


Siren

by koorime_yu, Stateira



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, SIN!AU, Slash, Soulbond Identification Name, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 67,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorime_yu/pseuds/koorime_yu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stateira/pseuds/Stateira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan Turner è un agente della Narcotici. Per seguire la pista di una superdroga, finisce per infiltrarsi al Siren, il night club più famoso di Londra, e incontrare Dean O'Gorman, spogliarellista e, forse, qualcosa di più. In un mondo dove il nome della propria anima gemella è scritta sull'anulare sinistro, Aidan scoprirà che il Destino è sempre dietro l'angolo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Allora. Da dove cominciamo? Il SIN!verse non è, ma guarda un po’, di nostra invenzione. L’abbiamo scoperto nel fandom inglese (e ritrovato poi qui in italiano) e ce ne siamo innamorate un po’ (un po’ tanto). Per ragioni di trama abbiamo cambiato un po’ le regole del mondo, e anche per renderlo un po’ nostro, ecco, quindi, boh, amatelo e amateci (non è vero, tirateci i pomodori, se credete).  
> Questa storia partecipa alla [Quinta edizione del Big Bang Italia](http://bigbangitalia.livejournal.com/75526.html) ed ha ricevuto [questi](http://i.imgur.com/pK3vXXx.jpg) [gift](http://www.multiupload.nl/72JFY5HAQV) ad opera di [laRouge](http://archiveofourown.org/users/laRouge) ♥ Non sono bellissimi? AMATELA!  
> Ultima cosa, poi giuriamo di lasciarvi andare: per l’OOC... beh, noi ci siamo divertite come delle pazze a mixare i vari pg interpretati dagli attori e quindi se Richard vi ricorda un po’ Thorin nel suo essere burbero o Benedict vi ricorda il suo Sherlock, beh, sapete perché. Anzi, ci siamo così tanto divertite a fare questo gioco, che abbiamo costellato la storia di citazioni di altri loro lavori, a partire dal titolo. Una stellina a chi le trova tutte ;)

PREMESSA

  


Quando nasci, sei come tutti gli altri. Maschio, femmina, alto, basso, nero, bianco. Fino ai cinque anni, la gente ti guarda per quello che sei: un bambino. Poi qualcosa cambia. Sull’anulare della mano sinistra, compaiono delle macchioline di melanina, dei nei sottocutanei, che nel giro di un paio di mesi formano una parola che corre attorno al dito come una fede nuziale. Mary, George, François, Eduardo, Miko. Improvvisamente non sei più un bambino. Hai il tuo SIN. Soulbond Identification Name. Hai un marchio che ti dice come si chiamerà la persona che amerai per tutta la tua vita. Che ami già da innumerevoli vite passate, e che continuerai ad amare nelle tue vite future.

Il SIN è parte della tua identità. Viene riportato sui tuoi registri anagrafici, segretato per legge, per proteggere il tuo diritto a mantenere per te il nome più importante che conosci. A quel punto, di solito, i tuoi genitori ti regalano un anellino d’argento, per nascondere il nome. Argento come Ricerca. Non che a cinque anni tu stia realmente pensando alla tua anima gemella, ma dentro di te, che ti piaccia o no, qualcosa comincia a sussultare, ogni volta che incontri una persona di nome Elizabeth, o Steve. E ti prepari già a incontrare un numero ridicolo di Elizabeth sbagliate, di Steve che non sono il tuo Steve, prima che arrivi la persona giusta. Potrebbe anche non arrivare. In cuor tuo, sai che potresti semplicemente non incontrarla mai, e non cambiare mai il tuo anello d’argento con uno d’oro, il colore che dice “l’ho trovato”.

 

E poi ci sono quegli altri. Quelli diversi.

Ci sono i Bondless, che a cinque anni mettono l’anello solo per convenzione, perché sotto al loro argento non c’è niente. Hanno rifiutato, loro. Hanno detto di no al loro legame, nella vita precedente, lo hanno cacciato via, negato, ripudiato. Non sta bene parlare male dei Bondless. La Regina di Gran Bretagna lo è, e i suoi sudditi sono particolarmente sensibili alla questione.

Per ogni Bondless, inevitabilmente, al mondo c’è un BCE. Un Broken Connection Entity. Un’entità, una cosa. Una persona a metà, che è stata rifiutata per chissà quale ragione dall’anima che avrebbe dovuto amarla per sempre, e che si porta dietro le cicatrici di questo rifiuto. Letteralmente. Ai BCE, i cinque anni sono il momento in cui l’anulare comincia a sanguinare. Non smetterà mai più di farlo. Invece di un nome di melanina, il loro è un nome squarciato nella pelle, una ferita sempre aperta, sempre viva. Sono brutte cose, i BCE. Anime marce che si sono guadagnati l’odio del loro SIN, che hanno tirato la corda fino a strapparla. Ogni onesto SIN cerca di non averci mai a che fare, con quelli. Non che sia facile riconoscerli, visto che anche loro girano con l’anello d’argento, scimmiottando le persone normali, cercando di vivere una vita che non è la loro.

  
  
  
  
  


And the love for what you hide is growing like the new born

(MUSE - New Born)

 

 

Il Siren apre alle undici in punto. Lo sanno tutti, a Londra. Tutti quelli che sono interessati a saperlo, per lo meno. È un po’ come un’Isola Che Non C’è in piena città. Un posto che sai che esiste solo perché ci sei già stato.

Aidan Turner guarda le scale buie oltre la porta chiusa fra due colonne che sembrano rubate dal British Museum come se conducessero dritte all’Inferno. Alza il colletto della giacca di pelle per ripararsi dalla pioggierella sottile che ha cominciato a scendere mentre aspettava che la ventina abbondante di persone davanti a lui entrassero. Da dentro arriva l’eco confuso di un caos di luci stroboscopiche e musica a tutto volume. Musica anni ‘90, non male.

«Un documento» tuona la voce cavernosa del gorilla all’ingresso del locale. Gli uomini in fila davanti a lui mostrano carte di identità, patenti, qualsiasi cosa abbiano per entrare, e il buttafuori li lascia passare uno alla volta. È gonfio di steroidi come se avesse delle noci infilate sotto la pelle. Aidan spera che sia anche stupido come sembra, perché l’ultima cosa che vuole è dover attaccare briga – e verosimilmente prendere un sacco di botte – alla sua prima volta nel locale. La coda di persone dondola in avanti con fluidità trascinandolo con sé, fino a quando non arriva il suo turno. Lo scimmione lo guarda in faccia con l’espressione rabbiosa e ottusa tipica di quelli che devono spaventare la gente per lavoro. Lui tira fuori i documenti e gli offre un sorrisetto storto. Il buttafuori controlla la carta d’identità irlandese, lo guarda di nuovo in faccia e gliela restituisce, lasciandolo passare.

 

Dentro, l’atmosfera è già calda, piena del rimbombo di passi e del tintinnio delle bottiglie che di tanto in tanto riesce a sovrastare il chiasso della musica. Aidan si fa strada tra la folla che satura il locale. È pieno di uomini soli, come lui. Sono pochissimi quelli che rivolgono la parola a qualcuno. Per lo più, occupano il loro tempo ordinando da bere ai barman e fingendo di leggere messaggi terribilmente importanti sul cellulare.

Aidan si accosta al bancone e ordina una birra, tanto per tenersi occupato anche lui mentre si guarda intorno. Molte paia di occhi sono puntate sul palco ancora immerso in un buio carico di un sacco di pretese. Il bancone è un ottimo punto da cui osservare il Siren: c’è gente che finge di capitare per caso ai tavolini più vicini al palco, altri che si appollaiano dietro alle finte colonne classiche, pensando di non poter essere visti da lì.

Tutti aspettano.

L’unico che sembra non farlo è un tizio dall’aria scaltra, con i capelli brizzolati tagliati cortissimi. Sta seduto ad uno dei tavolini in compagnia di un altro uomo piuttosto massiccio, con l’aria di sapere esattamente cosa succederà e quando. Ed è al tavolo migliore del locale, ovvero quello che non lo sembra affatto. Aidan sa tutto di lui. O meglio, sa molte cose, e il fatto che non sappia proprio tutto è la ragione principale per cui si trova lì. Si chiama James Nesbitt, ha quarantotto anni, è un uomo di bell’aspetto, con un bel po’ di amici, ed è il proprietario del Siren. In quel momento, le luci del palco si accendono, e la folla di gentiluomini si trasforma in una massa di adolescenti ad un concerto rock, tutti accalcati sotto al palco, mentre dal sipario si materializza un ragazzo splendido, con i capelli a spazzola nerissimi, che viene avanti schioccando i tacchi pesanti dei suoi stivali da cow boy. Ha un microfono in mano. Urla: «Stasera al Siren si balla! Siete pronti?», e la gente gli risponde in modo disordinato ed entusiasta. Dal backstage escono altri quattro ragazzi che scivolano verso le estremità del palco. Lo strip tease comincia sulle note di Sweet Child o’Mine che rimbombano nel locale a volume altissimo. Aidan decide che quel posto, tutto sommato, gli piace. Ogni tanto, torna con gli occhi su James e sul tizio con cui sta parlando. È abbastanza giovane, non ha idea di chi sia. Stringe il collo della sua bottiglia di birra in un gesto quasi automatico. Ne beve un sorso e torna a guardare il palco, spiando la conversazione con la coda dell’occhio. I due uomini continuano a parlare e a ridere fra loro, finché la musica cambia, e James fa segno all’altro di fare attenzione. Il numero a cinque è finito e Aidan si è perso la parte finale dello spogliarello. Figurarsi se non doveva andare così.

 

Sul palco si sono spente tutte le luci. All’improvviso un occhio di bue fa materializzare davanti a tutti un ragazzo piuttosto piccolo, con i capelli corti di un colore fra il biondo e il rossiccio. Il tipo osserva il suo pubblico con aria divertita, raggiunge uno dei pali all’estremità del palco, e nel momento in cui appoggia la mano destra sul metallo parte il giro di basso di Billie Jean.

Non è bellissimo, eppure c'è qualcosa in lui che sembra ipnotizzare l'intero locale. È sciolto ed espressivo. Ha un mezzo sorrisetto scanzonato stampato sulle labbra, che fa venire voglia di sentire che suono ha la sua voce. È provocante in modo quasi insopportabile, mentre si toglie la giacca come se fosse un gioco. Aidan si ritrova a tenergli gli occhi incollati addosso come tutti gli altri. Ci vuole del fottuto talento per fare uno strip tease su Billie Jean.

Perfino James Nesbitt si è zittito, un sorriso orgoglioso sulle labbra. Aidan non può che simpatizzare con lui. Lo guarda ballare, sfilarsi ogni indumento che ha addosso uno dopo l’altro, inesorabilmente, e si dice che il nome del locale è stato scelto con cura. Lo stripper lancia la camicia dopo essersela aperta bottone per bottone, sotto gli occhi affamati del pubblico. Qualcuno gli urla di volerlo scopare, qualcun altro fischia, ma la maggior parte osserva in silenzio, allungandosi per poterlo toccare. Lui continua a sorridere con un ché di indulgente, scivola in ginocchio fin sul bordo del palco, i jeans neri sbottonati a mostrare i boxer sottostanti. Si sporge e si lascia infilare delle banconote nell'elastico, accettando anche tutte le carezze che arrivano insieme. Si rialza più carico di prima e continua a ballare, con le sterline che gli adornano i fianchi, e finalmente si sfila i pantaloni. Torna verso il palo e riprende il suo numero, chiamandosi addosso il desiderio di tutti con ogni suo movimento, promettendo a ognuno di loro il paradiso, se solo lo toccassero. Aidan stesso si ritrova a leccarsi le labbra.

«Un applauso per Dean! Il nostro delizioso, piccolo, esotico talento!» esclama il presentatore, richiamandolo alla realtà quando la musica scema e il ragazzo abbandona il palco in una cacofonia di applausi e di fischi. Aidan sbatte le palpebre e scuote la testa, prendendo un lungo sorso di birra per riacquistare un po’ di fermezza. Guarda un'ultima volta il palco, su cui sta già ballando un altro ragazzo. Bravo, ma non all'altezza del suo predecessore. Beve di nuovo; poi una risata accanto a lui lo fa voltare. Il barman, un tipo piuttosto belloccio, con gli occhi chiari e l’aria sofisticata, stappa una nuova bottiglia di birra e gliela passa con un sorriso.

«Fa questo effetto a tutti i nuovi» dice, poggiandosi sul bancone. Sembra pensarci un attimo su e aggiunge: «Anche a qualche cliente assiduo, in effetti. Ti passerà, vedrai» Gli fa l'occhiolino e Aidan sorride, divertito.

«E questa è la medicina?» scherza, prendendo il portafogli, ma quello scuote la testa.

«Vedila come ti pare. Questa la offre la casa. Io mi chiamo Luke, a proposito» dice, e poi si allontana, quando qualcuno più in là gli chiede un whisky.

 

Sul palco ora ci sono due ragazzi, due gemelli, da quel che Aidan può vedere, che si strusciano seminudi l'uno sull'altro. Aidan beve la sua offerta della casa e si dice che avrebbe dovuto farsi una sega stratosferica prima di venire qui. Poi una mano si posa sulla sua spalla e un sorriso sensuale compare nel suo campo visivo.

«Ti piacciono?» gli domanda un ragazzo. Indossa solo un paio di boxer neri e un papillon del medesimo colore. Aidan è sicuro di averlo visto girare per i tavoli con un vassoio pieno di ordinazioni.

«Sono sexy» gli concede, dopo una seconda occhiata. Il cameriere scrolla le spalle, come a dire che non sono male, quindi lui continua: «anche se ammetto che il mio preferito, per ora, è quello biondo. Quello bassino che ha ballato prima»

«Oh sì, Dean è una favola» concorda il cameriere. «Si chiama Dean, sai? È neozelandese. Nemmeno sapevo che esistesse davvero la Nuova Zelanda» ridacchia, e ciondola la testa da una parte all'altra, giulivo. «Di’, tu sei nuovo, vero? Non ti ho mai visto prima. Sei carino. Sei qui solo per guardare o ti piacerebbe anche toccare?» aggiunge, ammiccando. Aidan gli offre un sorriso di cortesia. L’ultima cosa che vuole è farsi travolgere dal fiume di chiacchiere di un cameriere in boxer e farfallino che come minimo vuole vendergli un’ora di privé con i due gemelli.

«Nuovissimo, vengo da Dublino. Sono qui per affari» butta lì.

Il ragazzo si illumina, e si accoccola con entrambe le braccia sul bancone lucido. «Ti presento James, allora» esclama. «È il proprietario. Se ti fermi qui per affari, fai amicizia con lui. Così ti vedremo spesso!» Ammicca e si rialza in piedi per andare a chiamare James. Aidan ride e manda giù un altro sorso di birra.

«Chissà, magari tornerò davvero» dice, divertito.

Vede il ragazzo chinarsi su James e questo guardare nella sua direzione, prima di alzarsi e lasciare il suo compagno di bevute al tavolo. Lui fa un passo in avanti solo quando è James stesso ad essere a pochi passi da lui, con l’aria di chi è troppo rilassato per badare ai convenevoli.

«Steve dice che vieni da Dublino» lo accoglie, offrendogli la mano. Aidan la stringe con forza.

«Non è gentile ricordarmi la mia bella città ora che è lontana»

James sorride e fa un cenno verso il bancone. Aidan si porta dietro la sua birra a metà e rifiuta di farsene offrire un’altra finché non l’ha finita. James piega la testa verso lo stesso barista che ha servito anche lui e si fa fare un gin tonic. «Benvenuto al Siren» dice, alzando a metà il bicchiere. «Grazie, Luke. Spero che Londra ti piaccia, mister...?»

«Mitchell. John Mitchell» risponde Aidan, battendo la sua bottiglia contro il bicchiere.

«Io mi chiamo James. Mitchell, Mitchell... è possibile che io abbia sentito parlare di te?»

 

Ovviamente è possibile. Aidan non è alla sua prima missione sotto copertura. Sono settimane che al Siren gira voce di un certo John Mitchell che gestisce lo spaccio di droga di tutta Dublino. Se ora si sta facendo qualche giorno a Londra, è solo per guardarsi un po’ intorno, alla ricerca di nuovi canali, di nuove amicizie da stringere.

«Ho un nome abbastanza comune» risponde con noncuranza. «Invece io ho sentito parecchio parlare di te. Hai davvero un bel locale»

James ride, appoggiando il bicchiere vuoto dietro di sé. «Diciamo che l’ho arredato bene. Hai visto lo spettacolo di stasera dall’inizio, spero»

«Ho fatto giusto in tempo. Complimenti per la scelta della musica»

James annuisce e ammicca. «Che lavoro fai?» gli chiede a bruciapelo. «Sembri il classico tipo che ha bisogno di distrarsi un po’. Che cosa ti porta qui al Siren?»

«Diciamo che lavoro nel settore chimico. Con un occhio di riguardo per il sociale. Mi piace far star bene la gente» Aidan si prende il tempo di un sorso di birra, prima di aggiungere: «Quanto al bisogno di distrazioni, chi non ne ha? Questo posto ha parecchio da offrire, a uno come me» Aspetta fino a quel momento per mostrare a James la mano sinistra. Sull’anulare c’è uno spesso anello a fascia che copre l’area dove la melanina forma il nome del SIN.

Argento, il colore della Ricerca.

James annuisce lentamente, senza perdere il sorriso. «Sei nel posto giusto per cercare la tua anima gemella» dice, facendo un gesto vago in direzione del palco. «Se ti piace qualcuno dei miei ragazzi, hai il mio permesso di offrirgli da bere»

Aidan sorride a denti stretti. Non è che non se l’aspettasse del tutto: infiltrarsi in uno strip club senza fare i conti con il fatto che, in effetti, ci sarebbero stati degli strippers, non sarebbe stato da lui. «Ammetto di non essere riuscito a staccare gli occhi da quel... Dean, mi sembra»

James ride di cuore. Nelle sue mani è comparsa una bottiglia di birra, che svuota per metà con un solo sorso. Aidan registra di sfuggita che anche il suo anello è d’argento. «Mettiti in coda. Dean l’ho scelto io personalmente, l’ho voluto qui al locale dopo averlo incontrato per caso in una discoteca di Auckland. Magari potrei fartelo chiamare. Vedere se è libero»

«Non mi dispiacerebbe offrigli un drink»

«Accetterà molto più di un drink, se ti giocherai bene le tue carte. Dean è molto sensibile ai regali. Tutti i ragazzi qui lo sono, ma Dean è particolarmente esigente. Però potrebbe diventare molto, molto gentile con te se gli offri un pensiero. Sai, per andarsi a comprare degli occhiali firmati, o delle scarpe di tendenza. Adora questo genere di cose»

Aidan sorride e fa un piccolo cenno con la testa. Gli piace il modo in cui ha girato intorno alla questione. «Perché no? Mi piace fare regali»

Mike gli batte con forza una mano sulla spalla, ridendo. «Hey, Steve! Vammi a chiamare Dean, dolcezza. Digli che c’è qualcuno che vorrebbe conoscerlo».

Il cameriere chiacchierone alza gli occhi al soffitto come se avesse saputo fin dall’inizio che sarebbe andata a finire così, e scompare dietro a una porta nera quasi invisibile accanto al palco. Non passano che pochi minuti, ed ecco che ricompare insieme a Dean, vestito in modo decisamente meno appariscente che durante lo spettacolo, con un paio di jeans stretti e in una camicia a quadri a maniche corte che si sta ancora allacciando.

«Ciao! Mi è stato detto che ho un nuovo fan» esclama, offrendogli un gran sorriso e una mano.

Aidan gliela stringe con la mano non occupata dalla birra ormai quasi finita - e il cuore gli trema. Dura solo un attimo, un vuoto al centro del petto che si squarcia e si ricompone, ma lo destabilizza abbastanza da far tardare la risposta di qualche secondo. «Sì, sono io. Mi chiamo John, e tu sei davvero, davvero bravo»

«Sono davvero, davvero Dean» risponde Dean, ricambiando con una stretta decisa. Visto da vicino è parecchio basso, ma non minuto; la camicia lo disegna alla perfezione, solido e snello come un acrobata.

«Dean, perché non porti il nostro John a vedere il backstage?» si intromette James, circondando una spalla di ognuno dei due con le braccia come se fosse una rimpatriata fra amici di vecchia data. «Prendilo come un mio personale benvenuto»

«Già che ci siamo, potrei offrigli un dessert» mormora Dean con aria divertita. Aidan non è sicuro di aver afferrato il senso delle sue parole, ma James apre la bocca prima di lui.

«No, no. Credo che gli piacerà di più un giro nel Paese delle Meraviglie. Offre la casa, ovviamente»

«Sì signore» replica Dean, senza fare una piega. James lo lascia andare, e il ballerino si sporge verso Aidan, gli occhi chiari illuminati da mille riflessi elettrici. «Vieni con me» gli sussurra e Aidan non vede un solo motivo al mondo per cui non dovrebbe farlo. Si lascia prendere per mano e condurre verso la porta nera. Anche vista da vicino, è assolutamente discreta e, come prevedibile, dà sul retro del locale. Percorrono un corridoio lungo, con una sola diramazione che probabilmente porta al palcoscenico. Su entrambi i lati ci sono delle porte che sembrano dei camerini. Sembrano, perché quando Dean ne apre una contrassegnata con il numero 12, quello che Aidan si ritrova davanti somiglia più ad una stanza d’albergo, con al centro un grande letto rialzato, i cuscini intonati al grigio tenue delle pareti disposti in modo ordinato. Sulle pareti davanti e dietro al letto ci sono degli enormi specchi, e poi alcune sedie e un piccolo frigobar. C’è anche una porta che dà su un bagno privato. Aidan rimane impalato sulla soglia, mentre Dean si fa strada nella stanza con navigata familiarità.

«Prima volta, vero?» domanda con una punta di divertimento. «Sei fortunato. James non offre il primo giro a tutti. E io credo di essere parecchio caro. Ti va un Martini?»

Aidan finalmente si muove per andare a sedersi meccanicamente sul letto soffice, annuendo. Un attimo dopo la porta viene chiusa e lui si trova con un bicchiere di Martini ghiacciato in mano, e il sorrisino impertinente di Dean pericolosamente vicino alla sua bocca. Si schiarisce la gola e manda giù un sorso. «E il primo giro saresti tu?»

«Jimmy ha detto di portarti nel Paese delle Meraviglie. Devo dedurre che tu sia un amante del divertimento, John» glissa lui, in un tono basso e caldo. Ha una bella voce, metallica e piacevole, con un accento delizioso. Si sporge calcolatamente oltre il suo corpo per aprire un cassetto accanto al letto. Aidan sente il suo torace sfiorargli l’addome e l’inguine e si dice che forse non avrebbe dovuto bere.

«Che cosa significa? Tu avevi parlato anche di offrirmi un dolce, se non sbaglio».

«Un dessert» lo corregge Dean. È tornato a sedere vicino a lui. In mano stringe un pacchetto nero. «Sono delle parole che usiamo qui. Dessert vuol dire bere qualcosa insieme per conoscerci meglio, e poi rapporto protetto»

Aidan fissa la sua mano chiusa con un certo nervosismo. Preferisce non guardarlo in faccia mentre gli parla così schiettamente di nomi in codice e di prostituzione. Si sente un imbecille ipocrita, anche se Dean sembra a suo agio. Apre il pacchetto di plastica, tira fuori un tubetto di metallo e glielo offre.

«E il Paese delle Meraviglie, invece? Sarebbe?»

«Qualcosa di più forte. Un tiro di coca per scioglierti un po’, e poi a tua completa disposizione. Anche senza protezioni, se ti piace venire dentro»

«È un giro in giostra piuttosto pregiato, allora» mormora Aidan, sfilandogli dalle mani il tubetto per esaminarlo.

«Le tariffe sono diverse. Ma visto che non capita spesso che mi mandino uomini affascinanti come te, magari potrei farti venire due volte senza farti pagare l’extra...»

Aidan si rigira fra le dita il tubetto di plastica, solo per metà attento a ciò che l’altro dice. «Ora, non fraintendermi, ma chi mi dice che questa cocaina non sia merda? Sono un discreto intenditore» dice, secco.

Dean scuote la testa. «La roba la gestisce il capo. Io ho solo delle dosi da offrire ai clienti. Però finora nessuno si è mai lamentato. Dai, provala. Dopo ti sembrerà tutto molto più facile».

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday mornings wounded glory repeats again

(Simple Minds - Cry Again)

 

 

La scatola di plastica nera serve da superficie dove spargere la droga. Il tubetto contiene la polvere bianca, e una volta aperte entrambe le estremità serve per aspirare. Aidan si è trovato in situazioni simili altre volte, prima. È il problema di essere sotto copertura. Devi fare cose che non vorresti fare, essere persone che non vorresti essere. Quando sei della Narcotici, il tutto si riduce al farti. Infila il tubetto in una narice e tira. Gli occhi gli si chiudono in automatico, e per un attimo resta lì, con le labbra di Dean sul collo che gli sussurrano di lasciarsi andare, di chiedergli ciò che vuole. La sua testa si riempie di promesse e di sospiri come una caverna vuota.

«Sono qui per te» è il mantra che gli risuona nelle orecchie. Aidan non ha dubbi che sia così.

«Wow. Questa roba è parecchio forte» mormora, cercando di riprendere coscienza dei suoi contorni. Non gli era mai capitato che facesse un effetto del genere così velocemente. «Ne vuoi anche tu?»

«Non posso usare le dosi dei clienti. Il capo me ne darà un po’ se la serata va bene»

«Beh, il capo qui non c’è, no?»

Dean esita in modo evidente. Aidan scommetterebbe un milione di sterline che sta lottando contro l’astinenza. Alla fine dice solo «Grazie» e la sua voce è piena di sollievo.

Aidan lo lascia fare. Meno droga prende lui, meglio è per la sua lucidità. Mentre Dean tira quello che rimane della polvere, lui gli accarezza distrattamente il viso.

«Sei bello» dice. Non saprebbe come esprimersi in altro modo. Dean ha il naso pronunciato, e gli occhi aguzzi e svegli, di un colore cristallino, le labbra sottili, piegate verso l’alto come se non potesse mai smettere di sorridere. Di ghignare al mondo. È tutt’altro che perfetto, ma è di gran lunga il ragazzo più notevole che Aidan abbia mai incontrato. Gli accarezza una spalla e scende lungo il suo braccio, fino a prendergli la mano. Osserva l'anello d'argento che porta all’anulare come se potesse vederci attraverso.

«Cosa direbbe... cosa direbbe il tuo SIN se sapesse che non usi il preservativo?» domanda all’improvviso.

«Non l’ho ancora trovato» mormora Dean. Aidan sente la sua voce soffice vibrargli lungo la gola, fin sotto l’orecchio. «Non è un problema per me. Faccio i controlli di frequente, sono pulito. Mi pagano di più se ti lascio venire dentro»

«Meglio di no, non credi? Per quanto ancora puoi sfidare la sorte? La tua anima gemella ne soffrirebbe, se ti ammalassi»

«Non devi preoccuparti di questo. Ora sei nel Paese delle Meraviglie. Faremo tutto ciò che vuoi, come lo vuoi»

Aidan è un po’ stordito dalla droga, e tutt’altro che eccitato, ma si gode le carezze che Dean gli sta facendo lungo il torace, sperando di non fare la figura dell’idiota quando sentirà che è morbido come burro nei pantaloni. Non ha mai fatto sesso a pagamento in vita sua. Tecnicamente, non lo sta facendo nemmeno ora, dato che James gli ha offerto la serata. «Preservativo, allora» ripete con quel poco di lucidità rimastagli, anche se una piccola parte di lui lo detesta per non aver semplicemente chiesto di vedere il certificato medico prima di buttarsi fra le sue gambe e al diavolo tutto.

«Se vuoi ti faccio vedere le stelle con la bocca» gli offre Dean, con una semplicità disarmante, mentre gli fa scivolare giù i pantaloni con pochi gesti esperti. «Non sarebbe compreso nella prestazione. Due orgasmi, intendo. Ma non lo diremo a Jimmy. Ora lasciati andare...»

Un attimo dopo, una sensazione morbida e bollente scivola sul suo membro rilassato, e wow, se questo tipo non è un dio del sesso orale.

«Oh...» Aidan si lascia andare con la testa contro i cuscini, allargando le gambe, e lasciando che Dean ci si accucci in mezzo. «Cazzo» ansima, il bacino che scatta in avanti inseguendo il piacere della sua lingua.

Dean non è per niente impressionato dalla sua erezione a metà. Lo prende delicatamente in bocca per farlo indurire, senza mettergli pressione. Ansima quietamente, succhiandolo più forte, e sospirando come se succhiare ed essere succhiato gli dessero lo stesso piacere. Lo ingoia senza risparmiarsi, perso nell'esplorare i suoi punti più sensibili. A occhi chiusi, con la testa riversa sul divano, Aidan scivola con le dita tra i suoi capelli e lo guida nei movimenti. Sente la testa leggera e l’orgasmo montare con lentezza, percorrendo le venature della sua erezione, inseguendo la lingua di Dean e la sua bocca bollente. «Oh dio...» ansima, alzando ancora i fianchi. Dean è abbastanza esperto da riconoscere i segni dell’orgasmo che sta per esplodere. Espira a fondo e lo prende in bocca fino a fargli urtare la gola, trattenendo il fiato e rilassando i muscoli per soffocare il riflesso di tirarsi indietro. Con la lingua crea un disegno attorno al glande e fino alla base, insieme a un delizioso senso di risucchio. E Aidan trattiene il fiato e spalanca gli occhi. Le palpebre gli tremano e i muscoli dell’addome gli si contraggono, mentre viene con un gemito esausto. Si accascia di nuovo sui cuscini, rilassandosi di colpo e respirando con foga.

«Oh cazzo» ride, accarezzandogli i capelli. «Dannazione se corri, _bianconiglio_ »

Dean si tira su e gli si accoccola vicino. Con un gesto calcolatissimo del pollice, si pulisce le labbra lucide di saliva e arrossate dallo sforzo. «Benvenuto nel Paese delle Meraviglie...» gli sussurra nell’orecchio con voce un po’ rauca. «Ho molte altre magie in serbo per te. Vuoi guardarmi mentre mi spoglio? Vuoi che ti dica che cosa mi piacerebbe farti?»

«Sai, credo proprio che tornerò» dice invece Aidan eludendo la domanda, e cerca i suoi occhi con un sorriso morbido, ancora perso in un mare bianco di droga e orgasmo. «Magari potrei anche tornare da te» Vorrebbe aggiungere _Se ti va_ , ma sa che sarebbe fuori luogo. Allunga una mano sulla nuca di Dean e lo attira a lui per un bacio. Dean risponde con un sospiro morbido. Gli appoggia le mani sul petto, senza il minimo imbarazzo e si concede con l’efficienza di un esperto, infiammandogli le viscere nonostante sia appena venuto. «Sei il benvenuto» gli sussurra a fior di labbra. «Non mi capita tutti i giorni di avere un cliente piacevole come te...» Con l'altra mano gli accarezza lentamente un fianco, dopo essere scivolato con abilità sotto la camicia.

«Diciamo che... mi piace che l'incontro sia stato piacevole per entrambi» dice Aidan. Non è la verità, ma è probabilmente la cosa che gli si avvicina di più in questo momento. Lo bacia di nuovo, a stampo questa volta, e poi lo spinge gentilmente ad alzarsi. «Purtroppo però adesso ho un appuntamento con il tuo capo» spiega, richiudendosi i jeans.

«Non vuoi...?» Dean lascia galleggiare la domanda nell’aria tra loro e riempire quel breve silenzio di tutta la sua confusione. È evidente che nessuno fino ad allora ha mai preso meno di ciò che gli fosse dovuto. Aidan, onestamente, non immagina un solo motivo valido per farlo. Stira le labbra in un sorriso di scusa. «Non stasera» dice solo, sistemandosi la cintura. «Ma ti prometto che resterà un nostro piccolo segreto». Gli fa l’occhiolino e Dean ammicca, sorpreso, preso in contropiede. Poi si apre in un sorriso divertito e ridacchia, come un bambino che ha sentito una parolaccia.

«Sono geloso» confessa, guardandolo rivestirsi con aria divertita. «Io sono più carino di lui, e tu vuoi lasciarmi qui da solo e insoddisfatto»

Si scambiano uno sguardo divertito, poi Dean china il capo da un lato e la sua espressione si fa più gentile. «Hey, John. È stato un piacere, davvero. Se hai detto che tornerai tanto per dire non importa, ma se lo farai davvero, vieni sotto al palco. Ballerò solo per te. Sarà il nostro piccolo segreto»

Aidan sorride e annuisce. Ci pensa per un attimo – uno solo – e poi fa quel mezzo passo che li divide e lo tira in piedi, stringendolo tra le braccia. «Mi piacciono i segreti» dice e lo bacia un'ultima volta.

 

Fuori di lì lo aspettano gli affari. James sta parlando con uno dei baristi, e quando lo scorge uscire dalla porta che dà sui camerini si fa passare un bicchiere pieno di qualcosa e lo raggiunge, indicandogli uno dei tavolini. C’è un’ombra di aspettativa sul suo viso, e Aidan può indovinare con facilità a cosa sia dovuta.

«Ecco il conquistatore che torna!» esclama con un ghigno. «Allora? Non è magnifico, il mio piccolo Dean? Dimmi che il Siren non ti ha accolto a braccia aperte...»

«Decisamente» risponde, accomodandosi con lui con tutta la nonchalance di cui è capace al momento. Deve ammettere che l’orgasmo – e la droga – giocano a suo vantaggio. «A dire il vero, è stato molto più che magnifico. Hai una perla rara tra le mani» continua, allungando un occhio verso il camerino. «Dovresti dargli un incentivo, visto che ti ha appena fruttato un cliente fisso» Ghigna e si tira indietro i riccioli sulla fronte, in un gesto scanzonato.

James ride di cuore insieme a lui, complice. «Un incentivo? Parli come se io li pagassi per portarsi a letto i clienti. Ma questo non si fa, no? Sarebbe un reato» scoppia a ridere di nuovo, sollevando il bicchiere verso Aidan. «Ma vedrò cosa posso fare. Quel piccolo demonio neozelandese è così felice di soddisfare gli altri. Fotte per altruismo, capisci? Ad ogni modo...» beve un altro mezzo sorso, e gli posa addosso il suo sguardo gioviale e sveglio. «Che genere di affari ti portano a Londra, Mitchell?»

Aidan ci pensa su. Prende tempo ordinando una birra ad un cameriere di passaggio e poi torna a guardare il suo ospite. «Diciamo che mi sto guardando in giro. Voglio… allargare i miei orizzonti, e mi è stato detto che tu sei un uomo pieno di risorse» spiega. La bottiglia gli viene posata davanti e lui si bagna appena le labbra prima di riprendere: «Con il mio giro posso prometterti un guadagno quasi del duecento percento. E questo senza tener conto delle persone con cui posso metterti in contatto»

«Pensi che io non abbia già i miei contatti?» James lo osserva senza una particolare espressione, mentre beve il suo drink ghiacciato, e Aidan sa che sta arrivando il momento della verità, quello in cui il suo castello di carte reggerà o verrà spazzato via da una folata di vento. «Sai, generalmente non mi piacciono quelli che entrano nel mio locale a parlare di droga come se niente fosse. Di solito sono degli sprovveduti. Oppure, peggio ancora, degli sbirri» mormora James con fare casuale. Guarda verso la porta e uno dei gorilla intercetta il suo sguardo all’istante, cominciando ad avanzare verso di loro. Aidan non si scompone. Si concede un mezzo sorriso e beve, un sorso più lungo e perfettamente studiato perché trasmetta calma e sicurezza. «E chi ha parlato di droga? Quella roba è illegale, no?» lo motteggia, poggiandosi rilassato contro lo schienale. La verità è che ha il cuore che batte più forte – di poco, ma lo fa – e la spiacevole sensazione di essere sull’orlo di un precipizio. Un solo passo falso e farà un gran volo.

James lo guarda ancora a lungo. Lo scimmione è a pochi passi da loro, può sentire la sua stupidità gravargli addosso come una coperta. Non gli importa, non è lui da cui deve guardarsi. James sembra intento a soppesare ogni cosa di lui, dalle parole, al volto, ai capelli, diviso dal dubbio. Il James cordiale di poco prima è scomparso nel nulla. Pare che quest’uomo sia molto più scaltro di quanto voglia dare a vedere, ma Aidan non è da meno. Poi James appoggia il bicchiere sul tavolino, incrocia le braccia al petto e mormora: «Allora. Si parlava di volume di affari. Quanto?»

Aidan finge di pensarci su, grattandosi il mento ruvido di barba per nascondere il sorrisetto soddisfatto che minaccia di spuntargli sulle labbra. «Almeno dieci» propone. «Entro un mese. E altri dieci entro il mese successivo. Se la merce è buona»

«Dieci chili in un mese» James si gratta il mento a sua volta. «Mi sembra onesto. Dimmi, Mitchell, Dean ti ha fatto provare, da bravo bambino, vero? Non hai notato niente di diverso rispetto alla solita, noiosa cocaina?»

Aidan fa un sorriso tutto denti e gengive, e si sporge verso l’altro, i gomiti poggiati sul tavolo. «Credi che sarei ancora qui altrimenti? Non è _il classico_ ciò di cui mi occupo io»

James gli regala un sorriso compiaciuto e annuisce, rilassandosi sulla sedia. «Torna qui nei prossimi giorni. Il Siren è sempre lieto di accogliere facce nuove. Se Dean ti piace, posso organizzarti un paio d’ore di spasso con lui. Altrimenti, ti do un altro ragazzo, se li preferisci mori. O più alti» sghignazza, finendo il suo bicchiere.

«Mi piacciono piccoli e acrobati» Aidan imita il suo ghigno e si alza, offrendogli la mano. «Allora abbiamo un accordo?»

«Chiamami Jimmy» si alza, stringendogli la mano. «Sono sicuro che lavoreremo bene insieme, irlandese»

 

Nel giorni successivi Aidan torna, e lo fa con la costanza di chi è lì per una _necessità fisica_. A volte tira, altre volte lascia che il sesso lo distragga. C’è sempre Dean, ed è un bene, perché è un ragazzo discreto, facile da raggirare con le chiacchiere o con il piacere. Aidan torna, e James ride, e Dean balla, e poi si lascia scopare e lo succhia e si spoglia per lui senza vergogna, prendendosi tutto ciò che lui – e chiunque altro sia disposto a pagare per averlo – gli dà. Aidan sa che non dovrebbe, ma gli piace passare del tempo con Dean, anche quando non fanno sesso, anche quando semplicemente scherzano sul perché sono lì, insieme, in una camera da letto. È divertente parlare con lui – anche se lo è di più tenerlo a gambe spalancate e guardarlo contorcersi sotto le sue spinte, pregando per avere di più – e non dovrebbe esserlo. Certe cose portano solo guai.

 

Dean compare sulla porta vicino al palco subito dopo la sua esibizione. Agita un braccio per salutarlo, ancora fasciato nel paio di boxer neri cortissimi con cui ha concluso lo strip. Appesa al collo ha una cravattina da impiegato modello dello stesso colore, leggermente allentata.

Aidan sorride e alza una mano in risposta. È poggiato al bancone del bar, più vicino possibile al palco, e per un attimo si guarda intorno, prima di recuperare la birra. Saluta Luke il barista, e si allontana, seguendo Dean nel backstage.

Appena chiusa la porta della camera numero 12, Dean lo abbraccia velocemente. Sono passate poco più di due settimane da quando Aidan ha messo piede per la prima volta al Siren, ma Dean sembra fatto apposta per entrare subito in confidenza con gli altri. È completamente aperto e fiducioso verso chiunque. Anche verso uno come lui.

«Piaciuta l’esibizione?» domanda, con il fiato ancora un po’ corto. «Hey, sarà il caso che mi faccia una doccia prima di dedicarmi a te. Faccio schifo» sghignazza.

«A me piaci così» risponde lui, baciandogli il collo, «Odori di sesso prima ancora di farlo» Gli sfila la cravatta e lo spinge verso il letto, con un sorriso sulle labbra.

«Sicuro?» Dean gli sorride, offrendogli una mano a mò di invito a raggiungerlo. «Vieni qui, bel tenebroso irlandese... è bello vederti...» Lo accoglie fra le ginocchia, facendogli spazio sul letto. «Hey, che accordi hai per stanotte? Prendi il servizio completo?»

Aidan gli accarezza i fianchi e gli bacia il petto, inginocchiandosi tra le sue gambe e sfilandosi la maglia. «Ovviamente» mormora, salendo fino a baciarlo a fior di labbra.

Dean prende la sua maglia e la posa con delicatezza sulla sedia accanto al letto. «Starai spendendo una fortuna, qui» dice schiettamente. «Non che siano affari miei. Mi piace quando vieni a trovarmi. Sei uno dei clienti più gentili. E di gran lunga quello più sexy. Ma pagherai chissà quanto per avere il Paese delle Meraviglie»

«Pago quello che vali. Come vanno gli affari, a proposito?» domanda Aidan, scalciando le scarpe e aprendosi la fibbia dei jeans.

Dean scrolla le spalle con noncuranza. «Non saprei. Jimmy mi paga degli extra per i clienti che porto qui in camera, ma non ho idea di quanto intaschi per me. Gestisce tutto lui» spiega, tirandoselo nuovamente addosso. Gli piace toccarlo, ha un corpo che attira le sue mani. Lo farebbe per ore, se potesse.

«Capisco. Se ti servono soldi...»

Dean smette di accarezzargli la schiena. Lo guarda con quei suoi occhi cristallini e penetranti, senza ombra di malizia. «Adesso non cominciare anche tu con la favoletta del piccolo spogliarellista sfruttato» offre con un sorriso impertinente. «Sto bene. Non soffro la fame. E non mi piace che tu mi compatisca»

«Non ti sto compatendo, pensavo solo che--»

Dean lo zittisce con un bacio a fior di labbra. «Non pensare. Sei tu lo stupido che spende una fortuna e poi non vuole nemmeno fare sesso senza protezioni» lo prende in giro, sempre con quel sorrisetto irriverente sulle labbra.

Aidan si rilassa lentamente, rispondendo al sorriso con uno più mite, e scarica un po’ del suo peso sul torace di Dean, scendendo con le mani sui suoi fianchi. Scrolla le spalle e gli abbassa i boxer, sfilandoglieli e lanciandoli alla rinfusa alle sue spalle. «Che posso dire? Sono un bravo ragazzo» ghigna.

«Mi piacciono i bravi ragazzi» ribatte Dean, scivolando fuori dal suo abbraccio e sopra di lui. Lo spinge sulla schiena e si siede cavalcioni sul suo bacino, mordendosi le labbra come se gli bruciassero. Aidan lo tira giù e lo bacia, lasciando che sia lui a comandare, a dettare il ritmo delle spinte e a strappargli l’orgasmo senza difficoltà, come se fosse qualcosa di così semplice da poter essere fatta ad occhi chiusi.

Rimangono lì a respirare insieme finché Dean non lo fa uscire da sé con un piccolo movimento delicato del bacino. Il letto è caldo e accogliente, e per quanto riguarda Aidan potrebbero restare lì fino all’alba a dormire come sassi. Dean però si alza a recuperare qualche vestito, spezzando l’incantesimo. «Torni a trovarmi presto?» gli chiede con un sorrisetto.

Aidan rotola di lato e prende un respiro profondo, spostandosi un ciuffo di capelli dalla fronte sudata. «Tra tre giorni» gli dice, sistemandosi il cuscino sotto la testa. «Ho un lavoretto da fare per il tuo boss. Siamo un po’ presi, in questo momento, sai»

«Lavori per lui?» Dean esita, come se si fosse reso conto di aver parlato troppo. «Scusa. Non sono affari miei. Non entro in quei discorsi»

Aidan scuote la testa, come a dire che non fa niente e lo attira di nuovo a sé. «Diciamo che c’è qualcosa che ci accomuna. Ma non ha importanza, ora, no?» Gli pettina i capelli all'indietro e sorride. «Devo andare» dice poi, ma non si muove e continua a toccarlo. Fronte, spalle, schiena, gambe e fianchi, accarezza tutto il suo corpo, lentamente, godendosi la sensazione della sua pelle fresca sotto le dita.

«È un bell’eufemismo» la risata di Dean si propaga in tutto il suo torace come un’alba estiva. «Il fatto è che il tempo a disposizione è terminato, ho altri clienti...»

«E io ho da fare» sospira Aidan, alzandosi a sedere. Si riveste approssimativamente con i vestiti spiegazzati e si strofina le mani sul viso per svegliarsi. Trascina i piedi fino alla porta, senza voltarsi finché non è sulla soglia. «Sai, io credo che lo troverai, il tuo SIN» dice a bassa voce. «È per questo che mi impunto sul preservativo. Da qualche parte, lì fuori, c'è una persona nata per amarti, che è l'esatta metà di te, e non gli importa del lavoro che fai, perché ti vorrà solo per sé... e vi meritate il meglio» dice, facendo spallucce. _Tutto qui_ , sembra dire, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.

Dean gli regala un sorriso a metà fra il sorpreso e il lusingato. Lo guarda chiudersi la porta alle spalle, e il sorriso gli muore sulle labbra lentamente, come se uno straccio invisibile glielo avesse cancellando dalla bocca. Va a chiudere la porta a chiave, sistema con cura il letto sfatto per il suo prossimo ospite, e poi si chiude nel bagno.

Sotto al lavandino c’è un mobiletto bianco che ospita dei saponi, alcuni flaconi di bagnoschiuma e shampoo e altra roba del genere. In mezzo ai rasoi e ai deodoranti c’è un astuccio azzurro di plastica, di quelli da viaggio. Dean lo apre e tira fuori una bottiglia di disinfettante, un dischetto di cotone idrofilo e una scatola di cerotti. Con grande cura, si sfila l’anello d’argento dal dito, scoprendo un cerotto color carne un po’ spiegazzato dall’entusiasmo di Aidan. Lo leva con delicatezza e bagna il cotone col disinfettante, passandolo con insistenza su una ferita rossissima di sangue fresco, che compone cinque lettere perfettamente distinguibili.

Aidan.

«No» sussurra, mentre guarda il disinfettante asciugarsi sulla ferita. Gli viene da sorridere, ma non è sicuro di avere il coraggio di guardarsi allo specchio, mentre lo fa. «Hai ragione, John. A lui non importa». 


	3. Capitolo 3

Whenever I say your name, whenever I say it loud, I'm already praying

(STING  - Whenever I say your name)

 

Fuori dal locale, Aidan attraversa la strada e scende le scale per la metropolitana. Il telefono squilla nella sua giacca facendolo sobbalzare. Lo recupera al volo e getta un’occhiata veloce allo schermo. «Turner» risponde. Si ferma sull'ultimo gradino e ne risale uno quando sente la voce del suo interlocutore gracchiare per la scarsa copertura di rete. Annuisce, poi sorride dandosi dell'idiota e dice: «È già tutto organizzato, non ti preoccupare». La voce dall'altro capo dice qualcosa, fa una battuta, ride e poi ripete l'ordine e lui si ritrova di nuovo ad annuire. «Sarà fatto. Al più presto, certo» conferma, staccando poi la comunicazione. Si infila nuovamente il cellulare in tasca e salta gli ultimi gradini, quando uno stridore di rotaie gli annuncia l'arrivo del treno in stazione.

 

Dean è stanco di quei clienti orrendi che pagano un’ora di privacy solo per poterlo toccare dappertutto. Senza alcuna remora, senza un reale interesse. Non è per il gesto in sé, non gli importa di essere toccato. Ma sentirsi invisibile in una stanza in cui dovrebbero esserci due persone è doloroso. Alcuni nemmeno si ricordano il suo nome. Tre di quelli che vede di tanto in tanto portano l’anello d’oro al dito. Sono uomini che hanno trovato la loro metà, eppure sono lì a incapricciarsi per lui, perché non hanno il coraggio di fare alla persona che li aspetta a casa quello che fanno a lui. Gli fa una rabbia tremenda. Lo fa impazzire l’idea che ci siano persone che non sanno accontentarsi della loro anima gemella. Che hanno fra le mani la persona giusta, ma non gli basta. Non gli basta stringere fra le braccia la cosa più preziosa che hanno al mondo, quindi vengono a divertirsi con un ballerino. Anzi, nemmeno, con uno spogliarellista. A volte gli stringono forte la mano mentre lo scopano, e la ferita sotto l’anello fa male. Ma lui non può lamentarsi. Non può dire niente. Se si venisse a scoprire che è un BCE passerebbe grossi guai. Quelli come lui non li vuole nessuno, nelle scuole o negli uffici. Non li vuole nessuno a servire ai tavoli, nei negozi, negli ospedali. C’è un motivo, se se n’è andato dalla Nuova Zelanda, ma nessuno si è mai preso la briga di chiederglielo. È la condanna dei BCE: la gente li percepisce istintivamente come qualcosa di inutile, di inconsistente. È portata naturalmente all’indifferenza. I clienti vanno e vengono, la gente gli passa accanto senza vederlo. Come se fosse un apparecchio rotto abbandonato per strada. E Dean si sente rotto. A volte, quando torna a casa dopo una nottata al Siren, si sente come se dentro di lui ci fosse un ingranaggio inceppato, che cigola ad ogni passo.

 

Tre giorni dopo, Aidan torna a mettere piede nel Siren. Ormai è una specie di habitué, e questo, insieme all'amicizia con James, fa sì che i buttafuori lo facciano passare con un semplice cenno del capo, e Luke, il barman con cui ha fatto amicizia, lo saluti con un sorriso e gli stappi sempre una bottiglia della sua birra preferita, allungandogliela oltre il bancone. Aidan sorride e l'accetta ogni volta, alzandola in un silenzioso brindisi a lui prima di prenderne un sorso.

«Ehi, sei sparito per giorni. Che fine avevi fatto?» gli domanda Luke, strofinando con meticolosità il bancone nero fino a tirarlo a lucido.

«Affari» risponde lui evasivo, guardandosi attorno. «Jimmy?»

«In ufficio» Luke fa un cenno verso la porta accanto al palco, seminascosta da un tendaggio rosso che non è ancora stato tirato. Manca poco meno di un'ora all'apertura del locale e il palco è completamente sgombro, mentre due o tre camerieri si sistemano la divisa, per quel poco che serve. Aidan li osserva raddrizzarsi papillon e stirarsi piegoline invisibili dai boxerini e torna a guardare l'altro.

«Dean?» domanda e Luke fa un sorrisetto saputo, che scema in uno meno divertito.

«Con Jimmy»

Non aggiunge altro. Non è necessario. È così che funziona in certi posti, anche se il solo fermarsi a pensarci procura ad Aidan più rabbia di quanto dovrebbe. Ci sono tante persone ancora intente nella Ricerca lì dentro, e qualcosa gli dice che non è lì che la termineranno.

«Beh, spero siano presentabili» borbotta, salutando il barista e dirigendosi verso la porta. Imbocca l’unica biforcazione del corridoio, che dopo pochi passi lo porta dritto davanti ad una porta con una targa dorata appesa in alto. Naturalmente la porta è chiusa. Passa un quarto d’ora prima che si apra e che ne esca Dean, perfettamente in ordine e sorridente.

«John!» esclama. «Non posso fermarmi, la mia esibizione comincia presto, questa sera. Dopo ti farai offrire qualcosa da bere?»

Aidan ride nervosamente. «Non dovrei essere io a offrire a te?» domanda. Guarda oltre la sua spalla e James lo saluta con un ghigno, posando una mano sulla spalla di Dean e stringendo con forza.

«Una birra a un amico non mi manderà in bancarotta, Johnny, quindi lascia che il nostro Dean si occupi di te, okay?» offre, facendogli l'occhiolino. Aidan stira le labbra in un sorriso e fa un cenno del capo in assenso. James, in tutta risposta, gli assesta una pacca poderosa sulla spalla. «Bravo ragazzo!» esclama e poi lascia andare Dean e si accosta di più a lui, passandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle con fare paterno. «Ora lasciamo che la nostra sirenetta si prepari, mentre noi parliamo di affari» aggiunge con un tono di voce più basso.

Prendono posto insieme, al tavolo migliore. Aidan occupa lo stesso posto in cui aveva visto l’interlocutore di Nesbitt la prima sera che aveva passato al Siren. Chissà se anche allora avevano discusso di affari. Racconta qualcosa di Dublino, della movida notturna che annaspa un po’, di un paio di quartieri dove il giro di coca è rimasto buono. Sono suoi quei quartieri. A Nesbitt può promettere tutto ciò che vuole. È come raccontare la storia di qualcun altro.  

Peccato che quella sera Dean abbia scelto di esibirsi su “Send me an angel”. Ed è uno spettacolo da togliere il fiato. James sembra talmente assuefatto a lui da non perdersi mai, mentre parla di cifre, di peso e di miscele con una freddezza degna di un chimico navigato. Ha della roba forte fra le mani, e la sua prudenza naturale fa a pugni con la sua voglia di diventare il più grosso distributore di tutto il Paese. Le sue parole risuonano con forza sopra i fischi adoranti che si levano per Dean. Decine di mani si allungano come tanti vermi fluorescenti per infilare banconote in quel poco di stoffa che gli rimane addosso. Lui però è così preso dalla sua danza che qualche banconota gli scivola via atterrando sul palco, ignorata. Nonostante sia quasi completamente nudo, riesce ad andare oltre alla malizia, oltre alla volgarità. È bello da guardare e fragile da toccare, come un sogno.  E lo sguardo gli scivola su Aidan più di una volta.

Lui passa gli occhi dall'uno all'altro, fissandosi su Dean, sorridendogli quando lo fa lui. James continua a parlare, a passargli informazioni, a dirgli della loro operazione, ma, deve ammetterlo, non sta ascoltando molto. Dean lo distrae, ma tanto Dean distrae tutti lì dentro, perciò Aidan non si sente granché in colpa.

«Per quando sarà pronta?» domanda, imponendosi di staccare gli occhi dallo spettacolo di Dean che ipnotizza il suo pubblico.

«Posso farti avere i dieci chili già stanotte. Facciamo così, dopo lo spettacolo ti prendi Dean, ci giochi un po’, ti rilassi, e poi passi dal mio ufficio e sistemiamo le cose. D’accordo?»

Aidan annuisce. «D'accordo». Finalmente è il gran giorno. Ci pensa, poi fa un sorrisetto. «È così buona che la vuoi in commercio il prima possibile, eh?»

«Potrebbe fruttare una fortuna. Sia a me che a te, amico mio. Direi che c’è di che festeggiare. Hey Dean! Vieni qua, piccolo!»

Dean spunta da dietro le quinte e li raggiunge, allacciando in fretta una camicina di lino con cui si sta a malapena coprendo dopo l’esibizione.

«Io e John vogliamo festeggiare, stasera. Portalo di là, e fagli toccare il cielo con un dito come solo tu sai fare, mh? Da bravo bambino»

«State festeggiando?» Dean sembra divertito e incuriosito, e niente affatto toccato per essere stato apostrofato come un giocattolo. «Allora andiamo di là a divertirci un po’...»

Aidan gli sorride e gli cinge le spalle. È diviso a metà fra il bisogno di non perdere d’occhio James e la voglia di passare del tempo con Dean. Decide che la seconda opzione gli piace di più, in ogni possibile senso. «Sei stato davvero bravo oggi» dice, camminando verso il backstage. «Fantastico. E non parlo dello _spettacolo_ , parlo del ballo» Entrano insieme nella solita stanza numero 12, e finalmente Aidan lo lascia andare, sfilandosi la giacca e poggiandola sul letto. Si volta a guardarlo, con una domanda sulla lingua che gli ronza in testa da settimane: «Perché fai questo lavoro? Ti ho visto ballare abbastanza volte da aver capito che sei un professionista»

«Perché è difficile vivere di arte» Dean ridacchia e si sbottona la camicia che aveva appena chiuso con tanta cura. «E poi qui conosco uomini affascinanti come te»

Aidan sorride a mezza bocca e scuote la testa. «Sei sprecato qui dentro» dice ancora, ma gli occhi gli cadono inevitabilmente sul petto che pian piano viene scoperto.

«L’unica cosa che stiamo sprecando qui è il tempo» Dean lo spinge sul letto, gattonando sopra di lui e piazzandogli le mani ai lati della testa. «E io non vedo l’ora di arrivare al dunque...»

Aidan ride e gli stringe i fianchi, accarezzandoglieli fino ad arrivare giù all’inguine. «Ehi, vuoi solo il mio corpo, ammettilo» si schernisce, spingendo verso l’alto con i suoi fianchi.

Dean gli bacia il collo, scendendo pian piano lungo le clavicole. «Beh...» mormora in modo che la voce vibri sulla sua pelle. «Il tuo corpo mi piace...»

«Lo sapevo, sei un approfittatore» Aidan ridacchia e gli sfila la camicia. «E dire che ero vergine e puro, prima»

Dean scoppia a ridere di cuore. Per un attimo smette di spogliarlo, smette di essere sensuale, smette di eccitarlo. Una rete di leggere rughette da sorriso gli incorniciano gli occhi azzurri.

Aidan ghigna e gli scombina i capelli. «Che c’è, non ce l’ho la faccia da verginello?» domanda, sporgendo il labbro inferiore all’infuori e sbattendo le palpebre ripetutamente.

Dean continua a ridere. La verità è che Aidan farebbe qualsiasi cosa perché non smetta più di farlo. «Ripetimi che cosa fai per vivere, intrattieni la gente nei cabaret?»

«Nah» Aidan agita una mano. «Di arte non si vive, no?» lo prende in giro. Ma poi addolcisce il sorriso e gli accarezza i viso, continuando: «Ma tu dovresti provarci davvero, sai? Non è che io ci capisca molto, ma sei straordinario quando balli. Perché non provi a ballare e basta? Senza venderti?»

Dean sospira a fondo. Il sorriso meraviglioso che gli brillava sul volto fino a poco prima è scomparso. «Wow. Detta così sembra molto romantica. Ma la verità è che non posso prendere e andarmene da qui. Non funziona così»

Aidan si lecca le labbra, pensieroso. Apre la bocca, la richiude e la lingua torna a inumidirgli le labbra. Poi dice: «E se ci fosse un modo? Se... se potessi sparire, lo faresti?»

«Non posso sparire. Dai, queste sono fantasie» Dean scrolla la testa, come se si fosse dimenticato qualcosa di importante. «Ti sto facendo perdere tempo, John. Hai pagato per avermi, e mi avrai»

«Dimmi solo sì o no» insiste Aidan, accarezzandolo ancora fra i capelli. Non ha idea del perché voglia così tanto sentirsi rispondere di sì. «Lo faresti?»

Dean non risponde, però annuisce. Lo abbraccia, come se volesse soffocare l’idea contro al suo petto. «Va bene così John, davvero»

Aidan lo attira a sé e lo bacia con dolcezza, stringendogli i fianchi. Gli rotola sopra e continua a baciarlo, muovendosi il più piano possibile, con tutta l’attenzione di cui è capace. Gli piace Dean. È un bravo ragazzo ed è divertente – e no, il fatto che ci faccia sesso non ha molto a che fare con questa sua voglia di aiutarlo. È solo che Aidan Turner è, in fondo, una persona che crede nel vero amore, nel SIN, nell’anima gemella che è impressa sulla pelle. Che è assolutamente convinto che tutti dovrebbero riuscire a trovare la propria metà. Il che è abbastanza ironico. Dean è preso alla sprovvista. Di tutto quello che lui potesse fargli, non si aspettava che lo baciasse a quel modo. Come se fosse importante. Lo abbraccia e si lascia andare, senza pensare per un secondo di doverlo soddisfare ad ogni costo. Questa volta è diverso. Questa volta è Aidan a occuparsi di lui. È lui a condurre il gioco per tutto il tempo, a prendersi cura dei suoi desideri, con calma, come se lì fuori non ci fosse un mondo intero che ragiona al contrario, dove persone che hanno trovato la propria anima gemella – che sono _felici_ – si chiudono per serate intere in nightclub in cerca di uno svago dalla monotonia della perfezione.

Aidan lo bacia. Aidan gli stringe le mani e si muove dentro di lui con dolcezza, seguendo ogni piccolo indizio che il corpo di Dean gli rivela. Segue i suoi gemiti, si lascia insegnare dai brividi sulle sue braccia, dalla stretta ferrea delle sue cosce contro i fianchi. Lo tocca con la stessa intensità con cui toccherebbe il proprio SIN.

«John...» Dean ha perso da un po’ il controllo e la sicurezza con cui è abituato a fare il suo lavoro. Non è più lavoro. Non in quel momento. E Dean non ricorda nemmeno più l’ultima volta che ha fatto sesso con quel trasporto, con quella voglia di essere lì, di essere di qualcuno. Gli torna in mente la Nuova Zelanda, l’odore del mare sulla pelle, e vorrebbe correre via. Con lui, magari.

«John, io... Nnnh...»

«Shhh» Aidan ansima sulla sua bocca, baciandolo ancora. Spinge più a fondo nel suo corpo morbido e caldissimo, e comincia a tremare, quasi al limite. Dean stringe le cosce attorno ai suoi fianchi, e viene quasi subito. Il suo orgasmo esplode fra le dita di Aidan, facendolo arricciare come una foglia e lasciandolo senza fiato, completamente perso per lui.

«Dio, John. Mio dio» ansima, esausto.

Aidan resta premuto su di lui, piantato nel suo corpo, la testa affondata nel suo collo e una sensazione di soddisfazione completa a riempirgli il petto. Alza gli occhi e sorride, prendendo un lungo respiro profondo.

«Tutto okay?»

«Mh mh» Dean annuisce con un sorrisetto dolcissimo e totalmente erotico sul volto. «Wow. Grazie»

«È stato un vero piacere»

«Non hai usato il preservativo, questa volta» osserva Dean con un sorrisetto divertito.

Aidan raggela e lo guarda a occhi spalancati. «Cazzo, mi... mi dispiace» mormora, spostandosi di scatto.

«Oh no, non hai niente di cui dispiacerti. Va bene così, è compreso nella tariffa. Te l’ho detto, faccio i controlli regolarmente. Spero che sia stato piacevole per te quanto lo è stato per me...»

«Lo è stato. Molto» Aidan fa un mezzo sorriso, guardandolo rigirarsi alla ricerca di qualcosa da mettersi. «Dean, questo non è un buon posto» dice gravemente. «Gira droga, tu e i tuoi compagni venite trattati come merce. Se è per i soldi posso darti una mano io, una soluzione si trova»

Dean continua a cercare, evitando il suo sguardo. «Non è per i soldi. Hanno le mie cose, le mie carte. Se lascio il lavoro non avrò più il visto»

«Lascia perdere il visto, ti aiuto io per quella roba. Che cos’è che hanno per tenerti così in pugno? È la droga, vero? Dio, posso aiutarti, posso--»

«Non è la droga. Non posso dirtelo. Mi denuncerai»

«Non essere ridicolo, ti pare che ti denuncerei? Per l’amor di Dio, Dean, parlami!»

Dean si volta bruscamente verso di lui, la camicia tutta stracciata stretta nel pugno. «È l’anello, John!» butta fuori, alzando la voce per la prima volta da quando Aidan lo conosce. Solo in quel momento, si rende conto che Dean l’ha tormentato per tutto il tempo. L’anello d’argento che fascia il suo anulare, con il suo motivo delicato a onde, è coperto di aloni per il continuo strofinare.

«È per il nome?» lo incoraggia, col cuore in gola. La sua testa gli urla che il suo SIN potrebbe essere James, e dio se non sarebbe una cosa crudele. Dean lo sfila con molta attenzione dal dito, rivelando un cerotto sottile, dello stesso colore della sua pelle.

E Aidan sente lo stomaco diventargli di pietra.

«... Sei un Bondless?» sussurra, pregando di sentirgli dire di sì.

Ma Dean scuote la testa, e stacca il cerotto macchiato di sangue. La ferita è fresca e rossa come il fuoco.

«Non so chi sia questo Aidan» mormora, con un mezzo sorrisino spezzato. «Ma posso capire perché non voglia fra i piedi uno come me» Rimette il cerotto al suo posto con un gesto consumato. Aidan nemmeno se ne accorge. Una nausea atroce gli prende lo stomaco. Dean è un BCE. Uno stramaledetto BCE, e quello che ha inciso nella pelle è il suo nome.

«Non è ironico? Da qualche parte in questo mondo c’è un Aidan che mi odia da tutta la vita. È per questo che me ne sono andato dalla Nuova Zelanda. Non volevo costringerlo a incontrarmi, a vivere con la mia ombra addosso. Ma lo sai come vanno le cose a quelli come me. Jimmy ha preso i miei documenti e me ne ha dati di falsi per non avere problemi con l’affitto della casa e tutto il resto. Risulto come un normalissimo Sin, ma se dovessero fare indagini, se contattassero l’anagrafe neozelandese... Ti prego, John, non denunciarmi. Te lo chiedo per favore»

Aidan apre la bocca per dirgli che non lo farebbe mai. Che è tutta colpa sua, che andrà tutto bene. Poi un improvviso scoppio di urla li raggiunge nel loro silenzio teso.

«Che cosa...?» Dean si alza, confuso dal chiasso che arriva da fuori. «Che cosa stanno combinando?»

Aidan balza in piedi per riflesso. «Resta qui» ordina, poi salta giù dal letto, s’infila i jeans – senza appuntarseli – ed esce di corsa.

Fuori, nel corridoio, è il caos. Ci sono alcuni ballerini, uno dei camerieri e un gruppo di uomini dall’aria smarrita. Guardano tutti verso l’ufficio di James, spalancato. Per terra, sul tappeto persiano che occupa una buona metà della stanza, ci sono quattro corpi riversi a terra, in una pozza di sangue enorme. Uno di questi è proprio James. Aidan si fa largo tra la folla divisa tra la curiosità morbosa e il terrore. Si guarda attorno, cercando di capire cosa diavolo sia successo. Poi qualcuno chiama la polizia.

Nel giro di pochi minuti le sirene spianate si fermano davanti al locale, ed entrano due squadroni di poliziotti armati di tutto punto.

«Che nessuno si muova» tuona un vocione autoritario. Dean fa appena in tempo ad uscire dalla stanza e intravedere Aidan vicino alla porta. Poi i cadaveri entrano nel suo campo visivo, e viene trascinato dalla folla verso il salone grande prima che abbia il tempo di urlare. 


	4. Capitolo 4

You're the truth, not I

(PLACEBO - Twenty Years)  


«D’accordo, d’accordo, state tutti calmi. Detective Lee Pace. Io e il detective Armitage vedremo di sistemare questa brutta faccenda e farvi tornare a casa il prima possibile. Forse il detective Armitage mangerà qualcuno di voi nel frattempo»

Dean si guarda attorno, pallido per l’orrore. L’uomo che ha appena parlato è alto, biondo, e con l’aria contrita di un fratello maggiore che ha pescato il piccolo di casa a combinare un guaio. Ma quello che ha in mano è un distintivo, e tanto basta. «John! John» chiama nella folla. «C’è la polizia, io non posso...»

Lo ritrova nascosto dietro ad una colonna, con il telefono in mano. Appena lo vede, Aidan lo attira verso di lui, in un angolo buio non lontano dal palco. Da lì possono guardare senza essere visti, osservare senza dare nell’occhio. Aidan sente il cellulare che gli vibra nella tasca dei jeans, ma lo ignora e rimane in disparte mentre la folla sciama in ogni direzione.

Il detective Richard Armitage scocca un’occhiataccia al detective Pace, ma invece di risponde fa un passo avanti. «Sono il detective Armitage, Squadra Omicidi. Vi prego di rimanere calmi e in silenzio e di collaborare alle indagini. Più lo farete, prima sarete liberi di andare» dichiara. Poi si volta verso uno dei suoi sottoposti e lo manda verso l’ufficio, probabilmente per stare col fiato sul collo a quelli della scientifica che hanno isolato completamente l’area del backstage. Aidan lo osserva camminare per la stanza, controllare le dichiarazioni dei testimoni, e aspetta. Aspetta per più di un’ora, rintanato in quell’angolo del salone insieme a Dean, che fa del suo meglio per dissolversi nel nulla. Tutto il personale del Siren viene interrogato e rimandato a casa, poi viene il turno dei clienti. Aidan lo guarda, un po’ indeciso, ma alla fine gli sorride incoraggiante, stringendogli la spalla.

«Andrà tutto bene. Me ne occupo io» gli dice, e poi si dirige verso Armitage così com’è, a petto nudo e con i pantaloni sbottonati.

L’uomo sta annuendo a ciò che un tipetto tarchiato, pelato e nervoso come un topo, gli sta raccontando. Quando vede Aidan aggrotta la fronte, ma continua a parlare con l’altro.

«La ringrazio per la sua disponibilità, può andare. Ma devo chiederle di essere reperibile per i prossimi giorni, potremmo aver ancora bisogno di lei» dice, congedandolo. L’uomo annuisce e si defila e Richard fa un cenno a uno dei suoi uomini perché lo scorti fuori – e si assicuri che abbia capito di non potersi nascondere. Poi si volta verso Aidan e gli concede un sorriso di cortesia. «Detective Armitage» si presenta per la millesima volta, con l’aria di odiare questa cosa.

Aidan prende un respiro profondo e si volta un’ultima volta verso Dean, rimasto indietro a pochi passi da loro. China la testa e torna a guardare il detective, ancora fermo in attesa. «Agente Turner. Narcotici, sotto copertura da meno di un mese» si presenta, mantenendo un tono di voce basso.

Richard s’irrigidisce e sgrana gli occhi, voltandosi di scatto in cerca di qualcosa nella folla ormai rada. «Pace!» abbaia.

L’uomo altissimo e biondiccio si volta verso di loro. «Cosa? Potete avere tutti un pezzetto di me, non c’è bisogno di urlare» sghignazza mentre attraversa il salone.

Dean quasi si strozza con la sua saliva. «Agente?» soffia, e nonostante il rumore la sua voce arriva ad Aidan forte e chiara. «Sei della polizia? Tu sei un poliziotto?»

Aidan gli fa un sorriso colpevole, ma non parla, mentre Richard sbotta in un sibilo contro il suo collega, strattonandolo per una manica della giacca: «Volevi solo dare una mano, eh? Non è mica perché hai un tuo uomo qui!»

«Figurati!» risponde Pace, leggero. «Turner! Mi pare che tu te la stia cavando piuttosto bene. Ti dispiace spiegarmi perché non hai risposto al cellulare? E perché sei mezzo nudo?»

Aidan si mette sull'attenti. «Abbiamo un problema con le indagini, signore» risponde, evitando con cura di cadere nella provocazione.

«Lo vedo. Dove c’è Armitage c’è un problema, di solito. Allora, la coca? E soprattutto, i vestiti?» insiste Pace, divertito. Non dovrebbe esserlo, sono sulla scena di un crimine – un efferato omicidio di quattro persone – ma non può davvero trattenersi all’espressione rabbiosa di Richard e quella imbarazzata di Aidan.

«Sono in una stanza in fondo al corridoio. I vestiti, non la droga». Aidan lancia un'occhiata incerta a Dean, che ha l’aria di uno che sta per vomitare. Il suo viso sembra non riuscire a riprendere colore, mentre lo guarda con un misto di orrore, delusione, rabbia e vergogna. Aidan si costringe a continuare: «Signore, è stato trovato il carico? Dovevamo fare lo scambio stasera»

«Carico? Quale carico?» domanda Richard, guardando Lee. «Pace, cos'è questa storia?»

«Non c’è nessuna storia. L’agente Turner doveva comprare una partita di droga per vedere di che diavoleria si tratta. È evidente che qualcuno era persino più interessato di noi» spiega con una scrollatina di spalle. _Tutto qui_ , sembra dire, e l’altro detective serra la mascella. Lee non sembra faci caso e sorride a Dean, ciondolando con la testa di lato. «E questo bel bambolotto biondo qui con te? Magari lui ne sa qualcosa»

Dean scuote la testa, preso in contropiede. «Io non so niente. Lo giuro. Non ho niente a che fare con nessuna droga, lavoro solo qui...»

«Lui è a posto. Era con me» interviene Aidan. Guarda Dean e tenta di rivolgergli un sorriso, ma l’altro pianta gli occhi sul pavimento. «Se non servo più posso... andare a rimettermi i vestiti, signore?»

Lee annuisce, per nulla impressionato. «Puoi. Ma dopo torna qui, e portati dietro anche il cosino che te li ha levati. Continuo a cercare tracce di droga, e se la trovo io e Richie ce la spasseremo un mondo»

«Detective Armitage per te, Pace» ribatte Richard, irritato, richiudendo di scatto il taccuino su cui Lee sta sbirciando i suoi appunti. «Cominciamo con il sangue. Se troviamo chi li ha uccisi, troviamo anche la droga»

«Che noia. Agli ultimi interrogatori penso io. Tu spaventi la gente»

Aidan scuote la testa e si volta verso Dean. «Vieni con me» dice con un tono di voce gentile.

Dean lo segue come un automa verso la stanza dove si trovavano prima. Dietro di loro, si sentono le voci confuse di Pace a Armitage che battibeccano su chi si debba chiamare come, mentre pian piano gli ultimi presenti vengono fatti allontanate. La scientifica va e viene dall’ufficio, ma Aidan passa senza problemi oltre il corridoio. Chiude la porta numero 12 alle loro spalle e recupera la sua maglia, allacciandosi i jeans. Tentenna, poi sospira. «Mi dispiace» dice. «Non dovrei dirlo, ma mi dispiace davvero, non volevo... non ti ho...» Si strofina la faccia e sbuffa. «Non volevo mentirti»

«No, certo che no» mormora Dean, impermeabile. «Non posso crederci. Ti ho detto che sono un BCE, che i miei documenti sono falsi, che il mio permesso di soggiorno è da qualche parte nell’ufficio di Jimmy che adesso è morto. E tu sei un cazzo di poliziotto. Un cazzo di poliziotto! Dio… » si strofina gli occhi con forza. «Mio dio. Non ti chiami nemmeno John Mitchell».

Aidan gli stringe le spalle, ma Dean le scrolla con violenza.

«Ehi, va tutto bene. Farò in modo che non ti succeda niente, okay? Mi occuperò io di tutto, però ora... ora dobbiamo tornare di là» spiega con un sorrisino triste.

«È naturale. Chiedo troppo se spero che tu almeno testimonierai che non ho ucciso nessuno perché ero occupato a fottere con te?» sbotta Dean.

Aidan distoglie lo sguardo. «Dirò la verità» dice, allontanandosi da lui e prendendo la giacca «Ora andiamo».

 

Nella sala principale, intanto, le ultime deposizioni risuonano nel grande locale vuoto. Richard sta cercando di liberarsi di un ragazzo appena maggiorenne che sembra non vedere l’ora di farsi interrogare da lui, mentre Lee non fa che guardarlo con aria divertita, senza muovere un solo dito per aiutarlo.

«A quanto pare c’è a chi piace farsi terrorizzare» commenta con l’aria di uno che si sta divertendo un modo. Richard gli scocca un’occhiataccia e sospira, guardandosi attorno.

«Almeno così chiudo più in fretta gli interrogatori. Dovresti provarci, Pace»

«Almeno a me la gente confessa le cose. Turner, è un piacere rivederti vestito»

Aidan si schiarisce la voce. La sala piombata nel silenzio e illuminata dalle gelide luci di servizio sembra un luogo alieno.

«Cominciamo da te» decide Lee, indicando due sedie. «Come hai detto che ti chiami?»

«Dean O’Gorman, signore» risponde Dean a mezza voce.

«Dean O’Gorman. Che delizioso accento che hai. Richard, vieni un po’ qui a sentire l’accento di questo signorino? Sono sicuro che ti piacerà»

Dean ha un’aria poco meno che implorante. Si schiarisce la voce troppe volte, prima ancora che Lee abbia cominciato con le domande. Aidan ha visto abbastanza interrogatori in vita sua da sapere quanto sia un atteggiamento sbagliato. Vorrebbe mettersi in mezzo e proteggerlo, ma non è nemmeno sicuro di doverlo proteggere da qualcosa.

«Non hai niente da temere. Tu dimmi la verità, e andrà tutto alla grande, d’accordo?» lo rassicura Lee. «Cominciamo dalle cose facili. Ti dispiace raccontarmi che cos’è successo qui? Tutti fanno un gran clamore di certi ballerini mezzi nudi e nessuno ha visto niente, concentrati com’erano sullo spettacolo»

«Non lo so. Sono stato con lui» mormora Dean, indicando Aidan. «Nella mia stanza, la numero dodici. Non credo che vogliate sapere cos’è successo per filo e per segno. Abbiamo sentito delle grida, e lui è uscito a vedere che cosa stava succedendo. Io mi sono vestito e sono uscito poco dopo. E c'eravate voi»

Aidan annuisce alla domanda silenziosa di Richard. «Il locale era una copertura per un giro di prostituzione, signore» spiega, asciutto. «Anche se credo che fosse un'attività nata più per piacere che per soldi. Il campo di James Nesbitt era la droga. Stasera mi aveva detto che aveva delle grandi novità e mi ha mostrato una tavoletta da un etto di droga, prima dello spettacolo. Roba di qualità. Mai visto niente del genere in giro» aggiunge.

«Chiaro» il detective Pace si gira impercettibilmente verso Dean, senza perdere il sorriso. «E voi avevate il compito di smerciare questa roba?»

«No, signore» mormora Dean, con gli occhi bassi. «Non ci diceva niente della droga, non sapevamo niente di nessun traffico. Noi dovevamo solo... ballare»

«Oh, lo vedo. Ballare, e poi portare i clienti sul retro e, cosa? Concludere lo spettacolino dietro pagamento? Lo sai che questo è illegale, vero?»

«Non facevo niente di male...»

«Ma certo che no. Ora raccontaci tutto quello che sai. Il detective Armitage ti ascolterà con molta attenzione, e senza mangiarti vivo. Non è vero Richard?»

Dean esita un po’ allo sguardo per nulla rincuorante del detective Armitage. Guarda Aidan, sospira, e finalmente si decide a parlare. «Quando sono stato preso come ballerino, ho capito subito che qui si aspettavano qualcosa di più. Ma avevo bisogno di lavorare per poter prolungare il permesso di soggiorno»

«Da dove vieni, Dean?»

«Dalla Nuova Zelanda»

«Magnifico. Continua»

«Ecco… Jimmy ha detto che avrebbe pensato lui a tutto. Non so niente della droga, lo giuro. James mi portava delle piccole dosi dentro a dei tubetti. Mai più di due o tre. Erano da offrire ai clienti che pagavano di più. Credevo che fosse tutto lì, solo poca roba per far divertire i clienti. Non sapevo che ci fossero dei traffici»

«Cocaina?»

«Sì, credo di sì»

«È così che hai incontrato l’agente Turner?»

«Credevo che fosse un cliente normale. Che avesse chiesto di me tutte queste sere perché gli piacesse stare in mia compagnia» risponde Dean, controllandosi. «Invece, immagino che volesse solo ottenere delle informazioni»

Richard riflette per qualche istante sulle sue parole. «Capisco» gli concede un sorriso sbrigativo e chiama uno dei suo uomini, chiedendogli di sequestrare tutti i documenti nell'ufficio di James. Dean osa alzare gli occhi. Si rende conto che è la prima volta che lo fa da almeno un’ora.

«Signore... chi sono i... quelli che avete trovato nell’ufficio?»

«Temo che la cosa non ti riguardi. Ad ogni modo, stiamo ancora procedendo all’identificazione»

«Ma erano miei amici, probabilmente. Li conoscevo di sicuro...» Dean tenta una debole protesta che si spegne in un sospiro nervoso. «Adesso che Jimmy è... Che cosa succederà? Cosa devo fare?»

Lee scrolla le spalle. «Tanto per cominciare, berti un bel tè caldo per calmare i nervi. Dopodiché, potrai fare quello che vuoi, purché continui a collaborare con le indagini. Visto che un mio agente conferma il tuo alibi, puoi stare tranquillo che non finirai in carcere per aver sparato a quattro persone»

«Ma i miei documenti...» insiste Dean, lanciando ad Aidan uno sguardo disperato.

Aidan non sa che cosa fare. Aiutarlo vorrebbe dire spifferare che è un BCE e metterlo in grossi guai. Lee non è uno di quelli che bada agli anelli della gente, ma Armitage potrebbe esserlo. Armitage non prenderà bene una faccenda di documenti falsi. «Una parola, signore»

 

Basta allontanarsi di qualche passo, perché le voci che rimbombano nel locale vuoto li mettano al sicuro da orecchie indiscrete. Aidan ha il tremendo sospetto di essere un po’ arrossito. Giusto un po' di colore sulle guance.

«Allora... Carino il bambolotto» esordisce Lee.

«Non è un bambolotto. Signore, Lee, credo che dovrei occuparmi io di lui. Il fatto è che i suoi documenti non sono proprio immacolati. È uno straniero, Nesbitt gli aveva procurato dei documenti falsi perché non avesse problemi. L’immigrazione, l’affitto, cose così. Lo so che tecnicamente è un reato e tutto, ma non si potrebbe...? È un testimone importante, Nesbitt se lo teneva molto vicino, sono certo che sappia parecchie cose. Visto quello che è successo qui, è meglio metterlo al sicuro, farlo sparire dalla circolazione, e far sparire anche i suoi documenti»

«E tu vorresti tenerlo sotto custodia, Aidan?» Lee probabilmente non ha mai avuto un’aria così divertita in vita sua. «Ti piace?» domanda a bruciapelo.

«Che c’entra, non è questo il punto»

«C’entra. Non perderti dietro a qualcuno che non è per te, o quando spunterà fuori il suo SIN saranno guai»

«Lo so benissimo. Non c’è problema» mente. Non ci sarà nessun SIN che salterà fuori all’improvviso, non per Dean.

«Allora mi fido di te. Se pensi che sia la cosa migliore da fare, ci penso io a convincere Richard. Vai a casa. E tieni d’occhio il tuo dolce, piccolo tossico».

 

Va riconosciuto che il detective Richard Armitage ha davvero fatto del suo meglio per non terrorizzare Dean. Sarebbe stato tutto perfetto, se nel bel mezzo di una pacata, rassicurante spiegazione su come lo stato britannico non butti in mare i cittadini stranieri anche nel caso si trovino in una situazione complicata come la sua, non si fosse voltato ad abbaiare: «Pace!»

Dean si appiattisce sulla poltroncina come se cercasse di farsi inghiottire dal suo schienale, e ad un cenno del detective è ben felice di scappare da Aidan, mentre Lee ricompare schivando con abilità le poche persone rimaste nel locale.

«Oh Richie, adoro quando mi chiami così»

Armitage lo fulmina, dimostrando un’ostinazione ammirevole, visto che in anni di onorato servizio a Scotland Yard le sue minacce non hanno mai funzionato una volta con Lee Pace.

«Che cosa sta succedendo qui?» domanda seccamente.

«Che cosa vuoi che stia succedendo? Turner è uno dei migliori infiltrati che ho. È riuscito a prendere accordi per l’affare, ma poi è finito tutto in una pozza di sangue. Per fortuna che non me l’hanno ammazzato»

«Niente di più? Davvero? Non mi ritroverò con qualche gatta da pelare? Non ne voglio, soprattutto non di tue»

«Ti farò avere i rapporti dell’indagine» taglia corto Lee, stiracchiandosi. «Ora sono stanco. Quanto alle gatte da pelare, non devi preoccuparti. L’agente Aidan Turner è sotto la mia responsabilità. Ho detto che è in gamba, non ho detto che non ha un cuore. Se si è preso una cotta per quel bambolotto biondo, è abbastanza adulto da gestirsela da solo»

Richard si strofina con forza l’anello d’argento contro il palmo dell’altra mano. Lee, naturalmente, lo intercetta, e gli offre un sorrisino da schiaffi. «Come sei romantico. Vuoi mostrarmi il mio nome scritto lì sotto?» commenta. «Non è proprio l’atmosfera che speravo, ma...»

Richard deglutisce a vuoto e tossisce. «Dio, Pace, levati dai piedi!» ringhia. «Sparisci, tornatene a casa, vai ad annientarti da qualche parte e lasciami lavorare!»

 

Il taxi si ferma davanti ad un palazzo di colore rosso scuro dall’aspetto abbastanza recente. Dean è stato silenzioso per tutto il viaggio, e adesso scruta il portone d’ingresso come se fosse l’ingresso di un carcere e Aidan stesse per dichiararlo in arresto.

«Guarda che non è mica la porta dell’Inferno» cerca di scherzare Aidan, per alleggerire un po’ la tensione.

«Ancora non capisco perché sono qui» ribatte Dean, nervoso. «Non scappo da nessuna parte, non sono in pericolo. Tu puoi anche avermi mentito su tutto, ma io sono stato sincero con te. Non ho niente, non nascondo niente»

Aidan scende dal taxi e traffica con le chiavi del portone senza guardarlo. «Ahi, questa fa un po’ male. Devi restare con me per due ragioni, e credevo che le avessi capite anche tu. Primo: hanno ammazzato anche dei tuoi colleghi, stasera. Potevi esserci tu al posto loro. Dici di non sapere niente e di non nascondere niente, ma la verità è che non sappiamo con chi abbiamo a che fare, che cosa vuole esattamente e come intende ottenerlo. Hai bisogno di protezione, non possiamo rischiare che un testimone prezioso come te sia in pericolo. E, secondo...» Aidan apre la porta del suo appartamento al quarto piano con uno schiocco sonoro della chiave. «La tua situazione è un problema. Sei senza documenti, e quelli che hai sono falsi. È assolutamente nel tuo interesse sparire per un po’, sistemare le questioni burocratiche e rimettere, diciamo, a nuovo la tua identità. Quindi, la scelta era fra me o l’ufficio immigrazione»

Dean non parla più. Lo segue fino al divano ad isola del salotto e aspetta che si sia seduto, prima di lasciarsi andare sull’angolo opposto, accoccolandosi su sé stesso. La casa non sembra grande, ma è molto moderna ed accogliente. Da un’apertura ad arco nella parete, riesce a scorgere la cucina bianca. Tutte le emozioni della serata gli crollano improvvisamente addosso, facendolo tremare come se avesse la febbre.

Aidan non è sicuro di cosa fare. Scivola verso di lui e gli offre un braccio contro cui appoggiarsi, perché gli sembra una delle poche cose sensate da fare in un momento del genere. La verità è che gli fa male vedere Dean così debole, così provato da tutte quelle cose che gli sono successe senza che lui ne abbia colpa. Metà di quelle cose gli stanno succedendo per colpa sua. Perché lui l’ha imbottito di stronzate su chi fosse e sul perché andasse da lui, e Dean gli ha sempre creduto. Poteva davvero esserci lui, al posto di uno di quei ragazzi ammazzati. Aidan se ne rende pienamente conto solo adesso.

«C'è una cosa che devo dirti, Dean» gli sfugge di bocca.

«Davvero?» Dean è ben nascosto sotto al suo braccio. Il suo sussurro gli arriva appena. «Perché credo di aver già sentito abbastanza cose, questa notte»

Aidan tentenna. «È che questo lo devi proprio sapere» butta lì a mò di giustificazione. «Avevi ragione, sai? Non mi chiamo John Mitchell. È solo un nome di copertura. Il mio vero nome è Aidan. Aidan Turner»

Dean raggela. Per qualche istante, è come se avesse smesso di respirare. Aidan è tentato di afferrarlo per le guance e controllare che sia effettivamente ancora vivo, ma poi lui si gira lentamente, gli occhi sbarrati per l’orrore. «... Cosa?»

«Lo so, è strano» Aidan cerca di mettere le mani avanti, sporgendosi verso di lui, ma Dean lo spinge contro il divano con una forza sorprendente.

«Non è vero. Smettila, non è divertente»

«Non ti sto mentendo. Non voglio più mentirti. Ti prego, non è cambiato niente. Guardami, sono sempre io, okay?»

«Sei sempre tu? E che cazzo vuol dire? Io non so niente di _te_! Mi hai mentito e mi hai usato per settimane. Io ti ho raccontato di me. Ti ho mostrato la mia ferita. E tu adesso ti diverti a fare lo stronzo?»

«Non è una bugia, Dean»

«Allora perché non me l'hai detto subito?»

«Perché non potevo! Ero sotto copertura, sarebbe salata tutta l'operazione. Non potevo fidarmi di nessuno»

La bocca piena e sempre sorridente di Dean si piega amaramente all’ingiù, e Aidan sente che non ne verrà fuori tanto facilmente. «Potevi fidarti di me. Io non ti avrei tradito» risponde con durezza. «Hai l'anello d’argento. L’ho notato fin dalla prima sera. Sei un SIN, vero? Non sono un bambino, so benissimo che non sei l'unico Aidan a questo mondo. Avevo il diritto di saperlo»

Aidan si tocca nervosamente l'anello d'argento. Il suo proposito di non mentire più a Dean è già andato in fumo. I suoi sensi di colpa stanno raggiungendo proporzioni cosmiche, ma fra sé e sé pensa che sia meglio così. Ci sono milioni di ragioni valide per cui non può parlare. La prima è che così è tutto molto più facile. Aidan ha la mente così piena che deve sgombrarla almeno da questo, se non vuole impazzire.

«Te lo sto dicendo ora» dice, senza mai abbassare lo sguardo. «Per quello che può valere, te lo sto dicendo ora, perché hai il diritto di sapere. Te l’avrei detto prima, quando ho visto la tua ferita, ma c’è stato l’omicidio e tutto»

Dean sembra calmarsi un po’. Probabilmente è solo perché è esausto, non perché l’abbia perdonato, ma per il momento può bastare. «Scusa se ho reagito a quel modo» offre a mezza voce. «Il tuo nome è... spero che tu capisca cosa significa per me. Non voglio scaricarti addosso la situazione che ho con chissà quale altro Aidan»

«Lo so, lo capisco benissimo» mente Aidan, cercando disperatamente di sorridergli. «Riposati. È stata proprio una serata del cazzo»

«Posso dormire sul divano, andrà benissimo. O possiamo dormire insieme, per me non è un problema»

Aidan scuote la testa. «Dormirò io sul divano, il letto è tuo per tutto il tempo che resterai qui»

«Vuoi davvero vedere chi si arrende per primo? Dormo io qui, ho detto» improvvisamente sembra che a Dean sia venuto in mente qualcosa di importante. «Però... Hai una maglia da prestarmi? E magari uno spazzolino da denti in più? Devo tornare a casa, mi ci vorranno secoli per fare degli scatoloni decenti. Magari potrei prendere lo stretto necessario e poi fare avanti e indietro...»

«Dean» Aidan lo interrompe con un gesto della mano che nelle sue intenzioni non vorrebbe essere così brusco. «Senti, non voglio spaventarti. Non voglio che tu abbia paura, perché ci sono io con te, e ti proteggerò da qualsiasi cosa. Ma ho bisogno che tu capisca che la faccenda è molto seria. Domani andiamo a recuperare le tue cose e a disdire il tuo appartamento. Niente scatoloni, niente avanti e indietro. Dove vai? Non lo sai, lontano, in America. Perché te ne vai? Perché vuoi cambiare vita, perché vuoi darti alla fotografia naturalistica. Hai un numero di cellulare, una mail? Da adesso non ce li hai più. Ti fornirò io dei documenti, un nuovo cellulare, un nuovo portatile. Nessuno deve sapere dove hai lavorato e che fine hanno fatto i tuoi vecchi documenti»

«Wow. Così sembra una cosa da film»

«A volte lo è» offre Aidan con un sorriso di pace. «Ora vai a letto. Nell’armadio ci sono tutte le magliette che vuoi. Anta sinistra, secondo ripiano».

 


	5. Capitolo 5

I hope it's your eyes He's seeing through

(DEPECHE MODE - Precious)

 

La mattina dopo arriva troppo presto. Aidan e Dean si sono buttati a dormire solo da un paio d’ore quando il sole sorge, illuminando l’appartamento con una luce tenue, azzurra. Dean dorme pesantemente, tutto avvoltolato nelle coperte: lavora al Siren da abbastanza tempo da aver eliminato la mattina dalla sua agenda. Aidan guarda il soffitto, le braccia dietro la testa e un piede fuori dal divano. Non ha chiuso occhio, passando tutto il tempo a giocare con l'anello d’argento al suo dito e a pensare a tutto e a niente. Dean dorme in camera sua, nel suo letto, con i suoi vestiti addosso, e lui non riesce a togliersi dalla testa la conversazione della sera prima – di poche ore prima – e l'espressione ferita sul suo viso. Gli ha mentito. Di nuovo. Non ci ha pensato due volte a farlo. Scosta la coperta con un movimento brusco e si alza, ciabattando in cucina per mettere sul fuoco il bollitore per il tè. Prende dalla credenza una tazza. Ci pensa un attimo, e ne prende un'altra, apparecchiando la tavola per due, prima di aprire il frigo e controllare cosa c'è di commestibile.

Non molto, a giudicare dalle lande di desolazione che sono i ripiani. C'è solo un pezzo di formaggio che tende al verde muffa e un tubetto di mostarda che è abbastanza sicuro sia lì da prima che lui si trasferisse. Per un attimo, si rende conto di avere serie difficoltà a ricordare l’ultima volta in cui ha apparecchiato la tavola per due. A colazione, soprattutto.

Sospira sconsolato, richiudendo lo sportello e dicendosi che deve assolutamente fare la spesa. Nel frattempo spera di riuscire a trovare qualcosa di decente in casa da poter offrire al suo ospite improvviso.

Dean compare in cucina una decina di minuti dopo, cogliendolo in flagrante mentre scova qualcosa di simile a una colazione tra i ripiani.

«Buongiorno» dice con un mezzo sorriso. Ha addosso una delle sue maglie da palestra, di quelle grandi e comode. È davvero basso: quella t-shirt va grande anche a lui, ma a Dean l’orlo della maglia arriva quasi al ginocchio, le maniche slabbrate gli sfiorano i gomiti.

Aidan si volta di scatto con un pacco di biscotti in mano e la faccia di un bambino beccato con le mani nella marmellata. «Oh, buongiorno» lo saluta. Posa i biscotti sulla tavola e gli fa cenno di accomodarsi. «Stavo preparando la coazione, ma-... temo di non avere granché in casa» ammette. Tentenna, poi si gratta la testa in imbarazzo e si corregge: «A dire il vero non ho quasi nulla. Andrò a fare la spesa prima di andare a Scotland Yard» Il bollitore fischia in quel momento, ed entrambi sobbalzano per la sorpresa.

«Non preoccuparti, normalmente passo direttamente dalla cena al pranzo, perciò...» Dean prende le due tazze fumanti e le mette in tavola, per rendersi utile. «Senti, a proposito di ieri... è stata una brutta serata. Ho ancora l’immagine di Jimmy che mi... disteso lì a terra, è stato orribile. Quello che voglio dire è che mi dispiace se ti ho aggredito. E anche per la faccenda del nome. Dio, è ovvio che non sei l’unico Aidan di questo mondo. E ti sei offerto di ospitarmi e di aiutarmi, e io ho reagito come un perfetto stronzo. Mi dispiace. Abbiamo decisamente cominciato con il piede sbagliato. Mi piaceva molto di più com’eravamo prima...» conclude con un sorrisino a cui Aidan risponde con uno più tirato, e scuote la testa, come a dire che non è niente.

«Va tutto bene» dice, scrollando le spalle, «Eri sconvolto e... va tutto bene, davvero». Si siede e infila la mano nella busta dei biscotti, recuperandone una manciata e posandoli in un piattino sistemato in mezzo a loro. «Piuttosto, hai dormito bene?»

«Ho dormito un po’, per lo meno» Dean scrolla le spalle. «Hey, pensavo che dovrei davvero andare a recuperare un po’ di cose nel mio appartamento. Sai, biancheria intima, vestiti. Cose che non mi costringano a girare con addosso i tuoi boxer e le tue magliette sformate»

«Perché? Ti stanno bene» commenta Aidan, aprendosi poi in un ghigno. «Anche se ti fanno sembrare ancora più basso»

«Hey! Sarebbe questa la tua idea di gentilezza con gli ospiti?» protesta Dean, tornando serio l'istante dopo. «Senti... devi tenermi controllato, vero? Voglio dire, verrai con me a prendere i vestiti e tutto il resto, giusto?»

«È un problema?» chiede Aidan, prendendo un sorso di tè. Gli tremano un po’ le mani, ma non crede sia a causa di Dean. La carenza di sonno si sta già facendo sentire, a quanto pare.

«No. Mi stavo solo chiedendo come posso rendermi un po’ utile. Non voglio essere una zavorra. Potrei accompagnarti a fare la spesa, o andare a farti qualche commissione in tintoria. In posta. Persino in farmacia, le farmacie sono sempre piene di vecchietti molto loquaci, sono bravo a gestirli»

«Guarda che non devi fare niente» dice Aidan, scuotendo la testa. «Non è che devi restare chiuso in casa per tutto il tempo, ma non devi sdebitarti in alcun modo, davvero»

«Ma mi fa piacere. Contribuire come posso, intendo. Siamo coinquilini, no? Più o meno. Lo saremo in modo ufficiale quando avrò disdetto il mio appartamento e portato via la mia roba, per lo meno»

Aidan annuisce e prende un lungo sorso di tè. «Possiamo andarci anche adesso» dice, poi s'infila un biscotto in bocca e ci pensa su. «Facciamo così» aggiunge, sputacchiando un po'. «Io devo andare a Scotland Yard nel pomeriggio, quindi possiamo andare a fare la spesa insieme, e poi andare a recuperare le tue cose»

«Okay!» risponde Dean con un certo entusiasmo. «Sono bravo con la spesa, ho un fiuto notevole per le offerte» commenta, orgoglioso. «Magari ti cucino qualcosa. Ah, non badare a quello che porterò via da casa. Ho parecchi vestiti di scena...»

Aidan sorride al suo entusiasmo e scrolla le spalle. «Nessun problema. Prendi quello che vuoi dall'armadio e andiamo».

 

Dean si prepara infilando un paio di jeans di Aidan sotto a una maglietta a righe. Cerca di sistemarli in modo che non gli cadano dai fianchi, con scarsi risultati. «Possiamo passare prima da me?» domanda, esasperato. «Vorrei smettere di dare spettacolo con i tuoi vestiti»

Aidan lo guarda con una punta d’interesse e un sopracciglio alzato. «Perché? Non è che vestito diversamente dai meno spettacolo» lo prende in giro, infilandosi la giacca. «Dai, andiamo, sirenetta»

«Sono principessa Ariel per te. Idiota» Dean sghignazza mentre esce con lui. «Prendiamo la macchina? Voglio dire, non quella della polizia vero?»

«Ti piacerebbe, eh? Che razza di infiltrato sarei se me ne andassi in giro con l’auto della polizia?» Aidan ghigna, mentre raggiunge una Mini parcheggiata a pochi passi dal portone. Una Mini giallo canarino.

Dean ha un attimo di incertezza, ma passa quasi subito. «Questa è la tua auto?» domanda, inorridito. «Seriamente, John. … Aidan. Scusa» si schiarisce la voce, e per un attimo la Mini sembra un’ottima idea.

«Che hai da ridire sulla mia auto? È bellissima!» protesta Aidan, salendo al posto di guida e ignorando il fatto che abbia sbagliato nome, anche se per un attimo quel John ha scavato un solco fra di loro. «Tranquilla, piccola, resti la più bella del mondo per me» aggiunge, accarezzando il cruscotto con affetto.

Dean aggrotta le sopracciglia, perplesso e divertito allo stesso tempo, e sale in macchina con lui. «Casa mia non è molto lontana. Gira a destra a quel semaforo...»

 

Dopo una ventina di minuti in mezzo al traffico di Londra, Dean lo fa accostare sotto ad un palazzo piuttosto vecchio. Tira fuori un mazzo di chiavi da una tasca dei pantaloni troppo larghi e apre il portoncino di ingresso con uno strattone.

«Vuoi salire?» chiede, divertito. «Hey, suona bene detta così. Più che altro spero di poterti sfruttare per riempire qualche borsone»

«Tutto tuo» Aidan ghigna e chiude l'auto, seguendolo. «Da quanto abiti qui?»

«Da quando sono arrivato a Londra. Un anno e mezzo fa. Prego»

Passano insieme attraverso l’ingresso di un appartamento piccolo e un po’ vecchiotto, ma ben tenuto. Non c’è molto arredamento, a parte alcuni oggetti piuttosto esotici, probabilmente neozelandesi, alcune cornici vuote colorate vivacemente a mano, appese alle pareti in modo apparentemente casuale, e un paio di piantine ornamentali. Aidan si guarda attorno, curioso, e si avvicina a una delle cornici, prendendola fra le mani. «Perché sono tutte vuote?»

«Mi piacevano così. Ogni tanto mi diletto di arte. Danno colore, non pensi? Prima o poi le riempirò»

Aidan annuisce, percorrendo il bordo dove piccoli grumi di colore si sono asciugati.

«Magari con delle foto di Aidan. Sarebbe un bel modo per riempirle» aggiunge Dean a mezza voce.

Aidan lo fissa attraverso la cornice giallo limone che ha in mano, poi la posa con un sospiro. «Non dovresti. Non ti merita» mormora, passando oltre.

«Che vuol dire che non mi merita?» Dean lo segue con un sorriso. «È la persona a cui sono legato. Qualsiasi cosa sia andata storta fra noi, sono sicuro che c’è un modo per rimediare. Dai vieni, ti mostro la camera, così preparo una borsa con i miei vestiti»

Dean entra nella piccola camera da letto, lasciata in un allegro caos dal giorno prima, con le lenzuola tirate su in fretta, delle foto di paesaggi alle pareti e l’armadio mezzo aperto. Tira fuori dallo scomparto più basso una valigia enorme, e comincia a piegare vestiti e biancheria per farcene stare dentro più roba possibile. Aidan lo segue e rimane a guardarlo, scuro in volto. «Ha spezzato il Legame, questo è un motivo sufficiente per mandarlo al diavolo, per me» insiste. Non è giusto che Dean sia così fiducioso. Lui sarebbe arrabbiato con tutto e tutti.

«Dici così perché sei un SIN. Vorrei esserlo anch’io, Aidan. Vorrei essere normale» ribatte Dean, senza smettere di impilare vestiti nella valigia. «Ecco! Ho ficcato tutto qui dentro. Per fortuna non ho molta roba. Riusciamo a fare un altro borsone per la biancheria da casa e qualche altra cosa?»

Aidan annuisce e si guarda attorno. «Ti do una mano?» domanda, lasciando cadere l’argomento.

Dean tira fuori dall’armadio altre due borse da palestra con aria trionfante. «Ta-dam! Diamoci da fare! Direi di raccogliere le cornici. Non vorrei lasciarle qui, anche se giuro che non ho intenzione di infestare le pareti di casa tua. E poi ci sono le cose da mettere in comune. Biancheria, roba per il bagno, giocattoli erotici sotto al letto...»

Aidan ridacchia e scuote la testa, cominciando ad aprire i borsoni. «Devo deludere le tue aspettative, non ho nulla del genere sotto al letto. Né da nessun’altra parte» dice, recuperando qualche asciugamano pulito e riponendolo nel primo.

«Dobbiamo rimediare, allora. Vorrà dire che metterò i miei a tua disposizione»

Il sorriso di Aidan si spegne in uno sguardo allibito quando Dean sfila una scatola di plastica da sotto al letto e la sistema con cura insieme ai vestiti. «A proposito» continua con la massima naturalezza, rimettendosi a frugare nelle profondità dell’armadio. «Stavo pensando... questi sono tuoi. È tutto quello che ho messo da parte» dice, mettendogli in mano un discreto volume di banconote delicatamente ripiegate su se stesse. «Per contribuire, sai, visto che vivremo insieme per un po’»

Aidan sospira, e appoggia il rotolo sul bordo del letto. «No, Dean. Niente soldi, non posso accettare»

«Oh no no no, insisto. Voglio contribuire alla nostra coinquilinanza!»

«Allora vorrà dire che mi ripagherai preparandomi degli ottimi piatti neozelandesi e occupandoti della spesa e di altre cose noiose»

Dean scocca un’occhiata nervosa alle banconote. «Penso che dovrei riprendere il lavoro. Guadagnarmi da vivere, senza pesare su di te. Non sono la tua mogliettina»

«Per un po’ è meglio di no» Aidan gli batte una mano sulla spalla, in simpatia. «Dovrai restare tranquillo e dare poco nell’occhio. Lo so che è una rottura, ma quando sarà tutto finito ti prometto che ti aiuterò a trovarti un bel lavoro. Qualcosa che riguardi la danza. Stavolta seriamente, però. Niente più prostituzione, okay? Niente più compromessi»

Dean gli offre un sorrisino triste. «Ma di arte non si vive, no? Non intendevo dire che lo farei a casa tua, non mi permetterei mai»

«Dean, io sono un poliziotto. Se anche te ne andassi dall’altra parte della città a farlo, non cambierebbe niente. E poi, diavolo, tu meriti di meglio»

Dean si mordicchia il labbro inferiore mentre tenta di non sorridere. Riprende a riempire la sua valigia, e Aidan fa lo stesso, finché non si trovano entrambi a barcollare giù per le scale, trascinandosi dietro tre borsoni stracolmi che entreranno a malapena in macchina.

Appena riescono a infilarsi anche loro nell’abitacolo straripante, Dean lo abbraccia forte, all’improvviso, sospeso pericolosamente fra la leva del cambio e il volante. «Lo sai?» gli sussurra appena sotto all’orecchio. «Sei il miglior Aidan del mondo»

Aidan sente un calore bianco esplodergli alla base dello stomaco. Risponde all’abbraccio meglio che può, grato che la situazione sia già abbastanza imbarazzante di per sé.

«Prometto che sarò una brava Cenerentola» soffia Dean, ammiccado. «Con tutti i risvolti erotici del caso...»

 

Il supermercato è piuttosto affollato di persone frettolose che spingono i loro carrelli qua e là fra le corsie stipate di prodotti. Aidan non ha la minima idea di come si faccia la spesa per due persone. Normalmente non ci impiega più di un quarto d’ora a buttare nel carrello un po’ di porcherie surgelate, ma durante il tragitto in macchina Dean gli ha aperto gli occhi su alcuni grandi misteri della convivenza. Ad esempio, la carta assorbente che risolve un sacco di casini in cucina, gli shampoo e i bagnoschiuma che devono necessariamente diventare più di uno e, cosa veramente, veramente fondamentale, una scorta convincente di carta igienica. Che non può essere sostituita dalla carta assorbente di cui sopra.

«Allora, qual è la prima tappa, capitano?» domanda, superando le barre dell’ingresso.

«Reparto fresco, mio copilota. Anzi, visto che sei copilota...» Dean gli rifila il carrello senza troppi complimenti e si dirige a passo di carica verso i frigoriferi pieni di yogurt, formaggi e un sacco di altre cose.

Aidan lo segue poco convinto. «Cosa dobbiamo prendere qui?» chiede, guardando la fila di roba deperibile che nel suo frigorifero finirebbe per diventare verde e maleodorante.

«Latte, yogurt, succo di frutta. Ti piace il tè verde?» domanda Dean a raffica, dando prova di una mira notevole mentre lancia nel carrello bottiglie e pacchetti. «Sarà il caso di prendere anche del burro e delle uova per la colazione. E là in fondo c’è la carne» si gira e lo squadra con attenzione. «Tu sei un tipo da cottura al sangue, vero? Prendiamo degli hamburger e delle costate. E potrei fare un paio di zuppe neozelandesi, se trovo l’occorrente. Caffè in polvere... Oh, dell’olio. Pane in cassetta...»

Aidan scuote la testa, investito da una pioggia di parole e di alimenti. «Non ho mai... comprato tutta questa roba tutto in una volta» confessa.

«Beh, sarà meglio organizzarci. Siamo due bocche da sfamare, ora, non voglio tornare al supermercato a giorni alterni» Dean si gira in quel momento, scaricando una bracciata di fazzoletti, detersivi e bagnoschiuma nel carrello.

«Credo che potrei assumerti» medita Aidan ad alta voce, mentre la corsia surgelati offre loro zuppe pronte e pesce impanato.

Dean si dichiara soddisfatto solo quando il carrello è quasi pieno. Metà della roba che c’è dentro è completamente sconosciuta ad Aidan. Qualsiasi cibo che non sia surgelato o precotto gli è completamente sconosciuto, se deve essere sincero. Sarà un’avventura.

 

Tornati a casa, Dean si dà volenterosamente da fare per sistemare la spesa e disfare la sua valigia. E come per magia l’appartamento di Aidan diventa una casa, e non sembra più solo quattro muri messi lì per dormirci dentro fra un turno di lavoro e l’altro.

Aidan guarda Dean muoversi in casa sua e darle vita, scoprendola più bella a ogni nuovo oggetto che indichi il suo passaggio. Il suo trilocale senza grandi pretese diventa più caldo, più accogliente. E nonostante sia Dean l’artefice del cambiamento, Aidan lo sente anche più suo.

«Mi piace» dice, abbracciando il salottino con lo sguardo.

«Mh?» Dean spunta dal bagno, dove ha appena finito di sistemare rasoi e asciugamani separati. «Che vuol dire ti piace, è casa tua, no? Spero bene che ti piaccia!»

Aidan scrolla le spalle, e in quel momento un bip del suo cellulare lo avverte di qualcosa. «È già ora che vada» commenta, infilandoselo in tasca.

«Okay. Buon lavoro, allora. Io mi troverò qualcosa da fare, nel frattempo. Vorrei riuscire a tirare sera e provare ad andare a letto a un’ora normale per la maggior parte della popolazione»

Aidan ride e annuisce. «Mi sembra un ottimo piano. Allora, a stasera» sorride. Tentenna, poi si china e gli posa un bacio asciutto sulle labbra, uscendo di casa subito dopo.

Dean rimane impalato per un momento sulla porta di casa, poi la chiude con un mezzo sorriso, ascoltando i passi tranquilli di Aidan che scende le scale.

 

Le porte di Scotland Yard nascondono un mondo, Aidan lo pensa tutte le volte che le oltrepassa. Oltre quell'ingresso si entra in un piccolo caos di yarder che vanno avanti e indietro da una sezione all'altra, compilano rapporti e si lamentano dell'intransigenza dei loro capi – che poi è ciò che ammirano di più di loro. Passa oltre un gruppetto occupato in quattro chiacchiere prima di cominciare il turno e raggiunge la sua scrivania. Ha appena il tempo di sedersi che il detective Armitage lo richiama dalla porta con un secco: «Turner, con me»

Aidan sbatte le palpebre, sorpreso dal vederlo lì alla Narcotici, ma si alza e lo segue, accostandosi al suo capo, il detective Lee Pace.

«Stavo per scrivere il rapporto, signore»

«Ce lo farai a voce» risponde Armitage, infilandosi nell'ascensore e premendo il tasto per il sotterraneo.

L’ascensore si apre su un corridoio freddo e impregnato dell’odore di ospedale. Aidan detesta scendere nell’obitorio. È il genere di posto in cui cerchi disperatamente di non andare mai, per non ricordarti che il tuo lavoro potrebbe spedirtici in ogni momento. Piantato davanti alla porta c’è un uomo piuttosto piccolo e dall’aria impaziente, che tamburella con le dita sopra ad una cartelletta ingombra di fogli appuntati.

«Era ora» li accoglie, secco.

«È sempre un piacere vederti, Martin» ribatte Lee, per nulla impressionato dai suoi modi bruschi. «Aidan, non credo che tu abbia mai avuto il piacere di conoscerlo, vero? Lascia che ti presenti il dottor Martin Freeman. Si diverte a tagliuzzare cadaveri»

«Sono un medico legale, Lee»

«Già, lo sei. Mi correggo, ha fatto del tagliuzzare cadaveri il suo mestiere. Pensa, lo pagano addirittura. Roba da non credere»

«È un vero piacere, dottor Freeman» dice Aidan, trattenendo come può il sorriso divertito. Richard fa un passo avanti verso il corridoio illuminato dai neon. «Se avete finito con le sciocchezze, possiamo andare avanti?»

Lee alza gli occhi al soffitto. «Andiamo, prima che ad Armitage prenda una crisi di astinenza da serietà»

I quattro uomini entrano in fila dentro ad una sala ampia e illuminata da una luce al neon ancora più violenta di quella nel corridoio. Al centro c’è un lettino di acciaio su cui è adagiato un corpo coperto fino all’addome da un telo bianco. Il dottor Freeman lo aggira come se fosse un soprammobile, aspettando che gli altri gli si dispongano intorno come una specie di scolaresca al museo.

«Bene, le cose stanno così» dice, sfogliando fra i suoi appunti sulla cartelletta. «James Nesbitt, 48 anni, di Londra. È stato centrato da tre colpi di pistola, tutti frontali. Uno al collo, uno alla clavicola e uno in pieno petto. Quello al collo è stato fatale. Ho già mandato i bossoli alla scientifica perché scoprano il modello della pistola. Nessun segno di colluttazione, e i colpi non sono stati sparati a bruciapelo. Mi sembra possibile che il killer abbia sparato sulla soglia della porta, o da una distanza simile. Gli altri tre sono di là. Loro hanno preso dai due ai quattro colpi. Chi ha sparato non doveva avere una buona mira, evidentemente. Sul corpo di Nesbitt ci sono tracce organiche di un rapporto sessuale recente. Niente sugli altri. Urine e sangue a posto, gli esami tossicologici non rilevano né alcol né droga, quindi erano lucidi al momento della sparatoria. Probabilmente sono stati colti di sorpresa--»

«Aspetta, niente droghe?» interviene Aidan, perplesso. «Questo è impossibile»

«I risultati delle analisi sono negativi, Turner. Li ho qui, guardate» insiste Martin, mostrando la cartella e indicando i parametri.

«È impossibile, vi dico. L’ha presa di sicuro»

«Lo hai visto con i tuoi occhi?» domanda Richard, controllando le analisi, e Aidan scuote la testa prima ancora che abbia finito di parlare.

«Non quel giorno, ma James era un abitudinario. Ogni sera, prima dell'apertura, si faceva un giro nel Paese delle Meraviglie» spiega. «Una striscia di coca e sesso non protetto. Di solito con Dean, il suo preferito. La sera dell’omicidio ho visto Dean uscire dall’ufficio di Jimmy. Aveva sicuramente tirato. Chiedeteglielo, se volete»

Cala un lungo silenzio pensieroso in cui il ronzio dei neon sembra uno sciame di api prigioniero fra le mura bianche. «Quindi, ipotizzando che Turner abbia ragione, perché non ci sono tracce?» si chiede Richard. «E perché, soprattutto, non abbiamo rilevato tracce precedenti, visto che era un consumatore abituale?»

«Ripeterò le analisi. Potrebbero esserci stati dei problemi tecnici, anche se mi sembra molto strano» taglia corto il dottor Freeman. «Vi farò avere i nuovi risultati appena possibile»

«Sarà il caso che ci procuriamo un po’ di quella droga» gli va incontro Lee. «Intanto perché tu non ci racconti di più sulle tue serate al Siren, Aidan?»

Aidan annuisce, ma resta in silenzio, facendo mente locale prima di cominciare a parlare. «Il Siren è una copertura, ovviamente. Spaccio di droga e prostituzione, erano questi i veri affari di James Nesbitt» comincia. «Quando gli si presenta tra le mani un buon cliente, qualcuno che sa che gli frutterà soldi, come me, diciamo che fa un investimento» spiega con un sorrisetto amaro. «Gli offre un giro gratuito di--» Aidan sgrana gli occhi all’improvviso. «Ma certo! Dio, che idiota che sono!» dice tra sé. «Il Paese delle Meraviglie!» esclama, allargando le braccia. «I tubetti di coca sono nelle camere dei ballerini, chiusi dentro a delle piccole casseforti. E abbiamo anche le chiavi»

«Cosa?» protesta Martin, confuso. «Ma di che sta parlando?»

«E chi lo sa?» sghignazza Lee. «Dai, andiamo. Se hai un’idea, ce la spiegherai in macchina».

 


	6. Capitolo 6

Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones, turn into something beautiful

(COLDPLAY - Yellow)

 

 

«Fammi capire, Aidan» mormora Lee, girando la testa in modo da dare più fastidio possibile a Richard mentre guida. «Stiamo andando a casa tua a prendere il tuo bambolotto biondo perché...?»

«Perché lui ha il codice della cassaforte. E non è il _mio_ bambolotto, capo» borbotta Aidan, guardando fuori dal finestrino. Gli manca la sua bambina gialla. L’auto di Armitage è grigia, e lucida, e seria. «Senti» sospira. «James aveva delle dosi da parte in ogni stanza. Non più di due o tre, secondo Dean. Erano per i clienti, e quella sera io sono stato il primo e unico cliente di Dean, perciò... deve essercene ancora»

«Primo e unico, questo sì che è romantico. Non trovi Richie? Sapevo che avresti fatto un buon lavoro, in un modo o nell’altro»

«Se per buon lavoro intendi che ha scopato e ha sniffato allora sì, lo ha fatto» ribatte Richard, guardando con aria scontrosa nello specchietto retrovisore, prima di svoltare bruscamente in una traversa. Appena l’auto si ferma, Aidan salta giù e corre a suonare al citofono.

«Sì? Casa Turner, chi è?» risponde la voce professionalissima e un po’ buffa di Dean.

Aidan non trattiene un sorriso. «Dean? Sono io, Aidan. Devo chiederti un favore» spiega, lanciando un’occhiata all’auto che li aspetta.

Il citofono ammutolisce per un momento. «... Ah. Ehm, beh, intanto ti apro. Aspetta eh...»

Ci vuole un po’, ma dopo una serie di tentativi a vuoto e di fruscii sospetti, il portoncino si apre con uno scatto elettrico e Aidan entra ridacchiando. E quando arriva alla porta sta ancora sorridendo.

«Hai litigato con il mio citofono?»

«Hey, questo è ingiusto. Ho aperto quasi subito» è la risposta di Dean, contornata di un sorrisino strano. Ha addosso solo un paio di pantaloni da tuta, il resto di lui è meravigliosamente esposto. «Bentornato» gli sussurra, attirandolo dentro. «Non ti aspettavo così presto» continua, sbottonandogli la camicia dall’alto, mentre chiude la porta con un calcio.

Aidan deglutisce a vuoto. «Wow» mormora, guardandolo, le mani che si poggiano in automatico sui suoi fianchi «Questo sì che è un bentornato» Inspira profondamente e chiude gli occhi, la fronte contro la sua. «Ma ci stanno aspettando giù. Dobbiamo andare al Siren, ho pensato che sarebbe stato meglio se fossi venuto anche tu»

Alla menzione del Siren Dean lo lascia subito andare, facendo un passo indietro, un tantino in imbarazzo. «Uhm… certo. Sono uno stupido, mi dispiace, io... Mi metto subito qualcosa di decente addosso» bofonchia, filando nella camera da letto. Dopo pochi minuti torna con un paio di jeans e una maglia presentabili, il cellulare e le chiavi di casa in mano. «Per fortuna che non avevo ancora cominciato a cucinare»

Aidan gli fa cenno di raggiungerlo. «Se ci aiuti ti offro io la cena, stasera»

Dean sorride. «Mi sembra un buon compromesso».

 

La macchina è parcheggiata esattamente davanti il palazzo, una BMW grigio fumo che li aspetta come un mostro addormentato, ma sempre all’erta. Dean sale con un po’ di esitazione, accolto dal sorrisetto di Lee e dall’espressione scorbutica di Richard, che riprende a guidare.

«Mister O’Gorman» lo saluta, con quell’aria sempre arrabbiata. «Sta meglio?»

«Sto abbastanza bene, grazie. Solo un po’ frastornato dal poco sonno, credo. Aidan è un ottimo ospite. Se posso aiutare in qualche modo... basta che non mi facciate vedere i corpi, per favore»

«Quelli non sono più lì, tranquillo» lo conforta Aidan, accarezzandogli il dorso della mano. Richard li osserva dallo specchietto retrovisore, ma non dice niente e torna a guardare la strada.

Il resto del viaggio è un silenzio teso, che solletica le labbra di Lee all’insù – ma solo le sue.

Accostano proprio davanti l’insegna spenta del Siren. Il nastro giallo della polizia delimita la scena del crimine e loro ci passano sotto senza troppa difficoltà, spezzando i sigilli che chiudono la porta. Il locale è spettrale. Nel silenzio assoluto, le luci di servizio schioccano accendendosi sul salone vuoto, ancora in disordine dalla notte prima.

«Allora, qual è il vostro covo d’amore?» domanda Lee.

«Di qua, venite. Come mai volete vedere la mia stanza?» domanda Dean, camminando a passo spedito verso il retro del locale e imboccando il corridoio dove i finti camerini si alternano, con le loro porte chiuse e numerate.

I tre si guardano, poi è Aidan a parlare: «Ci serve uno dei tubetti, Dean»

 

La stanza è ancora in disordine dalla notte prima. Le coperte disfatte e arricciate sul letto, i cuscini spostati, le flebili tracce di Aidan che sembrano vecchie di mille anni, tutto sembra essersi cristallizzato nell’attimo in cui l’intero universo del Siren è collassato su se stesso.

«Qualcuno qui dentro si è divertito» dice Richard, arricciando il naso. C’è un odore vago ma inequivocabile di sesso, e Aidan stesso può sentirlo senza difficoltà. Si avvicina al comodino che nasconde, dietro le sue ante più basse, la cassaforte. È uno di quei modelli piccoli ma sofisticati, con una pulsantiera solo numerica.

«Dean?»

«La combinazione è--» Dean tentenna e arrossisce un po’ prima di dirla: «1, 9, 4, 1» La mano di Aidan trema, si chiude, si riapre e compone il codice, senza guardare nessuno.

Lee guarda la porticina di metallo aprirsi con aria perplessa. «Sei un appassionato di opera, Dean?» domanda, mentre Richard aggrotta la fronte e sposta lo sguardo da Dean ad Aidan e di nuovo a Dean, inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia.

«Ecco qui» Dean preleva due tubetti neri dal fondo, ignorando la domanda. «Ne ho solo due. Jimmy me l’ha sempre consegnata così. Nel tubetto c’è una dose sufficiente per fare una striscia. Così era sicuro che noi ballerini non la consumassimo senza il suo permesso»

Lee recupera una bustina di plastica per le prove e le fa scivolare dentro senza toccarle. «Splendido» dice, senza scomporsi. «Ora abbiamo qualcosa di più concreto da offrire a Martin. A proposito, ieri sera, quando hai “passato del tempo” con James Nesbitt... avete anche usato un po’ di questa?»

«Ne ho presa pochissima. Lo giuro. Jimmy si è preparato una striscia, ma ha detto che io avrei dovuto aspettare, per non compromettere l’esibizione. Sono riuscito ad averne solo pochi granelli. Ero un po’ in astinenza, ne avevo bisogno, per rilassarmi» confessa, abbassando gli occhi, colpevole.

«D’accordo. Allora possiamo andare?»

«Direi di sì» risponde Richard, scostando con la scarpa un lembo di lenzuolo scivolato a terra e lasciandolo andare subito dopo con un'espressione poco convinta. Aidan svia lo sguardo a disagio e cerca gli occhi di Dean. Lo trova spaventato e imbarazzato nel mezzo di quella camera che urla cos'hanno fatto.

 

In macchina il silenzio è teso e pensieroso. Richard ha gli occhi sulla strada, le mani strette attorno al volante e un’espressione poco rassicurante sul viso. Dean non ha nessuna voglia di scoprire a cosa sta pensando. Se ne rimane seduto al suo posto, osando a malapena sbirciare la strada davanti a loro.

«Andiamo a Scotland Yard?» domanda alla fine, con una punta di timore.

«Non tu» è la risposta secca di Richard. Il ticchettio della freccia inserita diventa l’unico suono nell’abitacolo e Aidan prende la mano di Dean e gli sorride incoraggiante.

«Stai bene?»

Dean annuisce, continuando a guardare fuori dal finestrino. «Il fatto è» comincia. «Che là dentro sono morti dei membri dello staff. E io non ho più sentito nessuno. Non so più niente di nessuno. Erano sicuramente amici, persone con cui ho parlato e con cui ho diviso il palco fino a ieri. Vorrei almeno sapere chi sono. Che cosa ne sarà di loro»

«Steve, Oliver e Jason» risponde Aidan. «Sono i loro nomi. Oltre a James, ovviamente» tenta un sorriso di conforto, ma gli tremola sulle labbra e sparisce poco dopo. Dean non dice niente. Chiude gli occhi, la testa appoggiata contro il finestrino. «Dio»  sospira.

«Mi dispiace» sussurra Aidan, circondandogli le spalle con il braccio.

 

Steve, Oliver e Jason.

Dean ha bevuto almeno un drink con ciascuno di loro.

Steve non teneva mai la bocca chiusa, ma era sempre di buon umore. Più di una volta aveva fatto capolino nella sua stanza dopo la chiusura, e gli aveva dato una mano a sistemare, per poter spettegolare dei suoi clienti.

Oliver aveva una moglie bellissima. Una sera l’aveva portata al locale, e Dean se lo ricordava ancora, perché era stata una delle serate più esilaranti della sua vita, con quella povera donna che faceva del suo meglio per non morire di imbarazzo mentre un branco di spogliarellisti le ronzava intorno.

E Jason era sempre stato carino con lui. Una sera gli aveva chiesto di poterlo pagare per averlo qualche minuto solo per lui. Aveva l’anello d’argento, e Dean dubitava che ci potesse essere il suo nome scritto lì sotto, per questo aveva rifiutato il pagamento e gli aveva detto che un drink sarebbe bastato. Era stata una bella notte.

«Non riesco a credere che qualcuno li abbia uccisi. Erano persone fantastiche. Che diavolo succedeva là dentro, Aidan? Credevo che il pericolo peggiore fosse incappare in qualche vecchio maniaco bavoso»

Aidan scrolla le spalle tirandoselo dolcemente contro. «Lo scopriremo» mormora. La macchina di Richard si ferma davanti a casa di Aidan. Ma scende solo Dean. Aidan gli offre un mezzo sorriso di scuse, frettoloso perché Richard non ha tempo da perdere con le smancerie.

 

Giusto il tempo di varcare le porte di Scotland Yard, che Martin sta marciando verso di loro con passo marziale e l’inequivocabile espressione di qualcuno sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi.

«Ho ripetuto le analisi» li aggredisce senza preamboli. «Due volte. Dimmi che ti sei sbagliato, Aidan, perché altrimenti non saprei cosa pensare»

«So quello che ho visto, dottor Freeman» ripete lui. «E le ho portato le prove»

Lee consegna la busta sigillata con i cilindri di droga al dottore, che se la infila nella tasca del camice e parte spedito verso il laboratorio, senza dire altro.

 

La sezione Omicidi è percorsa da mormorii più o meno forti. È in fermento per qualcosa, ma loro non si fermano, non domandano, raggiungendo l’ufficio a vetri del detective Richard Armitage.

«Quindi, ricapitolando, abbiamo quattro morti, dieci chili di droga spariti nel nulla e delle analisi tossicologiche che non combaciano con i profili delle nostre vittime» riassume Richard, avvicinandosi al tabellone degli indizi piazzato contro il muro, su cui spicca un punto interrogativo enorme accanto alla parola 'droga' e le foto di James, dei due buttafuori e del ballerino. Richard Armitage sa essere davvero spaventoso, anche peggio della reputazione che si porta dietro. «Non hai un rapporto da completare, agente Turner?» domanda, caustico.

«Io... sì, signore» Aidan sposta il peso da un piede all’altro, in una ridicola danza di nervosismo, e si dirige finalmente verso gli ascensori.

«Sai Richie, non perderai i capelli per una parola gentile ogni tanto» commenta Lee.

Richard non lo degna di una risposta. «Hai visto com’era agitato?» ribatte invece. «E anche il suo amico, prima, in macchina. Cosa credi significhi?» domanda, senza guardare Lee.

«Per il momento, significa solo crisi di astinenza. Tremore delle mani, sudore, sono cose normali. Passerà» risponde quietamente quello.

«O’Gorman non è un poliziotto. Non dovremmo permettergli di mettere il naso nell’indagine. Aidan non avrebbe dovuto parlare»

«So distinguere una crisi di astinenza da una crisi di nervi. L’ho fatto per tutta la vita, e ora come ora ne sto vedendo due» mormora Lee. «E poi non è male che ci ronzi intorno. È il miglior testimone che abbiamo in mano in questo momento, e Aidan diventa un cuore di panna con lui nei paraggi»

«Già, è proprio questo che intendevo»

La ruga tra le sopracciglia di Richard fa spuntare una fossetta di sorriso nella guancia di Lee.

«Gli parlerò. Non preoccuparti».

 

Passa poco più di un’ora, e Aidan torna con un sorrisino a mezza bocca, una busta con tre caffè in mano e il rapporto nell’altra.

«Grazie» dice Lee, distratto, prendendo il bicchiere ustionante fra le mani senza battere ciglio. «Dai pure il rapporto a Richard. Sembra così ansioso di leggerlo»

Il profumo del caffè riempie l’ufficio di un calore rassicurante. Lee arriva fino a metà bicchiere con un lungo sorso, prima di appoggiarlo sul tavolo. «Allora, Aidan... parlami di questo Dean» dice con leggerezza

«Di Dean?» Aidan smette di soffiare sul suo e lo guarda sorpreso. «È a posto. È solo molto sfortunato, è rimasto incastrato in cose più grandi di lui. Non avrete dei sospetti su di lui, vero? Posso confermare il suo alibi sotto giuramento»

«Nessun sospetto, a parte il palese stato di astinenza. Dovresti farci più attenzione. Ha preso la droga molto più a lungo di te» osserva Lee, e Aidan distoglie lo sguardo, nervoso.

«Potrebbe cercare di procurarsene dell’altra» aggiunge Richard, secco. «Proprio sotto il nostro naso»

Aidan si guarda attorno, sentendosi sotto attacco. «Non lo farebbe mai. Dean non è un tossico da quattro soldi. La droga non gli interessava, ne ha sempre presa pochissima, giusto per tenere a bada l’astinenza. Si rimetterà da solo» afferma con convinzione.

«Ciononostante vorrei che mi spiegassi, Turner, come mai hai deciso di prendertelo in casa invece che affidarlo alla protezione testimoni. Perché Pace ci ha provato, a darmi una sua versione, ma non è stato molto convincente»

«Perché...» Aidan si fa scuro in volto. «Immagino di non potervi chiedere di fidarvi di me»

Lee gli offre un sorriso rassicurante. «Io mi fido di te. Ma Richie è una persona terribile, quando si impegna»

«Sì, io e il capo della polizia che vuole un rapporto completo sulla faccenda» ribatte Richard, allargando le braccia e guardando male Lee.

«C’è una cosa che non sapete» Aidan riprende prima che gli altri due possano lanciarsi in uno dei soliti battibecchi.

Lo sguardo di Lee è ironico e tagliente. «Ma dai?»

«Immagino che sia meglio che lo sappiate da me, prima che i problemi vengano fuori da soli. Il fatto è che Dean è un BCE» butta fuori Aidan, più velocemente che può.

Il silenzio nell’ufficio dura alcuni lunghissimi secondi, prima che Lee commenti: «Questo è interessante»

«Nesbitt gli ha fornito dei documenti falsi, da SIN. Per agevolarlo, diciamo così. E anche per tenerlo in pugno. Chissà dove avrà nascosto quelli autentici»

«Abbiamo trovato dei documenti in cui risulta un SIN» lo interrompe Richard, «Se sono dei falsi, sono davvero ammirevoli. Chiamo l’archivio e faccio controllare immediatamente»

«Quindi, la combinazione della sua cassaforte non ha niente a che vedere con l’Aida, come immaginavo» commenta Lee, a bassa voce. «Era ovvio che qualcosa non quadrasse, vi conoscevate da troppo poco tempo»

Aidan china il viso e sente lo sguardo di Richard pesargli addosso. Sembra che voglia entrare dentro la sua testa e leggere ogni riga del diario della sua fottuta vita.

«Sei un Bondless?» chiede a bruciapelo.

Aidan sa benissimo che può non rispondere. È una questione personale, e nessuno al mondo, tranne un giudice in possesso di un mandato specifico, può pretendere di sapere cosa c’è sotto al suo anello contro la sua volontà. Convenzione Internazionale di Firenze, 1951, articolo 3.

Abbassa lo sguardo, e annuisce con forza.

«Sei il suo Bondless?»

«Lui non lo sa» dice in fretta, «che io sono _quell_ ’Aidan, il _suo_ Aidan. Non lo sa»

«Perché non gliel’hai detto?» chiede Lee, perplesso. «Non sa che sei un Bondless?»

Aidan scuote la testa, «Non la prenderebbe bene. È troppo presto»

«Presto? Scusa la franchezza, ma per quanto ancora speri di tenertelo in casa, Turner?»

Aidan apre la bocca, poi la richiude e svia lo sguardo. «Ad ogni modo, ecco il rapporto» borbotta, rifilandogli tra le mani il fascicolo e andandosene subito dopo.

Richard aspetta che il silenzio li avvolga con la sua complicità, prima di incrociare le braccia al petto e sporgersi di lato, verso l’altro.

«Sai, Pace,» comincia, in un tono calmo e rassegnato. « _Questa_ è una gatta da pelare».

 

Dopo un paio d’ore, in tutti gli uffici di Scotland Yard risuona la voce allegra di Lee all’altoparlante. «Detective Armitage, in attesa che tu mi inviti a cena fuori avrei bisogno delle trascrizioni delle testimonianze per il caso Siren. Sai dove trovarmi!»

Pochi minuti dopo, Richard si fionda come un uragano nell’ufficio della Narcotici, la faccia arrossata fino alle orecchie e una penna minacciosamente spezzata fra le dita.

«Che cazzo hai nel cervello, Pace!» tuona, sbattendo tre fascicoli sulla scrivania di Lee. Non ha il tempo di andarsene sbattendo la porta, che i cercapersone di entrambi suonano. Martin li sta chiamando dal laboratorio. Richard vola verso l’ascensore, sicuro che Lee sia appena dietro di lui quando entra e prenota il piano.

«Credevo che te la saresti presa di più» osserva Lee con noncuranza. «Lo sai, vero, che l’altoparlante è collegato a tutto l’edificio? Incluso il Dipartimento Operativo? Sono sicuro che McTarvish avrà apprezzato»

«Ti ucciderò nel sonno, Pace» la voce di Richard è bassa e casuale, e assolutamente terrificante per chiunque non sia Lee Pace.

«Uuuuh. Questo significa che dormiremo insieme...»

Le porte dell’ascensore si aprono con un delicato _plin_ e Richard esce per primo, marciando più velocemente che può per evitare Lee.

«Adam? Eri tu che ci cercavi?» saluta con un cenno distratto della mano.

Adam Brown è l’assistente di laboratorio di Martin. Un ometto piccolo e dall’aria gentile, con un paio di occhiali che gli invadono metà della faccia e un sorriso infantile che gli invade il resto. Il sorriso si spegne subito, però, mentre comincia a parlare concitatamente.

«Io e Martin l’abbiamo rifatto un milione di volte. Giuro, un milione di volte» dice, come se volesse scusarsi. «I test continuano ad essere negativi su tutti e quattro i corpi. Ma la cosa davvero folle è che non rispondono nemmeno alla sostanza pura. Abbiamo dovuto mescolare la polvere a dei solventi, poi trattarla e ritrattarla prima che i test reagissero. Prima, sembrava che fosse niente più che farina»

«Questo cosa significa?» Richard si avvicina al tavolo, dando un’occhiata ai fogli dei test. «Com’è possibile che non ci fosse niente? Non è coca?»

«Sì, è coca. Molto, molto, molto in fondo è coca. Ma ci sono tantissime altre sostanze che ne modificano radicalmente l’effetto e la schermano ai test. Sostanze di sintesi, ci sto ancora lavorando, ma mi sembra di capire che agiscano da amplificatori. In pratica, è come se fossi strafatto, ma a un controllo stradale risulteresti pulitissimo»

Richard sospira e si stringe la radice del naso, scuro in volto. «Mi stai dicendo che non è rintracciabile in nessun modo?»

«Non senza delle analisi molto sofisticate. E non sono certo che anche quelle siano sempre efficaci. Io e Martin ci abbiamo lavorato su per ore. Di sicuro, è impossibile che i normali test antidroga in dotazione alle volanti o agli ospedali la identifichino»

Richard sospira di nuovo e guarda Lee. Le rughe sulla sua fronte formano delle linee ordinate e profonde. «Questo significa Sicurezza Nazionale, vero?»

 

Tre giorni dopo, Scotland Yard viene investita da un vento di novità. Arriva sotto forma di un lungo cappotto scuro col colletto alzato ed è seguito da una serie di mormorii che attraversano l'edificio da una parte all'altra. Richard lo vede avvicinarsi in uno svolazzo e tirar fuori dalla tasca interna il distintivo.

«Agente Speciale Benedict Cumberbatch, Sicurezza Nazionale» si presenta, mostrandoglielo e riponendolo subito dopo. «Il detective Richard Armitage della Omicidi, suppongo»

«In persona» rispose lui, alzandosi per stringere la mano all’uomo dall’aspetto esile e severo che gli si è presentato davanti. Ha già composto il numero dell’ufficio di Lee quando il nuovo arrivato gli chiede di vedere i fascicoli del caso senza troppi preamboli.

«Ho appena detto al mio galoppino di portarli qui, detective» risponde, con malcelata soddisfazione.

Proprio in quel momento, Lee entra nell’ufficio di Richard, con i fascicoli fra le mani. «Se ti mancavo così tanto bastava che tu dicessi che... oh. Vedo che hai un ospite»

L'uomo si alza e offre una mano in saluto. «Agente Speciale Cumberbatch, Sicurezza Nazionale» si presenta di nuovo. «Lei è?»

«Detective Lee Pace, della Narcotici. Era a capo dell'operazione di infiltrazione all'interno del Siren» risponde Richard, prendendo le carte dalle mani di Lee.

«Il rapporto preliminare parlava di qualcosa del genere»

«Un lavoro fatto alla perfezione, lei non trova?»

«Al punto che il suo uomo andava a letto con uno dei... ballerini» Benedict sfoglia un fascicolo lentamente, pagina per pagina. «Decisamente i rapporti dell'agente Turner saranno una lettura molto interessante»

 

Ora, se c’è una cosa al mondo a cui Lee è vulnerabile, è il giudizio degli esterni sull’operato dei suoi uomini. Richard cerca di scoccargli un’occhiata di avvertimento, ma il sorrisetto feroce dipinto sulla sua faccia gli dice chiaramente che ormai è troppo tardi.

«Aidan Turner è stato ineccepibile. Tanto che ora quel ballerino collabora con noi alle indagini. Come sta la sua governante, signor Cumberbatch? Influenzata, immagino, a giudicare dallo stato dei polsini della sua camicia»

Benedict alza gli occhi dai fogli. Il suo sguardo brilla di un vago interesse «Complimenti per lo spirito di osservazione, detective Pace. Del resto, conoscerà molto bene la situazione, dato che come me passa tutto il suo tempo a rovinarsi la vita su questi fascicoli e non ricorda nemmeno più l’ultima volta che ha effettivamente incrociato la governante che si occupa della sua, di casa»

Lee trattiene il fiato e Richard comincia seriamente a temere che causerà un incidente diplomatico con la Sicurezza Nazionale e che farà chiudere Scotland Yard, ma Benedict agita una mano a mezz’aria con noncuranza.

«Non si senta minacciato, Pace. Non sono qui per valutare i suoi uomini. Abbiamo un grosso problema fra le mani, e conto di riuscire a risolverlo grazie a voi e alle vostre squadre. Dobbiamo recuperare un carico di droga prima che qualche innocente ci metta sopra le mani, consegnare un pluriomicida alla giustizia e assicurarci che la formula di questa diavoleria vada bruciata e dimenticata per sempre. Ora» chiude la cartella e se la mette sottobraccio. «Dove posso trovare il dottor Freeman?»

Lee continua a fissarlo, la mandibola pericolosamente tesa. «Il dottor Freeman è con il dottor Brown nel suo studio» risponde con voce quieta. «Stanno cercando di vederci chiaro sul campione di sostanza che l’agente Turner è riuscito individuare, identificare e recuperare nonostante il furto del carico. Se vuole seguirci...»

I tre s’incamminano, in una corta fila indiana, verso gli ascensori, nel silenzio più assoluto. Lee sembra detestare il nuovo arrivato più di una doccia gelata in pieno inverno, ma non si scompone minimamente, continuando a propinargli il suo sorrisetto sarcastico.

Quando le porte si aprono, Benedict cede loro il passo, lasciandosi condurre verso il laboratorio.

«Martin?» chiama Richard, calamitando immediatamente l’attenzione di Benedict su di lui.

Martin esce dallo studio a passo spedito, fulminandoli tutti. «Cosa. Ah, salve» dice, sbrigativo. «Adam ha quasi completato l’elenco delle sostanze che ha isolato in quella roba. Sono tre maledetti giorni che ci lavoriamo su. E so solo che fa effetto ma sembra che non ne faccia. Se siete qui per avere delle risposte, tornatevene nei vostri uffici e aspettate che vi chiami io, grazie»

«Ho chiesto io di poterla vedere, dottore. Vorrei ascoltare tutte le conclusioni a cui è potuto giungere fino ad ora, incluse quelle parziali e non ancora registrate nei rapporti»

Martin squadra il nuovo arrivato con aria critica. «Le autopsie del caso Siren hanno rivelato l’assoluta mancanza di sostanze stupefacenti nel sangue, nello stomaco o nelle urine delle vittime» dice seccamente. «In completa contraddizione con quanto testimonia l’agente infiltrato, che è certo che almeno due di quelle persone assumessero droga abitualmente, e l’abbiano fatto anche poco prima di venire uccise. Scusi, lei sarebbe?» conclude, un po’ acidamente.

«Benedict Cumberbatch, della Sicurezza Nazionale, come dice questo» Benedict ticchetta sul distintivo, prima di riporlo. «Ora, potrebbe darmi la sua opinione professionale sugli omicidi?»

Richard inarca un sopracciglio. Come agente speciale incaricato, Cumberbatch avrebbe potuto imporre la sua presenza e la sua autorità e tutti avrebbero dovuto accettarla. Compreso Lee, con cui sembra aver cominciato con il piede sbagliato e che ora ha tutta l’aria di essere una corda di violino per la tensione. L’insinuazione su Aidan non gli è ancora andata giù. Con suo grave disappunto, però, Cumberbatch sta cercando di rendere le cose più semplici e amichevoli possibile. Da parte sua, Martin si è bloccato, con la bocca mezza aperta per la sorpresa. Sta guardando Benedict come se fosse un alieno piombato lì, nel suo adorato laboratorio, per stravolgergli la vita. «Pia-piacere. Piacere» balbetta, le punte delle orecchie rossissime. Si dà persino un’aggiustata al colletto del camice. «La... la... Sicurezza Nazionale. Sì, io sono il dottor Freeman e questo... Beh, la mia opinione è che... che...»

«Qualcosa non va, dottore? Se la sto mettendo a disagio in qualche modo le chiedo scusa» Il tono di Benedict è professionale e distaccato – ma qualcosa dice a Richard che non sia per nulla dispiaciuto.

Martin si schiarisce rumorosamente la voce. «Oh no, è tutto a posto. Sono solo un po’ stanco. Ehm, dunque, sì, le ricerche in laboratorio del mio collega devono ancora dare risultati completi. Quello che già sappiamo è che questa sostanza non viene rilevata dai normali test tossicologici che facciamo di routine sui corpi. Quanto alle pallottole, ciascuna delle vittime è stata colpita più di una volta, nell’area del torace. Per quel che vale la mia esperienza, probabilmente chi sparava non era un professionista, e ha dovuto premere il grilletto per parecchie volte prima di riuscire ad uccidere i presenti. Stiamo ancora aspettando i risultati della balistica, ma di sicuro posso dire che i colpi non sono stati sparati a bruciapelo. Non c’è traccia di polvere da sparo o bruciature in corrispondenza dei fori di ingresso»

«Non è stata un’esecuzione» interviene Lee. «Non sembra la classica guerra fra cartelli o roba simile. A vederla così, sembra più una lite finita male. Ma dev’esserci qualcosa di più, la droga c’entra in ogni caso. Un carico di stupefacente ancora non in commercio è sparito, e se lo ritroviamo probabilmente troveremo chi ha sparato»

«Ma nessuno ha sentito gli spari, giusto?» Benedict apre di nuovo il fascicolo e cerca una pagina in particolare, continuando: «il locale era aperto e pieno di clienti. Pure presupponendo che la musica fosse alta, mi sembra alquanto improbabile che lo fosse a tal punto da sovrastare più di dieci spari»

«Forse l'assassino aveva un silenziatore» ragiona Richard e Benedict annuisce.

«Un non professionista, ma organizzato come un professionista. Che cosa vuol dire?» domanda Lee a voce alta. «Dirò ad Aidan di venire qui. Dobbiamo metterci tutti intorno ad un tavolo e cominciare ad analizzare quello che abbiamo. Gli dico di portare anche il bambolotto?»

«Il bambolotto?» domanda Benedict confuso. Richard guarda male Lee e spiega:

«Dean O'Gorman, lo spogliarellista che era con Turner al momento dell'omicidio. Era il preferito di James Nesbitt»

«Capisco. Sì, fa' venire anche lui, mi piacerebbe fargli qualche domanda»

«Naturalmente, non potremmo fargli alcuna domanda se l’agente Turner non fosse riuscito ad infiltrarsi come cliente modello e non l’avesse preso sotto la sua custodia dopo i fatti, guadagnandosi la sua fiducia»

«Se vuole vedere gli ultimi risultati delle analisi, posso farne delle copie, Agente Speciale Cumberbatch. Forse vorrà parlare anche con il dottor Brown...» interviene Martin, guardando confuso Lee per il tono irriverente.

Benedict sorride e fa un cenno d’assenso. «Mi farebbe immensamente piacere, dottor Freeman»

Martin fa strada verso il laboratorio di analisi, marciando tutto rigido e impettito. Mentre loro si allontanano, Lee chiama l’ascensore per tornare di sopra prendendo a pugni il pulsante. Richard lo segue, fissandolo mentre si sfoga contro il povero pannello.

«Meglio?» chiede, ironico, entrando nella cabina.

«È un uomo orribile, Richard» il ringhio di Lee è cupo e definitivo. «Chi diavolo crede di essere per venire qui a sputare sentenze sui miei uomini? Che se ne torni nel suo ufficetto del cazzo con la scrivania di ebano e le poltroncine di design e lasci lavorare in pace i professionisti» sputa fuori.

Richard inarca un sopracciglio, divertito. «Non dovresti prendertela così» gli dice, appoggiandosi alla parete. «Soprattutto visto che ha ragione»

«Gli stai dando ragione?» L’espressione di Lee e il tono della sua voce non hanno niente della sua usuale ironia. È una maschera di serietà e di orgoglio ferito.

Richard sospira e alza le spalle. «Turner non è stato professionale, per quanto riguarda lo spogliarellista. Avrebbe dovuto raccogliere prove, e ci sarebbe riuscito anche senza scoparsi quel ragazzo o tirare coca. Accettalo e smettila di cercare di proteggerlo. Non è più un bambino»

«Sei tu che dovresti smettere di essere un bambino, Richard. Come credi che funzionino le cose alla Narcotici? Che ci si infiltra facendo i verginelli che non bevono non fumano e non tirano? Credi che gente come James Nesbitt abboccherebbe con qualcuno che rifiuta un tiro di coca e schifa i suoi spogliarellisti? Non ci divertiamo a farlo. E io non so come faccio a dormire la notte sapendo che mando i miei uomini là fuori a rischiare la pelle e a rovinarsi il fegato con quella roba. Ma è quello che facciamo. E Aidan potrebbe essere incappato in qualcosa di molto più grande di lui, o di te, o di me. Se quel Dean è il suo BCE, allora ci sono forze molto più grosse del nostro lavoro in gioco. E tu chi sei per giudicare questo? Tu o quell’imbecille impomatato di Cumberbatch?»

Richard sospira e si allunga verso il pannello, premendo sullo stop. L’ascensore singhiozza e si ferma, accendendo la luce d’emergenza. Si volta a guardarlo, braccia conserte ed espressione seria. «E cosa credi che succederà quando scoprirà che sono legati, mh? È della Sicurezza Nazionale, ha accesso a tutti i nostri file e sono certo che ha letto tutte le nostre schede prima di venire qui. Cosa credi che succederà quando troverà i documenti originali di O’Gorman e scoprirà che è il BCE di Turner?»

«Succederà che non sono affari suoi. Questo non ha niente a che fare con il caso, o la droga, o il rendimento di Aidan. Non mi pare che la Sicurezza Nazionale abbia il potere di ficcare il naso sotto agli anelli della gente, sbaglio?»

Richard lo guarda scettico e poi scuote la testa, facendo ripartire l’ascensore. «Sei sempre il solito idealista, vero, Pace?»

«Per quale altro motivo dovrei fare questo lavoro, se non per cercare di rendere questa città un posto un po’ migliore? Credevo che tu sapessi di cosa parlo»

Richard lo guarda di sottecchi e poi torna a fissare la pulsantiera. «La differenza tra noi è che io so fin dove mi posso spingere, tu... tu vuoi sconfiggere un drago con arco e frecce» mormora, abbandonando l’ascensore.

Il _plin_ metallico decreta la fine della discussione.


	7. Capitolo 7

What I am to you is not real

(DAMIEN RICE - Volcano)

 

 

Un'ora dopo, Dean e Aidan sono seduti di fronte alla scrivania di Richard, nel suo ufficio. La porta è stata chiusa, per dar loro un minimo di privacy, e i suoni dell’esterno arrivano appena percepibili. Dean ha un'aria terribilmente provata. Scotland Yard deve apparire un luogo affascinante e terrificante allo stesso tempo, per un estraneo, e al momento Dean sembra propendere con forza per la seconda. Lee gli ha spiegato che si tratta solo di confermare la dichiarazione già rilasciata – per Dean – e rispondere a qualche domanda sul rapporto – per Aidan. Nulla di complicato o lungo. Ma anche nei film succede così, prima di venire arrestati.

In quel momento la porta si apre, e gli occhi di tutti sono su Benedict.

«Salve, sono l’Agente Speciale Cumberbatch. Vorrei farvi qualche domanda, se non vi dispiace» Benedict si siede e posa una serie di fotografie nel bel mezzo del tavolo. Sono le foto delle vittime e di alcune stanze del Siren, compresa quella di Dean. «Allora... Mister O’Gorman, potrebbe parlarmi dei suoi rapporti con James Nesbitt?»

Dean annuisce. «Era il mio datore di lavoro» spiega a bassa voce. «L’ho conosciuto in Nuova Zelanda e mi ha proposto di venire qui a lavorare per lui, nel suo locale. Poi ho scoperto che il lavoro al Siren prevedeva qualcosa in più che ballare e spogliarsi...»

«La faceva prostituire?» domanda Benedict a bruciapelo, e Aidan s’irrigidisce d’istinto. Benedict gli concede una sola occhiata e torna a concentrarsi su Dean.

«Eravamo...» Dean incrocia le braccia, a disagio. «Far felici i clienti era il nostro dovere. Sempre. Se li portavamo nelle stanza del backstage, a fine serata ci spettavano più soldi. Certe volte, quando c’era tanta richiesta o i clienti erano particolarmente facoltosi, arrivavo a guadagnare il doppio in un mese»

«Capisco. Mi può raccontare cos’è successo la notte dell’omicidio?»

«Prima dell’apertura sono andato nell’ufficio di Jimmy per... Lui, prima che apra, gli piace... passare del tempo con noi. Con me, principalmente. Quando abbiamo finito, ho aspettato il mio turno dietro le quinte, ho chiacchierato con altri ragazzi e mi sono esibito. Jimmy mi ha chiamato e mi ha detto che dovevo andare con Aidan. Farlo sentire... speciale. Sembrava contento. Così, l’ho fatto. Ho portato Aidan nella mia camera, ho passato del tempo con lui. E poi abbiamo sentito dei rumori, delle grida. E lui è uscito di corsa. Mi ha detto di restare in camera, ma io mi sono messo addosso qualcosa e sono andato a vedere cosa stava succedendo, e la porta dell’ufficio di Jimmy era aperta. Ho visto dei corpi. E subito dopo sono arrivati loro due» conclude, indicando Richard e Lee.

«Capisco». La penna di Benedict gratta sui fogli, annotando chissà cosa delle parole di Dean. «Quindi può confermare che l’agente Turner era con lei al momento degli omicidi?» domanda ancora e Richard fa un passo avanti, questa volta, le sopracciglia aggrottate.

«Cosa sta cercando di fare?» domanda un po’ brusco. Benedict si volta, il solito sorriso accondiscendente sulle labbra.

«Di eliminarlo dalla lista di sospettati, ovviamente. Mi dispiacerebbe dover indagare su un agente di polizia così... _stimato_ » dice, guardando Lee, la cui faccia diventa livida di rabbia. Per fortuna, Dean non sembra preoccupato.

«Sì, posso confermarlo. È stato con me per tutto il tempo, anche se non sapevo che fosse un agente di polizia»

«Ovviamente» mormora Benedict, scrivendo ancora. «Bene. E... agente Turner, può, per piacere, raccontarmi cos’è successo quella sera?»

Aidan aggrotta la fronte e cerca Lee con lo sguardo, prima di tornare sull’Agente Speciale di fronte a lui. «È scritto nel fascicolo, signore. E l’ha appena finito di raccontare anche Dean» dice, cercando di restare calmo. Non gli piace il tono di questo tizio. Il suo istinto gli urla di difendersi e di difendere Dean.

Benedict allarga il sorriso e annuisce. «Vorrei sentirlo da lei, se non è un problema, _agente_ » insiste. Aidan tentenna, poi sospira.

«Sono arrivato prima dell’apertura, per parlare con Jimmy. James Nesbitt. Mi aveva contattato quel pomeriggio dicendomi di vederci quella sera perché aveva delle grosse novità, ma quando sono arrivato era in ufficio con Dean. Così ho aspettato al bar, con Luke, uno dei barman. Quando finalmente sono usciti dall’ufficio io e James abbiamo parlato d’affari e lui mi ha detto che il carico era pronto»

«E di quanto stiamo parlando?»

«Dieci chili» risponde Aidan. Guarda uno ad uno i presenti, attardandosi sui loro visi prima di ammettere: «Me l’ha fatta assaggiare da un mattoncino di prova, nel suo ufficio, poco prima che cominciasse lo spettacolo. Era... perfetta e--»

«Va bene così, grazie» lo interrompe Benedict, richiudendo il fascicolo. «Vi ringrazio per la collaborazione, signori» continua, riponendo le foto nella cartellina.

Dean guarda Aidan, un po’ esitante, ma non dice niente, facendosi solo un po’ più vicino a lui. Appena Cumberbatch esce dall’ufficio, Lee scatta in piedi come una furia.

«Non dovete preoccuparvi di niente» ringhia. «Ho tutto sotto controllo. Ci penso io a quel pallone gonfiato. Non lasciatevi intimidire, non fatevi spaventare. Avete agito nel modo migliore»

«Capo, calmati». Aidan si alza, sgranchendosi la schiena. I muscoli gli tremano per l’inattività – e per il nervosismo, deve ammetterlo. Quel Cumberbatch è quasi più spaventoso di Armitage. «Va tutto bene, me lo aspettavo»

«Almeno c’è qualcuno di maturo alla Narcotici» borbotta Richard, versando un po’ d’acqua e porgendola a Dean. «Non hai una bella cera. Bevi un po’, ti sentirai meglio. A nessuno piace affrontare un interrogatorio»

«Grazie» Dean gli offre un sorriso un tantinello flirtante. Dopotutto, Richard è pur sempre sexy da morire, quando si comporta in modo umano.

«Io prenderò un tè. Grazie, Richie»

«Fattelo da solo, Pace» ribatte Richard, passandogli accanto. Apre la porta e si volta a fulminarlo con lo sguardo. «E non chiamarmi Richie!» La porta viene richiusa alle sue spalle con forza.

Aidan sorride e scuote la testa. «Dovresti smetterla di stuzzicarlo così, capo»

«Non ci posso fare niente, è divertente» risponde Lee, leggero.

«Sembra che lavoriate insieme da molto tempo» azzarda Dean, cercando di fare un po’ di conversazione e stemperare la tensione.

«Diciamo che posso permettermi di trattarlo così» Lee ridacchia, giocherellando con il suo anello d’argento.

Dean sembra piuttosto affascinato; osserva l’anello, e si schiarisce la voce, un po’ in imbarazzo. Il SIN non è qualcosa di cui si può fare conversazione. Soprattutto con un quasi sconosciuto.  «Quindi voi siete...? State insieme, insomma?»

«Insieme? A questo qui?» Lee indica col pollice la porta alle sue spalle, da cui Richard sta tornando proprio in quel momento.

«Cosa?» sbotta questi, avanzando verso gli altri e rifilando tra le mani di Lee una tazza di tè.

«Dean mi chiedeva se io e te abbiamo una relazione. Naturalmente no, visto che tu non vuoi deciderti ad invitarmi fuori a cena»

«Non vedo perché dovrei» borbotta Richard, bevendo il suo caffè.

Il viso di Dean si contrae in una smorfia indecifrabile e offre loro un sorriso di scuse. «Credevo di aver capito che voi foste SIN. Devo aver frainteso. Sono un ficcanaso»

Aidan tentenna e fissa i loro anelli, senza parlare, mentre Richard finge un grande interesse per il caffè tra le proprie mani. «Non vedo questo cosa c’entri» dice, toccandosi il dito marchiato.

«Allora siete... Ma non avete... Non vi siete legati?»

«Perché avremmo dovuto?» domanda, un po’ burbero. «Non siamo obbligati a far nulla»

«Oh no. Certo che siete obbligati» Dean li guarda entrambi, come se qualcosa lo allarmasse. «Se incontrate il vostro SIN ma non lo accettate, il legame si spezzerà»

Richard aggrotta la fronte e guarda Lee, tornando poi su Dean. «Non stiamo rifiutando nulla. Stiamo solo...» guarda di nuovo Lee e di nuovo torna su Dean. «Aspettando»

«Aspettando cosa?» ribatte Dean, un po’ alterato. «Fate un lavoro pericoloso! Se a uno di voi due dovesse succedere qualcosa, il legame si spezzerebbe comunque! Una volta che incontrate la vostra anima gemella, dovete accettare il legame. Accadono cose orribili se non lo fate, nel mio Paese ci sono tante leggende--»

«Sono solo leggende. E non sono affari tuoi, comunque. E ora tornate a lavoro tutti quanti» lo liquida Richard, prendendo posto alla scrivania. Mette da parte il caffè e alza il ricevitore, guardando gli altri tre, ancora fermi, a fissarlo. «Fuori!»

Lee sospira. Poi sospinge Dean verso la porta, seguito da Aidan. Una volta fuori da lì gli offre un sorriso rassicurante. «Non devi preoccuparti per noi, Dean. È tutto sotto controllo. Richard non voleva denigrarti»

«Non mi date ascolto» protesta Dean, impotente.

«Sei stanco, gli ultimi giorni devono essere stati difficili per te. Perché ora tu e Aidan non tornate a casa a riposare un po’? Penso a tutto io»

Aidan sorride e annuisce, circondando le spalle di Dean. «Andiamo, dai. Ti offro una tazza di tè» lo invita, scortandolo fuori dagli uffici e da Scotland Yard.

 

La sezione della Scientifica si trova al piano inferiore, in un piccolo mondo a sé fatto di laboratori che traboccano di macchinari costosi di cui quasi nessuno conosce il funzionamento, a parte i tecnici addetti. Richard e Lee entrano nel laboratorio di Jed Brophy, trovandolo intento ad analizzare un vetrino al microscopio.

«Detective. Come posso aiutarvi?» li saluta, senza alzare la testa dal suo lavoro. Richard fa un mezzo sorriso e osserva le prove del caso Siren disposte ordinatamente sul tavolo da lavoro.

«Hai qualcosa per noi, Jed?»

«Dipende da cosa volete» Jed si alza e gira sulla sua stessa sedia, facendo un cenno con la mano in saluto. «Non ho trovato molto tra gli effetti personali di Nesbitt. Niente di eclatante, almeno. Impronte personali, alcol, per lo più scotch, e una sostanza che sembra farina ma che decisamente non ha la sua struttura molecolare»

«Non mi dire» ironizza Lee. «Possiamo riavere qualche effetto personale? Finché voi della scientifica mi tenete in ostaggio le sue cose, il mio lavoro è un vero strazio. Poi, sai, Richie si innervosisce, diventa intrattabile, devo per forza portarlo al cinema…»

Jed ridacchia e gli indica una scatola. «Qui ci sono tutti i documenti trovati nell’ufficio di Nesbitt. Contratti dei dipendenti, l’agenda telefonica e...» apre il coperchio e prende una busta contenente un’agenda rilegata in pelle, nera, dall’aria vissuta. «Quella che suppongo sia stata la sua agenda personale. Ci sono nomi, numeri, conti e una serie di appuntamenti che credo possano interessarvi con un certo Mitchell di Dublino»

«Mi interessa eccome» esclama Lee, prendendola fra le mani.«Niente di rilevante all’esterno? Francamente, avrei pensato che l’omicida potesse essere interessato a rubarla»

«Niente, a parte impronte di Nesbitt e... beh, una macchia di sperma» ridacchia alla faccia disgustata di Richard. «Vi chiamo se scopro qualcosa» conclude, tornandosene al suo microscopio.

I due detective ritornano nell’ufficio della Omicidi con il loro bottino. Lee ha già deciso, durante la risalita in ascensore, di occuparsi personalmente di controllare l’agenda di Nesbitt. Richard ha opposto la minima resistenza necessaria, dato che Lee è un segugio di lunga esperienza e lui per contro detesta quel genere di lavoro. Benedict esce in quel momento dall’ufficio di Richard, salutandoli con un sorriso di cortesia. «Spero che non le dispiaccia, il comandante Weaving ha pensato di sistemare la mia scrivania nel suo ufficio» lo informa. Richard allunga l’occhio all’interno della stanza, sul tavolo aggiunto, già pieno delle dichiarazioni dei presenti al Siren la sera dell’omicidio.

«Nessun problema, Agente. Anzi, se vuole unirsi a noi...» lo invita, indicando la scatola tra le proprie braccia. Benedict la osserva, guarda Lee e annuisce, facendo loro cenno di precederlo. «Dopo di voi, signori»

«Fantastico» commenta Lee, con l’aria di essere in cerca di un qualsiasi oggetto acuminato per usarlo contro di lui.

 

Durante il tragitto verso casa, Dean non fa altro che esasperare Aidan ripetendogli fino alla nausea quanto sia importante che Lee e Richard accettino il loro legame. L’ansia che ha nei loro confronti è quasi nevrotica.

«Dean, non preoccuparti per loro, okay?» sbotta Aidan accostando davanti al palazzo. Spegne il motore, voltandosi a guardare Dean, nervoso. Non voleva alzare la voce, ma è stato più forte di lui. «Capisco cosa provi. Ma non puoi obbligarli»

«Diventeranno come me. Dio, non hanno idea di cosa significhi» Dean scende dalla macchina sbattendo la portiera con un po’ troppa forza. «Non voglio che diventino come me. Mi sono documentato, in questi anni. Se due SIN non si legano, la morte diventa il più definitivo dei rifiuti. Se uno di loro due dovesse morire, diventerebbe un Bondless. E quello che sopravvive un BCE. Un rifiutato. Perché il suo SIN ha preferito morire piuttosto che legarsi a lui»

Aidan scende dalla macchina tentando di ignorare le sue parole e apre il portone con un giro secco di chiave. «Sei ossessionato, Dean. Dovresti solo cercare di dimenticare» si finge distaccato, ma ha un prurito sottopelle che lo assilla da quando tutta quella storia è cominciata e non sa come farlo sparire.

«Dimenticare?» Dean si gira lungo la salita, uno scalino davanti a lui, e quasi alla sua stessa altezza. «Che vuoi dire?»

«Che dovresti andare oltre, trovare qualcun altro, qualcuno che possa amarti. Senza pensare all’anello o a qualunque altra stronzata»

Dean lo guarda con un misto di incredulità e sconcerto, come se Aidan avesse appena detto una cosa così assurda da rasentare il ridicolo «Non sai di cosa parli» lo liquida bruscamente. «Io non voglio “qualcuno”. Voglio l’unica persona al mondo che possa tenere la mia anima nelle sue mani. E lo troverò, un giorno. Ne sono sicuro»

Aidan chiude gli occhi, la chiave già infilata nella serratura di casa. Le mani gli tremano e non sa neanche il perché. Non è davvero arrabbiato, non con Dean, almeno. «Ti ha rifiutato una volta, chi ti dice che non lo farà di nuovo?» mormora lugubre, entrando nell’appartamento senza degnarlo di uno sguardo.

«Potrebbe» risponde Dean semplicemente, chiudendo la porta dietro di lui. «Lo so. So che avrà avuto le sue buone ragioni per non volermi. Se mi ha fatto questo, deve esserci un motivo»

«E allora perché!» Aidan si volta a guardarlo, esasperato, e Dean fa un passo all’indietro, sorpreso. «Perché non lo mandi semplicemente al diavolo e non ti trovi qualcuno di migliore? Qualcuno che ti ami come meriti e non rovini un Legame per una qualche stupida ragione?»

L’atmosfera nell’appartamento silenzioso si fa pesantissima. Aidan lo guarda quasi supplicante, perché nonostante la sua testa gli dia dell’idiota integrale, vuole capire. No, anzi: vuole che Dean gli parli di sé. Vuole che la sua voce gli ronzi nella testa, raccontandogli che cosa c’è dentro di lui, e magari come fare per raggiungerlo. Dean raccoglie le mani all’altezza dello stomaco e se le guarda per un momento, come se ci avesse annotato qualcosa di importante.

«Perché lui è il mio Legame» risponde a bassa voce. «È il mio Legame. E io farò qualsiasi cosa per ripararlo. Non hai idea di cosa significhi sentirsi rotto come me. Essere spezzato, ogni giorno della tua vita»

«E allora perché non lo odi!» urla. Si zittisce l’istante dopo e svia lo sguardo, a disagio con la sua rabbia. Davvero, non dovrebbe importagli, ma non riesce a smettere di pensare a quello che Dean ha detto in macchina, al lasciarsi morire piuttosto che Legarsi. Non riesce a credere che l’abbia fatto davvero.

«Perché devo avergli fatto qualcosa. I legami non si rompono a cuor leggero. Devo avere qualcosa da farmi perdonare. Perciò, voglio essere un uomo migliore per lui. Ci sto provando»

«Dio, Dean. Tu sei bellissimo, e fantastico, e... È lui che è un idiota, lo capisci? Probabilmente non ti ha cercato. Magari il Legame non gli interessava. O forse è solo morto giovane, prima che vi incontraste» Si passa una mano tra i capelli, nervoso. «Intendo dire... non è colpa tua, okay? Se pure ci fosse una colpa, è solo sua, e adesso passerà la vita a dannarsi per aver mandato a puttane la cosa più bella che potesse capitargli» dice tutto d'un fiato.

Dean lo guarda con un certo stupore, come se non si aspettasse un discorso del genere da Aidan. Ma poi scuote la testa lentamente, un mezzo sorrisino quasi compassionevole sulle labbra. «No, Aid. Non è così che funziona. Un Legame non si spezza se uno dei due muore prima di incontrarsi. Può rompersi solo quando i due SIN si sono incontrati, e per qualche ragione non lo hanno accettato. È quello che stavo cercando di dire a Lee e Richard. Se non accettano il loro Legame, allora sì che potrebbero perdersi per sempre. Io devo averlo incontrato. Non so quando lui mi abbia rifiutato, o perché, ma so che devo averlo guardato negli occhi almeno una volta»

«Benissimo. Ora è venuto il momento per guardare qualcun altro»

Dean scuote di nuovo la testa, esasperato. «Non posso»

Aidan gli stringe delicatamente le guance fra le mani, come farebbe con un bambino ostinato. «Allora spiegami perché. Spiegamelo, perché non ci arrivo, è il tuo cazzo di Legame, lo so, e allora?»

«E allora lui è dentro di me. Da qualche parte. È nel sangue che gocciola dal mio dito. È tutto ciò che ho. È la ragione per cui sono qui. Per avere un posto dove tornare, e un abbraccio che cacci via tutta questa solitudine»

Aidan digrigna i denti con forza per non urlare, e anche se sa benissimo che Dean non gli ha chiesto niente, lo stringe a sé come se volesse proteggerlo da un uragano. «Tu meriti molto di più» mormora, e non ha il coraggio di aggiungere niente. Di dirgli che merita più di questo abbraccio. Più di lui.

Dean gli circonda la schiena con le braccia, a suo agio, premuto contro il suo petto. «Non l'ho meritato nel mio passato» risponde quietamente. «Per qualche motivo, lui non mi ha voluto. Riesco ancora a sentire dentro di me il dolore del suo rifiuto. È qualcosa di viscerale. Essere un BCE significa questo, Aid. Significa essere soli. E colpevoli»

«Non sei tu il problema, non sei mai stato tu»

«Ormai non ha più importanza. Facciamo così, quando lo troverò, gli dirò che c’è un altro Aidan che gli manda a dire che è uno stronzo, okay?»

Aidan non risponde subito. Per un attimo non si muove per non rompere l’abbraccio, poi sbuffa una risata e scivola via da lui, sedendosi sulla poltrona. Si strofina il viso e si tira i capelli all'indietro, liberandosi la fronte dal loro fastidioso solletico. «Tu sei... incredibile. E senza speranza» dice, ma sorride, anche se in quel momento si sente tutto tranne che felice.

«Lo so. Hey, non c’è bisogno di pensare a cose così negative, ora. È stata una lunga giornata per te» Dean si accoccola vicino a lui e comincia a massaggiargli le spalle. «Che ne diresti di divertirci un po’? Come mio coinquilino ufficiale, dovresti sentirti in dovere di aiutarmi a essere perfettamente pronto per la mia anima gemella...»

Aidan sorride, abbandonandosi volentieri contro di lui. «Sempre tutto per lui, vero?»

Le mani di Dean scivolano delicatamente sul suo petto e cominciano a sbottonargli la camicia. «Vivo il presente. Adesso sono qui con te. E ho molte cose di cui ringraziarti...»

Aidan rabbrividisce piacevolmente quando Dean comincia a baciargli il collo, salendo fino all’orecchio e liberandogli le braccia dalla camicia. Si volta in cerca delle sue labbra, affondando le dita nei suoi capelli biondi per attirarlo a sé. Dean lo scavalca e preme contro i suoi pantaloni per guadagnare un po’ di frizione. Le sue braccia sono percorse da brividi di anticipazione, e ogni suo movimento è perfetto, calcolato, professionale. Aidan invece è passione pura, feroce. Lo spoglia di ogni indumento in fretta, lasciandolo andare solo una volta che è completamente nudo. «Alzati» mormora.

«Vuoi farlo in piedi?»

Aidan scuote la testa e si libera dei pantaloni, calciandoli via sotto al tavolino. «Vai a prendere i preservativi. Nel mio comodino, primo cassetto»

«Non vuoi proprio fidarti di me, mh?» commenta Dean, vagamente divertito. Si alza e se ne va verso la camera lasciando che Aidan si goda lo spettacolo della sua schiena, delle sue gambe solide, del suo fondoschiena incredibile. Quando torna, ha in mano una confezione di preservativi e un flacone di lubrificante, e Aidan si passa la lingua sulla punta di un canino. Tutto ciò a cui riesce a pensare è come assaltarlo e farlo urlare fino a perdere la voce. Lo attira di nuovo su di sé tirandolo per un polso, e gli ruba un condom dalle dita. Anche quando lo lascia andare per aprire la bustina, Dean continua a cercarlo, a strusciarsi contro di lui, spingendo il bacino contro la sua coscia e sospirando di impazienza. Cerca di mettere le mani sul profilattico, toccandolo mentre se lo mette, e sporcandosi le dita con il lubrificante.

«Vuoi che stia sopra io?» gli offre con un sorriso sghembo. Apre il lubrificante davanti ai suoi occhi, come se fosse qualcosa da mangiare. «Vuoi anche che mi prepari da solo?»

«Oh sì» Aidan sospira, fissandolo con occhi rapaci. Crede di poter venire anche solo guardandolo prepararsi per lui. Dean rimane in equilibrio sulle ginocchia, spreme un po' di lubrificante e lo scalda fra le dita. Lo massaggia disegnando dei cerchi sempre più piccoli lungo il bordo della sua apertura, spingendo pigramente le dita dentro fino alle nocche.

Gli occhi di Aidan si riempiono di anticipazione. «Dio, sei fantastico» mormora. Gli accarezza le cosce con movimenti lenti, come se avesse paura di distrarlo. È così bello che vorrebbe piangere, così suo, così perfetto per lui. Lo guarda allargare le dita, sollevandosi a ritmo con le spinte delicate che si dà. Dopo pochi istanti, lascia scivolare dentro anche un terzo dito, e spinge abbastanza in su da far scomparire completamente le nocche, e Aidan ringhia di frustrazione.

«Lo sai a cosa sto pensando?» ansima Dean, piegandosi verso di lui. «Sto pensando a quanto sarà incredibile quando ci sarai tu qui dentro. A quello che mi farai provare spingendo fino in fondo e facendomi urlare...»

Aidan stringe la presa su di lui fino a farsi sbiancare le punte delle dita e si solleva di scatto. «Ora» mormora, con le labbra premute contro le sue. «Ti voglio ora»

Dean si sistema su di lui e sfila le dita appena in tempo per guidare Aidan dentro di sé, lasciandosi scivolare in basso. Quando si trova seduto sul suo grembo, completamente pieno di lui, lascia andare un lungo sospiro. Aidan respira piano quanto lui, contro la sua spalla. «Muoviti» ordina, scendendo con le mani sulle sue natiche e riempiendosi i palmi.

«Impaziente? Non dirmi che sei già al limite. Ho appena cominciato...» Dean inizia a muoversi, ma lo fa in modo troppo lento, su e giù lungo tutta la sua lunghezza, stretto e caldissimo. È uno strazio che costringe Aidan a lasciarsi andare contro la poltrona, gli occhi socchiusi e le mani che vagano dolcemente sui suoi fianchi. Non fa quasi rumore mentre si lascia cavalcare con indolenza, come se fuori da quell'appartamento non ci fosse un intero mondo che va avanti anche senza di loro. Dean sposta le sue mani dal collo al petto di Aidan. Chiude gli occhi e comincia a muoversi un po’ più in fretta, respirando piano con la bocca socchiusa, quasi senza ansimare.

«Di più» mormora Aidan. Le sue mani scendono di nuovo sulle sue natiche, le stringono con forza e lo spingono all'ingiù, e la sensazione di affondare completamente in Dean lo manda a fuoco.

«Oh...» Dean si inarca come se le spinte di Aidan scuotessero tutto il suo corpo. Stringe i pugni sul suo torace, spingendo più forte e facendo in modo di dare un delizioso movimento circolare ad ogni spinta. Aidan si tende sotto di lui, le dita dei piedi che si arricciano per il piacere improvviso che lo coglie. Viene così, in silenzio, stretto contro Dean, respirando sulla sua pelle sudata e invitante. A Dean non è mai successo di sentire qualcuno venire dentro di lui così distintamente. Di solito, il sesso è foga ed eccitazione, movimenti bruschi e passionali, ma stavolta è diverso. Ha sentito Aidan dentro di sé in modo intimo e totale, ed è stato bellissimo, intenso, perfetto. Rimane seduto su di lui, senza muoversi, esausto e un po’ scosso. Gli accarezza i riccioli appiccicati alla fronte con un movimento ipnotico.

«Vorrei che tu fossi lui» ammette in un sussurro.

Aidan è immobile sotto di lui. La mano che riposa su un suo fianco ha un fremito, poi ricomincia ad accarezzarlo teneramente.

«Lo vorrei anche io».


	8. Capitolo 8

I don't know how I got here, but I'm holding on for the crash

(TRAVIS - Walking down the hill)

 

 

Benedict si strofina gli occhi con forza. Preme i palmi sulle palpebre fino a far esplodere dietro di essi una miriade di fiori neri, fino a quando gli sembra che qualcosa nel suo cervello si riaccenda. Si raddrizza e scuote la testa, guardandosi attorno: Scotland Yard è silenziosa, nonostante la presenza degli agenti, sonnacchiosa vista l’ora scandalosamente mattiniera.

Né Armitage né Pace sono ancora arrivati. Prenderanno servizio due ore dopo, da programma. Il che significa che probabilmente li vedrà comparire entrambi entro un’ora, perché a un certo punto è inevitabile che quel tipo di lavoro ti prenda per il collo e ti costringa a pensarci, a viverlo costantemente. Benedict si alza dalla sua scrivania – quella nell’ufficio di Richard – e si dirige verso gli ascensori, spinto dalla necessità di svegliarsi.

Nella zona ristoro c’è esattamente chi sperava di incontrate: il dottor Freeman sta girando pigramente un cucchiaio in una tazza fumante di caffè. Ha un aspetto piuttosto esausto.

Benedict fa un mezzo sorriso e si tira su il bavero del cappotto, prima di andare verso di lui.

«Dottor Freeman, buongiorno» lo saluta, accostandosi al tavolino con i boiler del caffè e del tè.

Martin si gira bruscamente, preso alla sprovvista. «Agente Speciale Cumberbatch. Buongiorno» risponde d’un fiato. «Mi sento in dovere di avvertirla che questo caffè è ustionante come l’Inferno e disgustoso come solo un caffè inglese può essere. Se non avverte la stessa, tragica necessità che costringe me a berlo, si salvi»

La risata di Benedict è bassa e calda, riverbera nel petto. «Temo di non poterlo fare, dottore, sono sveglio da ventiquattro ore e null’altro può sostenermi» spiega, cominciando a prepararsi il suo caffè amaro. Lo guarda di sottecchi e stira le labbra. «Per lo meno, sapere che abbiamo un tragico destino in comune, renderà la discesa verso l’Inferno più piacevole» commenta.

Martin gli offre un sorriso. Il primo da quando è cominciato il casino del caso Siren, se non si contano quelli sarcastici che propina abitualmente a Richard e a Lee. «Mal comune mezzo gaudio si dice, no? È qui per gli aggiornamenti di laboratorio, vero? Il dottor Brown si sta prendendo qualche ora di sonno. Non la aspettavo così presto, pensavo che sarebbe arrivato con gli altri»

«A dire il vero non me ne sono mai andato» Benedict prende un sorso di caffè bollente. La sua faccia si contorce per un attimo, poi si rilassa di nuovo e deglutisce. «Mi hanno assegnato una scrivania e avevo i rapporti da leggere e... non riuscirò mai a dormire se non risolveremo questo caso» aggiunge, scrollando le spalle. «Va su?» domanda poi, indicando l’ascensore.

«Veramente, intendevo scendere per prendere alcuni documenti. Se vuole venire con me... Posso mostrarle i corpi, se vuole. Non che sia propriamente un’offerta allettante»

«Beh, dipende. Nel nostro campo, un’offerta del genere è quasi lusinghiera. Accetto volentieri, dottor Freeman» ribatte Benedict, facendogli cenno con la mano perché lo preceda.

Martin imbocca il corridoio fino all’ascensore, e poi dritto lungo i corridoi immacolati dell’obitorio.

Le vittime del caso Siren sono protette da un telo, mantenute a bassa temperatura e ancora in ottimo stato.

«C’è una novità» dice Martin, tamburellando con le dita su una delle cartelle appese ai piedi dei tavoli da autopsia. «Ho analizzato gli organi interni, e ho scoperto una cosa importante. Il fegato risente pesantemente della droga. Non c’è modo di rilevarla nel sangue, ma il fegato di James Nesbitt era ridotto malissimo. E non per le conseguenze dell’alcol. È come se fosse stato distrutto da una grave epatite, o da un avvelenamento. I due ragazzi giovani sono messi meglio, ma il loro fegato è comunque troppo danneggiato per la loro età e per il loro stato di salute generale. Non sono in grado di fare una proporzione fra la quantità di sostanza usata e i danni, ma mi pare ovvio che la droga sia la responsabile di questo scempio. Tutte le sostanze usate per renderla invisibile formano un cocktail micidiale per il fegato»

«Interessante» mormora Benedict, osservando i corpi. «Non ha ancora scoperto un modo per rintracciarla subito, vero?» Gira attorno al tavolo e osserva i bulbi oculari del defunto Nesbitt. «Fegato distrutto, ma niente itterismo» ragiona ad alta voce. Alza lo sguardo quando la porta automatica si apre con uno sbuffo e lascia passare Aidan. «Agente Turner, mattiniero anche lei?» domanda, ma registra subito il tremore delle mani e il sottile strato di sudore che copre il suo viso. Aidan barcolla sorpreso alla sua vista, ma si riprende subito e marcia con più fermezza possibile verso Martin.

«Dottor Freeman, potrei... potrei parlarle? In privato» biascica, stringendo i pugni per contrastare il tremore.

Martin lo osserva, a metà fra il perplesso e il preoccupato. «Può scusarci un momento, Agente Speciale?» domanda retoricamente, perché sta già spingendo Aidan verso il suo studio.

«Che cosa ti succede? Hai un aspetto orribile»

«Io...» Aidan si infila le mani nelle tasche dei jeans e deglutisce a vuoto, camminando avanti e indietro. «Io credo di essere in crisi di astinenza» sputa fuori alla fine. «Anche Dean. Anzi, lui sta molto peggio. Non è normale. Non dovrei... l’ho presa sì e no tre volte, e sono stato attento, sempre dosi minime, mai con continuità, non dovrei stare così» dice in un fiume, quasi disperato. «Dean sta malissimo. Ieri ci siamo addormentati sul divano, ma poi durante la notte lui ha cominciato a stare sempre peggio, e anche io. L’ho messo a letto, gli ho fatto bere molta acqua, non sapevo che fare»

«Okay, ora calmati» dice Martin, che è ben lontano da essere calmo lui stesso. «Sospettavo che avesse un effetto così potente. Grazie per avermelo confermato. Ora, ti serve un dottore. Uno vero, che curi le persone vive. Devo portarti in ospedale, tu e Dean. Avete bisogno di esami tossicologici e di cure. Dove l’hai lasciato?» domanda, passandogli frettolosamente un manicotto di plastica attorno al braccio per misurargli la pressione.

«A... a casa. L’ho lasciato a letto perché stava così male che avevo paura a muoverlo» Aidan deglutisce di nuovo e chiude gli occhi imponendosi di calmarsi. Serve a poco e dopo un istante riprende a guardarsi attorno febbrilmente.

«Pessima scelta» interviene la voce di Benedict. È sulla porta, per nulla pentito di aver origliato. «Avete entrambi necessità di cure mediche immediate. Da quanto va avanti?»

Aidan sussulta e svia lo sguardo. «Qualche giorno» ammette. «Ma finora erano stati solo tremori, un po’ di palpitazioni. Niente di così tremendo. Dio, mi sento le viscere in fiamme»

«Non ho gli strumenti adatti, qui, e nemmeno le competenze per fare delle analisi approfondite» ammette Martin, annotandosi con una certa preoccupazione i valori della pressione di Aidan su una cartella. «Ma ho un’ottima collega da cui portarli. Devo andare con loro, dovrò spiegarle quello che sappiamo e aiutarla con le analisi. Tu... lei... agente Cumberbatch, vuole...?»

«Venire? Temo non si possa fare altrimenti. E dovrò avvisare i detective Armitage e Pace, ovviamente» dice, prendendo il cellulare. Aidan impreca a denti stretti e si strofina il viso con foga, ciondolando pericolosamente sul posto.

«Non riesco a fermarmi» geme, infilandosi le dita nei capelli. «È come se ce l’avessi sotto la pelle, mi brucia tutto» continua, guardandosi le mani che ancora tremano.

 

Il parcheggio riservato ai dipendenti ha un accesso diretto dal sotterraneo. Martin fa scattare l’apertura automatica della sua macchina ben prima di essere arrivato, fa sedere Aidan sul sedile posteriore e si mette alla guida. «Devi darmi il tuo indirizzo, innanzitutto. Poi, se l’agente Cumberbatch sarà così gentile da fare una chiamata per me, avvertirò l’ospedale. Coraggio, Aidan, andrà tutto bene»

Aidan si accuccia sul sedile e cerca di contenere gli spasmi, inutilmente, mentre Benedict sale al posto del passeggero dopo aver chiuso la chiamata con Richard.

«Di cosa ha bisogno, dottor Freeman?»

«Prenda il mio telefono e cerchi sotto la B. Blanchett. Le risponderà la dottoressa Blanchett, del reparto di tossicologia. Me la metta in vivavoce, per favore. E se può anche programmare il navigatore per l’indirizzo di Aidan... Odio fare più cose contemporaneamente» borbotta, facendo manovra per uscire dal parcheggio.

Benedict segue le indicazioni con un sorrisetto, nonostante la situazione. Aidan balbetta il suo indirizzo, l’altro lo inserisce nel navigatore e fa partire la chiamata. Al terzo squillo, una voce femminile e divertita risponde: «Martin, a cosa devo l’onore a quest’ora del mattino?»

«Cate? Spero di non aver interrotto la tua manicure, cara» risponde ironico Martin puntando dritto verso un incrocio. «Senti, sto per arrivare in ospedale con due ragazzi in grave shock da astinenza. Ma non si tratta delle solite sostanze. Ti spiegherò nel dettaglio quando arrivo, tu tieniti libera e prepara un ambulatorio riservato. Molto riservato» la prega.

C’è un momento di silenzio, poi un sospiro e la voce metallica di Cate riprende: «Sempre il solito portaguai, vero? Dammi dieci minuti, sono ancora per strada» Poi la chiamata viene interrotta e Benedict lo guarda divertito.

«È un portaguai, dottore?»

«Mi definirei più un salvatore, al momento. Di questi due e di tutto il Paese, perciò lei, che è della SN, dovrebbe essermi particolarmente riconoscente»

«Oh ma lo sono»

«S-siamo arrivati» biascica Aidan, indicando con un dito tremante il suo palazzo di mattoni rossi a vista. «A-accosti q-qui»

Martin accosta bruscamente sotto al portone della casa. «Aidan, dai le chiavi all’agente Cumberbatch, d’accordo? Andrà lui a prendere Dean e vi porteremo in ospedale entrambi»

Aidan scuote la testa e cerca di aprire la portiera, ma le mani gli tremano troppo e quasi non riesce a tenere gli occhi aperti. Crolla sul sedile respirando a fatica e si decide a consegnare le chiavi come se fosse una sconfitta. «P-primo piano. Dean è-- in camera» mormora, e Benedict annuisce, rigirandosi le chiavi in mano. Esce dall’auto senza una parola ed entra nel portone. Per fortuna ci sono solo quattro chiavi tra cui scegliere e non ci mette molto a trovare quella giusta e salire le scale.

L’appartamento è al buio, con gli scuri ancora chiusi e un silenzio pesante che lo impregna, come se non ci fosse nessun altro oltre lui. Benedict si dirige con passo spedito vero il piccolo corridoio sulla destra dell’ingresso e apre la prima porta che incontra, ritrovandosi in un ambiente ancora più buio e chiuso. L’aria lì dentro è viziata, odora di sonno e malattia, e all’inizio il letto sfatto è l’unica cosa che riesce a vedere. Poi le coperte tremano e si arricciano su se stesse e lui avanza nella quasi totale oscurità, fino a scorgere il viso sudato e pallido di Dean. Gli passa una mano sulla fronte, trovandolo bollente e tremante, come in preda a una febbre molto alta.

«Mister O’Gorman, riesce a sentirmi?» lo chiama piano, pregando perché apra gli occhi.

«Aidan...» sussurra Dean, con un filo di voce. Il colletto della sua t-shirt è inzuppato di sudore, mentre tutto il suo corpo è gelido e trema. «Sto... male. Mi dispiace tanto Aidan... mi dispiace tanto...»

Benedict aggrotta le sopracciglia, poi afferra le coperte e le butta in fondo al letto. Ripercorre la strada all’indietro con Dean fra le braccia, sbuffando a causa del peso – sarà anche basso, ma è piuttosto solido. Quando finalmente è fuori dal palazzo, ansima e ha una spalla indolenzita, ma non si ferma e in pochi passi raggiunge la macchina. Martin scende prontamente per aiutarlo a sistemare Dean nei sedili posteriori. «Buon dio...» geme, vedendo in che condizioni è. «Aidan accidenti a te, dovevi portarlo da me subito. Forza, andiamo adesso» Balza al posto di guida e dà gas, guidando con sorprendente spregio delle più elementari regole del codice stradale. Inchioda dritto davanti al Pronto Soccorso.

Cate Blanchett è già lì, in camice e con i capelli biondi raccolti in uno chignon frettoloso. Appena li vede, li raggiunge, facendo cenno agli infermieri con lei di portare due barelle.

«Allora, si può sapere cosa succede?» saluta Martin, aprendo da sola la portiera posteriore.

Controlla Dean e poi si allunga per controllare Aidan e borbotta qualcosa a voce bassa, mandando uno degli infermieri a preparare una vasca di ghiaccio. «Dobbiamo fargli scendere la febbre» dice, aiutando a sistemare prima l’uno e poi l’altro sulle barelle.

«Succede che sono intossicati da una sostanza che assomiglia alla cocaina solo alla lontana» spiega Martin frettolosamente. «Ho analizzato le vittime di una sparatoria, e il loro fegato era gravemente compromesso. Ti ho portato tutti i dati che ho a disposizione, ecco» conclude, cacciandole in mano una cartella. «Questi due hanno usato la stessa sostanza. Quello moro solo poche volte, quello biondo più a lungo, non so quanto di preciso. Pensi di poterla risolvere? Ah, l’Agente Speciale Cumberbatch della Sicurezza Nazionale. Dottoressa Cate Blanchett»

«Molto piacere» risponde Cate sbrigativa, già con il naso immerso nel fascicolo. «Se volete seguirmi, vi lascerò in sala d’attesa»

La saletta è, in effetti, riservata e fuori dal traffico di medici e infermieri dell’ospedale. La dottoressa ha lavorato troppe volte con Martin per non sapere in cosa consistono le sue emergenze. «Io vado a controllare i vostri amici» dice, sparendo dietro ad una porta a vetri. Benedict la osserva andare via divertito.

«Non perde tempo, vero?»

«Oh no. Era sempre un esame davanti a me all’università. È una delle migliori tossicologhe del Paese. Dean e Aidan sono in ottime mani» Martin sospira, sollevato. «A volte piacerebbe anche a me ricordare come si fa a curare i vivi, anziché passare tutto il mio tempo a esaminare i morti»

«Pensi che senza di lei ad esaminare i morti, ora ci sarebbero due vivi in meno» risponde Benedict, accomodandosi sul divanetto. Controlla il cellulare e lo ripone con un nulla di fatto, guardandosi attorno.

Passa qualche minuto di imbarazzato silenzio. Martin si osserva le mani, critico. «È che è ancora dura, certe volte» prosegue, senza badare se Benedict lo stia ascoltando o meno. «Nonostante faccia questo lavoro da anni. Non per i morti, intendo, loro ormai sono morti. Ma queste brutte storie di droga, di prostituzione... questo schifo che piove addosso alla gente in gamba. Dean mi fa una pena terribile per tutto quello che ha passato. Spero solo che si rimetta e che vada tutto bene»

Benedict si volta a guardarlo per un lungo istante, in silenzio, poi torna a fissare il nulla. «Il libero arbitrio esiste per un motivo, dottore» dice, accavallando le gambe.

«Libero arbitrio? Che libero arbitrio poteva avere Dean? Era incastrato in quel posto, costretto a fare quello che faceva. Aveva bisogno di soldi, come tutti noi. Io per fortuna mi limito a tagliuzzare cadaveri, per portare a casa lo stipendio, ma lui... Meno male che ha incontrato Aidan»

«Ha accettato le regole di quel lavoro di sua spontanea volontà, non l’hanno obbligato, mi sembra»

«Come fai a dire così! Ci sono situazioni che non si possono semplicemente rifiutare, nella vita! Quelli avevano in mano i suoi documenti, avrebbero potuto minacciarlo!»

«No, glieli ha consegnati lui quando ha accettato il lavoro» lo contraddice Benedict facendo spallucce. «Avrebbe dovuto sapere che non si trattava solo di strip tease. Non è mai solo strip tease. È stato ingenuo»

Martin alza gli occhi al soffitto. «Non conosci proprio mezze misure, eh? Voialtri della Difesa non siete troppo bravi ad essere umani»

Benedict ferma il piede che stava battendo ritmicamente a terra e si gira a fissarlo, le dita incrociate tra loro sulle cosce. «Penso solo che ognuno si costruisce il proprio destino» dice, toccandosi appena l’anello d’argento che porta all’anulare.

Martin arrossisce clamorosamente e distoglie lo sguardo come se avesse appena visto la cosa più compromettente di questo mondo. Si schiarisce la voce un paio di volte, guardando con ostinazione in giro finché la dottoressa Blanchett non riappare. Non sorride, ma Martin la conosce abbastanza bene da poter leggere le sottili rughe distese sulla sua fronte. «Sono stabili» li informa. «Hanno avuto una crisi abbastanza seria, ma grazie alle informazioni sono riuscita a placare la fase acuta. Ho dato loro un sedativo leggero perché passino qualche ora tranquilla. Non credo che sarà una faccenda semplice o veloce: ci saranno esami da fare, e il processo di disintossicazione potrebbe richiedere un po’. Ma mi sento di dichiararli fuori pericolo»

«Sei fantastica, Cate» sospira Martin. «Non so come ringraziarti»

«Questa non è una novità. Se vuoi sdebitarti, accompagna tu mio marito a teatro stasera, mentre io mi dedico alla lettura del tuo fascicolo. Questa nuova trovata da piccolo chimico è stupefacente»

«Si dice spaventosa, Cate. Uccide le persone, sai»

«Uccide le persone rendendole felici. Praticamente come l’amore»

«Andrew sarebbe felice di sentirtelo dire. Io torno a Scotland Yard per informare il dipartimento. Vorranno venire a vederli, più tardi».

  


Il viaggio di ritorno è molto meno frettoloso e teso dell’andata. Martin accende persino la radio per alleggerire l’atmosfera. Benedict sta tornando con lui, deciso a riprendere il caso e portarlo a termine il prima possibile. Una canzone degli Aerosmith riempie il silenzio tra loro in modo confortevole, e Benedict guarda fuori dal finestrino, incerto su cosa dire.

«Per fortuna stanno bene» butta lì Martin, sporgendosi per svoltare a un incrocio.

«Mh» si limita a dire Benedict. Poi finalmente si gira a guardarlo, le dita che torturano l’anello. «Le andrebbe di uscire con me, dottor Freeman?» chiede all’improvviso, seguendo un suo personalissimo filo logico.

Martin inchioda. Brutalmente, in mezzo alla strada. Guadagnandosi le imprecazioni di tutti quelli che stanno guidando dietro di lui. «Co-cosa?»

Benedict pianta le mani contro il cruscotto e geme per la stretta della cintura di sicurezza. Dovrà ringraziare se non gli uscirà un ematoma. «Non mi aspettavo questa reazione» ammette, massaggiandosi il petto. «Le sto chiedendo un appuntamento, dottor Freeman, ma è libero di declinare, se non è interessato» continua, tornando a guardarlo con apparente calma.

«No-non ho detto che non mi interessa! Non ho detto che declino! Sì scusate, scusate!» Martin riparte, prima che i clacson degli automobilisti inviperiti dietro di lui lo assordino. «Non ho detto di no. Sto solo... pensando a... ehm... eravamo arrivati a darci del tu, mi pare»

«Come vuoi. Esci con me, Martin?»

«Stacco alle quattro, questo pomeriggio. Potremmo...»

Benedict sorride e torna a guardare la strada davanti a sé. «Bene» mormora, dopo un attimo di lungo silenzio.

 

Non si scambiano altre parole fino a Scotland Yard, dove Lee li assalta letteralmente, nel bel mezzo dell’ingresso.

«Come stanno? Martin? Dove sono? Che diavolo è successo, com’è possibile che siano stati male entrambi così all’improvviso?»

Martin cerca di sospingere Lee verso l’ufficio. Per fortuna Richard Armitage sembra intenzionato a fare lo stesso, e guadagnare un po’ di privacy per la conversazione. «Non lo so» cerca di spiegare. «Aidan stava davvero male, anche Benedict se n’è accorto» mormora, guardandolo di sfuggita. «Ora sono in ottime mani. La dottoressa Blanchett li ha messi fuori pericolo, e si occuperà lei delle analisi. Così anche io potrò farmi un’idea un po’ più chiara di questa maledetta droga. Per il momento posso solo dire, da medico e da essere umano, che è una mostruosità»

Richard inarca un sopracciglio e fissa Martin, che ha chiamato l’uomo della Difesa per nome. Ma non commenta, annuendo invece alle sue parole. «Facci sapere appena hai notizie» dice, voltandosi poi verso Lee. «Noi torniamo di là»

Lee inarca un sopracciglio, incredulo. «No. Tu se vuoi va’ pure, io voglio andare in ospedale. E anzi forse non sarebbe male se venissi anche tu, Mister Omicidi. Aidan sta lavorando anche con te, adesso»

«No, io vado avanti con le indagini e tu con me» Richard lo guarda con decisione e Lee digrigna i denti.

«Ma--»

«Niente _ma_. Siamo a un punto morto e non possiamo permettercelo»

Benedict concede loro un’occhiata, poi controlla rapidamente il telefono, dicendo: «Allora venite con me, detective. Sento che abbiamo dimenticato qualcosa e sono deciso a capire cosa». 


	9. Capitolo 9

We're just under the upperhand, and go mad for a couple of grams

(ED SHEERAN - The A Team)

 

 

La porta si richiude con uno sbuffo. Tutto è com’era stato lasciato la notte prima, i fascicoli sui tavoli e la lavagna ingombra di indizi e domande. È stata aggiunta una nuova parola, “superdipendenza”, seguita subito dopo da “gravi danni al fegato”.

«Okay, rimettiamoci a lavoro» Richard sprofonda nella sua poltrona, la tazza di caffè accanto a una pila quasi infinita di documenti.

Ma Lee sembra di tutt’altro avviso. È nervoso e per niente incline alle sue solite battutine. Continua a passare da un documento all’altro con aria torva. «Senti» dice alla fine, perentorio. «D’accordo tutto, ma quello è un mio uomo. Se è in ospedale è anche mia responsabilità, e tu non puoi davvero pretendere che io me ne stia qui a leggere scartoffie come se nulla fosse. E Dean? Gesù, e solo un ragazzo innocente che è finito in mezzo a questo casino»

«Credi che non lo capisca?» Richard lo guarda duramente, abbassando la penna con cui stava giocherellando. Benedict resta in silenzio, gli occhi fissi sull’agenda tra le sue mani. Se per dar loro un po’ di privacy o per disinteresse, non è chiaro. «Mi credi così insensibile da non pensarci? Beh, ti sbagli, _Pace_. Ma preferisco passare per insensibile e catturare quegli stronzi piuttosto che restare fermo su una sedia a _pregare_ che migliorino»

Lee gli scocca un’occhiata di sfida. «Oh. Ora parli come me» ribatte a mezza voce.

Richard inarca un sopracciglio. «Non mi sembra di aver mai smesso, per mia sfortuna» ribatte, tornando ai suoi documenti. «Mi sembra avessi un lavoro da finire o sbaglio?»

Lee si lascia andare sulla sua poltrona, sbuffando rumorosamente in segno di protesta.

Benedict aspetta che passi un minuto di silenzio in segno di tregua, e gli passa un foglio fitto di nomi e dati.

«Dia un’occhiata, sono sicuro che la troverà una lettura interessante»

«Che cosa sono?» borbotta Lee.

«Il mio schiavetto, quindi ora lavora» risponde Richard, alzando gli occhi per rivolgergli un ghigno. Benedict arriccia un angolo della bocca, ma non commenta. Lee invece lo guarda sorpreso, aprendosi poi in un sorrisetto malizioso che gli illumina gli occhi.

«Intendevo dire, cosa sono questi nomi. Grazie per aver reso pubbliche le tue fantasie sessuali su di me, Richie» ribatte, e le punte delle orecchie di Richard diventando di un rosso intenso.

Benedict li ignora e indica invece l’agenda. «Sono dell’agenda personale di James Nesbitt. Vista la cura con cui l’aveva nascosta nella cassaforte, sospetto che lì dentro ci siano i nomi dei suoi collaboratori. Forse addirittura dell’assassino» spiega, incrociando le mani sul tavolo. «Mi hanno detto che lei ha già cominciato a stilare una rosa di nomi sospetti, perciò mi sono permesso di fare altrettanto. Il suo lavoro ora, detective, è incrociare i dati e scovare qualcosa»

«Oh, una passeggiata» borbotta Lee. «Non sono mica Sherlock Holmes come lei».

 

Il lavoro richiede l’intero giorno. Lee si brucia gli occhi sulle trascrizioni delle testimonianze, sui rapporti, sui database, e riesce ad eliminare un buon numero di nomi dal lungo elenco.

Richard gli porta un tè, poi continua a fare la sua parte, abbandonando la ricerca solo quando un agente richiede la sua presenza nell’altro ufficio. Benedict lavora in silenzio, borbottando giusto un po’ tra sé di tanto in tanto, quando qualcosa non quadra.

«Ha trovato qualcosa, detective?» domanda all’improvviso, rompendo il silenzio.

«Sia io che lei abbiamo selezionato quelli che lavoravano al Siren. Non sono molti. Ci sono anche alcuni clienti che abbiamo interrogato. A giudicare dal fatto che fossero sull’agenda, direi che sono quantomeno abituali» Gli passa il foglio stampato con una decina di nomi in tutto. «Ci servirà l’aiuto di Dean, per i dipendenti e i clienti abituali. Alcune di queste facce sono schedate, dobbiamo capire quanto spesso frequentavano il locale, e perché» continua, indicandogli le persone nominate.

Benedict prende la lista e la esamina, annuendo alla sua spiegazione. «Dovremo passare al setaccio la loro situazione economica. Se erano interessati alla droga avranno sicuramente del capitale da poter investire»

«Lo porto ai ragazzi del nucleo fiscale» Lee gli sfila il foglio dalle dita e recupera la giacca dalla sedia, infilandosela. «E mi prendo un’ora di pausa»

Non aggiunge altro, perché sanno entrambi che andrà da Aidan, in ospedale. Benedict torna ai suoi documenti prima ancora che la porta si richiuda dietro Lee, ma la pace non dura molto. Dopo pochi minuti Richard fa capolino, guardandolo con un’espressione per nulla rassicurante.

«Hanno trovato un altro corpo»

Benedict scatta in piedi, già pronto. «Andiamo»

«Non ce n’è bisogno. Ce l’hanno consegnato». Richard fa una pausa, aprendo completamente la porta, poi continua: «È stato scaricato davanti all’entrata di Scotland Yard»

«Cosa? Quando?»

«Non più di tre minuti fa. Ero nell’ufficio di Weaving quando sono venuti a chiamarmi»

«Dov’è ora?»

«In obitorio, Martin lo sta esaminando proprio in questo momento»

«Sappiamo già chi è?»

Richard scuote la testa. Benedict aggira il tavolo, raggiungendolo. «Allora come facciamo a sapere che è collegato al nostro caso?»

«Perché c’era un biglietto con i nostri nomi appuntato sul suo petto».

 

 

Lee bussa gentilmente alla porta della stanza dove Dean e Aidan sono ricoverati. Se la chiude alle spalle senza fare rumore. La camera ospita solo loro due, in due letti divisi da un piccolo comodino. Dean sembra addormentato. È ben avvolto nelle coperte, nonostante non ci sia freddo, e l’unica cosa che spunta fuori è il braccio a cui è attaccata una flebo mezza vuota. Il suo respiro è un po’ debole, ma regolare. Aidan apre gli occhi e si volta verso il nuovo ospite appena la porta si chiude.

«Ehi, capo» biascica. È pallido e ha due profondi segni neri sotto gli occhi. Deglutisce e muove appena la mano a cui è attaccata la flebo, in segno di saluto. «Come sto?» domanda, tentando un sorriso che sarebbe quasi ammiccante, se non fosse così tremulo.

«Da schifo» Lee gli offre un mezzo sorriso, mentre si procura una sedia e si sistema vicino a lui. «Prega che Dean non si svegli adesso, perché se ti vede in queste condizioni ti pianta in asso di sicuro»

Aidan ridacchia, poi tossisce. Un colpo solo, secco, che rimbomba in tutto il torace. «Non stiamo insieme, capo» mormora quando il fiato torna, e questa volta la piega delle sue labbra ha una sfumatura amara.

«E questo è in gran parte colpa tua, no?» Lee gli scocca uno sguardo un po’ critico, ma si ammorbidisce subito. «Come ti senti? Mi hai spaventato parecchio. Ci hai spaventati tutti. Martin sta facendo un gran chiasso in centrale su come ti abbia salvato appena in tempo»

Aidan ride ancora, e questa volta la tosse lo lascia in pace. «Mi fa piacere contribuire alla popolarità di Martin» dice, prendendo un respiro profondo. «Lui come sta?» domanda poi, cercando con gli occhi il viso di Dean.

«È qui vicino a te. Sta dormendo, mi sembra che stia abbastanza bene. La dottoressa che vi segue dice che siete entrambi sani e salvi» stringe le mani in grembo, teso e più scuro della penombra della stanza. «È stata la droga del Siren, Aidan? Non è che tu e Dean avete assunto altre sostanze, o avete bevuto, o roba simile? È fondamentale che tu sia sincero con me. Non ti giudicherò, né ti metterò nei guai, ma devi dirmi la verità»

Aidan scuote la testa prima ancora che il suo capo abbia finito di parlare. «Non abbiamo preso niente» mormora. «Sono giorni che sento l’astinenza, ma non era mai... non era mai stato così»

Lee annuisce, serioso. «Fermeremo questa roba, Aidan. Prima che faccia del male ad altre persone. La fermeremo ad ogni costo, te lo prometto. Tu ora pensa a rimetterti in fretta, e bada a Dean. Quando starà meglio, avrò assolutamente bisogno di lui. Voglio interrogarlo su tutti i suoi colleghi, su chiunque abbia lavorato al Siren in passato. Probabilmente sono in condizioni simili alle vostre. Staranno cercando la droga, forse qualcuno di loro può portarci su qualche buona pista»

Aidan annuisce, chiudendo subito gli occhi quando lo coglie un giramento di testa. La porta si apre dietro di loro, e la mano fresca di un’infermiera si posa sulla fronte di Aidan, facendolo sospirare di gratitudine.

«Deve riposare, ora» dice la donna a Lee, in tono educato ma categorico.

 

Martin è lì davanti a lui, con la sua solita aria tesa e la cartelletta fra le mani.

«Dottor Freeman» lo saluta Benedict con un discreto cenno del capo.

«Martin, dicci qualcosa che non sappiamo» borbotta invece Richard, continuando a rigirarsi tra le mani il bicchierone di tè.

«Buo-buongiorno, agente speciale Cumberbatch. Richard» risponde Martin, il volto segnato dalla stanchezza. «Ho già eseguito l’autopsia sul corpo. La causa della morte è un colpo di arma da fuoco, ma questa volta non credo che si sia trattato di una sparatoria. Il colpo è a bruciapelo, solo uno, alla nuca. Ha tutta l’aria di essere un’esecuzione. Probabilmente questo povero diavolo ha contrariato i nostri signori della droga in qualche modo. Gli esami come al solito sono tutti negativi, ma il dottor Brown mi ha aiutato a trattare adeguatamente i campioni di sangue, e sì, anche lui aveva assunto la cocaina mimetizzata. Volete vederlo?»

Benedict e Richard annuiscono in contemporanea, come due perfetti soldatini, e lo seguono verso la sala fredda in cui il corpo è sistemato. Il cadavere è praticamente perfetto, se non fosse per quella singola traiettoria che gli trapassa da parte a parte il cranio, penetrando dalla nuca e uscendo appena sopra il sopracciglio destro con un foro frastagliato, ma pulito.

«Piccolo calibro» mormora Richard, osservandolo. «Probabilmente lo stesso della sparatoria dentro al Siren»

«Sappiamo già chi è?» chiede Benedict.

«Non ancora, ma stanno passando al setaccio l’archivio di impronte digitali. Purtroppo non aveva documenti addosso»

Benedict si avvicina al viso e lo osserva con curiosità, prima di alzare gli occhi su Martin. «Non ce n’è più bisogno» dice all’improvviso.

Martin e Richard si voltano verso di lui. «Lo conosci?»

Benedict annuisce, sfilandosi dalla tasca un foglio ripiegato che Richard scopre essere una copia della lista stilata da Lee. «Daniel Ramirez, ballerino del Siren» legge ad alta voce. «Il detective Pace era sulle sue tracce per via di alcuni suoi precedenti»

«Un altro membro dello staff?» Martin appoggia una mano sul tavolo da autopsia, sfiorando quella del corpo. «Le prime vittime potevano anche essere state nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato, ma questo, ve lo assicuro, è un omicidio a sangue freddo»

«Forse era alla ricerca della droga. È andato dalle persone sbagliate a fare domande sbagliate perché sperava di recuperare un po’ di quella roba. Era quello che temevamo, potrebbe essere l’inizio di una strage»

«Allora direi di controllare i suoi spostamenti recenti» Richard recupera il cellulare, avviando la chiamata e ripetendo l’ordine a McTarvish. «E fa’ controllare anche gli ospedali. Magari c’è qualcun altro in crisi di astinenza».

 

Aidan apre gli occhi su un mondo fatto di un bianco intenso, che odora di disinfettante. Apre la bocca per chiamare qualcuno, ma tutto ciò che fa è tossire per la gola riarsa. Una mano si posa sulle sue spalle e lo riaccompagna contro i cuscini, poi l’infermiera a cui appartiene gli passa un bicchiere d’acqua, facendolo bere. Lui chiude gli occhi e prende un respiro profondo, sospirando di gratitudine. Quando lei lo lascia di nuovo solo, Aidan volta gli occhi su Dean.

«Ehi» mormora, per chiamarlo.

Dean ha gli occhi socchiusi, ma non è chiaro se sia realmente presente. Aidan deve ripetere il suo nome per un paio di volte, prima di avere una reazione. Lentamente, si gira verso di lui, e gli offre un sorrisino esausto. «Hey. Come stai?»

«Non sono io quello che sembra essere stato calpestato da una mandria di bufali» dice Aidan, cercando di alzarsi dal letto.

«Lo prenderò come un complimento» Dean gli offre un sorrisino, allungando le braccia verso di lui. «Vieni qui sul mio letto?»

Aidan annuisce. L’impresa, però, è meno semplice del previsto. Riesce a mettersi in piedi in qualche modo, barcollando e aggrappandosi all’asta della flebo quando le gambe minacciano di cedergli. Percorre i pochi passi che lo separano dal letto di Dean e si stende accanto a lui, con il respiro accelerato e la sensazione di aver scalato una montagna.

«Ti sei accorto della visita di Lee, prima? Devo essermi addormentato subito dopo. Mi pare che sia successo un secolo fa»

«No. L’ultimo ricordo chiaro che ho riguarda te, me, e il tuo divano. Ma credo che le cose siano un po’ precipitate, da quel momento. Quanto tempo è passato?»

«Solo una notte. Mi hai fatto spaventare, sai?» mormora Aidan, prendendogli la mano e intrecciando le dita alle sue.

«Anche tu» Dean si gira verso di lui e si accoccola contro il suo fianco. «Mi dispiace di averti tirato in mezzo a tutto questo. Non avevo idea che potesse succedere qualcosa del genere»

«Sciocchezze, tu non hai fatto niente» risponde Aidan, cingendogli le spalle con un braccio. Gli posa un bacio asciutto tra i capelli e poggia la guancia contro la sua testa. «Ero lì per lavoro, ricordi? L’avrei fatto anche se non ci fossi stato tu»

«Ma sono stato io a offrirti quella roba per primo. Ti giuro che credevo fosse della normale cocaina. Se avessi immaginato di ridurti così...»

«Dean, no» Aidan gli posa un dito sulla bocca per zittirlo. «Non sei stato tu, è stato Nesbitt» lo corregge. «È colpa sua, non tua»

Dean chiude gli occhi, e per un attimo Aidan crede che si sia riaddormentato. «Mi sento molto meglio ora che tu sei qui. Sei caldo» gli sente dire flebilmente.

«Pensa a quando potremo tornarcene nel caldo di casa nostra, nel nostro letto»

«Grazie per avermi incluso nel contratto di affitto»

Aidan ridacchia e gli accarezza il viso. «Non avrei dovuto? Ormai quella casa sembra più tua che mia»

«Hey, non ho fatto così tanto casino. Ci sono solo un po’ di miei vestiti equivoci sparsi in giro, tutto lì»

«E le tue cornici vuote e la dispensa piena, cosa più unica che rara»

«Se non ti piace, sono pronto a staccare le cornici e a svuotare la dispensa in uno schiocco di dita. Soprattutto svuotare la dispensa»

«E lasciarmi morire di fame?» nonostante tutto, Aidan riesce a ridere e a scuotere la testa. «No, così come siamo mi va bene. Anzi, mi va benissimo» mormora, chiudendo gli occhi. Il respiro rallenta, facendosi più lento ogni momento che passa, e Aidan si addormenta poco dopo, ancora abbracciato a lui.

 

 

La ricerca negli ospedali dà risultati e il giorno dopo Lee, Richard e Benedict sono pronti per andare a interrogare tre uomini ricoverati d’urgenza tra la notte e la mattina con sintomi molto simili a quelli di Aidan e Dean. McTarvish ha messo insieme i loro dossier a tempo di record: due di loro hanno dei legami con James Nesbitt, mentre il terzo dovrebbe essere un cliente non abituale. Ne scelgono uno a testa, come se fosse un’esercitazione. Vogliono nomi, numeri di telefono: gente che ha provato la droga assieme a loro, e che se non si è già presentata in qualche ospedale è destinata a farlo presto. Benedict spera solo di non doverli andare a scovare uno per uno, perché più le indagini vanno avanti, più la faccenda sembra riguardare sempre più persone. Non sono più solo i ballerini: i clienti che hanno pagato abbastanza per farsi un giro nel Paese delle Meraviglie hanno fatto un ammirabile lavoro di passaparola. Ci sono i buttafuori, i barman, e gli amici dei buttafuori e dei barman. E gli amici degli amici.

In ospedale, Cate Blanchett li aspetta con le cartelle dei pazienti tra le mani e l’impazienza dipinta sul viso. «Potevate avvertirmi» sbotta. «Quella roba è una bomba ad orologeria. Se le cose stanno come credo, nel giro di ventiquattro ore gli ospedali di Londra saranno in emergenza tossicologica»

«La dottoressa Blanchett, suppongo» Richard le stringe la mano e Benedict le fa un cenno di saluto con la testa. «Cosa può dirci dei nostri tre amici?» va dritto al sodo, seguendola lungo il corridoio.

«Che li abbiamo presi per i capelli. Il fatto che abbiano aspettato un giorno in più di Aidan e Dean prima di farsi ricoverare ha messo in serio pericolo le loro vite. Il più anziano dei tre ho temuto di perderlo»

«Sono coscienti? Possiamo fare loro qualche domanda?»

«Possiamo vedere Dean e Aidan?» gli fa eco Lee, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia.  

Si fermano tutti davanti a una delle camere in fondo al corridoio. Un infermiere passa spingendo un paziente anziano in carrozzina e un’altra entra nella camera accanto con una padella pulita tra le mani, mentre loro rimangono immobili, come in attesa di un segnale.

«Potete, a patto che non li stressiate troppo. Non mi interessa se sono santi o assassini: sono pur sempre miei pazienti»

«Non lo faremmo mai» è la risposta di Benedict, ma il sorriso che accompagna queste parole è probabilmente il più falso che Richard gli abbia mai visto fare.

 

  
Non va come sperato. C’è pochissimo materiale su cui lavorare. Due dei tizi ricoverati non erano nemmeno al Siren, la notte della sparatoria, e quello che c’era ha poco da raccontare. Ha preso la sua ultima dose insieme a un ballerino di nome Simon, e poi è stato sempre peggio, ogni giorno di più, fino a ridursi così. Richard legge sugli appunti di McTarvish che dovrebbe avere venticinque anni, ma la stanchezza e l’essersi trovato a stringere la mano alla morte gliene hanno scavati il doppio sul viso. Ha un colorito tendente al grigio e le labbra secche e screpolate, pallide in modo quasi innaturale. Gli altri non sono messi meglio. Si sono come raggrinziti nei loro letti, consumati da qualcosa che li ha mangiati dall’interno. Richard si chiede se anche Aidan e Dean devono aver avuto quell’aspetto, subito dopo la crisi, o se questi qui abbiano solo avuto più sfortuna. Dubita che sia così. È un’immagine terrificante, e l’inquietudine gli cola come miele gelido lungo la spina dorsale. Benedict, invece, sembra non farci caso. È professionale e non si lascia distrarre da nulla, ponendo domande su domande, con una pazienza implacabile, chiedendo chiarimenti e ricontrollando vecchie testimonianze con la coda dell’occhio. Lee ascolta a malapena. Certe volte Richard lo prenderebbe a calci nel sedere. Ce l’ha scritto in fronte, che vorrebbe scappare da Dean e Aidan, e lui è quasi tentato di lasciarglielo fare.

 

Ritornati a Scotland Yard, si rituffano nei pochi indizi raccolti in cerca di nuove connessioni, di qualcosa che li aiuti a sbrogliare quella matassa che sembra incasinarsi di più ogni giorno che passa.

Richard si richiude la porta dell’ufficio alle spalle con un calcetto e impreca quando per poco non si versa uno dei bicchieri di caffè addosso, in equilibrio precario tra sue dita e il sacchetto di muffin. Già sente la battutina di Lee e quando non arriva alza gli occhi, in cerca del collega. Lee c’è, seduto nella _sua_ poltrona, dietro la _sua_ scrivania, il gomito poggiato a sorreggere la testa e una gocciolina lucida sul labbro inferiore. Dorme, crollato dopo settantadue ore no stop sui registri di tutti i ricoveri per intossicazione avvenuti a Londra nei giorni passati. Si avvicina e poggia la loro colazione tra una dichiarazione e una foto segnaletica di Nesbitt, incerto se svegliarlo o lasciargli godere quegli attimi di tranquillità. Neanche si rende conto di starlo ancora fissando, semi seduto sul bordo della scrivania.

Sono passate due settimane, e l’unico passo avanti che sono riusciti a fare è che Aidan e Dean sono stati dimessi dall’ospedale, e Aidan riprenderà servizio l’indomani. In ufficio, per un po’ di tempo, visto che la dottoressa Blanchett è stata categorica sull’assumere qualsiasi tipo di sostanza dannosa nel breve periodo. Vedere Aidan infuriarsi alla prospettiva di non potersi drogare per lavoro è stata una scena a metà fra il comico e l’inquietante. Dean, dal canto suo, era così grato di essere uscito dall’ospedale che non ha fiatato davanti alla dieta rigidissima che entrambi hanno dovuto seguire per una settimana. Richard ha comprato qualche muffin in più pensando anche ad Aidan, che almeno le porcherie può tornare a mangiarle.

Uno strillo acuto strazia all’improvviso la pace dell’ufficio. Lee sobbalza, e Richard, per un momento, prova un moto di pietà per lui: i suoi occhi sono segnati da occhiaie violacee, la sua pelle è scavata lungo la mandibola. Probabilmente ha perso peso, da quando il caso è iniziato. Non ricorda di averlo mai visto ridotto così per il lavoro.

È il cercapersone. Lee lo sfila dalla tasca interna della giacca e fissa lo schermo lampeggiante con occhi appannati.

«Credo che dovremo rimandare la nostra colazione. Spero che non si raffreddino» mormora, lasciando Richard di sasso. Quando diavolo si è accorto dei bicchieri e dei muffin?

Scuote la testa e riprende possesso della sua postazione, strofinandosi la guancia, infastidito. La ricrescita della barba pizzica e lo fa assomigliare a un barbone, ma non ha neanche il tempo di occuparsene con il rasoio elettrico nel cassetto, non con gli ospedali in stato d’emergenza – proprio come aveva detto la dottoressa Blanchett – o il fiato della stampa sul collo. Perfino l’agente speciale Cumberbacht sembra cominciare a subire le conseguenze delle poche ore di sonno e delle forti pressioni dall’alto. Probabilmente le sue pressioni _premono_ di più rispetto a quelle che deve sopportare lui, si dice, osservandolo entrare senza una parola in più di uno scarno «Buongiorno» e sedersi alla piccola scrivania lì accanto.

I referti di Martin e del dottor Brown sono ancora lì dal giorno prima, immobili. Sempre uguali, come se volessero prendersi gioco di loro. Martin ha fatto del suo meglio, ma c’è un limite a quello che dei cadaveri possono rivelare ai vivi. La procedura per identificare la sostanza nel sangue è stata trasmessa a tutti gli ospedali dello Stato, ma le forze dell’ordine continuano a non possedere uno strumento per la rilevazione immediata.

Richard è così frustrato che vorrebbe urlare. Quando il cellulare vibra sulla sua scrivania, il suo primo impulso è quello di scagliarlo contro la parete. Ma se lo fa passare, quando legge il nome sullo schermo.

«Armitage» risponde.

«Lo so chi sei, Richie. Ho una pista» esordisce Lee, eccitato, dall’altro capo del telefono. «Uno dei nostri informatori ci ha dato una dritta per dei capannoni di ingrosso di alcolici. Sto già andando là, raggiungetemi quando potete. Ti mando l’indirizzo via sms!»

«Cos-Lee!» sbotta Richard, ma la comunicazione è già stata interrotta. Imprecando, apre il messaggio, alzandosi. Benedict lo guarda, ancora il bicchiere di caffè accostato alle labbra, ma l’istante dopo scatta in piedi, abbandonandolo per seguire l’altro fuori dalla stanza quando quello lo aggiorna.  
«Era Lee» Richard gli mostra l’indirizzo sul display, mentre attraversano il corridoio in direzione dell’uscita. «Hanno una pista e stanno per fare una retata. Che _idiota_!»

Benedict serra la mascella e accelera il passo, ignorando l’ascensore e dirigendosi verso le scale. «Allora non c’è tempo da perdere» dice, saltando gli ultimi scalini. «Metta insieme una squadra. Io le chiamo Turner e faccio preparare le volanti immediatamente»

«Lei non viene?»

«Mi creda, Richard, lei non vuole sapere quante spiegazioni dovrei dare ai miei superiori se partecipassi ad un’operazione»

 

 

Il capannone si trova in piena zona industriale, nel nord di Londra. Il marchio della ditta di ingrosso campeggia sul davanti dell’edificio bianco, apparentemente vuoto. Non ci sono auto né moto nei dintorni, ma Lee non è per niente convinto che sia incustodito. Infila la pistola d’ordinanza nella fondina e scende dall’auto prima dei due agenti che ha portato con sé. Graham McTarvish ha esperienza per un esercito, e William Kircher è uno degli uomini con cui lavora da più tempo. Marciano fino alla porta di servizio e si schierano sui lati. McTarvish la spalanca con un calcio da bufalo e punta la pistola davanti a sé.

«Polizia! Tutti fermi!»

Ma il magazzino sembra effettivamente vuoto. Bancali e bancali stipati di casse e di bottiglie formano dei veri e propri corridoi improvvisati, alti almeno tre metri. Lee avanza per primo, con i compagni alle calcagna. I passi risuonano nel capannone silenzioso, nonostante tentino di muoversi il più discretamente possibile.

Poi un colpo di pistola rompe il silenzio e un proiettile fende l’aria, andandosi a incastrare in una delle casse alle loro spalle.

«Merda»

Gli agenti riparano dietro una di quelle barriere improvvisate e rispondo al fuoco. Lee si accuccia per evitare altri colpi e i suoi compagni procedono veloci e a testa bassa, coperti da lui.

«Potrebbero essere troppi!» sibila Lee, ma in ogni caso ormai non c’è altra scelta che continuare ad avanzare. I tre si nascondono dietro a uno scaffale di legno, e da lì si sporgono con prudenza per valutare la situazione.

McTarvish fa cenno che si sposta di lato, verso il gruppo di casse sulla loro destra, per tentare un approccio laterale, e l’attimo dopo Kircher si alza e spara per coprirgli le spalle.

Lee scivola dietro di lui e apre il fuoco. Sono in cinque, riuniti lì. La pistola esaurisce le munizioni a vuoto, e dopo pochi, frenetici secondi Lee è di nuovo rintanato dietro a delle casse per ricaricarla. Non sa da quanto sono lì, gli sembra siano passati non più di pochi secondi - minuti, a voler esagerare - ma prega che non sia così.

Il suono delle sirene annuncia l’arrivo dei rinforzi e lui lascia andare un respiro di sollievo, poi uno scalpiccio e l’apertura violenta della porta fa entrare la task force messa insieme da Richard Armitage in quei pochi, folli minuti. Aidan Turner entra con lui, separandosi con gli altri per controllare i corridoi creati dalle casse impilate. È ancora pallido, ha addosso solo un paio di jeans e una maglietta che hanno tutta l’aria di essere indumenti da casa, ma la mano con cui tiene stretta la pistola è ferma.

Quando però Richard vede Lee, irrigidisce la mascella e devia verso di lui.

«Che diavolo ti è saltato in mente?!» gli urla in faccia, rintanato dietro ad una cassa di whisky.

«Non pensavo di trovarmi davanti un mezzo esercito!» si difende Lee. «Coprimi, piuttosto» aggiunge e si alza, riprendendo a sparare alle gambe dei trafficanti.

«Non-!» Richard si sporge di lato e spara appena in tempo, beccandone uno alla gamba. Lo sente urlare e poi il rumore di qualcosa – le casse – che cade a terra, scatenando un effetto domino.

«Merda!» Lee è costretto ad abbassare l’arma per scansare uno scatolone. Dalla sua pistola parte un colpo a vuoto, poi un altro arriva di risposta, da qualche parte davanti a lui. Lee rimane immobile, la sua lunga sagoma a fare da scudo a Richard davanti al riparo di casse. Lentamente, indietreggia e si accascia accanto a lui, il viso bianco e polveroso e una strana espressione stupita sul volto, mentre si preme una mano tremante su una chiazza rosso scuro in pieno petto.

Richard segue la sua strana parabola con una certa sorpresa, poi abbassa lo sguardo, sgranando gli occhi quando si rende conto di cosa sia successo.

«Lee?» sussurra, allungando una mano verso di lui. Un nuovo colpo di pistola lo blocca e lui preme l’altro più in basso, fuori dalla traiettoria di altri proiettili. Spara tre colpi consecutivi e poi si nasconde, prendendo il cellulare e chiamando nuovi rinforzi. «Resisti, Pace» dice, piegandosi su di lui, la mano che preme con la sua sulla ferita. «Mi hai sentito? Non--resisti!»

«Sto bene» gorgoglia Lee con un filo di voce. «Devi portarli fuori di qui, Richard. Devi portarli in salvo, devi riconsegnare Turner al suo ballerino...»

«Non senza di te» ringhia. Si volta e incontra lo sguardo di Aidan, nascosto dietro una pila di casse sulla sua sinistra. «Prendimi quei figli di puttana»

Aidan annuisce, poi fa segno al resto della squadra di avanzare. Dura tutto meno di un minuto, e quando finalmente finisce, i loro avversari sono a terra, feriti alle gambe – o morti.

Aidan s’inginocchia accanto a Lee e Richard lo degna di uno sguardo rapido e distratto. «Bisogna portarlo via di qui» mormora, continuando a premere sulla ferita. Aidan annuisce e recupera il telefono. Chiede aiuto e lo fa guardando Lee negli occhi, il suo viso pallido e il sudore che gli imperla la fronte.

«Hey...» Lee accenna ad un mezzo sorriso. «Che cos’è quella faccia da recluta alla prima missione, Turner? Sto bene. È solo un graffio. Se Richard evitasse di schiacciare così forte, andrebbe anche meglio. Grazie per la dimostrazione di forza, Rich, lo so che sei muscoloso...»

Aidan fa una mezza risata strozzata. Ha gli occhi lucidi e la voce gli trema appena quando finalmente risponde: «Stanno arrivando, tu... resta con noi, okay?»

«Non lo faccio andare da nessuna parte, Turner» borbotta Richard, senza mutare la pressione delle mani.

«Sentito? Sono in buone mani...» sussurra, e chiude gli occhi.

Aidan annuisce e poi resta silenzioso, accanto a loro, finché Kircher li raggiunge.

«Capo?»

Lee non risponde più. La macchia scura di sangue sta sporcando anche le mani di Richard, espandendosi lentamente. Richard si acciglia e posa una mano sul suo viso, macchiandolo di rosso vivo. «Pace?» lo chiama, cercando di fargli aprire gli occhi, invano. «Lee!»


	10. Capitolo 10

Maybe one day I'll be an honest man, up till now I'm doing the best I can

(IRON MAIDEN - Wasting Love)

 

Lo specialista della terapia intensiva si chiude la porta della stanza dove si trova Lee alle spalle e osserva lo strano gruppo in attesa nel corridoio. «Nessuno di voi è un parente, vero?» tenta, dubbioso.

«Detective Armitage, Scotland Yard» si fa avanti Richard, mostrando il tesserino come se rispondesse a tutte le domande del medico. «E quello è il mio... collega. Può darmi informazioni sul suo stato di salute?»

L’uomo scrolla le spalle, come se il fatto di essere della polizia risolvesse, effettivamente, ogni problema. «È stabile. L’operazione per rimuovere il proiettile è andata bene. Fortunatamente, lo sterno ha fatto il suo lavoro e ha protetto gli organi interni. Abbiamo dovuto ricostruire una parte dell’osso, e rimuovere parecchi frammenti pericolosi, ma si rimetterà. Lo abbiamo sottoposto ad una trasfusione per rimediare alla perdita di sangue e lo abbiamo sedato. Respira già autonomamente, mi aspetto che si risvegli entro le prossime dieci, dodici ore»

Il folto gruppo tira un respiro di sollievo corale, neanche fossero una sola persona, e Richard con loro, anche se meno vistosamente. Stringe i pugni e li rilassa.

«Possiamo vederlo?» domanda Aidan, facendo un passo avanti, strappandogli un mezzo sorriso. È abbastanza evidente che sia sul punto di lanciarsi nella stanza senza alcun permesso.

«Beh, dovrei permettere la visita solo ai congiunti, visto che è ancora incosciente...» tentenna il medico, evidentemente a disagio con la situazione.

«Ma... siamo la sua squadra» riprova Aidan. «È il nostro capo, non può fare uno strappo? La prego»  

Il medico sospira, vinto quasi subito. «D’accordo, suppongo. Del resto, se non c’è nessun altro» concede. «Facciamo così: io mi allontanerò, e voi fingerete che io non vi abbia visti. D’accordo? E lasciatelo in pace. Ha bisogno di riposo e di tranquillità»

«Grazie» mormora Aidan, ed è subito sulla porta, in barba alle raccomandazioni del medico.

La stanza è immersa nel silenzio, se non per il ritmico bip che scandisce il battito regolare del cuore di Lee. Aidan avanza con prudenza e osserva il suo superiore steso nel letto, tra le lenzuola pulite. Ingoia un nodo di emozioni che gli stanno stringendo la gola.

«Ehi» mormora, sfiorandogli il dorso di una mano con le dita. «Ci hai fatto prendere un bello spavento»

Lee sembra tranquillamente addormentato. Ha una cannula sottile che gli esce dal naso, una flebo attaccata al braccio, e una strana forma solida che affiora dalle lenzuola all’altezza del petto. Probabilmente èuna specie di protezione per la zona ferita. Assomiglia in modo buffo alla corazza di un cavaliere. Anche gli altri membri della squadra si avvicinano. Kircher lo guarda con un misto di sollievo e di rimprovero, prima di dedicare tutta la sua attenzione ai monitor che misurano i suoi parametri vitali.

«Dite che se schiaccio qualcuno di questi bottoni a casaccio ci sbarazziamo definitivamente di lui? Mi piacerebbe avere una promozione» butta lì, per alleggerire l’atmosfera.

Ridacchiano tutti, ma nessuno risponde davvero.

Richard resta in disparte, a osservare tutto in silenzio, a osservare Lee respirare lentamente, privo di coscienza, mentre gli altri gironzolano per la stanza, attorno al letto, come tanti funamboli sulla corda.

«È meglio se ce ne andiamo, ragazzi. Lasciamolo riposare. Domani tanto lo ritroveremo sveglio e logorroico come sempre. Ho quasi paura che compaia in ufficio» borbotta McTarvish, a cui risponde un generale mormorio d’assenso.

Uno dopo l’altro, escono tutti, facendo qualche commento leggero su Lee, ora che è fuori pericolo. Richard continua a non muoversi, a restare fermo, e ad attendere che la stanza si sfolli e torni a rompere il silenzio solo il ritmico _bip_ dell’elettrocardiogramma. È rilassante e gli dà la certezza che il tempo scorra e che Lee guarisca. Aspetta un tempo che sembra infinito, poi finalmente fa un passo in avanti e si accomoda su una sedia, accanto al letto. Stringe le mani sulle cosce e si tocca l’anello, in attesa.

 

Martin alza gli occhi dalla sua scrivania per incrociare quelli di un agente e di Dean. Li osserva entrambi per un attimo, a metà fra il sorpreso e lo scocciato.

«Sì? Che c’è, che succede?»

«Voleva entrare per sapere se c’è Turner. Dato che non è qui ha chiesto di Pace, di Armitage, e poi di lei. Lo conosce?»

Martin sospira e agita vagamente una mano. «Sì. Sì, sì, lascialo stare, è innocuo. Che ci fai qui, Dean? Turner è già tornato in servizio?»

Dean si infila entrambe le mani in tasca, a disagio. «Il fatto è che non dovrebbe esserlo. Ma ha ricevuto una telefonata e si è precipitato fuori di casa. È via da ore. Quindi mi chiedevo se... Non dovrei venire qui, vero?»

«No, non dovresti. Di solito qui ci si viene perché si è quello che è morto o quello che ha ammazzato»

La porta del laboratorio si apre con un soffio e ne esce Benedict con un fascicolo in mano.

«Notizie di Armitage e Pace, Martin?» domanda, senza alzare gli occhi dalla lettura.

«No. E a quanto pare tutti qui sono ansiosissimi di averne» commenta Martin, vagamente polemico. «Mai che qualcuno chieda notizie del dottor Freeman. Dovrei chiedere un trasferimento nelle unità operative»

Benedict fa un mezzo sorriso e finalmente alza lo sguardo nel suo. «Questo perché tu sei sempre rinchiuso qui dentro, da quello che ho potuto vedere» dice. Solo in quel momento si rende conto della presenza di Dean e si ferma, osservandolo. «Mister O’Gorman, cosa ci fa qui?»

«Mi dispiace disturbare. Speravo di trovare Aidan, è corso fuori senza dirmi niente, non risponde al telefono, e ormai si è fatto tardi. Non che io sia preoccupato»

«Ma è preoccupato» conclude Benedict divertito, recuperando il telefonino. «Vediamo cosa posso fare per lei». Scorre la rubrica fino a raggiungere il numero di Richard, poi inoltra la chiamata. Non fa neanche in tempo a far squillare una volta che la porta dell’obitorio si apre, lasciando passare Aidan, da solo. Si ferma a guardarli, poi sospira e china il capo.

«È... successa una cosa» mormora. «Durante la retata, Lee... il detective Pace è rimasto ferito durante l’operazione»

Dean trattiene il fiato. Una parte di lui vorrebbe andare da Aidan, ma sente che qualsiasi cosa dirà, o farà, sarebbe sbagliata, in quel momento. L’esatto contrario di Martin che scatta in piedi mandando per terra la cartella degli appunti. «Cosa? Ferito? Come ferito, quanto ferito? Dov’è adesso?»

«In ospedale. Sta bene» si affretta a precisare. «Lo hanno operato, dicono che è fuori pericolo» Aidan fa un sorriso tirato e poi guarda Dean, non sapendo bene come comportarsi.

«Grazie a Dio» sospira Dean. «Tu stai bene? Non sei stato ferito? Che cos’è successo?»

Benedict fa un passo avanti, come a voler imporre la sua presenza. «Giusta domanda, agente. Mi racconti cos’è successo» lo incita.

Aidan annuisce e comincia: «Non ne so molto, solo quello che mi ha raccontato Kircher all’ospedale. Dopo la sua telefonata, sono uscito immediatamente e ho trovato Armitage e gli altri che mi aspettavano» scrolla le spalle e prende un respiro profondo, cercando di rimettere le idee in chiaro. «È cominciato tutto quando hanno ricevuto una soffiata da uno dei nostri informatori. Parlava di un carico appena arrivato, che sarebbe stato messo in commercio domani. Il detective Pace, Kircher e McTarvish sono andati all’indirizzo che l’informatore aveva dato. Era un capannone, uno di quelli grossi, da magazzino. Si aspettavano un... non lo so, ma di certo non un gruppo così numeroso. Hanno iniziato uno scontro a fuoco e poi siamo arrivati noi: io, il detective Armitage e gli altri e... è stato allora che le casse di bottiglie dietro cui il detective Pace era riparato sono cadute e lui è stato colpito da un proiettile. Abbiamo neutralizzato gli altri e chiamato le ambulanze il prima possibile. In tutto ci sono tre di loro illesi già dietro le sbarre, e cinque a terra, feriti, forse qualcuno morto, non lo so» fa un sorriso amaro. «Direi che ho scelto il giorno giusto per tornare»

«Mio Dio, Aidan...» Dean lo abbraccia forte, ma lo lascia andare subito, imbarazzato. «Scusa. Scusa, mi ero un po’ preoccupato per come sei uscito. Come sta il detective Armitage? Sarà a pezzi, poverino...»

Aidan annuisce piano «È rimasto in ospedale» mormora.

Benedict sospira, poi chiude il fascicolo tra le sue mani e si volta verso Martin. «Suppongo voglia andare anche tu» chiede.

«Oh, no, meglio di no. Visto che è fuori pericolo ci andrò domani. Meglio lasciarlo solo. Cioè, con Richard, insomma. Magari domani potremmo andarci insieme. Con Aidan e Dean, intendo»

«Sei sicuro?» Benedict gli si avvicina con aria casuale. «Noi... possiamo rimandare. Di nuovo» mormora, così che senta solo lui.

Martin scuote la testa con forza. «No. No no no, va benissimo. Non è il caso di andare a disturbare adesso, ad ogni modo. È un sollievo che Lee sia sano e salvo, mi basta questo. E poi sono stanco di rimandare» borbotta, sorridendo quando l'altro arriccia le labbra.

«Se così desideri» dice, facendo un breve cenno con il capo.

Aidan passa lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro, poi guarda Dean. «Credo sia il caso di andare. Devo fare rapporto, il comandante vuole parlarmi del mio rientro operativo e... domani ci saranno gli interrogatori, quindi... noi andiamo. Vero Dean?»

«Certo. Posso essere d’aiuto in qualche modo?» si offre Dean, volenterosamente.

«Solo venendo con me» Aidan gli sorride e se lo trascina via, lasciando gli altri due in laboratorio.

Benedict li fissa sparire dietro le porte dell’ascensore, prima di voltarsi verso Martin.

«Allora uscirai con me, stasera?»

«Ma certo. Un impegno è un impegno e, ehm... mi dispiace che l’occasione non sia esattamente allegra»

«Sono rischi del mestiere. Allora, se hai finito, potremmo andare?» propone, posando i fascicoli sul tavolo.

 

Dean entra in casa prima di Aidan, senza smettere di guardarlo, come se si aspettasse di vederlo crollare a terra da un momento all’altro. «Sapevo che stavi andando a cacciarti in qualche guaio. Dio, Aid, non c’è proprio modo per salvare il mondo senza rimetterci la pelle? Prima tu, ora il tuo capo. Come tuo coinquilino ufficiale sono costretto a ricordarti che non troverai mai il tuo SIN, se ti fai ammazzare prima!»

Aidan sorride e scuote la testa, facendogli un buffetto mentre cerca a tentoni il tasto della luce. «Smettila di preoccuparti per il mio SIN, okay? Non è... non è importante» Posa le chiavi nella cassettina all’ingresso e appende la giacca all’attaccapanni, stringendo il pugno quando lo coglie uno spasmo muscolare. È la stessa mano con cui ha stretto la pistola nei minuti d’inferno della sparatoria. «Piuttosto... come va a te? Come ti senti? La dottoressa ha detto di chiamarla per qualunque stranezza, ricordi?»

«Sto bene. A volte ho ancora quella specie di tachicardia improvvisa, ma mi viene sempre meno. Credo di essere quasi pulito, ormai. Non vedo l’ora che quella roba orribile sia sparita per sempre dal mio corpo. Se ci penso mi vengono i brividi. Tè?»

Senza aspettare una risposta, Dean sparisce nella piccola cucina dell’appartamento. Pochi minuti dopo, il bollitore elettrico borbotta allegramente, e un fragrante profumo di tè si diffonde nella casa.

Aidan lo segue e si ferma ad osservarlo sulla cornice della porta, pensieroso. «Stai prendendo le medicine per il fegato?» domanda, recuperando il flaconcino di medicinali sul frigorifero e controllandone il contenuto. «E non dimenticarti la visita medica domani» aggiunge, guardando il calendario. «Il fatto che ti senta meglio non significa molto, lo sai»

«Lo so, lo so» Dean appoggia sul tavolo le due tazze e le zucchera in automatico, un cucchiaino per lui e mezzo cucchiaino più latte per Aidan. «Tu, piuttosto? Vieni con me, vero?»

«Se vuoi, sì» ribatte Aidan, sedendosi al tavolo con lui, dopo aver riposto il flacone.

«Certo che voglio. Anche tu devi pensare a rimetterti del tutto. Sicuro di stare bene? Dopo lo shock di oggi sarai a pezzi»

L’altro scuote la testa con un sorriso. «Sto bene» dice e prende un sorso di tè. Le mani gli tremano e lo costringono a posare la tazza stringendo i pugni.

Dean lo osserva, e gradualmente il sorriso gli si spegne sul volto. «Cazzate. Tu non stai bene. Hai ancora quegli spasmi alle mani. Hai preso le tue medicine? Vuoi che ti accompagni in ospedale?»

«Sto bene» ripete Aidan, chiudendo gli occhi e respirando profondamente. «È solo uno spasmo muscolare. È già passato, davvero» Apre gli occhi e tende la mano verso di lui, aperta e ferma. «Visto?»

«Beh, non va bene che tu abbia spasmi muscolari, dannazione!»

«Sto bene!» Aidan alza la voce, sbattendo i palmi sul tavolo. Si alza, si volta, poi si ferma. Dean lo sta guardando, gli occhi azzurri sbarrati come se lui fosse una brutta sorpresa di compleanno.

«Scusa, io… sono stanco. Mi dispiace di aver gridato. Credo andrò a dormire» balbetta Aidan, abbandonando la cucina.

Dean rimane impalato, senza riuscire a dire niente fino a quando non sente la porta della camera da letto richiudersi dietro le spalle dell’altro. Ha un sospetto terribile. Ha paura che Aidan stia ancora prendendo quella droga di nascosto, che non ce la faccia a disintossicarsi. Ma con Lee in ospedale e tutta Scotland Yard concentrata sulla sparatoria, non sa a chi rivolgersi per chiedere aiuto. Non sa cosa fare. Però ha il numero di Martin salvato nel cellulare.

 

Benedict apre la porta e lascia il passo a Martin, seguendolo all’interno del ristorante. Un cameriere li accoglie e li accompagna al tavolo prenotato a suo nome, lasciandoli soli con i menu.

«Spero sia di tuo gradimento» tenta un sorriso.

In realtà, è difficile che un posto del genere non sia di gradimento a qualcuno. È uno dei migliori ristoranti di Londra. Le luci sono soffuse, nell’angolo dove sono stati sistemati, creano la perfetta atmosfera per una serata romantica.

«Oh, wow, è molto più che di mio gradimento, questo è un posto da Richard» borbotta Martin, ammirato. «Non sono abituato ai ristoranti di classe»

Benedict inarca un sopracciglio, alzando lo sguardo dal menu. «Armitage?»

«Già. Lui è uno di classe, l’hai visto no? Il giorno in cui si deciderà a chiedere a Lee di uscire, lo porterà in un posto come questo» Martin sorride, e punta il dito su un paio di piatti del menu. «Wow. Sembra che io sia destinato a ingrassare, stasera»

«Siete molto amici tu e il detective Armitage, vero?» domanda Benedict, ignorando il commento. In quel momento, un cameriere viene a prendere le loro ordinazioni, spezzando per un attimo la conversazione.

«Lavoriamo insieme da più tempo di quanto io voglia ricordare» riprende Martin, quando il cameriere è ormai lontano.

«È un’amicizia da lavoro o qualcosa in più?»

Martin alza gli occhi al cielo, a metà fra il divertito e l’esasperato. «Tu cosa pensi?» domanda retoricamente. «Se non hai ancora capito certe dinamiche, sei un pessimo detective»

L'altro fa un mezzo sorriso e accetta il bicchiere di vino che il sommelier gli riempie. «Diciamo che quando si tratta di te preferisco non fidarmi del mio istinto»

L’espressione di Martin si ammorbidisce. Beve un sorso di vino, godendosi il silenzio e l’insolita sensazione di potere che lo investe. «È solo un amico. Un caro amico» risponde semplicemente.

Il sorriso di Benedict si allarga. Si concentra per un attimo sul vino nel proprio bicchiere, poi torna sull’altro. «Deduco bene se dico che lui sa cosa c’è sotto quell’anello?» domanda a bruciapelo.

Martin ridacchia, vagamente innervosito. «Deduco bene se dico che tu sai cosa c’è sotto questo anello?» risponde per le rime e l’altro ghigna appena e beve un nuovo sorso di vino.

«Quello che spero, più che altro» ammette, tornando serio poco a poco.

Senza piatti in tavola, Martin non sa dove guardare. «Non è che non accetterei un invito a cena da qualcuno che il mio dito non abbia deciso per me. Non siamo nel Medioevo» commenta, atono. «Però... devo ammettere che questa situazione è nuova per me. Non è che questo nome si trovi così facilmente in giro...»

Il cameriere arriva con i loro piatti e Benedict finalmente smette di fissarlo come se fosse l’ultimo esemplare rimasto di una qualche farfalla esotica. «Quindi... raccontami qualcosa di te, Martin» dice, concentrandosi sul suo piatto di filetto in salsa di yogurt.

«Oh beh, non ho avuto una vita molto avventurosa. Ho studiato medicina all’università perché i miei genitori mi costrinsero a farlo. Mio padre era un affermato cardiologo. Io però avrei voluto studiare legge. Così, quando è stato il momento di specializzarmi, ho pensato bene di combinare le due cose. I miei erano inorriditi. Fu piuttosto divertente»

L'altro ride quieto e beve. «Un uomo coraggioso» commenta. «Io invece sapevo già cosa volevo fare quando avevo cinque anni e giocavo a cowboy e indiani con i miei cugini»

«Sapevi che saresti diventato il terrore della polizia? O sapevi che saresti diventato un noiosissimo agente governativo?» lo prende in giro Martin. Benedict si ferma con la forchetta a mezz’aria e lo fissa, fintamente scioccato. «Terrore della polizia? Sono così pauroso, dottore?»

«Oh beh, Lee ti appenderebbe volentieri al pennone sulla facciata di Scotland Yard, Aidan è piuttosto terrorizzato, e Dean sembra intrigato da te, che è tutto dire, visto che è uno spogliarellista»

Questa volta Benedict ride apertamente. Scuote la testa e si concede un sorso di vino, prendendosi il tempo di pensare. «E tu?» domanda, nonostante non fosse questo ciò che voleva dire.

«Io? Devi scusarmi, ero troppo occupato a pensare _oh merda._ _Oh porca merda»_

Benedict ride ancora, testa gettata indietro e tutto. «Mi piace l’effetto che ti faccio»

«Già. So essere molto volgare quando voglio. Ma non mi hai detto niente di te. A parte cow boys e indiani»

«Di me?» Benedict si sporge sul tavolo con un sorriso. «Cosa vuoi sapere?»

«Voglio sapere tutto quello che ti va di raccontare»

Lui lascia le posate nel piatto e incrocia le mani sul grembo, poggiandosi contro lo schienale della sedia. «Okay» acconsente, pensandoci su per un attimo. «Ahm... mi piace leggere. Leggo qualsiasi cosa mi capiti a tiro, ma ho un debole per Sir Conan Doyle» Si ferma per un sorso di vino e riprende: «Sono cresciuto guardando Doctor Who e tutt’ora lo seguo con passione e... sono un fan di Michael Jackson»

«Scherzi?» Martin è poco meno che a bocca aperta. «Benedict Cumberbatch, sei un uomo pieno di sorprese. Avrei giurato che fossi, non lo so, un appassionato di golf e che ascoltassi solo musica classica» confessa. Poi ci pensa su e aggiunge: «Ma Conan Doyle è un punto a tuo favore. Ti si addice molto»

«Musica classica?» ride lui quieto. «La apprezzo, ma non è la mia preferita, lo ammetto. Per quanto riguarda Conan Doyle... è stato uno dei primi autori che ho letto da bambino e mi ha catturato» Sorride. «E tu, invece?»

«Doyle è stato la mia prima lettura. No, forse è stato Simbad il marinaio?» Martin aggrotta la fronte in un’espressione concentrata, come se la questione fosse veramente importante.

Benedict sorride e gli versa altro vino. «Volevi salpare i sette mari?» domanda, divertito all’idea.

«Ancora non sono sicuro se volessi farlo io o se preferissi stare comodamente seduto in poltrona a lasciare che Simbad lo facesse per me»

«Mi piace pensarti bambino che sognava il mare» Benedict sorride e lo sguardo si fa più morbido. «Un piccolo Martin che vuole fare il pirata, magari?»

«Un pirata buono. Sono sempre stato noiosamente dalla parte della giustizia»

«Ah, un amante della giustizia instancabile e prevedibile, quindi? Nessuno scheletro nell’armadio? Nessun passato da rock star maledetta o taccheggiatore?»

«Taccheggiatore io?» Martin è a metà fra l’offeso e l’incredulo. «Guarda, se anche ci provassi penso che farei una faccia talmente colpevole che mi scoprirebbero all’istante. Sono una tragedia per il mondo del crimine»

«Meglio così. O avrei avuto qualche difficoltà a spiegare il mio interesse per te al Governo»

«Beh, il Governo non deve intromettersi negli affari dei SIN, in ogni caso» dice Martin con fermezza, appoggiando la sua mano con l’anello sul tavolo, come a sottolineare il concetto.

Fa un sorriso triste e prende un sorso di vino. «Idealista, anche» mormora, guardandosi un attimo attorno. Martin lo guarda sospettoso, ma l’altro non aggiunge nulla e lui non chiede oltre. Il discorso scivola ben presto verso altri argomenti, tra un boccone di carne e un sorso di vino, fino a quando i piatti sono vuoti e i bicchieri accolgono le ultime gocce della bottiglia. È una bella serata, libera, per una volta, dalle preoccupazioni di sapere che c’è una superdroga, lì fuori, pronta ad essere messa in commercio e distruggere i corpi di chiunque ne entri in possesso. Il giorno dopo riprenderanno il loro lavoro e le indagini, più motivati che mai, ma non quella sera. Quella è solo per loro.

«Desideri altro? Un’altra bottiglia di vino?»

«Non lo reggo bene. Meglio di no. Detesterei rendermi ridicolo al punto da compromettere ogni possibile appuntamento futuro» dice Martin, con il sorriso che si tinge di divertimento e un pizzico di malizia.

Benedict allora alza la mano per richiamare il cameriere e nel frattempo propone: «Allora che ne diresti di andarcene di qui?»

Appena fuori dal locale, il telefono di Martin squilla facendolo sobbalzare. «Martin Freeman, chi parla?» risponde cantilenando a un numero sconosciuto. «Dean? No, nessun disturbo. È successo qualcosa?»

 

Dean ascolta l’eco del suo stesso respiro riverberare attraverso il ricevitore. «Spero solo che sia come dice lei, dottore. Grazie per avermi ascoltato. Sì. No, io… lo farò. Grazie ancora»

«Che diavolo significa?» la voce di Aidan trema di rabbia. È fermo sulla cornice della porta della camera da letto, un paio di pantaloni del pigiama e una semplice maglietta di cotone bianco. Lo guarda duramente, i pugni serrati ai lati del corpo, e avanza, alzando un dito accusatorio verso di lui. «Che diavolo voleva dire quella telefonata?» quasi urla, contenendo a stento la rabbia.

Dean sobbalza. Il cellulare gli cade di mano, atterrando con un tonfo sulla moquette del salotto. «Credevo che dormissi» dice, sulla difensiva.

«E questo ti ha dato il diritto di... di impicciarti dei miei affari? Di-di fare la spia?» il suo tono si alza sempre di più, incapace di trattenersi, e lo afferra per le spalle, stringendo.

«Hey!» Dean si scrolla, cercando di levarsi le sue mani di dosso. «Non ho fatto la spia, ho solo paura che tu…!»

«Che io cosa, mh? Che tiri ancora quella merda?» se lo tira più vicino, il viso contorto dalla rabbia, gli occhi lucidi e spalancati. «Sono stato attaccato al tuo culo da quando è morto Nesbitt, _quando_ avrei tirato, secondo te?» sibila.

«Calmati» ripete Dean, con tutta la calma di cui è capace. «Adesso calmati, okay? Cristo, mi stai facendo paura»

Aidan sembra recuperare un minimo di lucidità, rendersi conto di cosa sta facendo, a _chi_ , e chiude gli occhi, lo stringe per un istante ancora; lo spinge via, stringendo le mani a pugno quando cominciano a tremare, se per uno spasmo o per altro, non lo sa. Se le passa tra i capelli e respira a singhiozzi, cercando Dean, con le lacrime impigliate tra le ciglia. «Il mio lavoro è... tutto quello che mi resta» mormora, crollando pezzo per pezzo davanti a lui. «Non posso perderlo, non posso...»

«Non lo perderai» Dean non è sicuro di poterlo toccare, ma cerca di appoggiargli una mano sul braccio senza farlo agitare di nuovo. «Non voglio fare la spia. Non lo dirò a nessuno. Però ti prego, devi dirmi la verità. Devi dirmi se stai prendendo ancora quella roba. E’ veleno, Aidan, ti ucciderà. L’hai visto»

Le labbra di Aidan si stendono in un sorriso mesto, svia lo sguardo per un secondo e quando ritorna su di lui qualche lacrima rotola giù, non curata, insieme alle braccia, che cadono abbandonate lungo i fianchi. «Te lo giuro, Dean» è un sussurro appena udibile, ma carico di sicurezza. «Te lo giuro, non sto prendendo niente»

Dean non sa se sentirsi in colpa, o sollevato, o persino arrabbiato con lui. «Okay. Ti credo» mormora, cercando di essere rassicurante. Gli offre le braccia aperte in segno di pace, anche se arriva a malapena ad abbracciarlo, basso com’è. «Hey, ti aiuterò. Scusami, sono stato egoista. Tu ti sei preso cura di me dal primo giorno, e io non ho fatto altro che invaderti casa e ronzarti intorno. Ti preparerò le medicine tutti i giorni. Ti seguirò. Ti chiamerò per sapere se stai mangiando sano. Andrà meglio, vedrai… »

Si lascia stringere con un misto di gratitudine e senso di colpa che gli incendia il petto. Annuisce, la testa nascosta nel suo collo, e inspira il suo profumo, cerca di perdersi in Dean e di ritrovarsi, come sembra riuscire a fare ogni volta che sono insieme. Non ha mentito, è pulito, ma il senso di colpa resta. Sembra quasi innato, uno stato naturale del suo essere che lo delinea per quello che è - e ha smesso di chiedersi perché.

«Andrà meglio. Andrà tutto bene» ripete Dean, più soffice. «Andiamo a letto, ora, okay?»

Aidan trema, ma non si allontana da lui. In effetti, si preme di più contro Dean e il suo calore. «Martin...» mormora solo, preoccupato.

«Gli lascerò un messaggio. Gli dirò che ho sbagliato a non fidarmi di te, che va tutto bene. Okay?»

Annuisce piano, poi deglutisce e fa di nuovo un cenno, più deciso questa volta. «Okay. Grazie»

Dean gli offre un sorrisino di scuse. Sente le braccia di Aidan tremare ancora, si alza sulle punte e gli dà un bacio soffice sulle labbra, il bacio di un amico, di un fratello, di qualcuno a cui importa veramente.

 


	11. Capitolo 11

If I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?

(SNOW PATROL - Chasing Cars)

 

 

Lee apre gli occhi con la netta impressione di essere appena riemerso da un lago di acqua gelida e profonda. Per un attimo ogni cosa attorno a lui lo abbaglia. Geme, esasperato. Si sente pesante e molle, bloccato su un letto che sicuramente non è il suo.

«Sta’ fermo» gli intima una voce. Richard è seduto accanto a lui, su una sedia che non ha l’aria di essere molto comoda. Si allunga verso il comodino e gli versa un bicchiere d’acqua dalla brocca. «Bevi» dice. «Ce la fai a prenderlo?»

Lee allunga una mano tremante verso di lui. Il bicchiere non cade per miracolo, mentre ci si bagna le labbra riarse. «Perché sei...?» comincia. Poi sembra fare un po’ di ordine nella sua testa, e riformula la domanda. «Dove siamo?». La sua voce sembra venirgli fuori dalle profondità dello stomaco, faticosa e gutturale.

«In ospedale. Ti hanno sparato» spiega Richard, dopo un lungo silenzio. Si riprende il bicchiere e glielo poggia sul comodino. Per un attimo la mano tentenna nell’aria, poi torna a far compagnia all’altra sulle ginocchia. «Nel magazzino, ricordi? La retata per il carico di droga speciale»

Lee annuisce, prendendo un respiro profondo, anche se il suo sguardo rimane vacuo. «Sì, ricordo qualcosa. Spezzoni. È andato tutto bene? Aidan, McTarvish e gli altri? Stanno bene?»

«Tutti bene. Tu sei l’unico idiota che ha avuto la brillante idea di beccarsi una pallottola» sbotta Richard, arrabbiato. Si rende conto di aver stretto i pugni e si costringe a rilassarli, deviando con lo sguardo.

«Hey, non voglio prendermi meriti non miei. L’idea è stata di quello che mi ha sparato» Lee gli offre un sorrisino debole, prima di sbuffare. «Mi sento come se mi avessero appena tirato fuori da una vasca di ghiaccio. Sono io o fa freddino qui dentro? Ma magari sei tu con la tua aura gelida, Richie»

L'altro lo guarda male, ma poi si alza e recupera una coperta, sistemandogliela addosso, attento a non toccare i bendaggi. Si ferma sopra di lui, e la fragilità di Lee, così vicino a lui, così vulnerabile, lo colpisce come un pugno nello stomaco. Stira le labbra, poi si scosta bruscamente e torna a sedersi, accavallando le gambe. «Dormi, devi risposare» ordina.

«Ho già dormito abbastanza» lo liquida Lee con noncuranza. «Piuttosto, dimmi dell’indagine. Dai, non farti pregare»

Richard sbuffa dal naso, irritato – stanco, ha due ombre nere sotto gli occhi e la faccia di uno che non ha dormito. «Dobbiamo interrogare i sopravvissuti della banda» si arrende alla fine. «Ma non credo che ne ricaveremo molto. È come se continuassimo a catturare pesci piccoli, mentre quelli grossi se ne stanno a guardare»

«Capisco. Vuoi andare a riposare? Io mi farò dimettere il prima possibile e ritornerò in servizio. Lo so che ti manco» dice Lee, facendogli l'occhiolino e finendo solo per farsi guardare male.

«Non ci provare, Pace. Sei ferito e c’è una procedura da seguire! Se ti fai vedere al distretto giuro che ti uccido!» ringhia, stringendo i pugni. Lee non risponde e quello torna a rilassarsi contro la sedia. L’anello brilla nella luce della lampada che, sola, illumina la stanza. Richard lo guarda un istante, poi svia con gli occhi, ancora più scuro in volto, se è possibile.

Lee inarca un sopracciglio, divertito. «Mi piacciono le sfide...» mormora dopo un po' e Richard sbuffa una risata – più amara che divertita – e gioca con l’anello, senza guardare l’altro negli occhi. «Perché devi fare sempre così?»

«Così come? Non è che mi faccio sparare addosso molto spesso»

«Perché devi sempre prendere tutto sottogamba? Sei quasi morto e tutto quello che fai è scherzare senza pensare al fatto che--» Richard chiude la bocca di scatto e stira le labbra con rabbia. Si alza e gli dà le spalle. «Credo sia meglio che me ne vada»

Lee gli offre un sorrisetto di scuse. «Sei tu che sei sempre troppo serio»

Richard si ferma sulla porta, dopo averla aperta. Il pollice gioca ancora con l’anello. Si volta appena, oltre la spalla, poi torna a guardare avanti. «Magari quando esci di qui potrei anche invitarti a cena» esordisce dal nulla.

Lee non risponde subito. Ma da dietro sembra che stia cercando di trattenersi dal ridere. «Fai sul serio, Richard?»

Quello si volta per metà, guardandolo con un’espressione neutra che su di lui non si vede mai. «Sei quasi morto in quel fottuto deposito. Credi che possa scherzare?»

«È per quello che ha detto Dean? È un ragazzo, Richard. Non devi preoccuparti. Non è che sei costretto a stare con me ad ogni costo, se non vuoi. Il tuo SIN non decide la tua vita»

«Il mio SIN non sta decidendo niente» sbotta Richard, poi si passa una mano tra i capelli, nervoso. «Ci vediamo, Pace» mormora, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

 

Una settimana dopo, l’ufficio di Richard è di nuovo quasi pieno. Per la prima volta, da quando Lee è stato ferito nella sparatoria. Sono tutti lì, da Cumberbatch, a McTarvish, a Kircher, ad Aidan, a Martin, ad Adam, a Jeff. C’è anche Dean. Non che abbia chiesto di partecipare alle indagini. In teoria non potrebbe farlo, punto. Ma è la fonte di informazioni più preziosa che hanno, è sveglio e intuitivo, e Aidan lavora cento volte meglio se ce l’ha intorno. Benedict non ha detto niente in proposito, e se Mister Ministero della Difesa non dice niente...

«Okay, ci siamo tutti?» domanda Richard, guardandosi attorno. Un mormorio d’assenso generale gliene dà la conferma e lui si avvicina alla lavagna degli indizi, su cui è stata aggiunta la foto del capo banda ferito nella retata per il recupero del carico. «Alejandro Martinez, pregiudicato per spaccio e possesso d’armi. È a capo dei Los Locos, una banda legata ai cartelli messicani. In questi giorni, la polizia di Città del Messico ci ha fornito parecchie informazioni su di loro. Pare che siano sulla piazza da un bel po’. Laggiù farebbero carte false per aver l’estradizione. Comunque, Los Locos esistevano fino ad una settimana fa» aggiunge l’immagine di un tatuaggio sbiadito raffigurante un toro che carica. «Ora Martinez e i suoi sono sotto la nostra custodia, ma né lui né nessun altro della banda sembra avere intenzione di parlare riguardo la droga»

A quel punto interviene Benedict, che indica la foto del defunto Mike. «Per quel che ne sappiamo non ci sono prove che li collegano alla morte di James Nesbitt se non la presenza della droga, di cui possedevano solo tre chili, però. Quindi, questo cosa ci dice?» domanda.

«Ci dice che c’è un intermediario!» irrompe una voce giuliva alle spalle dei poliziotti riuniti. Lee rifila loro un sorriso smagliante mentre entra nella stanza, apparentemente in buono stato. Tutti lo fissano ad occhi sgranati, ammutoliti dalla sua presenza.

«Cosa... cosa diavolo ci fai tu qui!» sbotta Richard.

«Bentornato Lee, è fantastico vederti Lee, hey sembri in forma Lee!» Lee ghigna, impossessandosi con qualche leggera difficoltà di movimento della sua sedia.

«Non dovresti essere qui... _capo_ » ridacchia Aidan, ingoiando poi il divertimento all’ennesimo ringhio di Richard, che avanza verso di lui con fare minaccioso.

«Tu, con me» sbraita contro Lee, trascinandolo– seppur con un po’ di gentilezza – con lui, fuori dalla stanza.

Lee cerca di protestare, ma per quanto non gli piaccia ammetterlo non sta abbastanza bene per contrastare Richard in uno scontro fisico. Non è roba per lui nemmeno nel pieno delle forze. «Ma che ti prende? Stavamo facendo una riunione, mi pare»

«No, _noi_ stavamo facendo una riunione, _tu_ sei in malattia, perché, se non te lo ricordi, ti hanno sparato una settimana fa!» sbraita Richard, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle. Non serve a molto, dato che urla così tanto che nell’ufficio riescono a sentire ogni cosa. «Che diavolo ti è saltato in mente!?»

Lee fa spallucce, corrugando appena la fronte quando Richard alza la voce. «È che sto bene. A casa è una noia mortale. Ho seriamente preso in considerazione l’idea di adottare un gatto per farmi compagnia, ma poi ho pensato hey, perché non andare a trovare Richie?»

 _Richie_ lo guarda malissimo, arrabbiato, quasi furioso. «Smettila di scherzare, non fai altro che peggiorare le cose» ringhia. «Non puoi stare qui, lo sai. Conosci le regole. Sei in malattia e devi restarci, per la tua salute e per non compromettere il caso. Va’ a casa, Pace»

«Non voglio andare a casa. Non voglio. Non è il mio posto, non sono a mio agio lontano da qui. Dai, per una volta in vita tua, sii un po’ meno rigido. Fammi restare. Questo caso è anche il mio. Mi hanno sparato, per dio!»

«È proprio per questo che non puoi essere qui!» Richard si passa una mano sul mento rasato di fresco e sospira, al limite della pazienza. «Senti, lo capisco, okay? Ti capisco, ma non puoi stare qui, comprometti tutta l’operazione»

«Non comprometto un bel niente, non ti sto chiedendo di seguirti in azione. Voglio solo stare qui in ufficio, partecipare alle riunioni. Dai ti prego, è una cosa seria. Lasciamelo fare»

Richard tentenna, è evidente che vorrebbe cacciarlo da lì a calci in culo ma si trattiene. «Resterai a guardare. Per quanto mi riguarda ha più potere Dean O’Gorman di te, ora come ora»

«C’è anche il piccolo Dean? Che tenerezza» commenta Lee a cuor leggero, ritornandosene in ufficio come se fosse del tutto naturale aver vinto il confronto. L'altro lo segue incazzato nero e si scambia uno sguardo con Benedict. Questi inarca un sopracciglio, lui annuisce appena e il collega lo fissa sorpreso per un istante, poi arriccia appena un angolo della bocca e torna al tabellone.

«Quindi, dov’eravamo?»

«Dobbiamo risalire il fiume. Quello che fino ad ora abbiamo in mano non è abbastanza. Una droga pericolosissima, una banda armata del Centro America che era in possesso di pochi chili di quella roba, quattro morti in un locale e un altro davanti a Scotland Yard. La prima domanda è: quanta droga c’è effettivamente in commercio ora? Quanto è grave il problema, quanto è esteso? La seconda domanda è: chi ha ucciso James Nesbitt, e perché? Voleva soffiargli il carico? Voleva eliminare un concorrente diretto? Voleva vendicarsi per qualcosa?»

«Per quanto riguarda la droga, dobbiamo ipotizzare tutti e dieci i chili che avrei dovuto prendere in consegna io, quindi, eliminati i tre ora sotto sequestro, altri sette» dice Aidan, facendo spallucce. «Ma non è molto e certo non ci aiuta a capire dove possano essere»

«Ci serve l’intermediario» ragiona Richard. «Perché a questo punto è evidente che ce n’è uno. Probabilmente è lui che ha portato via i dieci chili, e li ha poi divisi. Dobbiamo scoprire chi è e per chi lavora, o non arriveremo mai a chi è a capo di quest’operazione»

«A meno che non sia lui stesso il boss finale. Pensateci: aveva il movente e l'occasione» propone Benedict, raccogliendo un mormorio di assenso.

«Ragioniamo dalla base» propone Lee, placido. «Nesbitt è stato ucciso con una pistola silenziata, ma con una serie di colpi inutili. Le altre vittime sembrerebbero essere dei danni collaterali. Quello che ne deduciamo è che abbiamo a che fare con un non professionista che ha a disposizione mezzi da professionista. Oppure, con qualcuno che si è trovato a dover fare qualcosa di inaspettato»

«Non usi un silenziatore se devi fare qualcosa di inaspettato» Benedict scarta l’ipotesi con un cenno di diniego. «No, il fatto che nessuno abbia sentito gli spari indica premeditazione»

«Però, in tutta questa premeditazione l’assassino non aveva previsto che nella stanza potessero esserci altre persone. Eppure non era difficile immaginarlo, Nesbitt è il proprietario di un club, Aidan dice che era sempre in mezzo alla gente, a parlare e a tenere contatti. Il suo ufficio sarà stato molto frequentato. Questo ci fa tornare al punto iniziale, non è un professionista. Non ragiona da professionista. Il suo lavoro è stato pulito ma non troppo»

«Peccato che sapere questo non ci porta da nessuna parte» Richard sospira e si appoggia alla scrivania di fianco a Lee. «Ci serve un nome e ci serve subito. Più passa il tempo meno possibilità abbiamo di trovare il resto del carico»

Aidan si mordicchia le labbra e guarda Dean. «Tu non hai idea di chi possa essere stato? Un cliente, qualche amico di James che voleva entrare in affari con lui?»

Dean sobbalza. Non riesce ancora a sentirsi a proprio agio in mezzo a tutti quei poliziotti che lo guardano. Stringe nervosamente il pugno sinistro, finché l’anello d’argento preme dolorosamente sulla sua ferita. Riesce a sentirla aprirsi e sanguinare. Ancora.

«Jimmy aveva tanti amici» mormora. «Di tanti non conoscevo neanche il nome. Non lo so, mi sembrava gente a posto, alcuni erano gentili, altri un po’ meno. Posso farvi una lista di persone che conoscevo»

«Sarebbe utile, non pensi anche tu Richie?» commenta Lee, divertito. «Un bell’elenco dei clienti abituali e del personale, giusto per fare qualche controllino incrociato. Se noi avevamo il nostro Aidan Turner infiltrato come John Mitchell, magari qualcun altro aveva il suo mister Brown che si fingeva mister Black, no?»

«O ancora meglio» Richard prende un foglio stampato dalla propria scrivania e lo passa a Dean. «Questa è la lista dei sospettati. Li stiamo controllando, ma non è ancora saltato fuori niente. Se potessi darci informazioni... Qualunque cosa ricordi» dice e Dean annuisce, scorrendola con gli occhi.

«Io nel frattempo vado a sentire che cos’hanno da raccontare i nostri amici dal grilletto facile» interviene Benedict. «Se il detective Armitage vuole assistermi...»

«Il detective Pace vorrebbe assistere» si intromette Lee. «Vorrei ricordarvi che mi hanno sparato. Non è stato divertente»

«Tu torni a casa» ruggisce Richard. «Adesso»

«Non posso perdermi gli interrogatori, mi servono...»

«Ti serve riposo. Vai a casa, Pace»

«Sto perfettamente...»

«Vai. A. Casa»

Lee si alza un po’ troppo bruscamente dalla sedia, e contiene a fatica una smorfia di dolore. Umiliato, ma non del tutto sconfitto, si incammina verso la porta, sotto lo sguardo perplesso dei colleghi.

«Vedi di chiamarmi, Cumberbatch» ordina, mettendogli in mano il suo biglietto da visita, lindo e dai bordi aguzzi. «Voglio sapere ogni virgola» aggiunge, uscendo dalla stanza con passo rigiro. Richard sospira e batte le mani una sola volta.

«Coraggio, tutti a casa. Io e Benedict resteremo a fare gli straordinari, voi andate a riposare un po’. Dean, puoi mandarmi l’elenco via mail, quando l’avrai fatto»

 

Aidan si ferma davanti alla sua rosticceria indiana preferita senza dire niente. Dean ha il naso affondato nel blocchetto di appunti che gli hanno dato in centrale. È completamente concentrato nell’annotare qualunque cosa gli venga in mente che possa avere una qualche rilevanza per il caso, anche se dopo la prima mezza facciata rinuncia al buon proposito dei dettagli in ordine alfabetico. Alza gli occhi solo quando Aidan richiude la portiera della macchina, e un profumo pungente di spezie invade l’abitacolo.

«Wow, indiano?»

Aidan gli appoggia il sacchetto sul grembo, dritto sul blocchetto. «Tikka di pollo e riso al curry»

Dean gli regala un sorriso deliziato. «Sapevo di potermi fidare di te»

Aidan mette in moto, e gli dà un colpetto sulla spalla prima di ripartire. «Guarda che non è un complimento. Significa che sei ripetitivo»

«Vorrà dire che ruberò dal tuo piatto»

A casa, il salotto invaso dalle cornici colorate di Dean si riempie subito del profumo intenso del cibo indiano. Dean accetta di mettere da parte il suo blocco e il suo elenco di nomi per godersi la cena davanti alla tv solo dopo che Aidan ha messo sul tavolo la sua collezione di dvd di Harry Potter. Mangiano in silenzio per un po’, godendosi i sapori speziati e la quiete di una casa che pian piano ha cominciato a diventare la _loro_ casa.

È strano, ma piacevole, Aidan deve ammetterlo. Non aveva mai creduto di poter instaurare un rapporto del genere con qualcuno, vista la sua condizione di Bondless. Eppure eccolo lì, con due vassoi da letto sulle ginocchia (il secondo è nuovo di zecca, un regalo di Natale di parecchi anni fa da parte di qualcuno che non aveva idea di quanto solo fosse Aidan), a mangiare ottimo cibo di rosticceria, mentre un gruppo di piccoli maghi viene smistato a Grifondoro. È strano, ma è di gran lunga la cosa migliore che gli sia capitata da parecchi anni. Aidan sorride e guarda Dean, che rigira il cibo nella vaschetta, perso nei suoi pensieri. Si allunga e gli ruba un tocchetto di pollo, facendolo sobbalzare.

«Ehi!» sbotta Dean, oltraggiato. Aidan ghigna e scrolla le spalle, rubandogliene un altro. Dean strabuzza gli occhi, e un attimo dopo gli ha rubato l’intera vaschetta.

Aidan ride. «Ingordo!» protesta, allungandosi per cercare di recuperare la propria cena. Dean scivola via dal suo posto e scappa più in là, prendendosi un boccone per vendetta.

«Che c’è? Te l’avevo detto che te l’avrei rubato» dice. Senza fare i conti con il fatto che Aidan è un agente addestrato. Non fa in tempo a mettere giù la vaschetta di riso che Aidan lo assale, atterrandolo sul divano.

«Aidan!» urla, tenendo in alto la vaschetta per evitare che cada. Aidan non risponde. La risata gli muore lentamente sul collo di Dean, in un morso morbido che lo fa gemere appena. Dean sussulta sotto la pressione dei suoi denti, e quando Aidan fa scorrere la lingua sul morso un paio di gambe sorprendentemente forti gli stringono i fianchi. Dean gli respira sulla guancia, sempre più forte. Aidan si volta per guardarlo negli occhi, e ci vuole un attimo prima di sfiorare le sue labbra e baciarlo. È un bacio breve, quasi di prova. Come se fosse il primo. Quando si separano, tutto ciò che fanno è abbandonare i vassoi con il cibo sul tavolino e distendersi sul divano, contro il bracciolo duro. Dean tiene Aidan stretto fra le sue gambe, sollevando il bacino verso di lui per avere più frizione possibile. Aidan affonda il naso nel suo collo piegato indietro e cerca di slacciargli i pantaloni più in fretta che può. Dean li scalcia via e comincia a spogliarlo dalla maglietta, affondando le dita nella sua schiena.

«Così faccio la figura di quello che va subito al sodo» Aidan ridacchia col poco fiato che gli è rimasto.

«Mi piace esplorare» ribatte Dean. Lo fa sollevare di quel po’ che basta per poter infilare una mano nei suoi jean slacciati e accarezzargli l’erezione stretta nei boxer. «Dio, sei così duro» soffia. «Ti prego...»

Non c’è molto da pregare. Aidan non ha mai provato un desiderio così feroce in vita sua. Una parte di lui si chiede perché le uniche volte che lui e Dean hanno fatto qualcosa dopo il Siren è sempre stato sul divano, ma non è certo quella parte di lui che sta conducendo i giochi. Si abbassa i pantaloni con una mano, e con l’altra cerca la bustina di olio di semi che hanno dato loro in rosticceria, ma il modo in cui Dean lo sta massaggiando e toccando attraverso la stoffa dei boxer è un inferno, e lui non riesce a fare altro che sporcarsi le dita di olio e piantargli dentro tre dita tutte insieme, spingendo fino a fargli spalancare le gambe per avere di più. Dean si chiude attorno a lui, un insieme di muscoli stretti attorno alle sue dita e ai suoi fianchi come se ne andasse della sua vita, le unghie piantate nella sua schiena e i denti nella spalla. Aidan lo allarga con gesti rapidi e secchi, troppo preso dalla foga della passione per curarsi di altro che non sia il desiderio bruciante che lo invade e gli fa girare la testa. Vuole essere lì dentro, vuole affondare in Dean e spingere fino in fondo, vuole sentirlo tremare e sciogliersi tra le sue mani, sotto le sue spinte, e aprirsi a lui. Dean sibila quando Aidan sfila le dita, e cerca di tirarselo addosso per averlo subito. Aidan è ipnotizzato da lui. È indecente, e spalancato, e bello, e suo. Lo penetra in una lunga, infinita, prima spinta, stringendogli le cosce fino a sbiancargli la pelle, in ginocchio, quasi piegato su di lui, i capelli che gli sfiorano il petto.

«Aidan» ansima Dean, stringendolo con forza. Si morde le labbra e strizza gli occhi, nascondendosi nel suo collo, respirando con fatica. Aidan non risponde, non ne ha la forza, e lo bacia quasi con disperazione, i fianchi fermi contro le natiche spalancate di Dean. Pulsa di desiderio, ma non si muove e continua a baciare Dean, le sue labbra, la sua lingua, le guance ricoperte di una lieve ricrescita. Lo sente rilassarsi, piano, gradualmente, nonostante l’erezione feroce che gli preme contro lo stomaco.

Aidan inspira e ruota appena i fianchi. Dean si tende e getta la testa indietro, gemendo ad alta voce – come se non aspettasse altro, come se avesse appena ricevuto esattamente quello che desiderava di più – e Aidan sente il terreno sotto di sé tremare e cedere un po’, perché non dovrebbe essere così, non dovrebbe esserci una tale affinità tra loro. Lui non dovrebbe poter provare nulla del genere, mai una completezza tale con qualunque altro essere umano, soprattutto non con la persona che rifiutato così scioccamente chissà quale vita fa.

Stira le labbra e poggia la testa sul petto di Dean, prendendo un respiro profondo nel vano tentativo di recuperare un minimo di controllo. Non ci riesce e le spinte si susseguono lente e scoordinate, insieme alle lacrime nei suoi occhi e al senso di colpa che gli appesantisce il cuore.

Un se stesso passato ha rinunciato alla cosa più bella della sua vita, l’ha gettata via come se fosse inutile spazzatura, priva di significato e gli ha precluso ogni possibilità di essere davvero felice. E lui non sa neanche perché. Non riesce a immaginare quale possa essere stato il motivo per cui l’abbia rifiutato, sa solo di avere un enorme senso di colpa che lo accompagna da tutta la vita, come una macchia indelebile sulla sua pelle.

«Ehi» La voce di Dean lo richiama e Aidan rimette a fuoco il suo viso preoccupato. «Perché piangi?» domanda, tagliando la scia di una lacrima sul suo viso. Aidan sgrana gli occhi e non sa che fare, cosa dire. Vorrebbe confessargli tutto, dirgli tutta la verità, mostrargli l’anulare senza nome che fa il pari con quello sanguinante di Dean e poi fare l’amore con lui fino a perdere i sensi, fino a dimenticarsi ogni cosa.

«Credo di essermi innamorato di te» dice invece – ed è un inizio, è una parte di verità, piccola e innocente, che non farà male a nessuno.

Questa volta è Dean a sgranare gli occhi, troppo sorpreso per dire qualcosa o anche solo per respirare. Restano così, fermi, avvinghiati sul divano a guardarsi per un interminabile minuto. Poi Dean lo bacia, tirandoselo addosso con foga, invadendogli la bocca e premendogli i talloni nelle natiche perché riprenda a spingere. Aidan lo fa. Chiude gli occhi e si lascia andare, cercando di fargli capire ciò che prova, la disperazione che lo annichilisce ogni volta che sono insieme e la gioia che la segue. È assurdo e folle, ma il senso di colpa è la riprova che lo ama ancora, che nonostante ciò che è successo tra loro, l’anima di Aidan lo sente ancora e risuona ancora in accordo con la sua.

«Ancora» ansima Dean, strappandosi dal suo bacio, infilandogli le dita tra i capelli, tirandoli quando le spinte diventano più serrate e perfette. «Sì, così» continua, inarcandosi contro di lui. L’erezione sfrega contro i loro addomi, tesa, gonfia e umida di preorgasmo, e non ci vogliono che poche carezze ruvide di Aidan perché Dean venga chiamandolo, stringendosi attorno a lui in una morsa che non gli dà scampo. Aidan trema e spinge ancora, a occhi chiusi e denti stretti per resistere ancora, per non rallentare, non ora che è così vicino, che vede la realtà sfumare in un bianco sempre più accecante. Quando la rimette a fuoco per la seconda volta è ancora il viso di Dean la prima cosa che vede, ma ora c’è un sorriso a piegargli le labbra gonfie di baci. Dura appena un attimo, poi si tinge di tristezza e senso di colpa e Aidan sente il suo cuore appesantirsi.

«È solo un’illusione» mormora, accarezzandogli con malcelata venerazione l’anello d’argento.

Aidan non risponde.

 


	12. Capitolo 12

For you I am a better man

(JAMES MORRISON - Better Man)  


La porta della sala interrogatori si chiude dietro di loro. Alejandro Martinez è seduto scomposto sulla sedia, ammanettato e con l’aria spavalda di chi non ha capito ancora di essere finito. Benedict non lo degna di uno sguardo. Cammina con calma e si siede dal suo lato della scrivania, il naso infilato nel fascicolo. Richard è poggiato contro il muro, braccia incrociate e espressione neutra sul viso. Non è lì per interrogare, più come osservatore.

C’è silenzio nella sala. Benedict sembra completamente indifferente al loro ospite e lui non ha alcuna intenzione di intromettersi, non quella volta. L’agente speciale Cumberbatch sembra avere un piano – ce l’ha sempre, da quello che ha visto nell’ultimo periodo – e lui è ben felice di far fare a qualcun altro il lavoro sporco, per una volta. Il capo dei Los Locos sospira infastidito dall’assenza di azione e si sistema più scompostamente che può, in una posizione che, Richard è convinto, gli procurerà un mal di schiena da primati.

«Ehi, se devo stare ancora qui a--»

«Silenzio» intima Benedict, senza neanche alzare gli occhi dal fascicolo.

« _Amigo_ , se credi di farmi paura--»

«Io credo,» comincia l’altro, alzando finalmente il viso, «che sia il caso, per lei, di fare silenzio. È accusato di possesso e spaccio di droga, oltre che di tentato omicidio di un agente di polizia. Mi creda, meno parla meglio è per lei»

L’uomo lo guarda rabbioso, ma non parla più. Richard si concede un sorrisetto divertito e osserva Benedict sfogliare il fascicolo lentamente, una pagina per volta, annuire tra sé e poi richiudere tutto e poggiarci le mani sopra. Si sistema contro lo schienale della sedia e accavalla le gambe, attento a non sgualcirsi il pantalone dal taglio classico.

«Quindi, Mister Martinez, siamo sinceri, vuole? Lei è nei guai» inizia con calma, allargando le mani per dire _che vuoi farci_. «Probabilmente si beccherà otto anni se è fortunato e non decidono di battere il ferro sulla sparatoria» Ciondola pensieroso con la testa e poi la scuote, stirando le labbra. «Nah, non credo che gliela risparmieranno, sa? Ha sparato a un poliziotto, e sa come sono questi qui» aggiunge, indicando Richard con un cenno del capo. «Vendicativi come pochi»

Alejandro passa lo sguardo da uno all’altro, appena un po’ più teso di prima. Benedict fa un mezzo sorriso e continua: «Ma dopotutto, lo sarebbe anche lei se sparassero al suo SIN, no?»

L’espressione di Richard si contrae per la rabbia. Ovviamente, è più che altro per Benedict, che ha spifferato gli affari suoi a un perfetto sconosciuto, ma a Martinez sembra uno scatto di protezione che lo fa irrigidire ancora di più. Risale un po’ sulla sedia e si sistema più dritto.

«Il detective Armitage sarebbe più che lieto di intrattenersi con lei per un po’. Perciò, se preferisce evitare questo momento imbarazzante, le consiglio caldamente di essere collaborativo con me. Di dirmi come si è procurato la droga che stava cercando di rivendere con i suoi. Di dirmi quali sono i suoi canali, con chi lavorate, da dove venite. Non tralasci i dettagli. Io sono un tipo che adora i dettagli»

«Non so di cosa stai parlando, _amigo_. Io non ho fatto nulla di male, okay? Ero a farmi i fatti miei e questi qui sono entrati, pistole spianate e tutto il resto. È stata legittima difesa» dice, alzando il mento in sfida.

«Sì? Anche a me capita di farmi gli affari miei armato di pistola e con un pacchetto di droga in mano» ironizza Richard, decidendo su due piedi che assecondare il piano di Benedict potrebbe persino piacergli. «Forse l’agente speciale Cumberbatch non è stato abbastanza chiaro. Al momento, la sola cosa che mi impedisca di prenderti a pugni la faccia fino a fartela scoppiare è la sua presenza»

«Oh, ma possiamo trovare un accordo, detective Armitage» offre Benedict, serafico. «Per esempio, io potrei aver bisogno di usare il bagno...»

«Ehi, ehi, questo è abuso di potere! Non potete! Non--» le parole gli muoiono in gola quando incontra gli occhi di Richard. Deglutisce e impreca in spagnolo tra i denti, deviando lo sguardo. Sta sudando freddo, ma non cede. Benedict sorride sottile e incrocia elegantemente le mani sul tavolo.

«Sa? Ha ragione» ammette divertito. «Non possiamo farle niente, non ufficialmente. Ci sono le telecamere e tutta la nostra chiacchierata è ripresa» Gli indica con un cenno del capo le telecamere nell’angolo in alto. «Tuttavia, io sono della Sicurezza Nazionale» aggiunge, mostrandogli brevemente il distintivo. «E questo implica che ho molto più potere di tutti gli agenti di Scotland Yard messi assieme» Richard sbuffa, per nulla impressionato, ma l’altro lo ignora e riprende: «Vede, io potrei parlare con determinate persone, che a loro volta parlerebbero con altre e con altre ancora, in una piccola catena di richieste che mi permetterebbe di far trasferire suo fratello Manolo in una prigione di minima sicurezza» Alejandro questa volta s’irrigidisce completamente. E Benedict ne approfitta. «È lui che l’ha cresciuta, vero? Non dev’essere stato facile crescere un bambino di sette anni quando lui stesso ne aveva appena dodici. Poi c’è stata la rapina e la morte di quel commesso e del cliente... Quanti anni aveva, ventitre?» domanda. Conosce già la risposta, ma l’altro annuisce comunque, viso pallido e labbra viola. Il sorriso di Benedict si allarga un po’, ferino. «Se mi aiuta, posso fare in modo che venga trasferito. Forse addirittura nella sua stessa prigione»

Gli occhi di Alejandro si dilatano appena, ma è abbastanza, entrambi l’hanno visto e sanno cosa significa.

«Okay» mormora. «Parliamone»

 

Lee sa benissimo che non dovrebbe. Ma non è così semplice smettere di essere un poliziotto. Non è che solo perché qualcuno ti spara, all’improvviso ti passa la voglia di fare la cosa giusta. Anzi, a ben vedere, aumenta. Torna con gli occhi sul portatile appoggiato sulle sue gambe, scorrendo velocemente il file su cui ha riportato tutti gli indizi finora raccolti. Apre una nuova finestra di Google, ma riesce a digitare solo una lettera prima che il trillo del campanello risuoni nell’intero appartamento. Lee rimane fermo per un attimo, a gambe incrociate sul divano, con il muto ronzio del portatile come unico suono. Lo mette da parte, attento a non fare movimenti bruschi che potrebbero riaprire i punti di sutura. Non sta aspettando nessuno. Si alza, zoppicando leggermente verso l’ingresso. I pantaloni del pigiama spazzano il pavimento e lui si chiede per un attimo se non sia il caso di vestirsi in modo quantomeno presentabile. Decide di no. È in malattia, quindi aprirà la porta in pigiama. Tanto, il suo pigiama è comunque più elegante di molti vestiti buoni di certi inglesi duri e puri. Però, quando finalmente apre la porta, un po’ si pente della sua scelta. Richard lo fissa per un lungo istante, vagamente interessato alla sua mise - lo sta etichettando come il peggior sciattone del pianeta, ne è sicuro - poi tenta uno sguardo incerto verso l’interno dell’appartamento.

«Mi fai entrare o devo mostrarti il distintivo, Pace?»

Lee sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, incapace di formulare un pensiero. In tutti gli anni che lo conosce, questa è la prima volta che Richard Armitage si presenta lì a casa sua.

«Che ci fai qui?» riesce finalmente a mettere insieme, senza muoversi di un solo centimetro. Richard lo fulmina con lo sguardo, poi lo devia verso il muro con un piccolo ringhio. «Gli interrogatori. Ho pensato che ti interessasse sapere come sono andati» spiega, un po’ burbero, tornando a guardarlo. «Quindi, mi fai entrare?»

Lee si fa da parte con un po’ troppa foga e sibila di dolore, premendosi una mano sul bendaggio. Però, un piacevole formicolio allo stomaco lo fa sorridere, mentre chiude la porta alle loro spalle.

«Allora raccontami tutto. Non tralasciare i dettagli scabrosi, sono i miei preferiti» lo incita, invitandolo con un cenno a sedersi sul divano – e facendo sparire il portatile con rapidità prima che all’altro venga l’idea di controllarlo. È troppo felice che Richard sia lì, che voglia metterlo a parte delle novità, per avere voglia di litigarci o di sentire una delle sue paternali. Solo in quel momento si rende conto che oltre a Richard in casa sua sono entrate altre cose. Delle buste di plastica appannate di vapore. Tre, per l’esattezza, ripiene di vaschette dall’aria dubbia. Aggrotta la fronte e si accomoda sulla punta del cuscino, allungandosi per sbirciarci dentro. Richard non si fa pregare, comincia a tirar fuori il contenuto, poggiandolo di volta in volta sul tavolino di vetro del salotto con ostentata naturalezza. Lee lo osserva disporre le vaschette di alluminio elegantemente decorate con intrecci di carta per alimenti. Il televisore acceso sta trasmettendo il telegiornale della sera, in edizione muta perché Lee non voleva essere disturbato durante la sua ricerca. Gli ci vuole un po’ prima di realizzare pienamente quello che sta succedendo davanti ai suoi occhi, ma quando lo fa la sua espressione intontita cambia in un morbido ghigno.

«È una cena, quella?»

Richard lo degna di una singola occhiata – poco carina e per nulla amichevole – e torna a concentrarsi pienamente sull’operazione di scoperchiare le varie pietanze.

«Vuoi sentire le novità o preferisci che me ne vada?» domanda, porgendogli un antipasto di crostini con mousse di salmone affumicato.

Lee spalanca gli occhi, ammaliato dal profumo dei crostini e ancora troppo stupito per replicare. Si siede sul divano, picchiando sul posto accanto perché Richard si sieda con lui.

«Mi interessa molto quello che hai da dirmi» dice con un sorrisetto.

Richard non lo fa aspettare e si accomoda accanto a lui, posandogli la vaschetta di antipasto sulle gambe e tenendosi la propria sulle sue, passandogli poi la bustina di posate monouso.

«Abbiamo un nome» gli dice prima di tutto, prendendo un boccone di maiale in crosta dopo averlo intinto nella salsa alla mela verde.

Lee aggrotta le sopracciglia. Più che al nome e all’interrogatorio, sembra interessato a ciò che Richard ha nel piatto. «Ma dove l’hai presa questa roba? È magnifica»

«In un bistrot. Sai cosa sono, yankee?» lo prende in giro, picchiettando sul bordo di plastica della vaschetta di Lee.

«Hey, vivo qui a Londra da un bel po’ di anni. E mia madre è inglese. So perfettamente che non siete capaci di cucinare da soli, quindi so anche cos’è un bistrot. Sei andato a prendere del cibo gourmet per me, Richard? Sono a metà fra il lusingato e lo spaventato»

«Non per te, Pace, per me» chiarisce Richard, infilandosi in bocca un bocconcino di maiale. «Visto che in quanto a cucina voi americani non sapete neanche da dove partire, mi sono assicurato qualcosa di commestibile»

«Qui vedo porzioni per due. Non essere timido, Richie, puoi anche dirlo che volevi essere galante. Se avessi portato anche un mazzo di fiori mi avresti fatto arrossire»

Il mezzo ghigno gli muore sulle labbra e l’espressione di Richard torna burbera come al solito. «Non dire scemenze!» sibila, sviando lo sguardo dal suo. Per un attimo si tocca l’anello, poi si impone di smetterla e torna a concentrarsi sul suo maiale, taciturno.

Lee lascia cadere il discorso. Si sente magnanimo. Forse è soltanto un po’ di debolezza. «Allora, di che si tratta?» butta lì, mettendo da parte il contenitore vuoto dell’antipasto.

«Sylvester McCoy» risponde Richard dopo un buon minuto di silenzio. Impila la sua vaschetta su quella di Lee e gli passa quella dei primi piatti. «Secondo il capo dei Los Locos è lui che gli ha venduto la droga» spiega, rimuovendo il coperchio dal suo coniglio alle erbe.

«Interessante» Lee osserva con una certa perplessità il suo piatto di brasato. «Sappiamo qualcosa di lui? E di quello che c’è nel mio piatto?»

Richard lo guarda a metà tra l’esasperazione e il divertimento. «È brasato, cos’altro ti serve sapere?» domanda, dopo aver inghiottito. «Tecnicamente quello che sappiamo è che ha un passato da ladruncolo, e qualche arresto per possesso di droga, ma praticamente ha la fama di essere uno di quelli a cui rivolgersi quando hai da smerciare materiale che scotta»

«Sto mangiando del mango, Richard. Del brasato speziato con del mango» lo informa Lee con aria critica. «Comunque, l’unica cosa da fare mi sembra seguire la pista. Che mi dici dell’elenco del nostro piccolo Dean? Ammesso che Aidan gli abbia dato abbastanza tregua da lasciarglielo fare»

«È solo insalata, non fare il bambino» lo prende in giro con un mezzo ghigno. Poi sospira e scrolla le spalle. «Per ora niente. Sono tornati a casa e Turner non riprenderà servizio prima di domattina, quindi per ora stiamo lavorando su questo nome e sulla formula della droga» Fa una pausa, poi aggiunge: «Martin è rimasto ad aiutare l’agente speciale Cumberbatch»

«Awn. A quando le partecipazioni?» ironizza. «Bene, sarà il caso che gestisca io Aidan e il suo piccolo amico esotico. Se riusciamo a triangolare McCoy con la testimonianza di Dean, è fatta»

«Credi che Dean sappia qualcosa su di lui?» Richard lo guarda scettico. «Non mi sembra che sapesse molto dei traffici di James Nesbitt, nonostante ciò che millanta il tuo prezioso Turner, sai?»

«Quello che millanta o non millanta Aidan lo verificheremo fra poco» replica Lee, pacato. «L’idea che io mi sono fatto è che Dean non sia effettivamente molto informato su quello che succedeva dietro le quinte del Siren. Ma era conosciuto e benvoluto da tutti, primo fra tutti Nesbitt. Quindi, probabilmente le facce gli sono familiari. Ci tornerà utile come testimone, ammesso che Aidan la smetta di fare il mastino da guardia»

Richard si concede un mezzo sorriso e torna a toccarsi l’anello. «Dopotutto è comprensibile» mormora, mettendo da parte la vaschetta ormai vuota di coniglio. Si alza e si guarda attorno, per orientarsi. «Dov’è la cucina?»

«La porta scorrevole» dice l'altro indicando davanti a sé. «Non occorre che ti disturbi. Vuoi un sorso di brandy?»

«Vino, yankee, in queste occasioni si beve vino» ribatte Richard, sparendo oltre la porta e ricomparendo dopo pochi istanti con due calici. Con un cenno del mento indica la terza busta mentre posa i bicchieri sul tavolino. «Ho preso Brunello» spiega, tirando poi fuori la bottiglia e riaccomodandosi. La stappa e ne versa un po’ per entrambi, poggiandola e andando a recuperare le ultime cose nascoste nella busta: tre candele. Le accende e le posiziona tra le pietanze e il vino.

«Vino italiano. Sei pieno di sorprese Armitage, e... queste cosa vorrebbero significare?» Lee segue con curiosità la delicata operazione di accensione delle candele. Si raccoglie meglio che può sul divano, senza premere le gambe contro il petto. Si era quasi dimenticato di avere un pigiama addosso, ma ora più che mai vorrebbe avere qualcosa di accettabile.

«Significano che il fatto che conosci i vini italiani è solo un punto in più per te» mormora, lasciando che gli occhi cadano e indugino sull’anello di Lee. «O’Gorman mi ha dato da pensare, e poi la sparatoria... ho pensato molto, ultimamente»

«Ah sì? Ti va di condividere qualcuno di questi pensieri?»

Richard tentenna, poi sospira e si passa una mano tra i capelli. La lascia scivolare sulla guancia e sulla bocca, pensieroso. Infine alza gli occhi nei suoi e raddrizza la schiena. «Voglio sapere qual è il nome che tieni nascosto»

Lee annuisce, con gli occhi sul bicchiere ancora mezzo pieno di vino rosso. Gli offre un mezzo sorriso incredibilmente dolce. «Io credo che tu lo sappia. Da parecchio tempo, ormai»

La risposta di Richard è un bacio. Un po’ burbero, un po’ prepotente, ma carico di un sentimento che si porta dietro da troppo. Lee lo lascia fare senza opporre resistenza. Lo lascia schiacciargli le labbra un po’ troppo forte, piegandosi meglio che può sullo schienale del divano. Lascia che gli prema contro, che lo morda. Qualsiasi cosa, pur di avere quel bacio. Richard si tira indietro di un soffio, lo guarda e cambia angolazione, rendendolo questa volta più morbido, timido, quasi incerto che l’altro possa accettarlo ancora. Gli accarezza una guancia e lascia una mano lì, le dita poggiate contro la ricrescita soffice e corta. Lee accenna un sorriso e lo incoraggia. Non è esattamente nel suo stile stare lì a baciarsi sul divano come se fossero due adolescenti, ma con la ferita ancora dolorante, le vaschette di cibo in grembo, il pigiama e tutto il resto, è ciò che di meglio potesse capitargli. Richard è sorprendentemente delicato. Bacia in modo morbido, lo accarezza più che tenerlo stretto, lo fa sentire splendidamente a suo agio.

«Beh, per una cena di Bruno Loubet penso che tu ti meriti un premio...» gli sussurra con un sorrisetto malizioso e all'altro scappa uno sbuffo divertito, scendendo con la carezza lungo il collo, fermandosi sulla clavicola appena scoperta. «Ah sì? E io che stavo proprio pensando che ti meritavi un premio perché conosci Bruno Loubet» mormora e lo bacia di nuovo.

«Credevi che non avrei riconosciuto il sacchetto? Vivo qui da quasi tutta la vita, sai? Ho una discreta conoscenza dei ristoranti più buoni della città. Questa cena non deve esserti costata venti sterline»

«Ne è valsa la pena» è la risposta di Richard, senza specificare se per la cena o per ciò che sta succedendo tra loro. Si sistema meglio sul divano, passandogli un braccio attorno ai fianchi. «Quindi, qual è il mio premio?» domanda, baciandogli la mandibola.

«Beh, pensavo che potrei ricompensarti per il disturbo offrendoti un dessert» risponde Lee, scivolando con una mano lungo la sua camicia e appoggiandola con malizia sulla sua coscia. «Che ne dici? Magari non qui sul divano... Posso offrirti di meglio»

Richard si umetta le labbra, pensieroso, anche se non c’è nulla da pensare. Poggia la propria mano sulla sua e stringe. «Oppure potremmo finire questa cena, non credi?» È retorico, non ha alcuna intenzione di andare oltre, non con la ferita di Lee ancora fresca, non dopo tutto il tempo che ci ha messo per decidersi ad ammettere ciò che c’è tra loro. «Ti ho preso una mousse al cioccolato fantastica» lo tenta.

«... ah» risponde Lee, chiaramente preso in contropiede. Fra di loro scende un silenzio carico di imbarazzo che nessuno dei due sembra voler rompere – o sapere come fare. «Beh, potremmo mangiare il tuo dessert e poi occuparci del mio...»

«Oppure potremmo restare qui ed evitare che tu muoia in modo stupido, Pace» ribatte Richard in modo un po’ burbero, sopracciglia aggrottate e quella tipica espressione da _ti sto giudicando e non in modo positivo._

Lee alza gli occhi al soffitto con aria rassegnata. Almeno, adesso le cose gli sono chiare. «Che eroe» ironizza con un sorrisetto. «D’accordo. Visto che non vuoi approfittare di me, approfitteremo del tuo dessert»

L’altro sbuffa e gli molla un coppino dietro la testa, allungandosi però a prendere le vaschette e passandogliene una.

«Mangia e rimettiti in forze» mormora, attaccando la sua cheesecake di mele e sciroppo d’acero. «Non ho alcuna intenzione di essere così _eroico_ ancora per molto»

«Sarà meglio per te, Richie. Non ho intenzione di ballare su un palo per cercare di convincerti» borbotta Lee, godendosi la sua mousse. Richard si ferma con la forchetta tra le labbra e l’espressione vagamente interessata. Si apre in un ghigno e sfila la posata dalla bocca, masticando con calma. «Beh, forse te lo farò fare, invece. Magari con una parrucca bionda. Un caschetto»

«Prenderò lezioni da Dean. Sarà divertente. Così, la prossima missione sotto copertura in locali di dubbia moralità la faccio io»

L’altro ride e si rilassa contro il divano, ma non risponde, continuando semplicemente a godersi il suo dessert. Cala di nuovo il silenzio tra loro, ma questa volta è piacevole. Poi Richard guarda il proprio anello e ci gioca per un attimo, prima di osservare quello di Lee. «Quindi... anelli d’oro, eh?»

«Li compri tu, Armitage. Il tuo stipendio da Omicidi è sicuramente migliore del mio».

 


	13. Capitolo 13

And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears

(MUMFORD & SONS - After the storm)

 

La mattina dopo Aidan si sveglia tardi. Il sole sta filtrando dalla finestra mezza aperta della sua camera da letto come una lama che gli taglia la faccia a metà. Di fianco a lui c’è un fagotto di lenzuola da cui spuntano dei capelli chiari e un naso dritto e coperto di lentiggini appena visibili, mezzo affondato nel cuscino.

Aidan non è del tutto sicuro di come lui e Dean siano arrivati a letto. Della sera prima ricorda il sapore del riso basmati con il pollo, la scena della prima partita di Quidditch di Harry Potter, e Dean. Di Dean ricorda ogni cosa, ma non come sia arrivato dal divano al letto.

Non ha importanza.

Si alza cercando di essere più leggero possibile, per non svegliarlo. Il sapore delle spezie indiane sul fondo della gola gli fa venire una voglia tremenda di succo d’arancia. Prepara un paio di toast imburrati per sé e uno con la marmellata di albicocche per Dean. L’orologio della cucina lo avverte che è meno tardi di quanto temesse, e la sola idea di preparare la colazione a Dean lo mette di buon umore. Sistema un bicchiere di succo e una mela rossa insieme al toast, sopra a uno dei vassoi che hanno usato la sera prima. Quando chiude il frigorifero, il clangore risuona come un’eco di avvertimento fra le pareti vuote: se non va a fare la spesa moriranno tutti e due di fame. Lascia il vassoio su quello che dovrebbe essere il suo posto, a mò di sostituto al saccarosio, e scribacchia una nota su un post-it.

“Sono a fare la spesa. Se ti vengono idee geniali per la cena chiamami. A dopo! Aid”.

  


La giornata è così soleggiata e piacevole che Aidan avrebbe voglia di ridere in mezzo alla strada. Ed è Dean la causa di tutto. Lui e il suo sorriso meraviglioso, lui che ce la mette tutta nonostante le difficoltà, lui che crede così tanto nel loro legame, anche se non lo sa. All’angolo prima del supermercato c’è una farmacia. E ad Aidan viene in mente all’improvviso che a casa non ha del disinfettante, che Dean sta ancora usando la sua bottiglietta quasi finita e la scatola di cerotti tutta stropicciata che si è portato dal suo vecchio appartamento. Gli serviranno sicuramente dei cerotti nuovi e tutto il resto, ed è quasi certo che Dean non avrebbe mai il coraggio di dirglielo apertamente. Pensare di comprargli quelle cose gli sembra un’invasione un po’ troppo azzardata di qualcosa che per Dean deve essere molto intimo e molto delicato. Ma allo stesso tempo, Aidan vuole essere quello che cura le sue ferite. Lo vuole con tutte le sue forze, anche se per adesso non ha niente di meglio da offrirgli che dei cerotti. Entra nella farmacia e gironzola fra gli scaffali delle medicine in libera vendita, incastrandosi sotto al braccio due confezioni di cotone idrofilo, tre scatole di cerotti formato famiglia e due bottiglie di disinfettante senza alcool. Non è del tutto certo di quale sia quello che usa Dean, ma i cerotti vanno sicuramente bene, sono discreti, modellabili con le forbici e di un perfetto color pelle. Appena prima di arrivare al bancone afferra anche un tubetto di crema cicatrizzante. Finché è in casa, Dean potrebbe fare dei trattamenti con quella roba. Gli farà bene. Gli allevierà il dolore. Magari aiuterà a far scomparire i segni, quando un giorno, in qualche modo, Aidan avrà trovato il modo di ricostruire il loro legame.

Si sforza di non sorridere all’idea, mentre appoggia gli acquisti sul banco e aspetta che il farmacista gli faccia il conto. È talmente perso nei suoi pensieri che gli ci vuole un po’ per accorgersi che niente si è mosso. I cerotti e le altre cose sono ancora davanti a lui, schierati sul banco immacolato. Aidan alza lo sguardo sul farmacista, perplesso. E in quel momento realizza: il farmacista sta guardando il suo dito anulare come se volesse trapassare il metallo con lo sguardo. L’altra farmacista è pietrificata nell’atto di incartare un tubo di integratori effervescenti per un cliente. Stanno guardando lui. Tutti quanti lo stanno guardando. I clienti in coda dietro di lui, quelli della fila parallela. Guardano lui, e i suoi cerotti, e i suoi disinfettanti. E Aidan riesce quasi a sentire il rumore dentro alle loro teste, il timore e la repulsione e la curiosità che si scavalcano dietro ai loro occhi. Darebbero qualsiasi cosa per levargli l’anello e vedere la ferita. Per guardare da vicino l’infetto. L’appestato. Il BCE. E allo stesso tempo, vorrebbero buttarlo fuori dalla farmacia, vorrebbero seppellirlo in un buco della strada e tornare alla loro normalità. Aidan non ha mai visto così tanti occhi così turbati. Così orripilati. Così carichi di disumanità.

La voglia di sorridere gli si incenerisce nello stomaco. Guarda i suoi acquisti e per un attimo, un attimo infinito, ne ha orrore anche lui. Lo stanno guardando come Dean viene guardato tutti i giorni. Lo stanno facendo sentire come Dean deve essersi sentito per tutta la sua vita. Tutta la sua stramaledetta vita ad essere guardato a quel modo, quando Aidan sta sudando freddo per pochi sguardi in una farmacia. Solo perché sta comprando quello che gli serve. Prova un brivido di orrore quando realizza che una piccola parte di sé vorrebbe gridare «Questa roba non è per me». Estrae il portafogli e schiaccia sul bancone una banconota che basterebbe a pagare parecchie altre cose oltre alle sue, afferra la busta del farmacista delle effervescenti, tira su con una bracciata i suoi acquisti ed esce dalla farmacia imponendosi di non correre.

 

A casa, c’è ancora odore di pane tostato. Dean è appollaiato su una sedia della cucina, le ginocchia raccolte in modo un po’ scomodo contro il bordo della tavola. «È l’ultima bottiglia di aranciata che ho trovato» esclama, indicando la bottiglia al centro della tavola senza alzare gli occhi. «Se non la ricompriamo, morirò di sete. Ah, ho finito l’elenco. Ho segnato luoghi e indirizzi e abitudini che conoscevo della maggior parte di loro. Qualcuno non so chi sia, però. Mi dispiace»

«Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro» lo elogia Aidan con un sorriso. È teso e fermo nel mezzo della stanza, la busta tra le mani e l’incertezza di non sapere esattamente cosa fare. Vorrebbe andare da lui e abbracciarlo, chiedergli scusa per il modo in cui viene trattato da tutta la vita – per colpa sua, solo per colpa sua – o chiedergli come faccia a essere ancora così _Dean_ dopo tutti quegli anni a essere guardato in quel modo, quando lui se li sente ancora bruciare addosso quegli occhi indiscreti e accusatori. Stringe i pugni e non si muove.

Dean a quel punto si gira verso di lui. «Tutto bene?» domanda, perplesso. «Fatto pochi acquisti, mi sembra»

Aidan si riscuote e finalmente fa un passo incerto verso il tavolo.  Ne fa un altro e un altro ancora, finché non posa la busta sul grembo di Dean con quel solito sorriso tinto di scuse.

«Credo mi guarderò un po’ di tv prima di andare in centrale» mormora, voltandosi e raggiungendo a grandi falcate la porta che dà sul piccolo soggiorno, senza aspettare risposta.

Dopo un minuto, i passi leggeri di Dean lo raggiungono, mescolandosi con il basso volume della puntata di Doctor Who in replica che sta guardando. Dean si siede accanto a lui, e per un attimo Aidan non ha idea di cosa succederà. Potrebbe prendersi un cazzotto in faccia e una sfuriata per essersi permesso di intromettersi a quel mondo in una questione così privata. Invece Dean si piega verso di lui e gli dà un bacio sulla guancia. Brevissimo e quasi impercettibile.

«Grazie» sussurra. «Mi dispiace»

La tensione lo abbandona, almeno in parte, e Aidan sospira, regalandogli un sorriso meno triste di prima. «Mai quanto a me, credimi» dice, ed è vero, Dean neanche immagina quanto.  Gli passa un braccio attorno alle spalle e se lo tira contro, accarezzandogli ritmicamente la nuca e il collo, in una coccola gratuita quanto, ne è ormai consapevole, benaccetta.

Restano in silenzio per un po’, con solo la voce infantile di Matt Smith a far loro compagnia. È la puntata dell’alieno minotauro e delle stanze d’albergo dietro cui sono nascoste le più grandi paure degli inquilini. Aidan guarda Amy e la sua paura, osserva il Dottore fissare la piccola Amelia Pond e pensa. Pensa a Dean e a cosa vedrebbe nella casa del minotauro.

Probabilmente vedrebbe Aidan, le sue spalle irraggiungibili o addirittura vedrebbe un uomo senza volto, anonimo, senza tratti, dirgli che non lo vuole, che non è abbastanza per lui, che preferisce rinascere mille volte come Bondless piuttosto che legarsi a lui.

Si chiede cosa vedrebbe lui stesso, e l’idea lo fa rabbrividire. Sa solo che riguarderebbe Dean – ormai tutto si riduce a lui, no? – quindi preferisce non approfondire.

Si volta a guardarlo, il profilo forte e sicuro, gli occhi scaltri ma dolci, le labbra piene. Vorrebbe baciarlo, invece gli picchietta la guancia.

«Come ci convivi?» gli domanda alla fine. Ci pensa da quando è uscito da quella dannata farmacia e non riesce a trovare una risposta.

Dean scrolla le spalle, raccogliendo le gambe sul divano. «Ci convivo. Non è che ci sia molto altro da fare. Di solito cerco di non dare nell’occhio. Compro le medicine che mi servono in farmacie diverse e in giorni diversi, in modo da non farmi notare. A volte mi fascio un dito o mi metto dei cerotti sulla faccia, in modo che sembri che stia comprando dei medicamenti per quello. Di solito funziona, la gente bada poco a me»

Aidan lo ascolta in silenzio, rapito. Gli prende la mano e gli tocca appena l’anello, neanche scottasse.

«E in Nuova Zelanda? Qui nessuno sa che sei... ciò che sei, ma lì?» domanda, poi si rende conto di una cosa abbastanza semplice, ma a cui non aveva mai pensato. «La tua famiglia?» domanda ancora, con una grande incertezza nella voce.

«Oh, sai...» Dean fa una specie di sorrisino annacquato. «Non è mai semplice quando in famiglia ti nasce un BCE. I miei genitori hanno fatto del loro meglio per garantirmi una vita normale, ma non hanno potuto evitare che mi inserissero nel registro nazionale. Quindi, classi dedicate, tante scuole che non mi accettavano. Per fortuna sono riuscito a studiare danza con un’insegnante eccezionale. Una Bondless, con un debole per noi reietti. È stata lei a dirmi di andarmene da Auckland, di provare a ricominciare altrove, a costo di farmi dei documenti falsi. I miei sono stati d’accordo. Speravano che potessi avere una vita migliore»

«Li senti ancora? Sanno che hai cambiato casa?» domanda, improvvisamente preoccupato che l’altro non ci abbia pensato e che ci siano due poveri genitori in Nuova Zelanda che non riescono a rintracciare il proprio figlio. «Vuoi telefonare?»

«Li sento poco. Non è molto prudente. E non mi offriresti di telefonare da qui, se sapessi quanto costa una chiamata per la Nuova Zelanda» Dean ridacchia di gusto. «Cerco di raccontare loro il meno possibile. Volevano che avessi una vita migliore, e io faccio il possibile per farglielo credere. Con tutto quello che hanno passato a causa mia, dare loro un po’ di serenità è il minimo che posso fare. Ma potrei chiamarli. Potrei dire loro che ho trovato una bella casa più grande della vecchia, con un coinquilino molto simpatico»

Sorride appena e gli accarezza uno zigomo, poggiandogli per un attimo una guancia sulla tempia. «Dev’essere stato orribile per te» mormora. Passa qualche secondo, poi Aidan aggiunge: «Intendo dire... venire qui sperando in una vita migliore e ritrovarti invece incatenato al Siren a prostituirti. Devi odiare questo paese e i suoi abitanti» sospira, neanche fosse colpa sua - anche se, da un certo punto di vista, _lo è_.

«Non mi piace odiare» risponde Dean, mitemente. «La vita al Siren non era poi così male. So che prostituirsi non è esattamente il lavoro più nobile del mondo, però era meno orribile di quanto potresti pensare. Ho incontrato tante persone al Siren. SIN argentati che erano logorati da una ricerca infinita, e venivano da me per avere un momento di sollievo in cui potevano smettere di pensare; SIN dorati che avevano paura della loro relazione perfetta, che erano pieni di dubbi, che non osavano fare con i loro SIN ciò che facevano con me. La maggior parte di loro erano brave persone. Persone fragili, in cerca di un po’ di tregua da loro stessi. Chi sono io per giudicarli? Credo che nell’atto di prostituirsi ci sia anche un po’ di umana compassione, in fondo. Almeno, io cercavo di averne, e sono stati davvero pochi quelli che mi hanno fatto paura, che mi hanno maltrattato, che mi hanno fatto dispiacere per i loro SIN»

Aidan resta in silenzio, tenendoselo stretto contro il petto, quasi a proteggerlo. «Non avevo mai pensato a una cosa del genere» mormora, voltandosi appena a guardarlo.  «Credo che tu sia speciale, Dean O’Gorman»

«Nah, non c’è granché di che essere speciali. La mia buona disposizione verso la nobile arte del meretricio durerà solo finché troverò il mio Aidan. Quando l’avrò trovato, non lo tradirò mai e poi mai, per nessuna ragione al mondo. Che lui mi voglia o meno. Non lo tradirò nemmeno con un altro Aidan, perciò ti conviene approfittare del tuo speciale coinquilino finché sei in tempo...»

Aidan gli fa un sorriso che spera divertito, mentre sente un pugno nello stomaco a quell’affermazione. Dean neanche sospetta che il suo Aidan lo vuole e che si danna l’anima per lui e il suo sorriso.

«Vedrò di fare del mio meglio, allora»

«Mi piace il tuo meglio...» Dean gli offre un sorrisetto felino. «Di solito riesci a farmi gridare...»

«Questo perché tu sei spettacolare» ridacchia e lo bacia morbido. Sullo schermo della tv il Dottore sparisce con la TARDIS davanti alla nuova casa di Amy e Rory.

 

La voce metallica di Lee stride dall’altoparlante del laptop, nel silenzio dell’ufficio. «Che ne pensi di quello? Hey Richard chiedigli che cosa ne pensa di quel Liam Dorough»

«Liam è un bravo ballerino. Ci siamo esibiti insieme molte volte. È un buon amico, un bravo ragazzo»

«Mmmmh» Lee sembra deluso e si gratta una guancia. È a casa, relegato fra le sue mura domestiche dopo una litigata con Richard e un richiamo da parte del comandante Weaving, ma non ha saputo resistere all’intromettersi ancora una volta nelle indagini, seppur mantenendo la parola di _restare a casa_. La sua faccia appiattita dallo schermo scompare e ricompare dopo un attimo. «E di questo? Luke Evans?»

«È un barista. Molto simpatico. Credo che Aidan ci abbia parlato insieme qualche volta. È un buon amico anche lui»

«E di Jonathan Bennett? Che mi dici?»

«Pace, sta’ zitto o giuro che ti disconnetto!» sbraita Richard. Aidan, dal suo angolino, ridacchia silenzioso, tentando, inutilmente, di non farsi vedere.

Richard sbuffa e si passa una mano tra i capelli. «Faremo dei controlli su tutti. Grazie per l’aiuto, Dean»

«Di niente, ho cercato di fare del mio meglio, signore» risponde Dean, un po’ impettito. «Però non credo che troverete granché sugli impiegati del Siren. So che potreste pensarla in modo diverso, ma sono tutti bravi ragazzi. Nessuno di loro aveva modi loschi o brutte abitudini. Facevamo un lavoro non proprio nobile, là dentro, ma questo non fa di noi dei criminali»

«Non bisogna essere dei tipi loschi per essere degli assassini, Dean» mormora Richard, studiandosi l’elenco. «Non sai quante persone perfettamente a modo ho arrestato per i più efferati omicidi» Cala un breve silenzio, poi Richard si alza e prende una delle copie dell'elenco in mano, uscendo dall’ufficio. «Avviso la squadra di controllare questi indirizzi»

Dean si lascia andare a un sospiro scoraggiato e si volta verso Aidan. «Il detective Armitage mi mette una paura tremenda» mormora, un po’ colpevole.

Aidan ride e gli posa una mano tra i capelli, in una coccola. «Lo fa a tutti, vero capo?» domanda all’immagine a scatti di Lee completamente dimenticata dall’altro detective sul laptop.

«Oh, Richie è un cuore di panna» risponde Lee, leggero. «Hai fatto un buon lavoro, Dean. Adesso lascia che ci occupiamo noi di tutto. Richie può avere dei modi un tantino bruschi, ma ti assicuro che non è tipo da dare la caccia a degli innocenti»

«Non c’è altro che io possa fare?» si offre Dean, speranzoso. «Voglio dire, potrei rendermi utile. Finché non posso cercarmi un nuovo lavoro...»

«Non c’è bisogno che tu faccia altro, hai già fatto abbastanza» lo rassicura Aidan. «Anzi, sei stato fantastico e magari scopriremo qualcosa di importante con il tuo aiuto» aggiunge. Non è molto speranzoso, ma fra questa pista e quella di McCoy qualcosa di buono dovrà pur venire fuori.

Dean non ha il coraggio di insistere troppo. La verità è che vorrebbe lavorare con loro. Fare qualcosa per ingannare la noia e la solitudine, mentre è costretto a far calmare le acque nascosto nell’appartamento di Aidan. Sentirsi utile. Rendere Aidan fiero di lui.

«Potrei provare a telefonare ai colleghi con cui ero più amico» offre. «Sentire se va tutto bene, se hanno notato qualcosa di strano»

«Dean, devi restare nascosto» tenta Aidan, sentendo un senso di iperprotezione risalirgli nel petto. Lo vuole al sicuro da qualunque cosa, il suo lavoro compreso. Per quanto lo riguarda, Dean esce fin troppo spesso. «Diglielo anche tu, capo»

«Devi restare nascosto» recita Lee, prendendolo un po’ in giro. «Tuttavia, Aidan, credo che il piccolo Dean voglia solo potersi rendere utile. Sarebbe ingiusto chiuderlo a chiave in casa tua dopo tutto quello che ha fatto per noi. Perché non provate a lavorare un po’ insieme sull’indagine? Mi sembrate abbastanza affiatati»

«Capo» tentenna Aidan, nervoso. «Dean è un civile, non possiamo permettergli di...» stringe i pugni. «Rischia la vita!»

«Oh, non sto parlando di mandarlo in missione con te» ribatte Lee, serafico. «Dico solo che molto probabilmente John Mitchell dovrà tornare in azione, e il fatto che abbia preso un avvenente ballerino del Siren sotto la sua ala indicherebbe che non è rimasto con le mani in mano»

Aidan apre la bocca per ribattere che non è giusto, che quello non è il lavoro di Dean e che non dovrebbe venir invischiato negli affari della polizia, ma poi guarda l’espressione divertita di Lee, quella sfumatura maliziosa che gli illumina gli occhi, e la richiude, arrossendo appena.

«Posso davvero?» esclama Dean. «Farò di tutto per rendermi utile. Non ti creerò problemi, lo prometto!»

Aidan lo guarda, entusiasta e pieno di voglia di fare, e sorride, vinto. «Vedremo se sarà necessario»

«Grazie, detective Pace! Grazie, Aid!» Dean resta seduto a malapena, troppo eccitato. Si mette a pasticciare qualche altro appunto, aggiungendo nomi e dettagli nuovi – probabilmente inutili.

«Però...» dice ad un tratto, dopo un attimo di tentennamento, la penna sospesa a mezzaria.

«Però cosa?» domanda Aidan, sporgendosi dalla sedia. In quel momento torna Richard e li guarda interrogativo, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

«Ora che ci penso. Ho visto Jonathan al Siren, la sera dell’omicidio. Quando sono uscito dalla stanza, dopo di Aidan... Mi hanno mandato nel salone, e ci siamo scontrati tra la folla» Dean aggrotta le sopracciglia. «Non vorrei sbagliarmi, ma credo che quello dovesse essere il suo giorno libero»

Gli altri si scambiano un’occhiata carica di interesse. Persino Lee fa del suo meglio per partecipare allo scambio di sguardi. Poi Aidan si sporge verso Dean e gli stringe le spalle tra le mani.

«Ne sei sicuro?»

Richard fa a sua volta un passo avanti e posa una mano sullo schienale della sedia, voltando l’altro uomo verso di lui. «È importante, Dean, perché lo posizionerebbe sulla scena del delitto senza una ragione valida. Quindi te lo chiedo anche io: ne sei sicuro?»

Dean sospira, improvvisamente teso. «Non ne ho la certezza assoluta. Era Jimmy a fare i turni, è possibile che li abbia cambiati per qualche ragione. Ma li avevo controllati il giorno prima e lui non c’era»

«È abbastanza per me» Richard torna verso la porta, aprendola. «Forse non è niente, ma non mi dispiace farmi una chiacchierata con questo Jonathan» dice, uscendo di nuovo dalla stanza. Aidan lo guarda, attraverso il vetro che circonda l’ufficio, raggiungere gli altri agenti della squadra e dare loro nuove disposizioni.

«Sai, Dean? Forse hai appena risolto il caso»

Dean arrossisce violentemente. Vorrebbe dire qualcosa, ma un sospiro metallico proveniente dal computer richiama la loro attenzione.

«Awn, è così sexy quando è deciso. Non trovate?»

Aidan ridacchia e scuote la testa, controllando che Richard sia ancora fuori, prima di dire: «Se lo dici tu, signor Anello d’Oro»

«L’hai notato? E dire che ho cercato di non sventolarlo casualmente davanti allo schermo»

«È un po’ difficile non notarlo quando ce l’hai sotto il naso» risponde, indicando con un cenno del mento Richard, che ne indossa uno perfettamente identico da quella mattina. «Quindi, vi siete decisi, finalmente, eh?»

«Avresti dovuto esserci. Cuore Di Panna mi ha comprato una cena favolosa. Risolvete il caso e avrete tutti i dettagli in esclusiva»

Aida scoppia a ridere e batte una mano sulla scrivania. «Affare fatto, capo».  


Ci vogliono otto giorni per rintracciare Jonathan Bennett. Otto giorni, due appartamenti e un’identità falsa. Giusto il tempo per John Mitchell di tornare a Dublino, stare lontano dai guai mentre la polizia rivoltava il Siren come un guanto, e poi prendere una camera in un hotel carino nel centro di Londra, per provare a rimettersi in gioco ora che il suo fornitore è sparito e c’è parecchia droga da sistemare. Dean lo aiuta a chiudere le valigie e a ricontrollare documenti e bagagli.

«Pazzesco» mormora, rigirandosi fra le mani la carta d’identità di John Mitchell. «È sempre così? Vivere in un hotel a pochi passi da casa tua, con i documenti di un’altra persona?»

«Più o meno» Aidan esce dal bagno, tamponandosi la faccia con un asciugamano. «Ma di solito non ho una così buona compagnia». Gli sorride e poi si siede sul letto, tornando serio nell’istante in cui nota la piccola valigia con gli effetti personali di Dean. «Sicuro di volerlo fare? Nessuno ti obbliga, lo sai»

«Certo che voglio farlo. Dio, hai persino dei vestiti apposta e il profumo. Davvero pazzesco» mormora, accarezzando timidamente una giacca di pelle perfettamente ripiegata nella valigia.

Lui ridacchia e gli prende una mano, attirandoselo vicino. «Sai, non è così fantastico come sembra. Tutto ciò che sono è una bugia» confessa, passando distrattamente l’indice sull’anello d’argento di Dean.

«Non è vero. Ciò che sei è molto bello e molto nobile. Rischi la tua vita per rendere questo paese migliore. Dovresti essere fiero di te»

Aidan si sporge e lo bacia, accarezzandogli una guancia. «Sei solo un idealista, Dean O’Gorman» lo prende in giro, sorridendogli più rilassato. «Okay, sei pronto ad essere il nuovo giocattolo di John Mitchell?»

«Ho sempre sognato di accompagnare uomini sexy nelle loro pericolose avventure...»

 

L’auto nera che li aspetta sotto casa li porta fino all’aeroporto di Gatwick. Per il registro passeggeri della British AirLines, John Mitchell sbarca dal volo delle 15.18 in arrivo da Dublino, e trova ad accoglierlo agli arrivi Dean O’Gorman, con cui sale su un taxi, diretto al suo hotel.

Alla reception del tre stelle gli viene data la chiave magnetica della stanza 307 e augurata buona permanenza a lui e al suo compagno. Vengono accolti dal fresco dell’aria condizionata della matrimoniale prenotata a suo nome e Aidan tira un sospiro di sollievo, richiudendo la porta dietro le spalle del fattorino.

«Se vuoi farti una doccia il bagno è lì» dice, facendogli però segno di non parlare. «Dicono che il getto è molto rilassante» continua, controllando l’assenza di cimici.

Dean aggrotta la fronte, perplesso, mentre lui setaccia le intercapedini e i pochi oggetti di arredamento, ma obbedisce e si limita ad appoggiare le sue cose sul tavolino del televisore. «Mi farei volentieri una doccia con te...»

Aidan ride quieto e cammina lentamente verso di lui, prendendoselo tra le braccia. «Beh, era quello che intendevo» mormora, allungandosi a controllare la tv. Poi fa un passo indietro e sorride, rilassato. «Pulito»

«Sarò più pulito dopo la doccia, in effetti...»

«No, la camera è pulita. Non ci stanno ascoltando» spiega, divertito. «Ma se vuoi farti davvero la doccia non ti fermerò certo» ghigna.

«... oh» Dean si mordicchia le labbra, imbarazzato. «Giusto. Non ci avevo pensato. Hey, è meglio se ti chiamo sempre John, vero? Per prudenza...»

«Esatto» annuisce, cominciando a sistemare gli abiti di John Mitchell nell’armadio. «Disfa le valigie, ti aiuterà ad ambientarti»

«Okay» Dean apre la sua valigia e sistema i vestiti vicini a quelli di Aidan, occhieggiandolo di tanto in tanto. «È normale che io abbia una voglia incontenibile di fare sesso, in questo momento? Voglio dire, non è una cosa da pervertiti, vero?»

Aidan ride e se lo riprende tra le braccia, baciandogli il collo e le labbra. «È il fascino del pericolo» spiega, baciandolo di nuovo rapidamente. «Purtroppo non si ha mai tempo per queste cose, in missione»

«Il fatto è che mi piaceva, John Mitchell. Come si vestiva, il suo profumo, il suo modo di parlare... Sono felice di averlo ritrovato...» gli mordicchia il collo, tentandolo.

Aidan prende un respiro profondo a occhi chiusi e lo scosta gentilmente. «Non se n’è mai andato davvero, sai? È... una parte di me, dopotutto»

«È un personaggio. Non se n’è mai andato, ma non è nemmeno mai stato qui» Dean gli accarezza un paio di riccioli neri sulla fronte. «Ho conosciuto John Mitchell, e poi ho conosciuto Aidan Turner. E per quanto John mi piaccia, l’originale è molto, molto meglio...»

Aidan sorride e si sporge per baciarlo, questa volta per davvero, giusto un attimo prima che il suo cellulare suoni. «Turner» risponde, facendo un paio di passi lontani dall’altro. «Sì. Esatto. L’appuntamento è per stasera alle diciotto. Ho capito, grazie» richiude la comunicazione ancora annuendo tra sé. «Ci sarà una piccola task force stasera con noi. Saranno nascosti, ma ci ascolteranno e saranno pronti a intervenire in caso di pericolo» spiega.

«Okay» Dean annuisce, facendo del suo meglio per non mostrare il suo disagio. «Ma non dovrebbe essere pericoloso, no?»

«Non lo sarà» conferma Aidan. «Ma la sicurezza non è mai abbastanza» Si guarda attorno e poi controlla l’orologio, facendo un piccolo sorriso tra sé. «Beh... a quanto pare abbiamo il tempo per quella famosa doccia»

«Oh, grazie a dio» esala Dean, trascinandolo con sé mentre si spoglia con una velocità impressionante e semina letteralmente i vestiti sulla via per il bagno.

AIdan ghigna e lo segue docile, spogliandosi a sua volta. La doccia li accoglie tiepida e discretamente comoda – forse un po’ piccolina, ma possono farsela andare bene – quindi Aidan lo bacia e lo preme contro le piastrelle umide.

Dean chiude gli occhi, il respiro già grosso. «Ti prego, io... ho una voglia da impazzire...» lo implora a bassa voce, l’acqua calda che gli ruscella lungo le guance e sulla bocca.

Lui gli accarezza il petto e gli circonda i fianchi, scivolando con le dita sulle natiche. «Voltati» mormora, mordendogli il labbro inferiore.

Dean appoggia le mani contro le mattonelle scivolose della doccia, offrendogli la schiena e inarcandosi verso l’alto, l'acqua che li scorre dalla sua nuca lungo tutta la schiena, dritta in mezzo alle natiche. Aidan gli accarezza la schiena, le scapole, risalendo sulle spalle. Gli si fa vicino, pelle contro pelle, baciandogli la nuca. È bello da impazzire, Dean, è bello sentirlo in quel modo, fremere per il suo tocco come se ci fosse ancora una connessione tra loro. Gli prende il lobo di un orecchio tra le labbra e succhia piano, scivolando con le mani sui suoi fianchi. Lo tira verso di sé, facendogli sporgere il sedere e gli sfrega l'erezione nel mezzo. Il gemito deliziato di Dean riscalda ancora di più l’acqua bollente, mentre Aidan guida la punta del pene congestionato tra le natiche e spinge, stringendogli le mani.

Dean quasi gli stritola le dita. «Ti prego, scopami. Scopami scopami scopami...» implora, per avere di più, più in fondo, più veloce.

Il cubicolo è pieno di vapore. L'acqua calda ha arrossato la pelle di Dean, che scotta sotto la lingua di Aidan, è cedevole sotto l'assalto dei suoi denti. Aidan spinge forte, deciso, scuotendolo dall'interno, desiderando disintegrarsi pezzo dopo pezzo in lui.

«Aidan... Aidan...» la litania di Dean suona come una preghiera, che sale di tono sempre di più fino a spezzarsi, nel momento in cui l’orgasmo gli fa tremare le gambe e lo ammutolisce. 


	14. Capitolo 14

If you want to be, you can be with me

(BLUR - battery in your leg)

 

Richard posa il ricevitore con un sospiro. Questo caso lo sta uccidendo e dall’alto non arrivano che pressioni per farlo chiudere in fretta, come se non ne avesse già abbastanza, di motivazioni per trovare l’assassino e recuperare la droga. Si strofina il viso, pregando per una tazza di caffè e un cervello nuovo e riposato, che abbia dormito almeno quattro ore a notte nelle ultime due settimane.

«Che cosa ti turba, Richie?» squilla improvvisamente una voce più che familiare. Lee è dietro di lui, con una tazza di caffè caldo in ciascuna mano. Le fasciature sul suo torace ormai non si intuiscono nemmeno più sotto ai vestiti e questo ha fatto sì che le proteste vive di Lee per tornare a lavoro diventassero più pressanti. Al quinto giorno di piantonamento dell'ufficio, Weaving gli ha concesso un ritorno parziale, ma solo se avesse avuto il consenso scritto dello psicologo e solo in presenza di lui o Benedict. La mattina dopo il consenso era in triplice copia sulla sua scrivania e Lee era già tornato a infilare il naso tra le prove e i nomi degli indiziati.

Richard s’irrigidisce e si raddrizza, abbassando le mani. «Niente» dice d’impulso. Poi si rende conto di _chi_ ha parlato e sembra rilassarsi. «A parte il fatto che non abbiamo il men che minimo indizio su dove si trovino i restanti sette chili di droga. E questo maledetto telefono non fa altro che squillare!» ringhia, guardando male l’apparecchio in questione.

Lee si avvicina, e gli schiocca un bacio a tradimento sulla bocca. «Rilassati. Io ti porto una buona notizia. McTarvish è appena andato a prelevare Jonathan Bennett. Lo interroghiamo fra poco»

Richard si acciglia e guarda nervosamente i vetri che circondano l’ufficio. Non ha mai amato le effusioni in pubblico, ma sul posto di lavoro è anche peggio. In parte è colpa del tentativo da parte del dipartimento di togliergli il caso dopo la nascita del Legame tra lui e Lee. Essendo suo SIN ed essendo Lee _vittima_ collaterale, alcuni avevano avanzato l’ipotesi che la sua capacità di giudizio fosse compromessa. Avevano ragione, ma non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di mandarlo via, a costo di farsi togliere il distintivo. Invece, a sorpresa, era stato l'agente speciale Cumberbatch a parlare in suo favore, chiudendo l'inchiesta degli Interni con una singola telefonata. Si schiarisce la voce e si sistema nella poltrona, guardando il torace dell’altro. «Non dovresti piegarti così. Ti farai riaprire i punti, idiota» Poi la notizia trapassa il velo d’imbarazzo e Richard sbatte le ciglia, ricollegando i pezzi. «Bennett? È stato trovato?» si acciglia. «Ehi, perché diavolo lo sai tu e non io? Io sono sul caso e tu, tecnicamente, sei _in malattia_!»

«Io sono gentile e tu sei un orso» risponde Lee con una scrollatina di spalle, «La ferita ormai è rimarginata. Mi muovo benissimo, ma grazie per esserti preoccupato per me. McTarvish mi ha chiamato mezz’ora fa. Dice che è riuscito a scalare la montagna di indirizzi e nomi falsi che si è trovato davanti. Sono proprio curioso di sapere che cosa nasconde questo Bennett»

«Ti comprerò un gattino per farmi perdonare» risponde Richard con un sorriso falso e vuoto. Si alza e recupera il telefono per mandare un messaggio a Benedict. «Andiamo, vediamo chi è davvero questo Jonathan Bennett, forza» dice, spingendo l’altro verso la porta.

«Adoro i gatti!» esclama Lee, precedendolo verso la saletta dove si tengono gli interrogatori.

 

La porta della sala interrogatori si apre e lascia passare un uomo sui trent'anni, di bell'aspetto, muscoloso e nervoso. McTavish lo fa accomodare ed esce dalla stanza, entrando in quell'attigua. «Posso essere franco, Richard?» domanda e al cenno di assenso di Richard continua: «Sarà solo una sensazione, ma a me non sembra il nostro uomo»

«Aveva movente e opportunità, però. E il suo essere al club nel suo giorno di riposo è sospetto, devi concederlo»

McTavish scrolla le spalle e continua a guardare l'uomo che si agita nervoso sulla sedia, oltre la parete a specchio. «Chiamalo sesto senso, se vuoi, ma quel tipo di nervosismo non è da lavoro premeditato»

Richard incrocia le braccia al petto e lo osserva. «Tu che ne pensi, Lee?»

Lee si mordicchia con insistenza il labbro inferiore, concentrato su Bennett e su ogni suo movimento. «... che è carino» dice solamente, con la sua solita aria scanzonata ma con un cipiglio che sembra avere in mente qualcosa di più.

Richard s'acciglia, gli lancia un’occhiata obliqua ed esce dalla stanza. McTavish aspetta di sentire il clic della porta prima di permettersi di ridacchiare.

«Sei pessimo, detective Pace»

«Sono il migliore, invece. In un colpo solo sono riuscito ad essere certo che tu hai ragione e a ottenere una nottata di fuoco con Richard»

McTavish fa una smorfia, strizzando gli occhi. «Troppe informazioni» borbotta, sofferente. «Se stanotte mia moglie mi chiederà perché ho gli incubi, le dirò che è tutta colpa tua»

La porta della sala interrogatori si apre e Benedict e Richard entrano insieme, l’uno dietro l’altro, silenziosi. Posano un fascicolo sul tavolo e prendono posto di fronte al sospettato. Richard apre la cartellina e ne estrae una foto, che fa scivolare davanti Bennett con lentezza. È la foto del ritrovamento di James Nesbitt, il suo corpo riverso sul pavimento, una macchia di sangue che si allarga dal sul collo. Bennett volta la faccia, occhi chiusi e labbra serrate.

«Cosa c’è, non riesce a guardare la sua stessa opera?» domanda Richard, inarcando un sopracciglio. L’uomo sgrana gli occhi, fissando gli altri due con sconcerto, a bocca aperta.

«Credete che... No! Non sono stato io!» esclama, scuotendo la testa.

«Ah no? E allora perché si stava nascondendo?» incalza Benedict. Bennett passa gli occhi dall’uno all’altro con frenesia, pallido e nervoso. Si tortura le mani sotto il tavolo, le stringe tra le ginocchia e poi le rilassa.

«Non sono stato io» mormora, guardandosele. «Non ero neanche lì...»

«Bugiardo» la voce di Richard è una stilettata che lo fa sussultare. Benedict si sporge sul tavolo.

«Abbiamo un testimone che la colloca sulla scena del crimine all’ora esatta del delitto. Aveva l’opportunità, e sono sicuro che rilevare gli affari di James Nesbitt sia un movente più che adatto» elenca senza inflessioni particolari. Bennett continua a scuotere la testa, agitandosi a ogni nuova parola.

«No, no, ascoltate, io--» si passa una mano tra i capelli, se le passa entrambe, nascondendole nuovamente l’istante dopo. «Okay, okay, ero lì, ma perché è stato lui a dirmi di passare!»

Le sue parole vengono accolte con un silenzio interessato e Benedict gli fa cenno con le dita di continuare. Jonathan Bennett deglutisce un paio di volte, respira e riprende a parlare: «Lavoravo per lui. Intendo... non solo come buttafuori. Ero una specie di braccio destro. Niente braccia da rompere o roba del genere, ma se c’era da contattare qualcuno, mandava me. Diceva che avevo la faccia amichevole e che i miei muscoli facevano il resto» Fa un sorriso tirato, pallido quanto le sue guance. «Quel giorno avevo un appuntamento con un tizio, uno che avrebbe dovuto aiutarlo a smerciare il carico del prossimo mese» Una pausa, un sospiro. «Quando sono arrivato... Jimmy era già--» La voce gli trema e lui deglutisce. Benedict gli versa un bicchiere d’acqua e lui lo accetta con gratitudine. «Non avrei mai potuto ucciderlo, non io» mormora, stringendo la presa.

«Le prove portano a lei» dice Benedict. È una bugia, tutto ciò che hanno in mano sono prove circostanziali, ma questo Bennett non deve per forza saperlo. C'è qualcosa che non sta dicendo e lui è intenzionato a farglielo sputare con tutti i mezzi a sua disposizione.

«No, voi non capite» afferma con forza quello. «Non avrei _mai_ potuto» ripete, lasciando andare il bicchiere. Le dita gli tremano appena mentre si avvicinano all'anulare sinistro, liberandolo dal peso dell'argento.

_James._

Richard e Benedict sgranano gli occhi osservando il SIN sul dito di Bennett, di solito di un colore bruno per via della melanina, stagliarsi nero sulla sua pelle.

Vedovo.

«Uccidere il proprio SIN è un reato contro natura, detective, il rifiuto peggiore che si possa dare e la punizione è perdere per sempre ogni possibilità di essere completo. Diventare un Bondless» sputa con disprezzo. «Non l'ho ucciso io. Io ho solo... _aspettato_. Troppo, a quanto pare, e ora so con certezza che nella prossima vita sarò un BCE, perché Jimmy è morto prima che potessimo... e ora non lo rivedrò comunque mai più»

Quando smette di parlare, il silenzio cala nella stanza come un mantello. Benedict e Richard si guardano per un lungo istante, poi il primo ritira la foto e la ripone nel fascicolo.

«Ricominci daccapo, ci racconti tutto e non tralasci alcun dettaglio, le prometto che troveremo chi le ha fatto questo».

 

Il locale è un caffè notturno, uno di quelli a metà strada tra una tavola calda e un caffè per viaggiatori, aperti ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro. Aidan sorride per la scelta. Un posto del genere è frequentato da persone sempre diverse, e tre uomini che parlano a un tavolo non destano nessun interesse. Sull’altro lato della strada c’è un furgoncino della società dei telefoni e un tecnico che lavora sulla centralina del palo lì accanto. Aidan gli fa l’occhiolino e McTavish lo guarda male. Poi si volta verso Dean.

«Pronto?»

«Sono indeciso se dare un’interpretazione stile Jessica Rabbit o mantenermi sul sobrio» Dean gli sistema il colletto della giacca di pelle appena prima di raggiungere la porta. «Tu che ne pensi, Mitchell?»

Lui ghigna a sentirsi chiamare così e gli cinge i fianchi, tirandoselo contro. «Dico che preferirei evitare di doverlo uccidere per come potrebbe guardarti» mormora contro il suo orecchio. Gli posa un bacio morbido sul lobo e lo lascia andare. «Sobrio, direi»

All’interno del locale, gran parte dei tavoli sono occupati. Dean si guarda intorno, cercando di individuare un uomo che sia seduto da solo. Ne trova uno con la sola compagnia di un bizzarro ombrello con il manico rosso a forma di punto interrogativo. «Hey» bisbiglia, fingendo di commentare le birre. «Sulla tua destra, tre tavoli dal fondo. Ho già visto quel signore, deve essere venuto al Siren qualche volta»

Aidan intercetta il suo sguardo con discrezione, sorridendo a Dean come se fossero una semplice coppietta in vacanza a Londra. In un certo senso lo sono davvero. «Un tuo cliente?» sussurra, sporgendosi verso di lui e ridacchiando, neanche avesse appena fatto una battuta – sconcia, perché John Mitchell ride per certe cose.

«No. Non l’ho mai visto appartarsi con nessuno di noi. Non credo che sia interessato al genere, ma non lo so con certezza. Beh, che aspetti, vai a salutarlo, no?»

Aidan ghigna e gli cinge la vita con un braccio, camminando con lui, fino a fermarsi davanti al tavolino.

«Non è divertente bere da soli» dice con aria casuale. L’uomo alza gli occhi, e li spalanca appena nota Dean al suo fianco.

«Sto aspettando qualcuno, a dire il vero» risponde, con l’aria di una donnola guardinga.

«Forse l’attesa del signore è finita, non pensi, John?» offre Dean con sorrisino gentile. «Possiamo sedere qui? Non ci sono molti tavoli a disposizione»

«Perché no, dopotutto sono solo un uomo che beve da solo»

Dean e Aidan si accomodano sul lato opposto del tavolo rispetto all’uomo, e Aidan si appoggia allo schienale, dondolando sui piedi della sedia con aria svagata. «Allora, signor...?»

«Mi chiami pure Sy» concede l’altro e lui arriccia le labbra

«Allora, Sy, cosa fai per vivere?»

«Dipende da chi me lo chiede» è la risposta sibillina. Ogni tanto, gli occhi di Sy tornano su Dean, curiosi, ma Dean si limita a fare la sua parte di bella statuina, offrendogli il suo ghigno vivace e sincero. Non osa fare di più per non intralciare il delicatissimo lavoro di Aidan.

«Beh, diciamo che te lo chiede un commerciante che necessita di un aiuto con della merce... particolare» dice.

L’uomo lo fissa per un lungo istante, poi ghigna e gli offre la mano, che lui prontamente stringe. «John Mitchell, suppongo. Ho sentito molto parlare di te»

«Cose belle, spero»

«Diciamo che il tuo ultimo acquisto ha fatto scalpore» dice, guardando Dean.

«Sei una star, Mitchell» butta lì Dean, fuseggiando deliberatamente, perché dopotutto è un uomo di spettacolo.

Aidan gli risponde con un sorriso predatore. «Credo parli di te, dolcezza, e del tuo culo favoloso. Tre birre, per piacere. Dean, altro?» dice, con un mezzo sorriso alla cameriera.

«Mi andrebbe qualcosa che in pubblico non si può prendere» sussurra Dean, suadente. «Sarebbe un tantino, ehm, illegale»

Aidan ride e gli schiocca un bacio sulle labbra. «Ora capisci perché me lo sono preso?»

«Sì, decisamente» McCoy sorride, vagamente interessato. «È... appetitoso»

«Lei è gentile come la ricordo» si schernisce Dean. «Mi manca il Siren. Si incontravano persone interessanti. Si poteva... ecco... trovare qualcosa per divertirsi»

«Oh sì, ricordo che ti piaceva divertirti»

Aidan inarca un sopracciglio e posa una mano sulla spalliera di Dean. Giusto per mettere in chiaro chi appartiene a chi. McCoy non sembra particolarmente turbato. Beve una lunga sorsata di birra, prima di riprendere a parlare. «Allora, cosa vi porta qui?»

«Avevamo un amico in comune, Sy. E un prodotto in comune. E sono ancora interessato» Aidan si ferma, irrigidisce la mascella e continua. «Molto interessato»

McCoy segue ogni mutamento nella sua espressione con aria grave e consapevole. Guarda anche Dean, che si agita nervosamente sulla sua sedia, e gli sorride. «Astinenza, bambino?»

«Un pochino» ammette Dean a mezza voce, con prudenza. «Non potresti aiutare Mitchell? Te ne saremmo entrambi immensamente grati...»

«Tu gliene saresti sicuramente, non ho dubbi» Sy ghigna, poi beve ancora. «Forse ho qualcosa che fa per voi» dice, guardandosi attorno. «Qualcosa che era di Jimmy Nesbitt»

Aidan sorride, le labbra arricciate all’insù, e si sistema più comodo contro la sedia.

Dean gli si accoccola in braccio, guardando intensamente McCoy. «Me la vai a prendere, John? Anche se è lontana? Ho tanta voglia...»

«Beh, se dopo sarai carino con me...» Aidan gli accarezza il viso, prendendogli il mento e baciandolo brevemente. Poi si volta verso McCoy e continua: «Allora, dov’è?»

L’altro ridacchia divertito per la scenetta e si alza. «L’ho venduta, ovviamente»

«Venduta?»

«Credevi che ce l’avessi in tasca?» ride. «Mitchell, dovresti spiegare al tuo giocattolino cos’è un intermediario»

Aidan fa un cenno noncurante. «Prima dimmi a chi l’hai venduta e come posso mettermi in contatto con loro»

«La vuoi proprio, eh?»

«Era mia. Era mia, quella roba. La rivoglio»

«Allora ci vediamo a questo indirizzo domattina, John Mitchell» McCoy gli allunga lo scontrino delle birre, con qualcosa scribacchiato sul retro. «Tu portami ciò che voglio e ti darò quello che vuoi» aggiunge, prendendo il suo ombrello e facendo un cenno del capo in congedo.

Dean lo segue con lo sguardo, fino a che il tintinnio del campanellino d’ingresso non svanisce nel brusio del bar. Passa un lungo minuto di silenzio, prima che osi aprire bocca. «Cosa?» mormora, confuso. «Che cos’è che vuole da te?»

Aidan gli sorride divertito. «Soldi. Cos’altro credi che voglia?»

«E noi li abbiamo, quei soldi?» domanda Dean, vagamente preoccupato.

Aidan ciondola con la testa. «Beh, ce li avremo presto»

«Capisco» Dean non osa parlare perché teme che qualcuno li stia ascoltando. È la prima volta in vita sua in cui si trova in una situazione così a rischio. In cuor suo, spera che la naturale predisposizione dei BCE a passare inosservati possa in qualche modo proteggere anche Aidan. Che possano essere due ombre nella notte, inosservati, ignorati.

«Ehi, tutto okay?» Aidan cerca il suo sguardo, e anche la sua mano sul tavolo. «Hai paura?»

«No. No, va tutto bene. Andiamo fino in fondo».  


Una volta tornati in hotel, non ci vogliono che cinque minuti perché bussino alla porta.

«Avete sentito tutto?» domanda Aidan, appena Richard e Benedict entrano nella sua camera.

«Ogni singola parola» risponde Ben, facendo un cenno di saluto a Dean, accoccolato sul bordo del letto.

«Come sta il detective Pace?» si informa Dean, guardando innocentemente verso Richard come se fosse ovvio che la risposta debba venire da lui.

Richard inarca un sopracciglio e sbotta: «Perché mai dovrei saperlo?»

Dean si mordicchia nervosamente il labbro inferiore. «Mi scusi, Detectiva Armitage. È stato indiscreto da parte mia»

Aidan sbuffa divertito, mentre Benedict ghigna appena e scuote la testa. «Mai più delle telefonate imbarazzanti a cui ho assistito io, Mister O’Gorman»

«Vogliamo parlare di cose serie?» sbotta Richard, rosso in viso.

Dean si abbraccia le ginocchia. «Se avete sentito tutto, sapete già che Aidan è riuscito a rimediare un appuntamento per domani. Andrà tutto bene, vero?»

«Ovviamente. Finirà tutto prima ancora che inizi»

«Anche perché non abbiamo soldi da gettare per della droga» ringhia Richard.

«Ehi, ci sono quelli che avevamo richiesto per il Siren, veramente» risponde Aidan. «Controlli nei documenti, chiami il capo, le dirà tutto»

«Il detective Pace sarà felice di sentirla» insiste Dean, del tutto ignaro della situazione. «Non possiamo mancare l’appuntamento, Aidan si è già compromesso con quell’uomo. Se non ci andiamo, sarà sospetto, no?»

Richard lo guarda malissimo, ma non ribatte e recupera il cellulare dalla tasca, avviando la chiamata rapida.

«Proooontooo?» cinguetta Lee all’altro capo del telefono. Il tono della sua voce, la lunghezza delle “o” e la piega acuta che prende sulla fine della parola danno a Richard un’idea piuttosto precisa di quanto Lee si stia annoiando a morte a casa da solo a non fare niente.

«Pace, ti metto in vivavoce, contieniti» dice, prima di spostarselo dall'orecchio e attivarlo. «Ci sei?»

«Come va? John si sta comportando bene, Dean? Se fa il cattivo puoi frustarlo. Credo che gli piaccia.»

«Pace!» sbotta Richard. Sospira e scuote la testa, esasperato, riportando il discorso sui giusti binari. «Avevi già fatto la richiesta dei soldi per l'affare con il Siren?»

«Certo che l’avevo fatta. Era tutto pronto e a disposizione sul conto dublinese di John Mitchell. Naturalmente, quando la faccenda è saltata in aria, non li abbiamo usati per andare in vacanza. Quanto vuole McCoy?»

«Non lo so» risponde Aidan, giocherellando con il biglietto lasciatogli dall'intermediario. «Non ha fatto cifre. Ma immagino che vorrà quello che voleva James»

«Stesso prezzo per sette chili di droga invece di dieci?» domanda conferma Benedict e lui annuisce. Richard ci pensa un attimo, poi stacca il vivavoce e dice: «Non ha importanza, tanto non li vedrà neanche i soldi»

«Certo che li vedrà!» protesta flebilmente Lee dal cellulare.

Dean non osa intromettersi nella discussione. Non ha la minima idea di come funzionino certe cose, ed è diviso fra la certezza ferrea che la polizia – che Aidan, e il detective Armitage, che è sempre così sicuro di sé, e la Sicurezza Nazionale, che è una cosa da film – sappiano esattamente che cosa fare, e l’impressione che in quel momento siano confusi quanto lui.

«No» ribatte Richard. «Lo arrestiamo nell'istante stesso in cui ci mostra il carico»

«Posso esserci anche io?» osa domandare Dean. «McCoy ha detto che non ce l’aveva con sé la droga. Forse ci indicherà un posto»

Aidan annuisce in conferma. «L’ha già rivenduta, a meno che non bluffi. Probabilmente il pagamento è per la conoscenza»

«Ha poca importanza che ce l'abbia o meno. Noi sappiamo che chi ha preso la droga è l'assassino di Scott, quindi per quanto ci riguarda Sylvester McCoy è il nostro primo indiziato» spiega Richard.

«Ma se ha già venduto il carico, la droga potrebbe essere già nelle mani di innocenti. Aidan dobbiamo fare qualcosa, dobbiamo scoprire dove è finita e recuperarla prima che uccida qualcuno!»

«Ne dubito, Mister O'Gorman, se la droga fosse stata commercializzata l'avremmo saputo. _Io_ l'avrei saputo» interviene Benedict. «Per ora dobbiamo ipotizzare che la droga sia ferma e McCoy sia l'assassino»

«Allora Aidan può fermarlo» afferma Dean con decisione. «Domani andremo a quell’appuntamento, sentiremo che cos’ha da dire, e se è lui l’assassino di James, pagherà»

Aidan ridacchia e gli altri due scuotono la testa divertiti. Ormai hanno capito che Dean è l'ottimismo fatto persona. Qualunque cosa succeda, Dean vede sempre il lato positivo, è sempre fiducioso che tutto si risolva.

«Facciamo che domani il nostro super Aidan lo arresta e ce lo porta in centrale. O'Gorman, tu resterai con noi»

«... Non posso andare con lui?» prova Dean, deluso. «Credevo che sarei stato utile. Il siparietto dell’amante spogliarellista ha funzionato bene con McCoy»

Aidan gli preme una mano sulla spalla. «È troppo pericoloso, Dean. Domani le cose potrebbero andare in modo molto diverso da stasera»

«Grandioso, questo mi farà stare assolutamente sereno, mentre aspetterò a casa da bravo che tu torni sano e salvo dalla missione» ironizza Dean, a metà fra l’irritato e il rassegnato. 


	15. Capitolo 15

How many secrets can you keep?

(ARCTIC MONKEYS - Do I wanna know)

 

L’appuntamento è dall’altra parte della città, in un locale che si dà arie yankee. La luce è bassa e giallognola fra i tavoli quadrati e le panche disposte contro i muri. Sulle pareti rosso cupo campeggiano cimeli del Nuovo Mondo, manifesti di rodei, jukebox e vecchi cappelli da cowboy. Dean non dovrebbe essere lì. Aidan lo ha salutato con un bacio sulla fronte, prima di salire su un taxi che l’ha portato fino a lì. Gli ha offerto un sorrisino triste, poi ha infilato la giacca di pelle e in un attimo era John Mitchell, aveva dei grossi affari da sbrigare e di lui gliene fregava poco meno di un cazzo. Dean era spaventato e affascinato da John quasi quanto adorava Aidan. Avrebbe voluto obbedirgli, ma qualcosa nella sua testa gli diceva che era tutta una trappola, come nei film. Perciò, eccolo lì, accucciato in un angolo particolarmente buio del locale, giusto di fianco alla porta del bagno, un berretto calcato in testa e vestiti mai messi da anni addosso, a bere una birra rossa senza mai perdere di vista l’ingresso del locale.

 

Aidan si ferma dopo appena un passo all'interno del locale. _My Sharona_ risuona nell'aria, dando allegria all'ambiente. McCoy è già seduto in un angolo con il suo assurdo ombrello, e non è da solo. Sta parlando fitto fitto con una ragazza dai lunghi capelli scuri che dà le spalle all’entrata. Aidan avanza, sguardo deciso e passo sicuro. Sorride a mezza bocca quando l'altro finalmente lo vede e gli fa un cenno con la testa.

«Mister Mitchell» lo saluta. «Benarrivato. Lasci che le presenti un'amica»

«È un piacere. Mi chiamo Evangeline» si presenta la ragazza, con voce melodiosa e un sorriso dolce. Aidan accetta la mano offerta, fingendo un baciamano.

«John Mitchell» si presenta, accomodandosi poi con loro. Chiama un cameriere e ordina un milkshake e dei muffin, poi si lascia andare contro la sedia, squadrando i due ospiti. «Allora, tu puoi procurarmi ciò che voglio, giusto?» domanda a bruciapelo, guardando Evangeline.

McCoy sorride e guarda la donna con lui, scrollando le spalle. «Te l'avevo detto che era sveglio»

«Non avevo dubbi. Lo so che tu frequenti solo gente all’altezza, Sy» ribatte lei, osservando Aidan come se volesse passarlo da parte a parte con lo sguardo. Gli occhi le cadono per un attimo sul suo anello argentato, e quando li rialza sembra ancora più interessata.

«Allora, John…» dice, alzando il suo bicchiere di succo di frutta a mezz’aria. «Raccontami qualcosa di te»

«Di me? Cosa vuoi sapere?» Il cameriere porta l’ordinazione di Aidan e lui morde un muffin al cioccolato, pensandoci su. «Sono un imprenditore di Dublino, un... venditore di felicità»

«Non lo siamo un po’ tutti, qui?» risponde lei. «Credo che tu abbia qualcosa da sistemare con Sy, sbaglio? Io vado un momento a rinfrescarmi. Poi potremo fare una piacevole chiacchierata…»

Evangeline si alza, lasciando soli i due uomini e passando accanto a Dean che si prende un momento per osservarla, restando rintanato nel suo angolo.

Aidan non lo nota, concentrato com’è su McCoy, sul non staccargli gli occhi di dosso, sul non uscire dal personaggio.

«Non che mi dispiaccia, sia chiaro, ma perché lei è qui?» domanda duramente.

McCoy sorride e si prende un sorso di quello che potrebbe essere un cappuccino. «Mettiamola così. Eva è la donna che fa per te. Qualunque cosa ti serva, lei può dartelo» Le sue labbra si aprono in un ghigno all'espressione sorpresa di Aidan. «Che c'è, non avete gente del genere a Dublino?»

Aidan lo imita, mandando giù un sorso generoso. «Non così affascinanti, devo ammetterlo»

Quindi c'è una _lei_ dietro tutto quello? Aidan ne dubita, e non perché non abbia conosciuto donne pericolose nel suo mestiere, tutt’altro, potrebbe raccontare un paio di aneddoti davvero interessanti. Ma il suo istinto gli dice che sono vicini alla vetta, ma che ancora non riesce a vederla. Evangeline potrebbe rivelarsi la chiave per la tana del bianconiglio, o solamente un'altra illusione dello Stregatto.

Un discreto colpo di tosse lo riporta al presente e all'uomo seduto con lui. Sylvester McCoy sorride ancora, e lo guarda in attesa. Non ha bisogno di parlare, sanno entrambi cosa succede ora. Aidan prende la valigetta che ha portato con sé e la poggia sul tavolo, facendola scivolare con calma verso l'altro. McCoy la afferra, la apre, ne controlla il contenuto con discrezione e poi la chiude, sorridendo.

«Bene, mi tratterrei, ma ho altri impegni. Ti lascio però in buone mani, Mister Mitchell» dice, alzandosi. Aidan lo afferra per un polso, fermandolo.

«Lo spero per te, _Sy_ » sibila, con sguardo duro.

«Non c’è bisogno di essere malfidenti. Vuoi sapere chi mi ha dato la merce? È stata lei, non Nesbitt» spiega McCoy con un sorriso. Dopodiché si scrolla la sua mano di dosso e se ne va.

«Se ne sta andando?» squilla la voce di Evangeline alle sue spalle. La donna riprende posto di fronte a lui, perfettamente a suo agio. «Allora. Eravamo arrivati a parlare di te, mi sembra. Sy dice che sei qui per affari importanti, ma che sei stato un po’ sfortunato…»

«Diciamo che il mio socio è indisposto. Permanentemente» risponde Aidan sibillino, tornando a rilassarsi contro la sedia. «Sy dice che tu puoi aiutarmi»

«Posso» conferma lei. «Ogni cosa ha il suo prezzo. Ma dimmi di più di te, John...» aggiunge, giocando con l'anello d'argento. «Hai un bel nome»

«Un nome piuttosto comune» Aidan le offre un sorriso affascinante e prende un sorso di milkshake. «Ma alla fine mi piace, mi dà quel po' di anonimato che nel mio lavoro non fa mai male» ride e si poggia con i gomiti sul tavolo, sporgendosi verso di lei. «Il tuo, invece...»

«I miei genitori sono canadesi. È un nome di origine francese» gli spiega lei con un sorrisetto. «Sei ancora in Ricerca, o te ne vai in giro con l’anello d’argento per spezzare i cuori, John?»

«Diciamo che sono in Ricerca, ancora» Aidan sorride e si rigira l'anello una singola volta. Non è propriamente una bugia, dopotutto una Ricerca la sta portando avanti, anche se a modo suo. «Perché, hai un John lì sotto?» domanda, sfacciato.

«Mostrami il tuo e io ti mostrerò il mio» risponde Evangeline, senza perdere l’espressione serafica. «Sai, John. Non è che io non lavori con qualcuno solo perché non si chiama come voglio io. Ma il nostro è un ambiente difficile. Tu lo sai bene. Non mi capita spesso di incontrare tipi come te, e mi farebbe sentire molto più tranquilla sapere che sei animato dalle migliori intenzioni nei miei confronti…»

Aidan raggela, giusto un attimo, poi distende un sorriso e abbassa gli occhi, stringendosi l'anello con l'altra mano.

«Temo non sia possibile. Non fraintendermi, ma sono un sostenitore della privacy dei SIN» mormora, facendo poi spallucce. «Immagino di essere un tipo romantico, dopotutto»

«Non devi farlo qui. Non sarebbe corretto» offre lei con un sorriso. «C’è un piccolo disimpegno prima del bagno. Riservato, con la porta. Non vedrà nessuno»

Il sorriso di Aidan si allarga ancora di più, macchiandosi di nervosismo. È solo una macchiolina appena visibile, ma è lì, a mostrarsi sulle labbra sottili di John Mitchell. «Non credo che sia il caso»

«Forse non mi sono espressa abbastanza chiaramente» il tono di lei è amabile, ma allo stesso tempo gelido. «Mi mostrerai ciò che c’è sotto al tuo anello. Non ho tempo per girare attorno a queste cose, né per fidarmi di promesse. Non sono una bambina, John. Avrai il mio aiuto, che ci sia il mio nome lì oppure no. Ma è un atto di fiducia che pretendo. Se non vuoi mostrarmelo, puoi alzarti e andartene»

Aidan sospira e poi si alza, facendole segno di precederlo sulla strada verso il bagno. Il disimpegno è vuoto e Aidan si richiude la porta alle spalle, voltandosi a guardare Evangeline.

Lei è in attesa, la testa leggermente inclinata e le braccia conserte sotto il seno. Aidan si guarda la mano inanellata e stira le labbra. Sospira e finalmente lo sfila. Giusto di una falange, quel poco che basta per mostrare la pelle senza macchia sottostante. «Visto? Niente Evangeline qui sotto»

Lei osserva stupita il suo dito scoperto. Per qualche secondo, non sa cosa dire. «... Sei un Bondless. Questo è… inaspettato» commenta senza levargli gli occhi di dosso. Ci mette qualche secondo per processare l’informazione e tornare la sorridente Evangeline di prima. «Un Bondless. Ne ho visti pochissimi in vita mia. Ma la parola è la parola. Grazie per avermi mostrato il tuo dito. Mi rendo conto che non debba essere così agevole, per quelli come te»

«Meno di quanto sembri» dice con un sorriso cinico. Non è vero, non del tutto. La verità è che i Bondless sono personaggi ambigui, che la società accetta senza grandi problemi, vedendoli come _alternativi_ e nulla di più – ed è tutto merito della Regina, a ben vedere. Avere una Bondless come Regina ha fatto miracoli per la loro condizione, migliorandola notevolmente nel corso del regno. Nulla a che vedere con i BCE. Il loro essere dei rifiutati li classifica come non degni – il che è folle, no? Dean è degno di qualunque cosa, per quanto lo riguarda.

Tornano al tavolo, i bicchieri mezzi vuoti ancora lì che li aspettano. Deve essere tardi, il sole sta illuminando il locale con una luce sempre più calda.  «La questione è questa, Mitchell» riprende Evangeline. «So che vuoi mettere le mani sul carico di roba che è uscita dal Siren. So tutto di quello che è successo quella notte. Di James Nesbitt. C’è una nuova gestione, adesso, quindi la produzione riprenderà presto. Sylvester è un brav’uomo, ma era l’uomo di Nesbitt. Se vuoi essere della partita, è meglio che tu abbia a che fare con me»

Il cuore di Aidan ha un sobbalzo. Non si aspettava una tale fortuna. Annuisce compiaciuto e si apre in un ghigno interessato. «Non chiedo di meglio, Eva» Prende un sorso di milkshake e valuta la prossima mossa da fare. Deve giocarsela bene questa mano, ne va dell’intero piatto. «Allora,» comincia, mettendo da parte l’ultimo dito di frullato denso. «Se ti dicessi che sono interessato al gioco?»

«Il prezzo è aumentato. Sai, in giro ce n’è così poca…» offre lei, con un sorrisetto pigro. «Possiamo accordarci per un luogo e un’ora, e l’affare è fatto»

Aidan sorride e si sporge in avanti, verso il centro del tavolo e verso di lei. «Non vedo l’ora. Di’ al tuo capo di contattarmi quando vuole parlare di affari» mormora, facendole scivolare un biglietto da visita – bianco, anonimo, con solo un numero di cellulare sopra – davanti le mani perfettamente curate. Le mani di qualcuno che non ha mai neanche sfiorato una pistola o che forse non ne ha mai avuto bisogno.

«... il mio capo?» Evangeline sembra perplessa, presa in contropiede. Per un attimo, la dolcezza e la freschezza dei suoi atteggiamenti si congelano.

Il sorriso di Aidan si allarga, si macchia di cinismo e furbizia. «Credi che sia nato ieri? Che sia un... _cliente_? Sono un esportatore e voglio entrare nell’affare, e tu sei solo un tramite mandato in prima linea perché sai il fatto tuo. Quindi, quando il tuo capo sarà disposto a parlare di affari, sai come contattarmi» dice, alzandosi. Si sistema la giacca e poi si allontana dal tavolo, lasciandola sola con un numero di telefono.

  


Una volta nella camera d’albergo, Aidan tira un sospiro di sollievo. È sempre piacevole smettere di essere John Mitchell e tornare a essere semplicemente se stesso, soprattutto quando questo significa poter tornare da Dean. Non dovrebbe pensarla così, lo sa, non può permetterselo, ma Dean è stato capace di infilarsi sotto la sua pelle, sorriso dopo sorriso, morso dopo graffio dopo bacio, con la sua risata squillante e la sua barba ispida, rossiccia e un po’ a chiazze. E lui non riesce davvero a dispiacersene.

«Dean?» lo chiama, sfilandosi la giacca e gettandola sul letto.

La porta del bagno si apre sulla sua destra. Dean esce fuori perfettamente vestito, come se si fosse preparato per uscire. I suoi occhi azzurri sono glaciali. Nessuna traccia di sorriso sulle sue labbra.

«Ehi» Aidan gliene offre uno, che si asciuga un po’ quando nota l’espressione dell’altro, che non accenna a mutare o ad addolcirsi. Si avvicina, preoccupato. «Ehi, è successo qualcosa?»

Dean incrocia le braccia troppo strette al petto e solo in quel momento Aidan si rende conto che sta tremando. «Quante bugie pensi di poterti tenere dentro prima di scoppiare, Aidan Turner?» sibila.

L’altro si arresta nel passo per avvicinarsi e lo fissa sorpreso, raggelato dell’incertezza. «Bugie?» domanda, il cuore che perde qualche battito. C’è una sola bugia, una sola, che custodisce gelosamente, che potrebbe giustificare una tale rabbia e non vuole neanche pensare che si stia riferendo a quella.

«Non posso crederci» Con un gesto secco, Dean si strappa l’anello dal dito, tirando abbastanza forte da strappare via con esso anche il cerotto dalla pelle, scoprendo la ferita. «Come hai potuto essere così miserevole. Così spregevole»

Aidan trattiene il fiato, poi stira le labbra e cerca di controllarsi. «Non-... non capisco di cosa stai parlando» mormora, la bocca completamente arida. Si sente la lingua pesante e un macigno nello stomaco, ma Dean non può stare parlando di _quello_ , no? Quindi deve solo rimanere calmo e cercare di capire.

«Non capisci» ripete Dean, la voce pericolosamente tesa. «Dio, Aidan, ti prego. Dimmi che almeno ti sei divertito» le mani di Dean tremano visibilmente, mentre gli getta addosso l’anello insanguinato. «Dimmi che ti sei divertito! Dimmi che hai riso di me!»

L’anello gli rimbalza sullo sterno, lasciando una macchiolina di sangue sul bianco della maglietta, e finisce a terra con un tintinnio sordo. Aidan lo guarda rotolare e fermarsi a poca distanza dai suoi piedi, giusto accanto al cerotto strappato.

«Come hai fatto a--» Aidan spalanca gli occhi. Il suo sesto senso da agente super addestrato urla dentro la sua testa come se avesse un megafono. «Eri nel locale. Mi hai seguito»

«Ho sentito ogni stramaledetta parola. E non riesco ancora a crederci. Tu mi hai guardato in faccia, mi hai parlato. Hai fatto l’amore con me. E sapevi! Sapevi chi ero, sapevi chi eri tu, come cazzo hai fatto! Come fai a dormire di notte, Aidan! Che cazzo di persona sei!»

«Non è come credi» tenta Aidan, in un mormorio mesto. Si chiede se non sia più saggio mentire ancora, negare anche davanti all'evidenza, ma gli occhi di Dean hanno un peso troppo grande sulla sua coscienza. In quel momento, nemmeno lui crederebbe alle sue stesse bugie. «Ho dovuto»

«Hai dovuto?» gli ribatte Dean, a metà fra l’incredulo e il furioso. «Ma ti ascolti? Hai dovuto mentirmi sul fatto di essere il mio Bondless?» Alcune gocce di sangue schizzano via dalla ferita, mentre agita la mano in un gesto secco, come se volesse scacciare via qualcosa. «Il mio stramaledetto SIN?» conclude, più debolmente di quanto avrebbe voluto.

«Non potevo dirtelo! Sei... sei impazzito solo a sentire il mio nome» Aidan si passa una mano tra i capelli, e si guarda l’anello ancora al dito. «L’ho scoperto quella volta, la notte dell’omicidio di James. Non ne avevo idea, e poi... sono andato nel panico. Mi dispiace»

«Il tuo nome per me era… Dio. Dio! Perché ti sto ancora parlando! Vorrei solo prenderti a pugni fino a farti sanguinare quella faccia del cazzo. Dio, hai rovinato tutto»

«Lo so, okay? Ma... Dio, mettiti nei miei panni! Cosa avrei dovuto dirti?» sbotta, allargando le braccia, impotente.

«La verità» lo gela Dean. Più della sua voce, sono i suoi occhi ad essere senza appello. Spenti, e annebbiati, come vetri crepati che hanno perso la loro luce. «Il fatto è che tu non lo sai. Non lo sai cos’hai fatto. Mi hai portato via tutto. Hai ridotto ogni cosa in cenere. Ogni cosa»

Aidan chiude gli occhi, le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi, e prende un respiro profondo. «Volevo solo...» comincia, ma non riesce a concludere la frase, e neanche il pensiero.

«Vaffanculo» ringhia Dean. «Tu e le tue ragioni. Come se potessero esisterne. Hai avuto il tuo attimo di gloria. La tua giocata vincente. Dio, ho persino sperato che fossi tu, a un certo punto. Spero che tu sia abbastanza soddisfatto da andartene all’inferno, ora»

A quell’affermazione, Aidan spalanca gli occhi, uno sguardo disperato e speranzoso a illuminarli. «Ma lo sono! Sono il tuo SIN! Sono... sono quello che speravi fosse il tuo Aidan» ribatte Aidan, e si sentirebbe quasi arrabbiato, se non fosse così a pezzi. «L’hai detto tu, ricordi? Beh, _lo sono_ , lo sono sempre stato. Evviva» continua, con tono mesto. Si volta e gli dà le spalle, osservandosi l’anello d’argento al dito. «Vorrei davvero esserlo, Dean. Esserlo ancora. Non sai quanto»

«E allora hai pensato bene di prendermi in giro per tutto questo tempo? Oh, dio! Che fantastica strategia di conquista, Aidan Turner! Non so perché non sono ancora caduto in ginocchio a succhiarti il cazzo!»

Aidan volta il viso, come se le parole di Dean lo colpissero, e stringe i pugni, rilassandoli subito dopo. «Non volevo perderti» sorride mesto e ride piano, senza allegria. «Finché portavo quest’anello potevo fingere... potevo essere il _tuo_ Aidan»

Dean apre la bocca per dire qualcosa. Ma gli si riempie di singhiozzi. Non ricorda più l’ultima volta che ha pianto per la sua condizione. Forse da ragazzino, in Nuova Zelanda. Poi, si era ripromesso di non farlo mai più, di alzarsi e lottare. Si era ripromesso, per scaramanzia, di piangere solo quando avrebbe ritrovato Aidan. Sarebbe stato un pianto di sollievo, e di gioia, e Aidan lo avrebbe capito, lo avrebbe abbracciato, e magari avrebbe pianto insieme a lui, perché è questo che fanno le anime che si ritrovano. Invece, non riesce a frenarsi, piange perché sente di avere un buco al posto dello stomaco, un mucchio di cenere al posto del cuore, e gli fa male il dito, gli fa male la testa, e non doveva andare così. Non doveva andare così. Aidan lo guarda e la sua immagine traballa appena quando gli occhi gli si fanno lucidi. «Dean» sussurra, tentando un passo verso di lui. Tutto ciò che vorrebbe fare è bruciare quella misera distanza e abbracciarlo. Cullarlo e promettergli di prendersi cura di lui. Invece resta lì, fermo, senza il coraggio di muoversi.

«Non dire mai più il mio cazzo di nome. Non voglio più… dio… Vattene»

«Dean...» Aidan non riesce a frenarsi in tempo. Si morde le labbra e china lo sguardo, colpevole. I secondi passano in silenzio, senza che riesca a rialzare gli occhi, fissi sull’anello ai suoi piedi. Quando finalmente riprende a parlare, la voce si spezza per un istante. «Ricordi quando... dio, sembra passata una vita» ride appena e si strofina il mento ruvido di barba. «Dieci giorni fa, credo. Abbiamo mangiato indiano e guardato Harry Potter» ricorda, stirando appena le labbra in una piega malinconica. «Ho detto che ti amo. Era vero. È vero»

Dean scuote la testa, come se si rifiutasse di lasciar passare le parole di Aidan. Si alza, e senza dire una parola raccoglie la sua giacca ed esce dalla stanza.

  


Aidan si guarda attorno per un breve istante, poi spinge le porte di Scotland Yard ed entra a passo sicuro. Nessuno fa caso a lui, mentre raggiunge gli ascensori con rapidità, infilandosi tra le porte e premendo il piano della Sezione Omicidi. Si appoggia al pannello alle sue spalle e chiude gli occhi, riaprendoli subito dopo quando il viso di Dean lo investe con forza. Non riesce a guardare quegli occhi feriti, non crede ci riuscirà mai davvero. Le porte si aprono con un _plin_ cristallino e lui fa appena mezzo passo fuori dall’ascensore che viene investito dal fiume di parole che Lee sta riversando su Richard, mentre entrambi gli tagliano la strada, diretti chissà dove.

«Non è mai così semplice. Andiamo Richie, lo sai anche tu. Non credo nemmeno per un minuto che quell’omino abbia sparato a sangue freddo a quattro persone»

«Non lo credo neanche io, ma le prove dicono questo. Oh, Turner, vieni» Richard lo tira per un braccio, spintonandolo a precederli verso la sua scrivania. Aidan affonda nella sedia e slitta un po’ all’indietro sulle rotelle.

«Capo. Detective Armitage» li saluta, tentando un sorriso.

Lee caccia un sorriso predatore. «Abbiamo preso McCoy subito dopo il vostro incontro. Vuoi partecipare all’interrogatorio? Io sarò in prima fila, non vedo l’ora di sentire che cos’ha da raccontarci»

«Tu non ci sarai» interviene Richard, a braccia conserte. «Tecnicamente sei ancora in malattia, ricordi?»

AIdan sorride e si gratta la testa. «Ci sarò, ma non credo che sia lui il nostro uomo. Anzi, ne ho la certezza» spiega, alzando gli occhi sugli altri due. «All’appuntamento c’era una donna, una certa Evangeline, che si è presentata come colei che ha la droga, ma io credo sia solo il braccio destro di chi stiamo cercando»

«Cosa te lo fa credere?»

«Le sue mani»

Lee lo osserva a lungo con un cipiglio critico. «Che cos’hanno le sue mani che non vanno? E che cos’hanno le tue? Stai tremando»

Aidan si guarda le mani per un istante e le stringe in pugni, imponendole di fermarsi. Non serve a molto e se le strofina sui jeans, ignorandole per tornare a guardare gli altri due. «Quelle mani non hanno mai usato una pistola. Niente calli e neanche tagli da prima volta. Una manicure invidiabile. Non può essere stata lei, le sue mani sono troppo curate» spiega.

Richard guarda Lee e sbuffa piano. «A quanto pare avevi ragione, è un elemento valido» mormora, allontanandosi.

«Sono un addestratore provetto» commenta Lee con un ghigno. «Resta il fatto che non riusciamo a mettere le mani sulla testa di tutto. Dobbiamo prendere anche questa Evangeline?»

«A tempo debito. Ora vediamo cos’ha da dirci questo Sylvester McCoy» Richard si allontana e Aidan scatta in piedi, seguendolo. «Turner, tu resterai fuori, evitiamo che la tua copertura salti, okay?»

«Sissignore» accetta, accostandosi a Lee. Gli sorride mite e cammina con lui. «È bello riaverti qui, capo»

«Mi piacerebbe dire lo stesso di te» lo gela Lee con un’occhiata inquisitoria. «Che cosa succede? Sei uno spettro, Aidan»

Aidan prende un respiro profondo e uno spasmo lo prende alla mano sinistra, che cerca di nascondere strofinandosela sul viso e poi tra i capelli. «Dean ha scoperto tutto» ammette in un sussurro.

«Oh, ma dai. Ha scoperto il tuo brutto, piccolo segreto? Lasciami indovinare, è ridotto in tanti piccoli pezzetti, e tu sei uno schifo perché ti senti il peggior assassino del mondo?»

«Perché, non è quello che sono?» il sorriso di Aidan si tinge di colpa. «È quello che è a causa mia, perché ho fatto... dio solo sa cosa gli ho fatto e gliel’ho tenuto nascosto finora e... ha ragione a odiarmi» Apre la porta accanto alla stanza degli interrogatori e raggiungono il vetro dal quale osservare la scena.

«E che cosa pensi di fare in proposito? Commiserarti e colpevolizzarti mentre lui ti sfugge dalle mani? Quello che hai fatto, l’hai fatto. Non sai nemmeno più che cosa è, è stato tanto tempo fa. Quello che hai fatto oggi, invece, è stato mentirgli. E puoi ancora porvi rimedio. Fai qualcosa, Aidan. Agisci. Sei bravo a farlo, quando vuoi»

«Non vuole neanche parlarmi» sospira Aidan, tormentandosi l’anello. «La cosa stupida è che quando porto questo mi sembra di avere ancora il suo nome su di me e... mi piace da impazzire»

«Lui ti piace da impazzire. Mi hai preso per un pivellino? L’ho capito da quando vi ho visti insieme al Siren»

«Sì, beh, ora come ora è una cosa a senso unico» sospira. «Non credo sarà facile farmi perdonare» mormora, poi si zittisce quando Richard e Benedict entrano nella stanza dove Sylvester McCoy è seduto, nervoso.

«Ma devi farlo. Hai fatto tu il danno, non puoi incrociare le braccia e sperare che sia Dean a venire da te»

«Lo so, lo so. Lo farò, devo solo... prendermi del tempo per capire cosa fare» si strofina la faccia, poi Richard comincia a parlare.

«Sylvester McCoy, è un piacere conoscerla» sorride amabilmente «Soprattutto visto che addosso aveva un bel po’ di contanti. Non è vero, agente speciale Cumberbatch?»

«Decisamente un bel po’, sì, detective. Allora, vuole spiegarci come li ha ricevuti?»

Sylvester stende le labbra in un sorriso morbido, l’angolo della bocca che trema appena. «Un regalo di mio zio» dice, stringendosi nelle spalle.

«Ah, capisco. Quindi John Mitchell è suo zio? E dire che lo facevo più giovane» scherza Benedict, mostrando una foto segnaletica del dublinese. McCoy s’irrigidisce, guardando nervosamente il viso ritratto.

«Andiamo, McCoy, lo sappiamo che non è altro che un pescetto piccolo. Chi vogliamo noi è Mitchell. Ce lo dia e possiamo parlare con il procuratore per la sua pena» lo tenta Richard facendogli scivolare la foto più vicino. «Perché vi siete incontrati?»

Aidan, al di là del vetro, inarca un sopracciglio, guardando Lee con la coda dell’occhio. «Ma tu guarda, sono ricercato da Scotland Yard?» domanda, divertito.

«L’ho fatta io quella foto. Sei venuto bene. Sono sicuro che spezzeresti parecchi cuori con quell’aria sexy e un po’, sai, tenebrosa» Lee sghignazza di gusto.

«Grazie, ma no, ne ho già spezzato uno e mi basta per una vita intera. Anzi, più vite» sospira, avvicinandosi al vetro per osservare meglio.

«L’ho solo portato da lei» sta dicendo McCoy, con aria afflitta. «Io non ho niente a che vedere con questa droga, davvero! Mitchell aveva bisogno di incontrare Evangeline, è lei che sta gestendo la cosa adesso»

«Evangeline? Evangeline _Cosa_ » domanda Benedict, segnandosi il nome della donna, ma l’altro uomo scuote la testa. «Non lo so. È stata lei a contattarmi dopo la morte di Jimmy, e sempre con lei ho contrattato per il _passaggio di proprietà_. Se volete prendere Mitchell, dovete prendere lei»

«Torniamo indietro di un po’. In che rapporti era con James Nesbitt?»

Sy sospira e si passa una mano sulla fronte sudata. «Eravamo... in affari, diciamo così. Dovevo aiutarlo a smerciare il carico con discrezione. È il mio campo, capite? Dovevo solo usare le mie conoscenze per allargare il giro d’affari e avrei avuto il dieci percento della commissione. Ma Jimmy è morto prima che ci mettessimo d’accordo e--» la sua deposizione viene interrotta da un lieve bussare. McTavish si sporge nella stanza e li guarda uno a uno, prima di dire:

«Ha un attimo, detective?»

Richard e Benedict si scambiano uno sguardo, poi il primo si alza e ruota due dita nella loro direzione. «Continuate» dice, seguendo l’altro agente fuori dalla stanza. Appena richiude la porta quella accanto si apre, facendone uscire Aidan e Lee, incuriositi dall’interruzione.

«Allora?» domanda Richard, concedendo agli altri due solo un’occhiata distratta. McTavish invece li saluta con un cenno del capo, poi mostra loro un tablet.

«È stato trovato meno di un’ora fa, nel suo appartamento» spiega, indicando un corpo riverso sul pavimento che si vede nella foto. «Un singolo colpo alla testa, da lunga distanza. C’è un foro compatibile nella finestra» continua, indicandola con l’indice e abbassando infine la mano. «È chiaramente il lavoro di un professionista»

Richard osserva la foto e poi impreca e sospira, passandola agli altri due.

«Cos’ha a che fare con il nostro caso» domanda Aidan, concentrandosi sui dettagli descritti.

«Ha tutto a che fare con il nostro caso» mormora Lee, pensieroso. «Quest’uomo è Jonathan Manu Bennet, buttafuori del Siren. Molto vicino a Nesbitt. Devi averlo visto qualche volta al locale. Che ne pensi Richard?»

«Penso che lo abbiamo interrogato meno di tre giorni fa. Era il SIN di James Nesbitt» impreca di nuovo, stringendo il pugno. «Ed ora è morto. Che diavolo sapeva che non abbiamo notato?»

«Wow. Immagino questo significhi che avremo un sacco di scartoffie da esaminare, eh?» domanda ironico Aidan e McTavish fa una smorfia scocciata, mentre Richard annuisce.

«Puoi giurarci. Faremo le ore piccole».

 


	16. Capitolo 16

You must believe me, when I say I'm fightin' the dead

(Kasabian - Butcher Blues)

 

 

Aidan guarda l’orologio alla parete, che batte le ventuno e ventisette. Sospira e si stira i muscoli, sofferenti per le troppe ore fermi nella stessa posizione. Ha il culo addormentato e la sensazione di stare annegando in un mare di informazioni inutili. Sono tutti lì a lavorare sulle dichiarazioni di Jonathan Bennet, ma per ora ancora nulla di importante è saltato fuori. È frustrante e ogni ora che passa sembra che camminino sempre di più nel buio totale.

Aidan controlla il cellulare – vuoto, silenzioso – e lo ripone. Lo riprende e apre la schermata delle chiamate. Il nome di Dean risalta tra le ultime tre e lui sente le dita prudergli per la voglia di chiamarlo. Si guarda un attimo attorno, poi si alza, afferra il bicchiere ormai vuoto di caffè e avvia la chiamata. Il battito cardiaco aumenta con l’avanzare degli squilli e Aidan cerca di distrarsi gettando il bicchiere vuoto e prendendo dell’altro caffè alla macchinetta. Non serve a molto.

 

Dean si stringe il colletto della giacca con le mani intirizzite. Sono le nove e mezza, e le strade brulicano di gente in cerca di un pub dove passare le ultime ore della serata. Tira un vento fresco che lo fa rabbrividire sotto ai vestiti leggeri. Non ha preso niente quando è uscito dall’albergo. Giusto il portafogli, come se andare a bere da qualche parte fosse stato il suo scopo iniziale.

Si sente invisibile. È una sensazione che aveva quasi dimenticato. Da quando c’è Aidan, e i suoi colleghi di Scotland Yard che lo fanno sentire importante, in un modo o nell’altro, Dean si è abituato facilmente a contare qualcosa. Ma adesso, la gente gli passa accanto senza badare a lui. Il suo dito ferito sanguina e fa un male tremendo. Dean lo ha coperto con un guanto tutto sbrindellato che ha trovato accanto a un cestino dell’immondizia. Farà infezione di sicuro, già ora ogni movimento è una tortura, la lana grezza e sporca che gratta senza pietà sulla ferita aperta, ma forse se lo merita. La vibrazione del cellulare si confonde con i suoi passi, per un po’. Dean lo tira fuori solo quando la chiamata è già in attesa da un po’. “John Mitchell” dice la schermata. Non ha mai cambiato il nome in rubrica. Dean sospira a fondo, preme il tasto verde sul touch screen e si avvicina il telefono all’orecchio.

«Che cosa vuoi» dice solamente, e non è una domanda.

 

Aidan sussulta al suono della sua voce e quasi gli scappa il telefono di mano. «Dean!» esclama con più forza di quanto volesse. «E-ehi, ciao...» sospira e cerca di imporsi un minimo di autocontrollo, con pochi miglioramenti. «Volevo solo sapere se stai bene, ecco. E... niente, avvisarti che faccio tardi. È un casino qui, stiamo controllando una marea di documenti e scartoffie... Un casino, te l’ho detto» Si umetta le labbra, nervoso, e se le mordicchia, cercando qualcos’altro da dire. La verità è che c’è solo una cosa che vuole dirgli – e che probabilmente gli dirà finché avrà vita: «Mi dispiace. Sono stato uno stronzo e... sì, hai ragione, dovevo dirtelo, e lo so. Quindi credimi, mi dispiace davvero»

«Non sono in hotel» risponde Dean, freddo. «Sono uscito per schiarirmi un po’ le idee. Non è una cosa per cui basta dire mi dispiace, Aidan. Non sono nemmeno sicuro che quello che hai fatto non sia contro la legge. Probabilmente no. Noi BCE valiamo meno di zero»

Il sospiro di Aidan è elettronico dal telefono. Si sente tutta la sua incertezza. «Non per me» mormora. «È per questo che ho fatto questo casino». Ride amaramente e continua: «Che bravo, eh»

«Hai fatto davvero un casino. Non so come tu abbia potuto pensare che era okay farmi una cosa del genere. Non lo è. Mi hai fatto a pezzi. Sono… Luke?» la voce di Dean si allontana dal ricevitore e tace per un po’. «Ciao! Aspetta solo un attimo, sono… Hey Aid. Senti, ho trovato un amico, adesso vado. Ci… ci sentiamo. Okay? Ciao»

Aidan allontana il telefono dall’orecchio e guarda la scritta “Chiamata terminata” lampeggiare un paio di volte sul display, prima che scompaia, lasciandolo solo davanti la macchinetta del caffè. Stringe i denti e recupera la tazza di caffè, tornando alle sue scartoffie.

 

«E così, il tuo bello del Siren ti ha scaricato» Luke appoggia la sua pinta di birra quasi finita sul tavolo, e osserva con un misto di divertimento e di apprensione la fila di bicchieri che Dean ha già svuotato. «Mi dispiace. Hey, detesto vederti così triste»

«È solo… è colpa mia. Sono il solito, povero idiota. Credevo che potesse essere quello giusto»

«Di John ce ne sono parecchi in giro. Non ti scoraggiare»

«Non è questo» Dean afferra il suo brandy con ghiaccio ancora mezzo pieno con gratitudine: dopo tanto alcol, la ferita non la sente quasi più. «Lui non è… Mi ha mentito. Mi ha mentito nel modo peggiore in cui si possa mentire a qualcuno. È così frustrante, Luke»

«Non vuoi proprio raccontarmi cos’è successo di preciso, eh? Ho come l’impressione che ti sentiresti molto meglio, se lo facessi. Mi conosci, Dean. Non andrei a raccontarlo in giro, non sono affari miei»

Dean scuote la testa, sconsolato. «Non posso. Davvero. È troppo… troppo personale. Troppo delicato. Mi ha raccontato delle bugie enormi su di lui, mi ha mentito su ogni cosa. Basta questo. È già abbastanza orribile»

«Sì, lo è» Luke annuisce. «Resta qui. Vado a pagare. Non osare, stasera sei mio ospite. Aspettami qui»

Dean ciondola un po’ con la testa appoggiata alle braccia, prima di decidersi ad alzarsi. Luke torna a prenderlo con la giacca sottobraccio e un’espressione quasi paterna. «Dai» gli dice dolcemente. «Ti porto a casa»

«Non ce l’ho più una casa. Stavo con lui. Non ho più niente»

«Allora ti porto da qualche altra parte. Non ti preoccupare, andrà tutto bene. Ci sono io con te. Dai, sali in macchina».

 

«Quindi, ripercorriamo i fatti ancora una volta, okay?» Richard si strofina gli occhi che bruciano. «Jonathan Bennett si sveglia verso le otto di sera ed essendo il suo giorno libero fa una commissione per il suo capo, James Nesbitt. Quindi quella sera incontra Sylvester McCoy per un _assaggio_ della superdroga, così da convincerlo a entrare nei giochi. McCoy però rifiuta l'assaggio e dice a Jonathan di riferire al suo capo che se vuole concludere dovranno parlare di molti soldi»

«Così lui gli lascia l'assaggio e se ne va. Ma invece di passare subito per il club, si ferma per buttare giù qualcosa nello stomaco» interviene Aidan, rileggendo per l'ennesima volta le stesse informazioni.

«Quando ci arriva, il club ha già aperto» Benedict prende parola e apre un file, tirandone fuori una foto e mostrandola. «Incontra il barista, Luke. Fumano insieme e poi rientrano. Saluta due buttafuori e poi chiede di Nesbitt a uno dei ballerini»

«Vincent McCall, quello che ha trovato i corpi» dice Richard segnando il suo nome sulla lavagna. «Dopodiché siamo arrivati noi. Quindi... Che diavolo ci stiamo perdendo?»

In quel momento, il cellulare di Aidan squilla nel silenzio degli uffici deserti. Lee alza gli occhi dalla foto segnaletica di Nesbitt per guardarlo distrattamente.

Aidan fa un sorriso di scuse e recupera il cellulare, rendendosi però conto che non è quello a squillare, ma _l’altro_ , quello di John Mitchell.

«Ehi, ehi, mi stanno contattando» avvisa tutti, accettando poi la chiamata. «Sono Mitchell» dice, il cuore che batte all’impazzata e lo sguardo di tutta la squadra su di lui.

«Lo so chi sei, John» risponde la voce allegra di Evangeline. «Ti disturbo?»

«Evangeline, che piacere risentirti già. Hai pensato a ciò che ho detto?» domanda, completamente immerso nel personaggio.

«Ci ho pensato, certo! A proposito, ecco, credo che la situazione si sia un po’ complicata. Oh, cielo, è così imbarazzante…»

«Imbarazzante? Addirittura? Andiamo, Eva, io sono stato sincero con te, no?» Richard gli fa segno di continuare a parlare, di tenerla occupata, così che possano triangolare la telefonata e rintracciarla.

«Sì, sì, è che, ecco… il fatto è che c’è Dean qui con me. Sai, no? È così carino. Mi si spezzerebbe il cuore se dovessero ammazzarlo…»

Aidan raggela. Il sorriso scema e il viso gli si accartoccia in un’espressione di rabbia e paura. «Se gli torci un solo capello ti uccido con le mie mani» sibila, la voce che gli trema per la furia. Tutti gli agenti nella stanza si guardano e i tre a capo si avvicinano a lui, confusi da quel cambio repentino di tono. «Mi hai sentito? Ti uccido»

«Wow, wow, con calma. Lo sapevo che sarebbe stato imbarazzante. Vedi, il fatto è che vogliamo che tu smetta di ficcare il naso. Il mio capo pensa che tu sia un po’ pericoloso. Forse non nel modo in cui appare a prima vista»

Aidan stringe i pugni e cerca di calmarsi. Non può mandare tutto all’aria, non ora che sono così vicini a capire chi c’è dietro tutta l’operazione, non ora che hanno Dean. Dio, lo deve salvare, non può permettere che gli succeda qualcosa. «Cosa vuoi da me? Chi mi dice che non lo ucciderete comunque? Che non sia già morto?»

«Vieni al magazzino dei Los Locos. Quello che una misteriosa retata della polizia ha mandato in rovina. Sono sicura che sai di quale parlo. Ah, serve dire che devi venire da solo? No, vero? Da bravo…»

Stira le labbra e annuisce, rispondendo: «Ci sarò»

«Magnifico. Domani a mezzogiorno? Fa molto far west, non trovi?»

«Sì, beh, vedi di mantenere la parola o di te non troveranno nulla» sibila. Poi la telefonata s’interrompe e Aidan stringe il cellulare con forza, fissandolo con astio. «Hanno preso Dean» annuncia e un mormorio si propaga nell’ufficio. «Mi vogliono al magazzino dei Los Locos domani a mezzogiorno»

«Ci andrai? Un momento, hanno Dean? Come mai hanno Dean, come fanno ad avere Dean?» incalza Lee, mentre qualcuno informa mestamente Richard che la telefonata è durata troppo poco e la triangolazione ha circoscritto una zona troppo ampia.

Aidan scuote la testa, recuperando l’altro cellulare. «Non lo so. Lui... quando l’ho chiamato non era in albergo, era a fare una passeggiata, ha detto»

«Una passeggiata? Dove? Potrebbe essere d’aiuto per rintracciarlo» lo interroga Benedict, ma l’altro sta già negando con la testa.

«Non lo so, non me l’ha detto» sospira, strofinandosi la testa per ricordare qualche dettaglio rilevante. «Stavamo parlando e poi lui... aspetta» Aidan sgrana gli occhi e batte le mani, andando a ripescare uno dei documenti sulla sua scrivania, mentre riprende a parlare. «Ha detto che c’era qualcuno, un amico... Luke! Luke Evans!» esclama, mostrando il nome nella deposizione di Jonathan Bennett. «Era uno dei baristi del Siren, ci ho parlato anche io milioni di volte»

«Lo ha incontrato? Credi lo abbia aspettato da qualche parte?»

«Io... non lo so. Ha detto che aveva incontrato un amico e ha riattaccato. Maledizione!» sbotta, gettando il fascicolo sulla scrivania.

Benedict ci pensa un attimo, poi annuisce tra sé. «Facciamo un controllo su questo Evans, magari vediamo se c’è qualche collegamento con Evangeline» propone e due agenti si mettono all’opera.

«È una mossa azzardata, può essere solo un caso» prova a ragionare Richard e l’altro annuisce, recuperando la testimonianza del barista.

«È vero, ma è l’unica cosa che abbiamo in mano al momento. Quindi mentre gli altri continuano a lavorare su Bennett, io vedrò di occuparmi di Evans. Detective Pace, vuole darmi una mano?»

«Ovviamente voglio darti una mano. Se non riporto Dean al nostro Aidan sarà la fine del mondo»

 

«Luke…» la voce flebile di Dean rimbomba fra i bancali rovesciati del magazzino. C’è una strana penombra lì fuori, nonostante la luce del mattino sia già intensa. «Per favore…»

«Oh Dean, non farmi gli occhioni da cucciolo, non funzionano con me» Luke Evans si sposta, con una piccola spinta, dal muro, cominciando a camminare. «Non sono... sai, gay» spiega, la pistola saldamente nella mano.

Dean accenna all’ombra di un sorriso. «Sì che lo sei» sussurra. «Non ci vuole molto a capirlo. Hai ucciso tu James? Hai fatto tu tutto questo casino?»

«Okay, sì, è vero» Luke scrolla le spalle. «E sì, io ho ucciso James e rilevato l’attività» ammette con un sorriso di scuse. «È che, vedi, non sono molto bravo con questa» agita la pistola, fermandosi a pochi passi da lui. «Ma, dio, se non sono un genio!»

«Quella droga è veleno, Luke. Non farlo, ucciderai tante persone. Puoi venirne fuori, se vuoi disintossicarti conosco gente che può aiutarti»

Luke scoppia a ridere. Getta la testa indietro e l’eco che si diffonde nel magazzino vuoto. «Oh, ma io non tocco quella schifezza! Ma questo non vuol dire che non mi porterà profitto. E visto che tu e il tuo amico _Mitchell_ mi siete tra i piedi... beh» si stringe nelle spalle.

«Non riuscirai a fargli del male» ribatte Dean. «Non hai la minima idea di quanto lui sia più in gamba di te»

«Ah no? E perché? Perché lui è il grande cattivo di Dublino?» dice con enfasi, ridendo ancora. «Ammettiamolo, Dean. Solo perché ti fa urlare a letto non significa che sia il tuo principe azzurro. Né che uscirete vivi da qui» Sorride, e si volta verso la porta di quello che una volta era stato l’ufficio di Alejandro Martinez. «Evangeline? Novità del mio nuovo carico?»

«Sto ancora aspettando quella benedetta telefonata. I chimici di Nesbitt saranno anche bravi, ma dio se sono lenti»

Dean si accoccola nell’angolo dove siede da ore, ormai. Non è legato né ammanettato, ma è chiaro che non potrebbe scappare da nessuna parte. E provare a farlo sarebbe un suicidio.

«Continua a farti sentire, teniamoli sotto pressione» ordina Luke, tornando a voltarsi verso Dean. «Allora» prende una cassa vuota e ci si accomoda sopra, accavallando le gambe. «Parlami ancora di questo John»

  


McTavish soffoca uno sbadiglio nella mano, strofinandosi il viso nel tentativo di svegliarsi. Una mano si posa sulla sua spalla: è Richard che gli lascia un bicchierone di caffè accanto ai fascicoli.

La sezione Omicidi è silenziosa, nonostante sia piena di agenti, intenti a lavorare sul caso, scartabellando nomi su nomi, lavorando per trovare una traccia che li conduca da qualche parte.

Aidan è piegato sulle vari dichiarazioni, rileggendole attentamente, in cerca di chissà cosa. Non ha detto una sola parola da quando hanno cominciato la sera prima, né si è mai alzato da quella sedia.Richard sospira e passa la tazza di tè a Lee, poggiandosi alla sua scrivania.

«Novità?»

Lee scuote la testa, desolato. «Non so cosa stia cercando, ma lo vuole fare da solo. Non mi permette di aiutarlo. Ho radunato tutto quello che abbiamo su questo Luke Evans, ma la verità è che non abbiamo quasi niente. Ha un diploma, ha fatto lavori saltuari, ha giusto un paio di multe per divieto di sosta sulla coscienza… Un tipo a posto»

«Ma deve esserci qualcosa, no? Andiamo, è l'ultimo ad aver visto Dean, quindi deve essere implicato in questa cosa!» sbotta Richard, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, frustrato.

«Forse lo è più di quanto sembri» dice Aidan all'improvviso, alzandosi con un fascicolo ancora aperto tra le mani. « _Sono arrivato al club che era passa ormai l’una di notte»_ legge ad alta voce. _«E ho visto Luke fumare nel parcheggio. Era in pausa e abbiamo diviso una sigaretta. Poi sono entrato e dentro ho visto Vince e gli ho chiesto dove fosse Jimmy. E poi è scoppiato il finimondo_ »

«È la testimonianza di Bennett» riconosce Richard e Benedict si alza dalla poltrona e sfila il fascicolo dalle mani di Aidan, rileggendolo.

«E se...»

«State insinuando che Luke abbia sparato?» commenta Lee, perplesso. «Prima della pausa sigaretta? Tecnicamente è possibile, anche se è un po’ azzardato, forse. Dovrebbe essersi sbarazzato dell’arma in un attimo, nel locale non c’era niente»

«Ha una macchina, no?» ipotizza Richard, indicando il piccolo resoconto messo insieme da Luke. «Può benissimo averla nascosta lì in attesa di potersela svignare. Abbiamo perquisito il locale e tutti i presenti, ma non le loro vetture»

«Merda» sbotta Aidan, tirandosi all’indietro i riccioli, nervoso. «Merda, merda, merda! Ce l’avevo sotto il naso e non l’ho visto!»

«Okay, ora stiamo tutti calmi. Se abbiamo in mano così pochi elementi è perché questo tizio è incredibilmente scaltro. Dobbiamo essere prudenti, e pensare innanzitutto a tirare Dean fuori da questo casino. Dopodiché, penso che Benedict potrà fare in modo che la custodia cautelare di Luke Evans possa essere approvata anche senza prove schiaccianti, sbaglio?»

«Ho qualche favore da riscuotere» ammette, con fare sibilino.

«Forse ho trovato qualcosa» li interrompe l’agente Hunter, raggiungendoli con alcuni fogli tra le mani. «Ho spulciato nei suoi conti in banca e... beh, sono criptati e per lo più alle Maldive» mostra loro i documenti e Benedict recupera il cellulare, allontanandosi dal gruppo.

«Che cosa avete intenzione di fare con Dean? Perché è ovvio che Evans voglia attirare là Aidan per ucciderlo. Sia che lo creda il più grosso pesce di Dublino, sia che abbia capito che è un poliziotto, in ogni caso lo vorrà morto»

«Se non ci vado, Dean è spacciato!»

«Ovviamente ci andrai» Benedict torna, riponendo il cellulare nella tasca interna della giacca. «E noi con te»

 

Fuori dal magazzino la strada è deserta. L’intera visuale è sgombra fino all’orizzonte, da qualunque angolazione la si guardi. La sentinella di Luke passeggia avanti e indietro con la pistola infilata nella fondina. Le maniche della camicia sono arrotolate sopra i gomiti e il colletto è sbottonato, per combattere almeno in parte il caldo di quelle ore. Alza il viso al cielo sgombro di nuvole e sospira, passandosi una mano sulla fronte per liberarla dai capelli umidi di sudore. È un tempo anomalo per la stagione, e sembra volerlo sottolineare a ogni minuto che passa.

Anche Dean sa che ormai deve essere mezzogiorno. Luke è diventato sempre più impaziente, non gli ha più rivolto la parola nell’ultima mezz’ora. Evangeline invece è sempre china su quel suo portatile che sembra non esaurire mai la batteria. La paura per Aidan gli stringe la bocca dello stomaco come un nodo. Paura che faccia qualcosa di folle. Paura che venga davvero da solo a farsi ammazzare. Paura che venga e basta.

«Il tuo bello è in ritardo. Forse, alla fine, ho puntato sul cavallo sbagliato» mormora Luke, più a se stesso che a Dean. Seduto su una cassa, lo guarda da sopra il mirino della semiautomatica. «Bang» dice piano. Sospira e abbassa la mano.

«Luke…» mormora Dean, esausto. «Tutto questo è così stupido. Così inutile. Se mi lasci andare, ti giuro che non dirò niente di te. Sparirò dalla tua vita, mi farò gli affari miei. Mitchell non verrà. Non per me. E io non la voglio la tua droga»

Luke lo guarda sorpreso, poi stira un sorriso. «Tu forse no, ma il tuo Mitchell la vuole di sicuro. Me lo ricordo al Siren, sai? Sempre a complottare con James, anche se intanto sbavava su di te» ride.

«Far sbavare la gente era il mio compito. Se vuoi posso farlo anche con te» gli offre Dean, con un sorrisetto di sfida.

Luke sbuffa divertito e scuote la testa. «Il tuo bel SIN è in ritardo e tu sei già pronto a gettarti tra le braccia di un altro?» È divertito e il suo viso si addolcisce per un attimo, gettando un’occhiata distratta sl punto dove dovrebbe trovarsi l’anello d’argento di Dean. Poi sgrana gli occhi, fissandolo con più intensità, come se all’improvviso avesse capito qualcosa di fondamentale. «A meno che...» si alza e si allunga verso di lui, prendendogli la mano sinistra guantata.

Dean stringe istintivamente il pugno, cercando di strapparlo dalla presa. «Lasciami andare!» grida. «Che cazzo stai facendo!»

«Sta’ fermo o la facciamo finita qui e subito» lo minaccia Luke, calmo, puntandogli la pistola alla fronte.

Dean raggela, ma non rilassa il pugno. Le nocche sono bianche per lo sforzo, nascoste dalla lana scura, e per alcuni lunghi istanti tutto rimane immobile, Dean accoccolato su se stesso e Luke su di lui, che incombe come una tempesta. Con la mano libera, Luke afferra il bordo del guanto e tira, sfilandolo per metà, prima che la stretta delle dita lo ostacoli. Ci vuole forza e costanza, ma pressando un po’ di più la canna della pistola contro la testa di Dean e torcendogli il dito interessato, la presa cede e lui riesce a sfilarlo via del tutto. È una sorpresa, per lui, scoprire che aveva più ragione di quanto credesse.

«A quanto pare non sei il SIN di nessuno. Né di Mitchell, né di nessun altro» ride, incredulo, guardando ad occhi sgranati la ferita rossa e sanguinante sul dito di Dean. Pulsa e fa male, ma Dean quasi non lo sente più. «Non l’avrei mai detto! Chi sarebbe questo Aidan?»

Poi qualcuno bussa alla porta e Luke si gira, lasciandolo andare e facendo segno a uno scimmione armato alla porta di controllare, lasciando Dean lì a terra, con la sua ferita scoperta.

Aidan entra con passo spavaldo, fermandosi subito, quando l’uomo di guardia gli pianta la mano sul petto.

«Mi ha già controllato il tuo amichetto lì fuori, idiota» risponde, scacciandogli la mano. «Cos’è, ci provate gusto?»

Luke ride e fa cenno di lasciarlo passare, andandogli incontro. «John Mitchell!» esclama, allargando le braccia. «È un po’ che non ci vediamo»

«Da quando hai ucciso il mio socio e mi hai rubato il carico» è la risposta caustica.

Luke ride ancora, ciondolando con la testa. «Che vuoi farci. Tecnicamente c’ero prima io. Solo che nessuno lo sapeva» Fa spallucce e punta la pistola contro di lui. «Sai, per un attimo ho temuto che non venissi, visto che non è neanche il tuo SIN, ma per fortuna sei sentimentale per un bel culo»

Aidan si ferma al centro del capannone, dritto davanti a Luke. Scivola con lo sguardo su Dean e serra la mascella quando si accorge della mano scoperta. E’ come se non avesse un’arma puntata contro. Come se fosse semplicemente venuto a prenderlo. «Stai bene?»

Dean annuisce. Ha l’aria terribilmente stanca, e la ferita rossa sul suo dito scoperto spicca con forza sulla mano pallida. «Non dovevi venire» dice solamente. «Ti vuole morto molto più di quanto voglia morto me»

«Lo sospettavo» Aidan sorride, per nulla impressionato, e infila le mani nelle tasche dei jeans, con aria noncurante. «Ma non potevo lasciarti qui» aggiunge, tornando a guardarlo negli occhi.

Luke i suoi li rotea, esasperato. «Per piacere, niente smancerie davanti a me. Mi fave venire la gastrite» sbotta, agitando poi la pistola. «Verso il tuo bello, forza» lo incita e lui si sposta verso Dean, aiutandolo a rialzarsi.

«Cos’hai fatto al dito?» chiede Aidan, una volta che è abbastanza vicino.

Dean serra le labbra e stringe la mano al petto, nascondendola con l’altra. «Non importa, adesso, non dovevi venire»

«Te l’ho detto, non ti avrei mai lasciato qui» Aidan cerca di confortarlo con un sorriso, poi la porta si apre e la sentinella entra, con il fiatone.

«Capo, abbiamo un problema» riesce appena a dire, prima che il rumore assordante di un elicottero invada l’aria. L’istante dopo la porta viene buttata giù e un’intera squadra d’assalto entra nel capannone, con i fucili spianati.

«Che nessuno si muova!» urla McTavish, tenendo nel mirino Luke.

Dean si appiattisce nel suo angolo, gli occhi sbarrati. «Che cosa… Cazzo!» balbetta, cercando di non perdere d’occhio la pistola di Luke. «Dobbiamo trovare un riparo!»

Aidan gli fa da scudo con il corpo e continua a fissare la scena davanti a sé, tenendolo fermo.

«Getta la pistola, Evans» intima McTavish, ma Luke non lo ascolta e si guarda attorno, osservando i suoi uomini venire immobilizzati.

«Non credo proprio» dice, puntandola di nuovo contro Dean. Aidan si muove con rapidità, silenzioso: afferra il suo braccio e glielo torce dietro la schiena, facendogli esplodere un dolore sordo al gomito, quasi spezzandoglielo. Luke urla, ma resiste. La pistola cade, mentre i due lottano, e viene calciata a qualche passo di distanza dai loro movimenti. McTavish approfitta del momento di caos per avvicinarsi a Dean e aiutarlo a rialzarsi per scortarlo via di lì, lontano dalla colluttazione e dai proiettili vaganti. Non può rischiare di colpire Evans, nemmeno alle gambe. Lui e Aidan si stanno prendendo a pugni come furie. Rischierebbe solo di centrare il ginocchio sbagliato. Luke sferra una testata prima che Aidan possa immobilizzarlo, e il contraccolpo fa sì che la presa su di lui si allenti, permettendogli di liberarsi. Aidan geme e si copre il viso con una mano, tentando di calciarlo quando si allunga a recuperare la pistola. Non ci riesce, Luke torna ad impugnarla, senza però poter fare altro, quando un pugno lo raggiunge alla mascella. Resiste e colpisce Aidan allo stomaco con una gomitata, tentando di mandarlo a terra e poi sparargli. Ma l’altro si piega appena sotto il colpo e approfitta per caricarlo alla base dello sterno con una spallata. Cadono sul pavimento polveroso insieme, rotolano l’uno sull’altro, per la supremazia, fino a quando Aidan non riesce a bloccarlo sotto di sé. Due pugni contro il cemento e le dita di Luke, finalmente, cedono. Aidan carica di nuovo il pugno, e ancora, e ancora, fino a quando Luke non giace svenuto sul pavimento, il viso macchiato di sangue e tumefatto. Aidan ansima, a cavalcioni dell’altro, la testa gettata indietro per un secondo appena.

«Luke Evans, sei in arresto per omicidio plurimo e traffico di sostanze stupefacenti» mormora, anche se l’altro non può sentirlo.

McTavish si avvicina, passandogli un paio di manette, mentre il suono delle sirene annuncia l’arrivo dell’ultima parte della cavalleria. Evangeline non ha avuto sorte migliore. Disarmata, è rimasta nascosta nel suo piccolo gabbiotto sperando di non farsi notare, ma Dean è strisciato dentro, fino all’entrata, ed è riuscito a bloccarla prima che tentasse di scappare. La porta fuori tenendola per entrambe le braccia, proprio quando Aidan sta assicurando le manette a Luke.

E quando alza gli occhi e lo vede lì, in quel modo, a fare _quello_ , sorride e si fa dare un secondo paio di manette da un agente.

«Vuoi l’onore?» offre, tenendole sulla punta dell’indice, come un’offerta di pace.

Dean esita un momento, più per le manette che per il gesto. Ma poi le prende, armeggia un po’ per aprirle e le stringe attorno ai polsi della donna.

«Signorina Evangeline, lei è in arresto» recita, un po’ come viene, spingendola poi verso gli altri agenti.

«Ma tu guarda, ci siamo persi il divertimento» mormora Benedict, entrando nel capannone solo in quel momento, seguito da Richard e Lee.

Il piazzale fuori dal magazzino è ora pieno di macchine della polizia e qualche ambulanza. Un paramedico invita Dean a farsi controllare. Gli disinfetta il dito con cura e gli sistema una fasciatura, mentre gli chiede se sia stato drogato o percosso. Dean scuote la testa, senza realmente prestagli attenzione. Cerca Aidan con lo sguardo, ma ogni volta che lo trova abbassa gli occhi. Aidan sta parlando con Lee e McTavish quando si rende conto del suo sguardo su di lui. Si congeda da loro con qualche parola e una pacca sulla spalla, raggiungendolo.

«Ehi» lo saluta con un sorriso. Ha una medicazione sopra il sopracciglio sinistro e un labbro spaccato, oltre a uno zigomo rosso che minaccia di diventare viola entro sera.

«Hey» Dean gli offre un debole sorriso. «Sembri abbastanza in forma. Non male, agente speciale Turner»

Aidan ridacchia e si siede accanto a lui, sul bordo dell’ambulanza. «Agente semplice, a dire la verità. Ma conto in una promozione dopo questo caso» sospira soddisfatto e lo guarda di sottecchi. «Ehi... dicevo sul serio prima. Non ero qui per il caso o la droga. Ero qui per te, solo per te»

«Grazie» Dean si osserva la mano fasciata. Il dito anulare è coperto da uno spesso bendaggio bianco, avvolto stretto fino al polso. Fa male, forse Luke gliel’ha persino provocato una distorsione, ma gli antidolorifici che il paramedico gli ha dato cominciano a fare effetto. «Mi hai salvato la vita»

 

«Credo fosse il minimo» Aidan tentenna, incerto se poterlo fare o meno, ma poi allunga una mano e gli prende quella fasciata, accarezzandogli con il pollice il dorso. «Mi dispiace di essere arrivato tardi» mormora.

«Non fa niente. Non è che non sia abituato a questo genere di cose» Dean non lo guarda negli occhi, ma non scosta la mano. Aidan trattiene il fiato a ciò che quella frase sottintende e stringe un po’ il polso, tirandolo a sé. Gli cinge le spalle e poggia la fronte contro al sua tempia, mormorando: «Non succederà mai più, è una promessa»

Dean si irrigidisce contro di lui, ma non si scosta, nonostante tutto. «Io non credo che sia il caso» mormora, senza rispondere al suo abbraccio. «Ti sono molto grato per quello che hai fatto per me. Ti sono grato per tutto. Ma non…»

«Non cosa? Dio, Dean, lo so che sono stato un coglione, ma non voglio perderti!» geme Aidan, premendo la fronte con più forza. «Puoi almeno... darmi una possibilità?»

Dean sospira. Se Aidan sembra a pezzi, lui non se la passa molto meglio. «Mi hai mentito, Aid. Dimmi che cosa dovrei pensare di te»

Aidan apre la bocca per spiegargli, per dire quello che pensa e invece non parla. Prende un respiro profondo e si scosta da lui, a testa china. Si guarda l’anello al dito e, lentamente se lo sfila, poggiandolo sul palmo della mano di Dean.

«Hai ragione, ti ho mentito su... beh, su di me. Quindi che ne diresti di conoscermi per la prima volta?»

Dean aggrotta le sopracciglia, preso alla sprovvista. Solo dopo alcuni momenti gli offre l’ombra di un sorriso. «Vuoi dire come John Mitchell o come Aidan Turner?»

«Come Aidan Turner, Bondless agente della Narcotici di Scotland Yard» risponde Aidan, con un accenno di ansia a mordergli lo stomaco.

Dean guarda a lungo la mano di Aidan appoggiata sulla sua. Nuda, senza anello a proteggere il vuoto del suo dito anulare. Il silenzio della sua pelle. Lentamente, apre le dita e la stringe meglio che può, forzando un po’ la fasciatura. «Non è esattamente così che immaginavo di ritrovarti. Voglio dire, un agente sotto copertura, un giro di droga, rapimenti e squadre di salvataggio in elicottero. Che cos’è, un cazzo di film?»

Aidan ridacchia e risponde alla stretta con un sorriso luminoso. «Forse. Quindi ti va di dargli un lieto fine con me?»

«Diciamo che potrebbe interessarmi leggere il copione…»

 

«Questi sono tutti i documenti sul caso Siren» sbotta Lee, appoggiando sul tavolo del comandante Hugo Weaving una pila di incartamenti che gli arriva fin quasi al naso. «Non posso credere che ci abbiamo messo due settimane a rintracciare tutti i conti di Evans. Non ho mai visto tante identità false in vita mia. Come diavolo faceva a ricordarsele tutte?»

«Probabilmente non ne aveva bisogno davvero» mormora il comandante, sbirciando nel fascicolo sopra tutti gli altri. Sospira, guardando sconsolato gli incartamenti e rialza gli occhi sui detective davanti a lui, fermi in attesa. «C’è tutto, vero? Quel bastardo non verrà rilasciato per un vizio di forma?»

«Abbiamo fatto tutto secondo il protocollo, signore, non ci dovrebbero essere dubbi riguardo la sua incarcerazione» conferma Richard e Weaving annuisce soddisfatto.

«Bene. L’agente speciale Cumberbatch? Ho notato che è ancora qui» domanda con finta noncuranza, controllando i vari fascicoli. Gli altri due si guardano con un sorriso divertito.

«Diciamo che ha ancora qualche conto in sospeso da sistemare»

«Il dottor Freeman ha messo in ordine le sue perizie. Io e Richard abbiamo sistemato il resto. Sistemare tutte le carte è stato come ricomporre un puzzle» spiega Lee.

«Evans si era fatto assumere come barista nel club sei mesi prima che l’agente Turner si infiltrasse. La sua idea era di studiare l’ambiente, capire quanto questa fantomatica droga potesse fruttargli e rilevare l’attività» aggiunge l’altro.

«La presenza di Mitchell lo ha spinto ad accelerare i tempi e a occuparsi di Nesbitt alla prima occasione utile, anche se questo ha significato far fuori qualche persona in più. Ha nascosto la pistola nell’auto subito dopo aver sparato, ed è uscito dal locale per fare una pausa sigaretta. In quel modo, ha potuto nascondere la pistola nella sua auto, e fumando un paio di sigarette ha nascosto l’odore di polvere da sparo. Lì ha incontrato Bennett ed è rientrato con lui»

«Sapeva che senza un mandato non avremmo potuto perlustrare null’altro che non fosse la scena del crimine, quindi l’ha nascosta nel bagagliaio dell’auto ed ha aspettato che le deposizioni fossero finite» continua Richard.

«Comunque, ha approfittato del vecchio accordo di Nesbitt e McCoy per spedire il primo carico ai Los Locos, mentre Evangeline, il suo braccio destro, si occupava del resto. Allo stesso tempo, ha preso di mira alcuni ex dipendenti del Siren che avrebbero potuto collegarlo all’omicidio. Li ha scovati ed eliminati a sangue freddo»

«Quando Mitchell è ricomparso ha cercato di sfruttare la sua relazione con lo spogliarellista Dean O’Gorman per attirarlo al magazzino e ucciderlo»

Weaving ascolta in silenzio il resoconto che i due detective fanno, alternandosi, e annuisce, a braccia conserte.

«Invece si è ritrovato l’intera task force di Cumberbatch addosso» conclude per loro, pensieroso.

«Se penso che era cominciato tutto con un traffico da quattro soldi…» sospira Lee, raddrizzandosi impercettibilmente. Richard lo osserva e si corruccia, preoccupato per la ferita.

«Beh, ve la siete cavata egregiamente» si congratula il comandante, dopo un attimo di silenzio. «E le analisi balistiche hanno dimostrato che la pistola di Evans è la stessa usata per gli omicidi del Siren, mentre uno dei suoi uomini ha confessato di essere stato l’esecutore di Bennett» Unisce le punte delle dita davanti al viso e li guarda per un lungo istante. «Ora, se volete accomodarvi, vorrei discutere con voi dell’agente Turner»

Lee si irrigidisce, ma niente lascia intuire il suo disagio. Il sorrisetto appena accennato rimane congelato sul suo viso. «Si è comportato in modo ineccepibile, signore. Se posso permettermi» commenta.

Weaving annuisce e mette da parte i fascicoli, per poterli guardare meglio in faccia. «A tal proposito, mi piacerebbe che entrasse più nei dettagli, detective Pace»

Richard, già seduto, guarda male il compagno e lo tira giù per un braccio, forzandolo a mettersi seduto.

«Beh, signore, la mia impressione è che Turner abbia dimostrato di essere un elemento eccezionale. L’operazione di infiltrazione è riuscita perfettamente, l’inaspettata morte di Nesbitt poi ha fatto deragliare tutto, ma Turner è rimasto sulla pista giusta e ha continuato a mantenere la copertura intatta fino alla fine»

«Mh» Weaving evita qualsiasi commento, voltandosi verso Richard. «Detective Armitage?»

Richard ci pensa per un attimo, in cerca delle parole adatte. «Aidan Turner è un elemento valido, che ha del grande potenziale e che dimostra anche sotto pressione di riuscire a cavarsela più che bene, nonostante a primo impatto possa sembrare il contrario» Lo dice così, senza giri di parole, ammettendo di essersi sbagliato sul suo conto. «Non è uno scavezzacollo, nonostante la faccia che si ritrova»

Weaving li osserva a lungo in silenzio, poi apre un cassetto della scrivania e ne estrae un foglio. «Ve l’ho chiesto, perché l’agente speciale Cumberbatch è venuto da me, stamattina, _suggerendomi_ di prenderlo in considerazione per una promozione, visto che ci sono stati concessi i fondi richiesti. Tra parentesi, credo ci sia il suo zampino nel mezzo. Non li ho mai visti scucire soldi così velocemente come questa volta, dall’alto» spiega, picchiettando sul documento di raccomandazione. «Allora, detective Pace, se la sente di mettere il suo nome qui?»

«Solo se avrò un aumento anch’io. Sono molto geloso dello stipendio del detective Armitage» dice Lee, allungando la mano per firmare.


	17. Capitolo 17 - Epilogo

Say what you say, but say that you’ll stay

(OASIS - Don’t go away)

 

 

Richard si sveglia con l’orribile sensazione di stare soffocando. Apre gli occhi in un mondo completamente nero e caldo, _vibrante_ , e scaccia la sensazione con una mano infastidita.

 _Il mondo_ miagola offeso, rotolando giù dalla sua faccia e atterrando sulla parte di materasso vuota. Richard si alza a sedere e scocca un’occhiataccia al suo assalitore, intento a scuotere la testolina e rimettersi sulle quattro zampe.

«Ho ucciso uomini per molto meno» brontola. Il gattino nero come la pece – un _suo_ regalo di neanche un mese prima, cosa che rende tutta quella situazione ancora più frustrante – lo fissa per un lungo istante, poi si siede, la coda arricciata attorno alle zampe, e comincia a lavarsi, con tutta l’austerità e la noncuranza che un gattino può assumere.

Richard lo odia un po’.

Si vendica colpendolo piano con un dito e facendolo rotolare di nuovo e protestare con un miagolio stizzito, prima di alzarsi dal letto. Casa di Lee, a un certo punto, nell’arco dell’ultimo anno, è diventata _casa_ _loro_ e Richard si è reso conto di avere più cose sue in quell’appartamento che nel proprio. Non per questo l’ha disdetto, però. Ogni tanto gli piace tornare lì e restare da solo; e piace anche a Lee, nonostante quello che dice. Essere Legati non rende più facile una relazione, anzi, forse, in alcuni casi, la rende anche più complicata.

«Stai cucinando?» è il suo buongiorno alla cucina, chiudendosi a malapena la vestaglia sui pantaloni da casa.

«Ho sentito Smaug miagolare» risponde Lee, amabile, senza neanche voltarsi. «Se sei di nuovo stato orribile con lui, sei un uomo morto, Armitage»

Richard si ferma nell’atto di sbirciare da sopra la sua spalla e gli rifila un’occhiataccia vecchio stampo. «Era legittima difesa, stava attentando alla mia vita. _Di nuovo_ »

«Sta solo cercando di dirti che ti vuole bene. È un gattino di tre mesi, e gli piace dormire sulla tua faccia»

«E soffocarmi con il suo pelo, sì» brontola. Si versa una tazza di tè e si accomoda al tavolo, proprio mentre il gattino zompetta nella stanza e va a strusciarsi contro le caviglie di Lee, miagolando per un po’ di attenzioni.

«Awn, chi è il piccolo Smaug che ha tanta fame?» Lee sembra un’altra persona, quando ha a che fare con il dannato gatto. Lo raccoglie con una mano e gli permette di leccare una goccia di sciroppo d’acero rimasta sul dito, mentre mette in tavola un piatto pieno di pancake caldi. «Come li mangiavo in America» ricorda solennemente. Lo fa ogni singola volta.

Richard osserva il gatto, l’enorme montagna di cibo e sospira. «Ammettilo, state complottando per uccidermi» borbotta, quasi aggrappandosi alla sua innocua tazza di tè. Il gattino, salvo tra le braccia di Lee, miagola e sferza l’aria con la coda.

«Su, Richard, dobbiamo festeggiare. Non credevo che sarei davvero riuscito a usare la legge contro il comandante Weaving per ottenere il giorno libero congiunto. Dio benedica il Trattato di Glasgow»

Richard sbuffa una risata e sposta la sedia accanto a sé per Lee, invitandolo a sedersi. «Ricordati che c’è un motivo per cui ci serviva questo giorno» dice, attaccando, finalmente, i suoi pancakes. «A che ora arrivano?»

«A momenti»

Lee si gode l’espressione di lento, calcolato orrore sul volto di Richard, prima di spezzare l’incantesimo. «Rilassati, il loro volo atterra verso le quattro. Non arriveranno prima delle cinque, perciò hai tutto il tempo per lavarti, raderti, fare l’amore con me, cambiare la sabbietta a Smaug, rifare l’amore con me, vestirti di tutto punto e assumere l’aria del genero modello. Mamma e papà ti adoreranno. Cerca solo di non essere troppo… sai, britannico con loro»

Richard si acciglia, masticando un boccone. «Non ho alcuna intenzione di cambiare niente a quel cosino» decreta, indicandolo con la forchetta. Smaug si allunga per leccarla e lui la ritira con rapidità. «È il tuo stramaledetto gatto, te l’ho regalato perché avessi qualcosa di cui occuparti invece di infastidire me» Taglia un altro pezzo di pancake e se lo porta alle labbra, quando finalmente registra il resto delle parole. «E io _sono_ britannico, cosa diavolo vuoi che faccia?»

«Sii solo un po’ più… aperto al contatto umano. So che ne sei capace. Mi hai regalato Smaug perché sei un cuore di panna e non vedevi l’ora che io e te avessimo qualcosa di così domestico da condividere» conclude Lee con naturalezza, allungando un grattino al micetto, che fa le fusa soddisfatto.

«Io sono aperto al contatto umano. Molto aperto» borbotta Richard, e quando Smaug si allunga verso di lui per annusare la sua colazione, lui gli rifila un debole colpo di forchetta sul muso. Il gattino scuote la testa e ammicca, tornando all’attacco, imperterrito. Richard sospira, esasperato.

«Sii carino con lui, sta solo cercando di fraternizzare» lo liquida Lee, puntando dritto verso la doccia. Il piccolo Smaug, evidentemente, non aspettava altro. Appena Lee è fuori portata, sfodera le unghiette e le pianta dritte nella mano di Richard che impugna la forchetta.

Richard stringe il pugno e ingoia un’imprecazione, tirandogli invece un orecchio. «Ti ucciderò e riprenderò possesso della mia vita» promette, staccandoselo di dosso. Ignora i morsetti e i continui graffi con le zampette posteriori e lo trasloca sul sofà, nel salotto, seguendo poi Lee in bagno. Giusto prima di chiudere la porta è sicuro che il malefico felino gli abbia scoccato uno sguardo che lo sfidava a provarci.

 

«Sto staccando ora» La voce di Martin si perde per un attimo nel traffico fuori da Scotland Yard. Martin si guarda attorno, alla ricerca dell’auto scura di Benedict. Peccato che sia pieno di auto scure, lì nei dintorni.

«Quarta a sinistra» lo guida la voce metallica di Benedict nel telefono, proprio mentre la macchina in questione ammicca con i fari per farsi notare.

«Hey» Martin alza il braccio in saluto. Poi si sente un completo imbecille, e si affretta ad abbassarlo per raggiungere l’auto.

«Ciao» saluta con un sospiro. «Non serviva che passassi a prendermi, ti sei preso troppo disturbo»

«Non è nulla del genere» è la risposta, accompagnata da un sorriso misurato. «Ciao» lo saluta Benedict, sporgendosi a baciarlo appena, approfittando del traffico che non gli permette di immettersi sulla strada. «Com’è andata la tua giornata?»

«Nulla di particolarmente eccitante. Sai, la gente con cui lavoro io tende ad essere molto silenziosa» Martin si rilassa sul sedile, guardando distrattamente fuori dal finestrino. «McTavish non la finisce di prendermi in giro. Per quel fatto che non viviamo insieme, sai. Dice che tu non mi vuoi in casa tua perché hai paura che prima o poi scopra la tua identità segreta di Batman»

Benedict si lascia andare a una risata quieta, uscendo finalmente dal parcheggio. Tre metri dopo è già di nuovo fermo, bloccato nel traffico, ma non c’è fretta. «Digli che la sua è solo gelosia per i miei _giocattoli_ » risponde. Con noncuranza sposta la mano sulla scoscia di Martin, e intreccia le dita alle sue. «Noi stiamo bene così, vero?»

«Non ho nessuna fretta. Né adesso, né per qualunque altra cosa» risponde quietamente Martin, l’anello dorato nascosto dalle lunghe dita di Benedict.

«Bene» Benedict sorride e stringe la presa, guidando con calma. «Ho parlato con Tom, ha avuto un contrattempo in ufficio, quindi ci raggiungerà direttamente al ristorante»

«Ah, il famoso Agente Speciale Hiddleston. Cosa c’è, qualche cellula terroristica da smantellare?» scherza. Benedict sorride appena, ma non risponde.

«Siamo completamente liberi. Vuoi tornare a casa per rinfrescarti?» dice invece, fermandosi a un semaforo.

«Volentieri. A proposito, mi sono permesso di comprarti un rasoio nuovo. Così, se vuoi farti la barba, non dovrai rubare il mio»

«Ma a me piace rubartelo» Benedict svolta a un incrocio, abbassando il volume della radio. «Lo trovo intimo»

«Lo è. Vorrà dire che quando qualcun altro mi prenderà in giro perché non viviamo ancora insieme, gli risponderò che non tutti condividono il rasoio…»

  
  


Aidan posa il coltello e butta le verdure tagliate nella pentola, mescolando con cura. Assaggia, aggiusta di sale e ricopre col coperchio. Si asciuga le mani sul canovaccio e nel farlo sfrega con un po’ troppa forza sull’anulare sinistro. Se lo guarda e sorride, nonostante il leggero bruciore, passandoci sopra il pollice.

«Come procede?» La voce allegra di Dean giunge ovattata attraverso l’appartamento. «Ho fame!»

Aidan rialza gli occhi e lascia lo strofinaccio sul marmo della penisola, affacciandosi oltre la porta. «Quasi pronto, vieni a tavola» lo invita. Poi sembra ricordarsi di qualcosa e stacca una busta dalle calamite colorate del frigorifero, porgendola a Dean quando ce l’ha davanti. «Me ne stavo quasi dimenticando, è arrivata stamattina» dice, e la gola gli si serra per l’emozione.

«Per me?» Dean gira la busta, perplesso. Il timbro impresso sul lato superiore gli fa sgranare gli occhi. «È arrivata?» domanda a nessuno in particolare, scartando la busta con movimenti bruschi. All’interno ci sono pochi fogli ripiegati con cura. Dean li scorre febbrilmente. Quando rialza gli occhi, un sorriso immenso gli invade tutta la faccia. «L’hanno accettata! Hanno accettato la domanda!» quasi urla. «Dice che devo presentarmi da qualche parte la settimana prossima per le ultime pratiche, e poi sarò un cittadino britannico!»

Aidan torna a respirare e lo abbraccia di slancio, sorridendogli nei capelli. «Sono felice per te» mormora e gli posa un bacio sulla guancia. Si tira indietro e lo guarda, il sorriso che si tinge d’orgoglio. Si sporge di nuovo e lo bacia, questa volta sulle labbra. Dean lo stringe forte, vibrando nelle sue braccia per la contentezza. «Potrò fare domanda per entrare in Scotland Yard. Ci pensi Aid?»

Aidan annuisce, accarezzandogli la schiena. «Il reclutamento è tra meno di un mese. Giusto in tempo, no?»

«Lavoreremo insieme. Di nuovo. Ti servirà una valida spalla quando dovrai andare di nuovo sotto copertura, signor John Mitchell»

Aidan ridacchia e lo lascia andare, tirandolo verso la cucina. «Attento, futura recluta O’Gorman, sarò assolutamente imparziale»

«Non lo sarai» scommette Dean. Solo in quel momento si accorge che il dito di Aidan è nudo, senza anello. Ci sono delle piccole macchie di melanina alla base, poco più che lentiggini. Dean è sicuro che, nella confusione, si possa distinguere una “a”.

«Fra poco saremo pronti per gli anelli d’oro» commenta divertito. «La mia ferita non sanguina più da nove giorni consecutivi, ormai. Non mi fido per niente della enne, ma credo che la i ormai sia cicatrizzata del tutto»

«La enne è sempre stata poco raccomandabile» risponde Aidan, prendendogli la mano sinistra e accarezzandogli l’anello d’argento. Hanno deciso di continuare a indossare quelli finché il Legame non sarà del tutto guarito. È un percorso lungo e complesso, ma lentamente, con l’aiuto di alcuni specialisti, sembra che ce la stiano facendo. Almeno a giudicare dai loro anulari. Aidan non crede di aver mai sorriso così tanto in vita sua. «Ma alla fine si convincerà anche lei che sono fatto per te» mormora, baciando la superficie lucida dell’anello.

«Chissà. Prova a convincermi con la tua zuppa…» Dean si alza sulle punte e spinge Aidan contro il bordo della penisola, baciandolo come se non lo facesse da una vita intera.

 

Fine. 


End file.
